Stellane
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Stellane est le lien entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Venez en apprendre plus sur le monde magique et sur l'univers des Vélanes. Avec en prime une belle histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Je la remercie d'avoir bien voulu me les prêter pour quelque temps, même si c'est à l'insu de son plein gré. Je promets d'en faire bon usage et de les rendre ensuite en bon état de marche.

Stellane et quelques autres sont à moi. Ils sont comme ces inconnus qui se glissent parmi les célébrités et brillent par ricochet de leur éclat. J'espère que vous les aimerez et que vous suivrez leurs aventures avec intérêt. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.

Personnages principaux : Stellane, l'enfant à demi-Vélane, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Vous l'avez compris, ceci est un Drarry, on ne se refait pas.

Classification évoluant de K+ au début à T par la suite. Je préviendrai au moment du changement de catégorie. Mais ceci est avant tout une histoire d'amour, de plusieurs sortes d'amour, car comme le dit le début du prologue, l'amour est partout.

Résumé : Stellane, l'enfant hybride, mi humaine, mi Vélane, est le lien entre Draco Malfoy, l'exilé de retour dans son pays, et Harry Potter, devenu Auror comme il l'avait souhaité. Comment, quand, où, pourquoi ? Bonnes questions. Lisez, vous aurez les réponses.

Première partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

1- Prologue : Aéroports

o - o - o - o

Au début de son film " Love Actually ", le réalisateur Michael Curtis nous dit :

" Toutes les fois que l'état du monde me déprime, je pense à la zone d'arrivée des passagers, à l'aéroport de Londres. De l'avis général, nous vivons dans un monde de haine et de cupidité. Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'amour est partout. Il n'est pas toujours très digne ou très glorieux. Mais il est toujours là : pères et fils, mères et filles, maris et femmes, petits amis, vieux amis ...

Quand les avions ont heurté les tours jumelles, à ma connaissance, aucun passager n'a envoyé de message de haine ou de vengeance. C'étaient tous des messages d'amour. Si vous cherchez bien, je suis sûre que vous verrez vous aussi, qu'en définitive, l'amour est partout. "

o - o - o - o

Paris. Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle.

Mercredi 30 juillet 2003. L'après-midi, aux environs de 17 heures.

Le terminal 2E était encore plus animé que d'habitude. Une multitude de gens divers le peuplait, assis, debout, en marche. Ceux qui partaient, ceux qui attendaient, ceux qui arrivaient. Les voyageurs, les travailleurs, les badauds. Les juillettistes qui rentraient, les aoûtiens prêts à entamer des vacances bien gagnées. Personne ne remarquait personne en particulier. Tous les humains présents étaient les éléments colorés d'un grand ensemble, les différents sujets d'un tableau changeant, sans cesse renouvelé.

Les arrivées et les départs rythmaient les mouvement de la foule. Il y avait de grandes embrassades. Quelques pleurs, des gestes d'adieu d'un côté ou bien des grands sourires et des étreintes chaleureuses de l'autre. Les gestes d'amour sont légion dans les aéroports, comme sur le quai des gares ou au départ des bateaux.

Et de l'amour, il y en avait beaucoup dans les yeux d'un jeune homme assis dans un salon d'attente du terminal.

Il devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Son corps était mince et souple. Il portait un pantalon d'une élégante simplicité et malgré la chaleur, une chemise légère à manches longues. Il n'aimait pas exhiber la marque noire qui salissait son avant-bras gauche. Sa veste était pliée sur un bagage posé à ses pieds.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc entouraient librement son visage fin et pâle. La couleur de ses yeux était indéfinissable. On les croyait bleus, en fait ils étaient plutôt gris. Il avait l'air détendu, il était heureux et pourtant il avait aux lèvres un sourire un peu contraint.

Après cinq ans d'exil, Draco Malfoy rentrait chez lui, en Angleterre. Il attendait le départ de l'avion qui le ramènerait à Londres.

Il n'était pas seul. Une petite fille d'environ trois ans l'accompagnait. Sa fille. De loin, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle gamine de son âge. Mais dès qu'on s'approchait d'elle, on la trouvait adorable. Attirante. Rayonnante. Elle donnait aux gens l'envie de sourire et d'être heureux. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond attiraient les regards et suscitaient une empathie immédiate.

Elle s'appelait Stellane. Elle était à demi humaine par son père et à demi Vélane par sa mère, morte quelques heures après sa naissance. Elle avait hérité de ses yeux, de son don pour charmer tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle et aussi de sa faculté de changer d'apparence quand elle avait peur ou quand elle se mettait en colère. Mais cela ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Il suffisait que son père fronce les sourcils pour qu'elle se calme aussitôt.

Elle portait une tenue un peu désuète, pas du tout à la mode du jour. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une costume folklorique : une courte jupe verte, froncée à la taille et ornée de broderies, des chaussettes blanches dans des chaussures vernies, un chemisier blanc à manches ballon et surtout un corselet noir serré, lacé devant sur sa poitrine.

Dans son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates, sous le tissu raide, deux petits bourrelets marquaient la place de ses ailes écailleuses, qui pouvaient se déplier brusquement sous l'effet d'une émotion non contrôlée. Le corselet était une précaution. A son âge, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore ses dons. Nul ne devait soupçonner son état particulier.

Son père, Draco Malfoy, lui avait bien recommandé d'être sage et elle lui obéissait sans jamais protester. Elle l'adorait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyageait avec sa fille. Tant qu'il n'avait pas récupéré son statut de sorcier, il devait agir comme un simple Moldu et veiller attentivement sur elle.

Enfin, cette période d'épreuves était terminée. Dès demain, il se rendrait au Ministère de la Magie. L'implant de sa condamnation à l'exil, qui avait été greffé sur sa Marque de Mangemort, lui serait retiré. On lui rendrait sa baguette magique et ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Il serait libre.

Draco Malfoy avait purgé sa peine. Il rentrait au pays sans haine, sans rancune, sans aucun désir de revanche. Les années passées en Bulgarie avaient laminé toutes les rancœurs. Il avait oublié la guerre, la prison, les procès. Le travail qu'on lui avait demandé de faire était très intéressant, bien payé aussi, et cela avait beaucoup enrichi à la fois sa bourse et ses connaissances. Finalement, ces années d'exil avaient été bénéfiques.

Et la naissance de sa fille lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur, beaucoup d'amour.

Il était cependant un peu inquiet. Il ne savait pas quel monde il allait retrouver après toutes ces années vécues à l'étranger. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa mère depuis plus de trois ans, à part des cartes d'anniversaire qui arrivaient aux alentours du 20 juin. La dernière datait d'un peu plus d'un mois et ne portait qu'une signature. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de courrier par hibou et Narcissa Malfoy répugnait sans doute à utiliser la poste moldue. Et qu'était devenu son père, emprisonné à Azkaban ?

Il n'avait eu que de vagues échos des bouleversements du monde. Uniquement par son employeur, le Comte Boïko Borodisov, qui ne recevait que le journal sorcier de son pays. On y avait un peu parlé de la guerre contre un Mage Noir nommé Voldemort mais c'était loin et les matchs de Quidditch avec Victor Krum étaient autrement passionnants ! Voilà pourquoi Draco Malfoy sentait monter en lui une certaine appréhension, en cette dernière partie de son long voyage.

Lui et la petite fille avaient quitté le château du Comte la veille. Dans une banque du quartier sorcier de Sofia, il avait changé quelques pièces d'or de son salaire contre des levs, des euros et des livres sterling. Le matin même, lui et sa fille avaient pris l'avion jusqu'à Paris et ils étaient en transit. Il avait réservé par téléphone une chambre d'hôtel au cœur de Londres. Il se débrouillait parfaitement dans le monde moldu. Il devrait se réhabituer à l'environnement magique.

La fillette à ses côtés commençait à se tortiller. Elle s'adressa à son père dans une langue chantante. Il la reprit :

" Stellane, ma chérie, nous allons à Londres. Il faut parler en anglais.

-Oh oui, papa ! Excuse-moi. Je dois aller aux toilettes.

L'enfant était trilingue. Elle parlait le bulgare avec toute la Maisonnée du Comte, l'anglais avec son père et le vélaa avec les Vélanes qui venaient de temps en temps lui rendre visite. Par étourderie, elle s'était exprimée dans cette langue.

Son père était ennuyé. Il ne pouvait l'emmener lui-même aux lavabos des dames. Il avisa une jeune hôtesse, se leva et lui demanda son aide. La jeune femme était pressée de rejoindre son équipage, pourtant elle ne résista pas à la voix grave de l'homme et surtout au sourire éblouissant de la petite. Le charme opéra comme à chaque fois.

L'enfant s'éloigna, tenant la jeune hôtesse par la main. Ce n'était pas très loin. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Comme toutes les Vélanes, Stellane savait repérer d'instinct les gens malintentionnés ou malfaisants et s'en écartait aussitôt. Et si l'un d'eux essayait de l'approcher, elle changeait d'apparence.

o – o – o – o

La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était un soir d'automne au Château Borodisov. Trois personnes étranges étaient entrées dans la bibliothèque où Draco Malfoy travaillait avec son employeur. Deux hommes, une femme, aux visages très blancs et aux canines un peu trop longues, portant des capes noires virevoltantes. Ils avaient traversé le Danube et souhaitaient, disaient-ils, rencontrer l'enfant dont tout le monde parlait.

Stellane avait un peu plus de deux ans et jouait près de la cheminée. Elle avait levé la tête, elle avait poussé un drôle de petit cri et s'était précipitée vers son père. Elle l'avait attrapé par la jambe et s'était blottie contre lui. Il avait vu son visage se chiffonner, s'allonger et dans son dos il avait senti palpiter sous ses doigts les petits renflements caractéristiques. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait enfoui son nez dans son cou.

" Ma fille n'est pas un objet de curiosité ", avait dit le jeune père d'une voix polaire et il était sorti aussitôt de la pièce. Il avait eu juste le temps de regagner sa chambre avant de découvrir le petit bec d'oiseau et les minces ailes écailleuses qui transformaient l'enfant en Vélane Primaire. Il avait fallu une heure pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Le Comte avait éconduit les visiteurs importuns. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Mais bien des histoires couraient sur leur compte. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'intéresser à la petite fille. Les Fils et Filles du Vent passaient de temps en temps devant le château et demandaient de ses nouvelles. Ils apportaient des petits cadeaux, des fruits, des pièces de cuivre, des coquillages.

Les villageois des alentours la saluaient de loin quand ils la voyaient se promener dans le parc avec son père. Ils lui souriaient toujours, ils disaient que la voir portait bonheur. Elle n'en avait pas peur, au contraire, et leur répondait volontiers. Cela contrariait assez son père mais il comprenait cet engouement. Lui-même ressentait le pouvoir vélaa de sa fille.

Enfin tout cela s'était assagi avec le temps. C'était entré dans la normalité, il était admis par tous que l'enfant était particulière et on l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était.

Car la marque de naissance qui ornait son front avait une signification pour plusieurs peuples.

Stellane était née avec une petite étoile dessinée juste à l'endroit que les Sages Indiens appellent le troisième œil. Quatre traits fins qui se croisaient et dessinaient un symbole connu de tous. Elle lui devait son nom et sa célébrité. Juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle, la mère avait murmuré : " Stella, l'étoile, c'est son nom ... Elle doit s'appeler Stellane ... "

Personne n'avait osé aller contre sa volonté. Ni le père qui voulait lui donner le prénom de sa propre mère, ni la Vélane Première qui avait soigneusement composé une autre appellation vélaa de façon traditionnelle, ni le préposé à l'état civil bulgare qui avait enregistré la naissance. La petite avait des papiers moldus parfaitement en règle et figurait sur le passeport de son père sous le nom de :

"Stellane, Narcissa, Orcellane Malfoy Vîîla, fille reconnue de Draco Lucius Malfoy et de Zinellane Vîîla, non mariés.

L'employé de la mairie avait tiqué en entendant le nom de la mère.

" Vîîla ? La mère est une Fille de la Forêt ? Nous n'en voyons pas souvent. Elles nous évitent. Et elles portent toutes le même nom. Il paraît qu'elles forment une sorte de grande tribu et qu'il y a beaucoup plus de femmes que d'hommes ... "

Il s'était tu, refroidi par le regard glacial du jeune homme blond, le bibliothécaire du Comte Borodisov. Il avait écrit la déclaration en écriture cyrillique et Draco Malfoy avait fait authentifier une traduction par l'Ambassade anglaise de Sofia. Tout avait été fait selon la loi et le droit. Personne ne pouvait contester la filiation de l'enfant et c'était important puisqu'elle était née à l'étranger.

Et pour le monde magique, il y avait aussi tenu à bien préciser son état d'hybride, mi Humaine mi Vélane. Car maintenant, Draco, fils de Lucius Malfoy et ancien Mangemort, avait abandonné toute croyance dans la valeur suprême du Sang Pur. Il était fier de sa fille, avec toutes ses particularités. Et non seulement il en était fier mais il l'adorait.

o – o – o – o

Elle revenait, souriante, tenant toujours la main de la jeune hôtesse à l'air enchantée. La frange de cheveux blonds qui couvrait son front jusqu'aux sourcils dissimulait la fameuse étoile. C'était une petite fille comme toutes les autres, qui se rasseyait sagement à côté de son père et soupirait un peu à cause de la chaleur.

Puis on annonça le départ de leur avion. Au moment où il décollait, une scène impressionnante se déroulait en Bulgarie, dans la bibliothèque du Comte Borodisov. La Vélane Première, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses sujettes, reprochait d'une voix puissante à son interlocuteur d'avoir laissé partir l'humain et surtout la petite fille.

" ... Sans m'avertir ! Alors que vous connaissez l'importance de cette enfant ! "

Autour d'elle, les Vélanes perdaient leur beauté et se transformaient en monstres aux becs cruels et aux larges ailes écailleuses. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le Comte. Il réagit calmement selon son habitude.

-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Draco Malfoy doit se présenter au Ministère de la Magie de son pays. Sa peine est terminée.

-Mais pourquoi avoir emmené Stellane ?

-Il veut la présenter à sa famille.

-A quoi bon ? Elle est Vélane. Sa vie est parmi nous.

-Il est le père. C'est à lui d'en décider. ... "

La discussion avait duré pendant un moment puis les visiteuses étaient parties, furieuses. Mais la Première n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle fit appeler Isabellane et Gaëllane, deux demi-Vélanes qui avaient choisi de vivre dans la Forêt Magique mais qui connaissaient aussi très bien le monde moldu. Elle leur ordonna de retrouver et de ramener au pays la jeune Stellane. De gré ou de force. Avec ou sans son père. Plutôt sans si c'était possible.

Elle leur confia deux colubris, les minuscules oiseaux-mouches ultra rapides qui servaient au courrier vélaa. Pour le moment, ils dormaient dans leur boîte de bois au couvercle ajouré. Quand on avait besoin d'eux, on les réveillait, on leur dictait le message et on leur indiquait la destination. Ils filaient si vite qu'on ne voyait pas battre leurs ailes. Ils trillaient le message en arrivant - tous les Vélaa comprenaient leur langage - puis ils se rendormaient jusqu'à une autre mission.

Ainsi parées pour la circonstance, les demi-Vélanes voilèrent l'attraction de leurs yeux avec des lunettes noires. Puis elles partirent pour Sofia et se mirent en chasse.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Première partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

2- Visite au Ministère de la Magie.

o - o - o - o

Jeudi 31 juillet 2003, dans la matinée.

Tenant sa petite fille sur un de ses bras et traînant son bagage par l'autre main, Draco Malfoy venait d'arriver dans l'Atrium, au niveau 8 du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait dû emprunter l'entrée moldue et descendre par l'ascenseur dissimulé dans une cabine téléphonique déglinguée. Heureusement, l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre n'était pas trop éloigné.

Le grand Hall était presque vide. Il était dix heures et les employés étaient tous sur leur lieu de travail. De temps en temps, des sorciers arrivaient par les grandes cheminées de gauche, d'autres partaient par celles de droite. Le bois ciré du sol brillait et très haut au-dessus des têtes, les symboles dorés scintillaient sur le dôme bleu.

Rien ne rappelait le temps de la guerre. La statue représentant les sorciers écrasant les Moldus sous leur supériorité avait été détruite et remplacée par un mur bas ondulé en pierre claire, portant la silhouette d'un oiseau en vol et des noms gravés. Sans doute les victimes des batailles. Devant, il y avait une fontaine avec un petit jet d'eau, des plantes vertes et des bancs. Un endroit paisible où se reposer et méditer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau de sécurité, au fond du Hall. Le préposé lut son nom sur le badge qui lui avait été remis dans la cabine téléphonique et prit un air froid, qui se transforma en sourire dès qu'il vit la petite fille. Il renseigna aimablement le visiteur et lui indiqua le Département de la Justice Magique, au niveau deux. Les Aurors lui expliqueraient la marche à suivre.

Draco Malfoy avait un peu honte de profiter du charme vélaa de sa fille mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle devrait l'accompagner dans toutes ses fastidieuses démarches. Il ne connaissait personne à Londres à qui il aurait pu la confier. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer la situation mais elle l'avait seulement regardé d'un air sérieux.

"Je serai sage, papa. Te fais pas de souci."

Et inconsciemment, elle lui rendait les choses plus faciles. Ils prirent un ascenseur où voletaient quelques avions en papier, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'enfant. Le bureau des Aurors était presque vide. Ils étaient en réunion ou sur le terrain. Un des restants, assez âgé et boitant fortement, fit entrer Draco Malfoy et sa fille dans un box.

Il perdit du temps à chercher son dossier et ne cessait de parler d'une voix monocorde :

" M ... Mal ... Ah voilà ! Malfoy ! Vous êtes le dernier à vous présenter. Vos anciens camarades sont tous libres. Il y a eu une amnistie l'année dernière ... Quand mes collègues ont mis la main sur le dernier groupe de Mangemorts encore en fuite ... On aura oublié de vous prévenir ... Vous devrez aller au bureau 12, au 7 et au 3. Je vous préviens, ce sera long ... C'est votre fille ? Elle est bien mignonne. Elle risque de s'ennuyer. Attendez ! Je vais lui prêter quelque chose qui la distraira. Un nouveau jouet magique. Je viens de l'acheter pour ma petite-fille, elle va adorer ! ...

Il tendait à Stellane une boule en peluche de toutes les couleurs.

... Quand on appuie ici, elle chante, ou elle raconte des histoires ou elle imite les cris des animaux ... Ou bien on sent des caresses, de la brise, de l'eau ... Là, c'est pour les parfums, la fraise, le chocolat, la soupe de légumes ... "

Tout en bavardant, il les mena finalement au bureau 12 et soudain, pour Draco Malfoy, tout changea. C'était là que cinq ans auparavant, on avait greffé sur son avant-bras gauche l'implant de sa condamnation à l'exil. Le jeune homme pâlit et trembla. La fillette le sentit et cessa aussitôt de manipuler son jouet. Il tenta de sourire ...

_... L'humiliation ... la peur ... la douleur ... brûlante ... Non, il n'avait pas oublié ... Il le croyait mais c'était toujours là, coincé au fond de lui ... _

Il fit sur lui-même un gros effort et tout en sachant qu'elle ne le croirait pas, il murmura :

" Ce n'est rien Stellane ! Tu es juste un peu lourde. "

Le vieil Auror était reparti.

" ... Déposez la peluche sur mon bureau, si je suis absent quand vous aurez fini. Bon courage, monsieur Malfoy ... "

Il fut remplacé par un collègue au visage sévère.

" Vous n'auriez pas dû amener cette enfant avec vous. Elle ne peut pas entrer dans la salle d'à côté. C'est assez impressionnant, vous vous souvenez ? ... Mais on peut s'arranger ... Gladys ! Venez ! Nous avons de la visite. Pouvez-vous rester avec elle le temps que Monsieur Malfoy ... Ha ha ha ! Elle est trop drôle ! Regardez cet air surpris ! On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais entendu la chanson de Lapina, la lapine qui babille ... "

Draco posa sa fille, Gladys fit apparaître un gros coussin sur le banc d'attente, l'installa confortablement et s'assit à côté d'elle. La fillette ne manifestait aucune crainte. Tout allait bien pour elle. Il en allait autrement pour son père. Après une caresse sur les cheveux de la petite, il suivit l'Auror dans l'autre salle.

Le décor n'avait pas changé. Une chaise de bois avec des accoudoirs raides, des liens, le tube de fer qui engloutirait son bras, la machine ... et son aiguille ... Mais l'Auror la retirait et la remplaçait par un mince embout de verre.

" Je vous préviens ! Vous aurez aussi mal que la première fois mais moins longtemps ! Je vous bâillonne pour éviter que vos cris ne fassent peur à votre fille ...

-Non ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je ne crierai pas."

_La première fois, il avait hurlé, comme tous les autres. Il était attaché sur la chaise, des pieds, de la taille et du bras droit. Le gauche était fixé solidement dans une gouttière. Le tube glissait au-dessus et la machine était mise en marche. L'aiguille frappait et frappait et frappait encore, greffant sur la Marque des Ténèbres un " interdict " magique obligeant le condamné à quitter immédiatement le territoire anglais. C'était une douleur lancinante qui ne cessait que quand on était à l'étranger. _

_Il s'était étonné de ne pas la ressentir au retour. Mais sa peine était terminée. L'implant était désactivé, depuis un moment sans doute puisqu'il y avait eu cette amnistie ... Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas été averti ... N'empêche ! Il fallait ôter cette horreur de son bras. Il resterait la Marque Noire. Mais avec le temps, elle finirait par s'estomper._

Il se tordit sous la douleur, planta ses ongles dans ses paumes et se mordit les lèvres. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche close. L'Auror parut surpris. Cela dura un long moment. Puis ce fut l'apaisement, le tube de fer glissa et Draco découvrit son avant-bras. La hideuse boursouflure noire avait disparu. Le crâne avec le serpent réapparaissait en gris pâle. Cela ressemblait à un simple tatouage moldu.

-Je vous félicite, Monsieur Malfoy. Bienvenue définitivement en Angleterre. "

Tout en rabattant sa manche, Draco Malfoy pensait amèrement que les vainqueurs de la guerre n'avaient pas été aussi courtois cinq ans auparavant lors des procès et des condamnations. Le bon peuple sorcier se répandait en moqueries et en injures. Le mot "Sang Pur" avait remplacé "Sang de Bourbe" dans le langage ordurier.

Quelques Aurors, les plus bornés, rendaient la vie dure aux prisonniers et ne se privaient pas de les humilier. Et à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs rôdaient à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit, ne laissant pas les âmes en paix. Ces souvenirs aux relents de fiel resurgissaient avec brutalité.

Draco Malfoy avait hâte d'en avoir terminé avec ces obligations et c'est avec soulagement qu'il rejoignit sa fille. Il sourit. Deux autres jeunes femmes avaient rejoint Gladys. Elles étaient en train d'apprendre à la petite une comptine où il fallait frapper dans ses mains en cadence. Stellane avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Elle avait des bonbons au creux de sa jupe et un paquet de gâteaux entamé près d'elle.

On les conduisit tout au bout du couloir des Aurors au bureau 7 et on les fit entrer dans une pièce confortable où trônait un personnage à l'air important. Il parut surpris de voir la fillette et leur désigna deux fauteuils en face de lui. Stellane se pelotonna dans le premier et bâilla. Pendant que la conversation s'engageait, elle commença à sommeiller.

" Monsieur Malfoy, je suis le comptable du Département de la Justice Magique. Vous êtes ici pour récupérer votre baguette magique confisquée. Avant de vous la faire remettre, il y a quelques formalités. "

Le jeune homme dut répondre à un questionnaire précis sur ses activités pendant les cinq années passées à l'étranger ... Assistant de bibliothèque, copiste, secrétaire adjoint, traducteur, préparateur de potions ... en Bulgarie ... ah très bien, très bien ...

" Il n'y a eu aucune plainte à votre sujet, continuait le fonctionnaire. Vous n'avez utilisé la magie à aucun moment. Je suis étonné de votre retour tardif mais c'est peut-être volontaire de votre part. Maintenant passons au côté financier de la chose. Pour récupérer votre bien, vous devrez régler une facture de 381 gallions et 12 mornilles. C'est ce qu'ont coûté la garde de votre baguette et surtout sa décontamination.

Le jeune homme ne put cacher sa surprise. La somme réclamée était importante. Heureusement qu'il avait des économies ! Il pensa fugitivement à ceux qui avaient vu leur fortune et leurs biens confisqués après la guerre. Ils avaient sans doute eu du mal à réunir autant d'argent. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de décontamination ? Le comptable poursuivait :

" Toutes les baguettes de Mangemorts ont été examinées puis traitées par le Département des Mystères. Elles ont été débarrassées de tous les sortilèges de magie noire qui pouvaient encore y adhérer. Vous conviendrez que cela a demandé du temps et de la persévérance. La somme réclamée n'est donc pas excessive. Certains de vos camarades ont cependant eu quelques difficultés à la payer. Mais tout s'est arrangé depuis. Si vous pouvez vous acquitter de votre dette maintenant, votre baguette vous sera remise à votre sortie par l'employé de la sécurité dans le Hall.

-Je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi en argent sorcier. Chez les Moldus, on ne peut pas voyager en transportant de l'or. Je n'ai que de la monnaie anglaise. Cela peut-il convenir ?

-Non, vous allez devoir vous rendre à Gringott ...

A ce moment, Stellane ouvrit un œil, soupira et se retourna dans son fauteuil.

... Attendez ! Mon assistante est spécialiste de ces questions de change. Elle trouvera peut-être une solution ... "

Finalement, tout s'arrangea et Draco put payer avec des livres anglaises ... avec en prime le versement d'un don pour les œuvres des Aurors. On fit apporter sa baguette pour authentification. C'était bien la sienne, non pas celle que lui avait dérobée Potter autrefois, mais celle que son père lui avait rachetée, bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon, 23 centimètres. Le jeune homme fut heureux de la revoir. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué, surtout les premiers mois de son exil.

-Une dernière recommandation, Monsieur Malfoy. Votre baguette est comme neuve. Il faut la réhabituer à votre main. Ne faites pas de sortilèges trop puissants au début et un bon conseil, ne transplanez pas. Vous pourriez avoir de mauvaises surprises. Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy ... Vous avez une bien jolie petite fille ...

Il fallut attendre l'après midi pour la dernière démarche. C'était l'heure de la pause. Mais une Auror leur proposa gentiment un plateau repas dans lequel Stellane picora en riant. La nourriture anglaise ne lui était pas familière. Puis ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau 3. C'était le dernier palier avant la liberté : Draco Malfoy allait enfin reprendre son statut de sorcier.

Ses pouvoirs magiques existaient toujours en lui, on ne pouvait les annuler. Mais ils avaient été complètement bridés par le Contrat Inflexible. C'était un parchemin que le jeune homme avait dû signer et qui porterait des traces noires s'il violait l'interdiction totale d'avoir recours à la magie. Même en cas d'urgence. Il devrait vivre comme un Moldu et ce, pendant cinq ans.

La sévérité de la peine avait surpris les sorciers les plus raisonnables, ceux qui après la guerre ne pensaient pas à la revanche ou à la vengeance. D'habitude, cette condamnation durait un an, deux au plus. Il était très dur pour un sorcier de se passer de la magie. Certains languissaient, tombaient malade, se laissaient mourir. Il y avait eu des suicides.

Mais Draco Malfoy avait tenu bon, en grande partie grâce au Comte Borodisov et à sa Maisonnée. Et maintenant, il voyait le bout du tunnel. Posée sur le bureau d'un Auror aux cheveux blancs se trouvait une boîte rectangulaire contenant un parchemin roulé, scellé par un ruban et un cachet de cire rouge. Le jeune homme se souvenait très bien du moment où l'objet y avait été enfermé. C'était quand on lui avait proposé - imposé - de partir en Bulgarie.

o – o – o – o

_Il fallait éloigner le plus vite possible d'Angleterre le fils Malfoy. Il y avait eu à son procès le témoignage favorable de Harry Potter, pour lui et pour sa mère. Soi-disant, ils lui avaient tous les deux sauvé la vie. Cela faisait d'eux des Mangemorts à part. Où allait le monde sorcier si les disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient capables de bonnes actions ? _

_Un parent très éloigné, troisième ou quatrième degré, s'était alors présenté au bureau 3 où Draco signait son Contrat Inflexible. Il avait, disait-il, reçu une lettre du Comte Borodisov, lui demandant de lui trouver un assistant pour des travaux de rangement dans la section anglaise de sa bibliothèque. Cela pouvait convenir à son jeune cousin. C'était à l'étranger, très loin, en Bulgarie. _

_La plupart des personnes présentes ne savaient même pas où se trouvait ce pays. L'un d'eux se souvint seulement que c'était là que vivaient les belles Vélanes. On en avait vues à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'année où l'Irlande avait battu l'équipe de Victor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur. La proposition avait été acceptée aussitôt, avec soulagement par les membres du Magenmagot, avec résignation par Draco qui ne savait où aller. La décision avait finalement été bénéfique pour lui._

o – o – o – o

L'Auror déroula le parchemin. Il était vierge de toute marque noire. Il le présenta au jeune homme pour qu'il y reconnaisse sa signature puis le déposa dans une grande coupelle de verre brut. Il regarda Stellane et dit avec un peu de gêne :

" Elle devrait sortir ou au moins fermer les yeux. "

Mais la petite ne broncha pas quand un feu soudain embrasa le rouleau et le réduisit en cendres. Voilà, tout était terminé. Draco Malfoy était de nouveau sorcier à part entière. Maintenant qu'il se sentait l'égal de son vis-à-vis, il osa poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis son arrivée à Londres.

" Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire ce que sont devenus mes parents ?

-Votre père est toujours à Azkaban. Nous n'avons pas revu votre mère depuis le procès. Elle vit cloîtrée au Manoir Malfoy qu'elle a pu conserver par faveur. C'est tout ce que je sais. Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. Votre fille est charmante. "

L'homme et l'enfant reprirent l'ascenseur et atterrirent au niveau du Hall. Le jeune homme s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette magique et son premier sortilège fut très simple. Il rétrécit par un Réducto le bagage qu'il avait traîné avec lui depuis le matin et le glissa avec soulagement dans sa poche. Puis il se dirigea vers les grandes cheminées. Sa deuxième étape était le Manoir Malfoy. Qu'allait-il y trouver après une si longue absence ?

o - o - o - o

Cinq ans !

Retour arrière, juillet 1998.

Les procès des Mangemorts capturés après la bataille se succédaient sans interruption. Dolohov, MacNair, Yaxley, les deux Carrow, Goyle et Nott, pères et fils. Beaucoup d'autres plus ou moins connus, plus ou moins coupables. Le 19 juillet, on avait jugé Lucius Malfoy. Comme les autres, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. A perpétuité. Le baiser du Détraqueur avait été aboli et certains sorciers trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise chose.

Le 25 juillet comparurent ensemble Narcissa Malfoy Black et son fils Draco. Ils étaient promis eux aussi à l'emprisonnement mais il s'était produit un fait inattendu. Incroyable ! Harry Potter en personne était venu témoigner en leur faveur. Le jour de la bataille finale, la mère l'avait déclaré mort à Lord Voldemort, lui permettant ainsi de continuer à se battre et finalement de vaincre. Le fils avait refusé de l'identifier formellement lors de sa capture par les Rafleurs, lui donnant le temps de s'échapper par la suite avec ses amis.

Il était émouvant, le Vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir du Monde. Il semblait si fragile avec son air d'adolescent trop vite mûri par le malheur. Il avait témoigné clairement, d'une voix posée, sans regarder les deux prisonniers enchaînés sur leurs chaises de bois. Puis il était sorti rapidement.

On le voyait rarement en public. On le réclamait partout, il était invité à toutes les célébrations. Mais excepté quand celles-ci honoraient la mémoire de ceux qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pendant la guerre, il ne venait pas.

Après son départ, il y avait eu des remous dans la salle d'audience et le Jury du Magenmagot avait délibéré longuement. Finalement, Narcissa Malfoy avait été libérée. On lui laissait ses biens personnels et le Manoir de famille. D'ailleurs, elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

Son fils, bien que marqué au bras, n'avait pas été renvoyé en prison. Mais il était frappé par une double peine. Pour cinq ans, il devrait vivre sans aucun pouvoir magique et qui plus est, en exil. N'importe où mais pas en territoire anglais, ni sorcier, ni moldu. Ses camarades Goyle et Nott avaient été condamnés à la même peine mais eux pouvaient rester en Angleterre, côté moldu uniquement.

Enfin, pensait le bon peuple sorcier, c'était normal que la peine soit plus lourde pour celui qu'on présentait à Poudlard comme le chef des Serpentards. Sale engeance que ceux-là ! Mais ils faisaient moins les fiers, maintenant, ces connards de Sangs Purs ! Bien fait pour le rejeton Malfoy ! Et qu'il parte loin ! Et qu'on n'entende plus parler de lui !

Au bureau 3, lors de la signature du Contrat, un certain Hamish Pritchard Malfoy était arrivé, porteur d'une solution. Draco connaissait son existence par l'arbre généalogique de sa famille mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était le descendant ... d'une tante de son grand-père Abraxas ... qui avait été mariée à un sorcier de petite origine ... Sang Pur mais Pouffsouffle ... Ce qui en faisait un cousin très éloigné et non fréquentable.

Il n'avait jamais fait parler de lui, ni en bien, ni en mal. Il avait un emploi sans gloire au bureau du courrier dans le Ministère de la Magie. Il s'occupait notamment des demandes d'aide venant de l'étranger. Il parla du Comte Borodisov, un important sorcier bulgare, qui recherchait un jeune assistant bibliothécaire.

L'affaire fut conclue sur l'heure. Le 28 juillet, juste après avoir subi au bureau 12 l'apposition douloureuse de son " interdict ", Draco fut mené à l'aéroport de Londres, embarqué dans un " avion " pour Sofia avec pour consigne d'imiter en tout les Moldus qui l'entouraient. Le cousin avait tout prévu. Le billet, le passeport, et même le bagage, assez réduit. La magie permettait des petits arrangements avec la loi anglaise.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas pu dire adieu à son père et il avait juste eu la permission d'embrasser sa mère avant la libération de celle-ci. Rongé par le chagrin, taraudé par la douleur de son bras, pour tout dire mort de peur, il avait passé les pires heures de sa vie dans une machine volante bruyante mais stable. L'hôtesse, craignant que le passager ne fasse une crise de panique, l'avait gentiment réconforté. Il n'avait pas touché au plateau repas et avait fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Mais dès qu'il avait posé le pied en Bulgarie, tout s'était arrangé. D'abord, sa douleur au bras avait cessé. Et une jeune femme l'attendait au terminal pour le conduire au Château du Comte. Elle travaillait aussi pour lui. Elle lui en fit un portrait enthousiaste.

Le Comte Boïko Borodisov était un sorcier entre deux âges, grand et mince, portant sur son visage une superbe moustache blanche aux longs crocs recourbés vers le haut. Il parlait quatre langues dont l'anglais et en comprenait six ou sept. C'était un érudit, passionné de littérature moldue et sorcière et très savant sur toutes les plantes apéritives. C'était d'ailleurs de cette science qu'il tirait une partie des revenus de son domaine. Ses ateliers fabriquaient une boisson renommée dans toute l'Europe et même au-delà, aux vertus multiples et au goût délectable.

Son épouse était une femme qu'on croyait effacée mais Draco se rendit vite compte qu'en fait, elle dirigeait toute la maison d'une main de fer, sans jamais élever la voix. Leur premier fils, Atanase, étudiait le droit sorcier et la comptabilité pour succéder à son père. Le second, Nicolaï, avait dix ans. Il devait partir à Durmstrang à la rentrée pour ses sept années d'études. Des cousins, des parents éloignés constituaient la Maisonnée, au service de la famille.

Tout le monde vivait en bonne harmonie - la Comtesse y veillait - et logeait soit au village proche, soit au Château même. En fait, c'était plutôt une vaste maison de campagne avec un corps de logis central assez aristocratique et deux ailes plus simples, une de chaque côté. Draco avait eu droit à une chambre confortable au deuxième étage.

Il avait mis le Comte au courant de sa situation particulière mais ce dernier avait ri, d'un grand rire joyeux et communicatif. Nul besoin de magie pour classer des livres, avait-il dit. Juste des yeux, des mains et une bonne résistance à la poussière ! Au bout de quelques semaines, Draco était habitué à sa nouvelle vie et il la trouvait bonne.

La bibliothèque du Comte se composait de deux parties : une grande salle très claire, aux vitrines ordonnées, pourvue au centre d'une table de travail et de sièges confortables, et une réserve dans un incroyable désordre. Des milliers de livres y étaient entassés partout, sur des étagères, sur des tables, formant même sur le sol des piles branlantes et poussiéreuses.

" Dans notre famille, nous sommes tous amateurs de livres, expliqua le Comte. Mon père en particulier les achetait par dizaines chaque fois qu'il allait à l'étranger. Mais il n'avait pas le sens du classement. Il entassait. Votre premier travail sera de trier les ouvrages par langues, en séparant ceux écrits en cyrillique des autres. Votre collègue, Greta, s'occupe des langues germaniques et nordiques. Pouvez-vous vous charger de l'anglais bien sûr, ainsi que du français et des autres langues latines, italien, espagnol et portugais ? "

Ce premier travail avait duré presque trois mois. Draco avait eu des surprises. Il y avait de tout dans la réserve. De la pacotille, achetée pour le titre, les illustrations ou une tout autre raison, mélangée à d'anciens livres précieux et rares. Il en connaissait certains pour les avoir vus à Poudlard. Il eut même affaire à quelques volumes magiques assez teigneux : un mordeur, des hurleurs, un bondissant. Dans ces cas-là, Greta prenait la relève.

C'était une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années, originaire de la Forêt Noire. Elle ne cachait pas son goût pour les autres jeunes femmes blondes et cela ne dérangeait personne. Elle s'était prise d'amitié pour Draco et l'aidait autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle le plaignait aussi. Pauvre jeune homme si gentil, si travailleur ! Privé de magie ! Quelle méchanceté ! Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire et imaginait plutôt une aventure amoureuse qui avait mal tourné. C'était une romantique.

Il est vrai que Draco plaisait. Les jeunes filles lui faisaient les yeux doux et chuchotaient sur son passage et les dames le traitaient avec une indulgence attendrie. Les garçons eux-mêmes ne le considéraient pas comme un rival en puissance. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien moins nombreux que les filles et s'occupaient de travaux extérieurs à la maison. Ils parlaient beaucoup entre eux des Vélanes qui vivaient dans une forêt proche. Mais Draco n'en avait jamais vu.

Il se montrait réservé dans ses relations féminines. En fait, depuis deux ans déjà, ses hormones ne le tourmentaient plus autant que dans sa prime adolescence. L'année où il avait dû réparer l'Armoire à disparaître, puis la suivante où il servait Lord Voldemort, n'avaient pas été propices aux aventures amoureuses. Et ses quelques expériences avec Pansy n'avaient rien eu d'enthousiasmant. Il s'était même surpris un jour à lorgner sur le postérieur de Terry Boot, un Serdaigle plutôt mignon. Mais il s'était vite repris. Un Malfoy ne fantasme pas sur les garçons.

Il avait été très vite adopté par toute la Maisonnée. L'ambiance était familiale. Il n'avait jamais l'impression d'être traité comme un serviteur mais plutôt comme un invité. C'était un baume sur son âme meurtrie par la guerre. Il apprenait la langue bulgare et se familiarisait avec son écriture cyrillique. Il était discret, souriant et disponible dès qu'on lui demandait un service. Enfin, on pouvait presque dire qu'il était heureux, apaisé.

Ses convictions orgueilleuses sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs s'envolaient au fil des jours. La Maisonnée Borodisov était un mélange de sorciers de toutes origines qui côtoyaient sans problème les habitants moldus du village voisin. Car rien de ce qui était magique n'apparaissait aux yeux des non sorciers. Un sortilège ancien et intangible transformait tous les faits insolites en actions tout à fait normales.

Les relations entre les deux mondes étaient donc harmonieuses. Pour les villageois, le Comte était un chef d'entreprise, distillant dans ses ateliers une boisson renommée qui apportait de la richesse à tout le pays. Pour la Maisonnée, il était le patriarche, l'héritier d'une famille peut-être ancienne de mille ans..

Le Comte et son épouse étaient des Sangs Purs. Leurs fils aussi bien sûr et cela avait une grande importance. Car les Borodisov de lignée pure avaient aux yeux du Ministère Bulgare de la Magie une fonction irremplaçable : ils étaient les seuls intermédiaires possibles entre les sorciers et le peuple Vélaa. Par un sortilège qui datait de la nuit des temps, ils étaient immunisés contre le charme ravageur des Vélanes.

Elles avaient leur territoire dans la forêt proche du château. On les voyait rarement, seulement dans des circonstances bien précises. Heureusement car tous les hommes en contact avec elles perdaient le sens commun. Ils leur faisaient des déclarations enflammées, se traînaient à leurs pieds, leur offraient tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Elles ne faisaient qu'en rire.

Seuls les Borodisov pouvaient leur résister. Ils étaient donc les intermédiaires obligés entre les deux peuples, sorcier et vélaa. C'était par exemple le Comte qui avait négocié la participation d'un groupe de Vélanes danseuses à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui avait vu malgré tout la victoire de l'Irlande.

Les villageois les craignaient et les appelaient les Filles de la Forêt. Les jeunes Moldus avaient interdiction de s'approcher d'elles. Ils devaient fuir à leur approche. Mais certains se laissaient enchanter et disparaissaient dans la forêt pour toujours. On racontait qu'ils y mouraient de soif, de faim et surtout d'amour.

Draco Malfoy avait appris tous ces détails petit à petit. Il avait vu les Vélanes à la Coupe du Monde et n'avait pas du tout envie de les revoir. Même aperçues depuis les tribunes, elles lui avaient fait beaucoup d'effet. Il se consacrait donc uniquement à son travail qui lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Les semaines, les mois passaient. Il triait et classait maintenant les livres en anglais, en irlandais et en gaélique, recherchant particulièrement pour le Comte tous ceux qui concernaient les plantes et les ingrédients magiques rares. Il avait découvert une magnifique flore moldue, aux illustrations d'une incroyable finesse, qui donnait de plus tous les noms des plantes, les scientifiques, les usuels et même les surnoms indiquant leurs propriétés et leurs usages. Un véritable trésor. Mise en parallèle avec une flore magique, elle ouvrait des perspectives nouvelles.

Le Comte était très satisfait de son assistant et contrairement à ce que Draco aurait pu croire, il le payait bien, non pas comme un homme condamné à l'exil par la Justice de son pays mais comme un employé modèle. Ne pouvant guère faire de grosses dépenses sur place, le jeune homme faisait des économies en songeant à son retour en Angleterre.

Et cinq ans avaient passé, avec beaucoup de joies et quelques peines.

o - o - o - o

Retour au Ministère de la Magie.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, presque l'heure du thé. Draco avait pris place devant l'une des grandes cheminées du Hall. Puisqu'il ne pouvait transplaner, il allait se rendre au Manoir par ce moyen peu commode mais sûr. Heureusement, au Ministère, la poudre de Cheminette était à la disposition de tous. Il expliqua brièvement à Stellane ce qui allait se passer et entra dans les flammes froides.

"Bureau de Lucius Malfoy au Manoir ", prononça-t-il.

Il partit dans la lumière verte, serrant bien fort sa fille dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il trouver là-bas après une si longue absence ? Il en avait d'avance le cœur serré.

o - o - o - o

Au moment où il disparaissait, une joyeuse troupe d'Aurors regagnait les bureaux, après une dure journée passée sur le terrain d'entraînement à expérimenter du nouveau matériel et les sortilèges qui allaient avec. Parmi eux, en pleine forme, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Justin Finch-Fletchley qui furent très surpris d'apprendre le passage de leur ancien condisciple de Poudlard dans leur service. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été là !

" De quoi elle avait l'air, notre vieille fouine ?

" Alors comme ça, il a une mignonne petite fille ?

" Malfoy papa ! C'est sûrement une blonde ! Allez, à ce soir les mecs !"

o - o - o - o

Sur la route entre Londres et le Withshire, un taxi roulait, avec au volant un chauffeur complètement sous le charme. Deux magnifiques jeunes femmes lui avaient demandé de les conduire à Stonehenge. Comment refuser ?

Les Vélanes envoyées par la Première avaient rattrapé leur retard. Elles savaient que le Manoir Malfoy se trouvait non loin du site touristique. Elles espéraient que l'humain et la petite fille s'y rendraient tôt ou tard.

Elles accompliraient leur mission. Sans faute. Sans problème.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Première partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

3- Au Manoir Malfoy.

o - o - o - o

Jeudi 31 juillet 2003, heure du thé.

Décidément, Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas se déplacer par le réseau des Cheminettes. Toujours cette impression d'être arraché du sol et comprimé dans le noir, de tourbillonner sans fin, cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais au moins, il était sûr d'arriver rapidement à destination. Il serrait Stellane contre lui et protégeait sa tête d'une main. Il atterrit enfin sur une dalle de pierre froide. Un peu de suie lui tomba dessus, preuve que la cheminée n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un bon moment. Il relâcha la fillette qui le regarda et se mit à rire.

" Papa, ton nez est tout noir ! "

Il s'était inquiété pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait la magie en sa compagnie. Mais elle ne s'étonnait de rien dans les bras de son père. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui et en Bulgarie, elle avait assisté à de nombreux sortilèges sans même savoir ce que c'était. Il lança sur eux un simple "Netto " et les traces noires s'effacèrent.

La récupération de sa baguette et de ses pouvoirs magiques le rendait infiniment heureux. Les cinq dernières années avaient été dures, surtout la première. Mais il était sorti de cette épreuve plus fort et plus ... modéré dans ses idées et dans ses actes. Les Moldus n'étaient pas méprisables comme le prétendaient les Mangemorts ou même les simples sorciers de Sang Pur. Ils avaient au contraire beaucoup de mérite à vivre aussi bien sans magie.

Il sortit de la cheminée et son regard fit le tour de la pièce familière. Le bureau de son père n'avait pas changé. Les deux bibliothèques vitrées, pleines de livres, de parchemins et d'objets divers, encadraient la fenêtre aux volets entrouverts. Les deux fauteuils, la table de travail et la chaise garnie de cuir étaient à leur place. Par contre, tout était couvert de poussière. Le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis un bon moment.

Quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Sur le bureau, il y avait deux traces plus claires là où auraient dû se trouver le superbe plumier d'argent et l'encrier de cristal qui le garnissaient d'habitude. Sa mère les avait-elle mis ailleurs ? Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte. La maison était silencieuse. Le couloir était sombre et malgré la chaleur du mois de juillet, il avait l'air lugubre et froid.

Là aussi, des emplacements étaient vides de leurs occupants habituels. Il manquait les deux tableaux anciens représentant des paysages champêtres avec des faunes et des bergères, des peintures du 18ième siècle ayant une certaine valeur marchande. Et ce fut la même chose quand il entra dans le salon. La garniture de cheminée en vermeil et les deux grands chandeliers avaient disparu.

Le château avait-il été cambriolé ? Ou alors ... Narcissa Malfoy avait-elle eu besoin d'argent et avait-elle vendu quelques trésors pour vivre plus confortablement ? Pourtant, la Justice Magique lui avait laissé ses biens personnels qui auraient dû lui permettre de mener une existence tranquille. Draco n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois ans à l'exception de ses cartes d'anniversaire. Que s'était-il passé ?

Le salon par contre était propre et bien rangé. Le canapé favori de sa mère semblait l'attendre et le thé était prêt sur la table basse, sa théière couverte comme toujours de son chapeau matelassé en forme de dragon. Draco eut un sourire attendri. Il avait toujours vu cet objet un peu ridicule, il jouait avec quand il était petit. Dans ses bras, Stellane s'étira un peu et frotta ses yeux qui papillotaient. Sa journée avait été longue. D'habitude, l'après-midi, elle faisait la sieste.

" Papa, dit-elle en bâillant, ... sommeil. "

Il sourit et l'installa dans un angle de la pièce, sur un sofa où traînait un châle de soie. Il l'en recouvrit, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Il fit le tour du salon. Les portes-fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse étaient ouvertes, les volets mi-clos empêchaient la chaleur extérieure de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais il faisait assez clair pour constater que d'autres choses manquaient dans la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy possédait une très belle collection de montres anciennes, disposées dans une vitrine. Or il en manquait trois parmi les plus précieuses. Draco commençait à trouver qu'il se passait au château des choses étranges. A ce moment, un cri d'effroi résonna derrière lui : un vieil elfe de maison était là, ses énormes yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il bégaya :

" Mon ... Monsieur ... Qui est ... Monsieur ? Qu'est ... qu'est-ce que Monsieur ... fait ici ?

Draco ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était un elfe libre puisqu'il portait un costume, plutôt défraîchi d'ailleurs. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait plus d'elfes esclaves. Ce devait être un serviteur engagé par sa mère. Il répondit d'un ton sec :

-Je suis Draco Malfoy. Va prévenir ta maîtresse de mon arrivée. "

L'elfe roula des yeux effarés, s'inclina jusqu'à terre et disparut dans un " plop " sonore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy apparaissait à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son fils, très ému, s'avança vers elle, prit sa main tendue et la baisa avant d'étreindre sa mère avec affection. Elle lui avait énormément manqué.

Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras et sentait son cœur se serrer. Il murmura à son oreille : "Maman ... ", un mot qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait toujours le même parfum, la fragrance de l'iris les soirs d'été. Elle s'appuyait contre lui et ne disait rien. Il l'éloigna doucement à bout de bras et observa attentivement son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé, pourtant il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ...

Elle le regardait mais ne semblait pas le voir, ou le reconnaître. Ses yeux semblaient ... vides. Elle lui souriait mais vaguement, comme on le ferait à n'importe qui. Il répéta plus fort : " Maman ? " et la secoua légèrement. Elle parut reprendre ses esprits, le fixa d'un air incrédule et s'écria : "Draco ? C'est toi ?... Mon fils ! "

Elle se jeta à son cou, couvrant son visage de baisers, des larmes jaillissant brusquement sous ses paupières. Elle répétait son nom, ne le lâchait pas et paraissait folle de joie. Elle l'entraîna sur le canapé, gardant ses mains dans les siennes, le bombardant de questions sans attendre les réponses.

" Quand es-tu arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti de ton retour ? Je suis seule depuis si longtemps, sans nouvelles ! D'où viens-tu ? Et ton père ? L'as-tu vu récemment ? Ce manoir est sinistre sans vous ! Heureusement que notre cousin vient souvent me voir ! Pokyyyy ! Va prévenir Hamish ! Mon fils est de retour ! "

Draco, muet de stupeur, regardait sa mère, aux yeux brillants de joie et de larmes mêlées, aux joues rosissantes, au sourire extatique. Et pourtant le jeune homme sentait le froid et la peur l'envahir. Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. En son absence et sans doute à cause de cela, Narcissa Malfoy avait perdu la raison.

Il entendit un " plop " et l'elfe disparut. Un souvenir le frappa brusquement ... un nom ... Hamish, le lointain cousin Pritchard ... Il venait fréquemment au château ... Pourquoi ? Avec quelles intentions ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ? Narcissa semblait l'apprécier mais soudain, Draco avait des doutes. Toute cette affaire était bizarre.

Elle continuait à babiller, d'une voix de petite fille enchantée :

" Que tu es beau mon fils ! Tu as eu vingt ans il n'y a pas longtemps, il me semble ! Toutes les filles sont sûrement folles de toi ! Que fais-tu à Londres ? Toujours au Ministère ? Et ton père, toujours grand Manitou du Magenmagot ? Tous les deux trop occupés pour venir me voir ! C'est mal ! Je m'ennuie tant ...

-Maman, coupa Draco aussi doucement qu'il put, maman, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je n'étais pas à Londres. Et père non plus. Tu ne te souviens pas ? La guerre ... les procès ... Azkaban ... l'exil ... Lord Voldemort, maman, tu te souviens de lui ? LORD VOL - DE - MORT ! "

Narcissa se pétrifia. Elle pâlit puis rougit fortement. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, elle se dressa d'un bond, leva la main et gifla son fils en plein visage en criant :

-JAMAIS ! Il ne faut jamais ... en parler ! Ça n'existe pas ! Ça n'a jamais existé ! Tais-toi ou va-t-en ! Et d'abord qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? Au secours ! Poky ! Hamish !

Complètement paniqué, Draco s'était levé. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé. Mais elle semblait hors d'elle-même. Il réussit à attraper ses mains, les serra avec force et haussa le ton à son tour.

-Mère, calmez-vous, c'est moi, Draco ...

Une autre voix résonna derrière lui. De la cheminée du salon, quelqu'un regardait la scène, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Le jeune homme le reconnut aussitôt : tenant l'elfe par le col de sa veste, Hamish Pritchard, l'homme providentiel à qui il devait son séjour - un peu trop prolongé - en Bulgarie, venait d'apparaître.

-Malfoy, mon cher cousin ...

Le soupçon, le doute puis la certitude qui s'installe. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de l'influence de Stellane, toujours profondément endormie sur le sofa, pour sentir toute la fausseté de celui qui venait d'apparaître. Le " cousin " n'était pas venu en aide à un Malfoy dans le malheur par bonté d'âme. Il y avait trouvé son compte. Instantanément, Draco fut sur ses gardes. Sa voix se fit polaire.

-Par alliance, Pritchard, et lointaine. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Narcissa m'a fait appeler par son elfe. Mais je vois qu'elle est en pleine crise. Poky, le remède, vite !

L'elfe se précipita vers la table basse et saisit un flacon posé sur le plateau à thé. Il en sortit deux petites boules emplies d'un liquide bleu vif scintillant et les tendit à sa maîtresse en disant :

-Des douceurs pour Milady ! Celles que Milady préfèrent !

Narcissa arracha ses mains de celles de Draco, saisit les deux bonbons et les mit dans sa bouche avec un petit cri de ravissement. Aussitôt, son visage s'apaisa, elle recula, s'assit sagement sur le canapé et son regard devint vague. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, sourit et ne bougea plus. Draco sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Sa mère était malade. Peut-être folle. Et droguée. Il toisa le visiteur. Mais celui-ci semblait très calme. Sa voix était unie quand il prit la parole :

-Malfoy, il faut que nous parlions. Je n'étais pas au courant de votre retour, sinon j'aurais tenté de vous joindre avant votre venue au château. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en votre absence.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? Cela fait trois ans que je suis sans nouvelles.

La voix du cousin Pritchard baissa d'un ton et se fit murmure. Mais Narcissa ne semblait rien entendre.

-C'est à ce moment-là que votre mère est tombée malade. Depuis ... le procès, elle vivait cloîtrée ici. Personne ne venait la voir. Le monde sorcier la rejetait. Elle était l'épouse d'un Mangemort condamné à Azkaban. Ses ex-amies étaient soit en prison, soit à l'étranger. Elle était toujours seule. Alors je suis allé lui rendre une petite visite.

-Vous n'aviez pas peur de vous faire mal voir au Ministère ?

-Pas plus que quand j'ai proposé pour vous un départ en Bulgarie. Savez-vous que le Magenmagot envisageait de vous déporter dans un village sorcier du grand Nord en Suède ? Je suis venu au Manoir par esprit de famille. Vous et moi sommes les deux dernières branches de la lignée Malfoy. Oui, je sais, c'est un lointain cousinage mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Quand j'ai vu dans quelle situation se trouvait Narcissa, je me suis résolu à l'aider ...

Cette voix posée avait sur Draco un effet apaisant. Peut-être avait-il jugé Pritchard un peu vite. Quelles qu'aient été ses intentions, il n'avait pas hésité à afficher sa parenté avec des gens reniés par leurs pairs. C'était assez courageux. L'autre continuait :

... J'ai engagé Poky pour elle. A cause des nouvelles lois, beaucoup d'elfes étaient sans travail. Bien sûr, il fallait le payer mais Narcissa en avait les moyens. Je l'ai aidée à débroussailler toute la paperasserie concernant ses biens personnels, ceux que la Justice lui avait laissés. La fortune Malfoy était confisquée, vous le savez. Mais elle avait assez pour vivre correctement.

-Ce n'est plus le cas apparemment. Que sont devenues les trois montres qui manquent à cette collection ? coupa Draco, repris soudain de ses doutes.

-J'y viens. C'est le plus triste de l'histoire et je n'y suis pour rien. Malgré la présence de l'elfe, Narcissa était de plus en plus dépressive. Et puis, il y a trois ans, elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Heureusement, Poky a pu me prévenir à temps. On l'a emmenée à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages l'ont tirée d'affaire mais ils se sont aperçus qu'elle perdait l'esprit. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient. Elle n'était pas assez ... atteinte pour être enfermée, alors ils m'ont conseillé de la ramener chez elle. Elle est sous traitement comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte.

-Encore une fois, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ?

-Parce que le jour de sa première crise, juste avant sa tentative de suicide, Narcissa a ... d'après ce qu'elle dit ... rangé ses affaires, mais elle ne se rappelle pas où. Et parmi les affaires en question, il y avait votre adresse moldue et la clé de son propre coffre à Gringott. Des bijoux aussi, des souvenirs de famille, des actes notariés, des choses très importantes et sans doute d'autres sans valeur. Il a été jusqu'à présent impossible de retrouver cette cachette mais je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ce Manoir. Maintenant que vous êtes là ... En attendant, il a fallu se débrouiller pour que Narcissa dispose du nécessaire ...

Cela semblait logique. Les objets manquants dans le château avaient dû être vendus. Ils avaient tous une certaine valeur marchande. La voix de Pritchard ne tremblait pas, il semblait sincère.

... C'est elle qui désignait ce qu'il fallait vendre. Des objets qu'elle n'aimait pas, disait-elle. Mais j'ai tenu un compte précis des recettes et des dépenses. Un peu comme l'aurait fait l'intendant d'un domaine. Je vous apporterai les livres et vous pourrez tout vérifier. Je ne suis pas un voleur ou un profiteur, si c'est ce que vous pensez. J'ai juste essayé d'aider la famille. Dans la mesure de mes moyens.

Narcissa assistait à la conversation, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Poky regardait Pritchard en tripotant le flacon de pilules bleues. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Stellane dormait toujours et Draco hésitait encore. Mais sa conviction vacillait un peu. Peut-être que finalement, les gens honnêtes, ça existait vraiment. Peut-être que le cousin Pritchard disait vrai. ... Celui-ci se tourna vers l'elfe et dit à haute voix :

-Poky, ce thé doit être froid. Emporte-le et refais-en pour trois. Ou peut-être voulez-vous boire autre chose, Malfoy ?

-Non, Pritchard, le thé, c'est très bien.

-Heu, couina l'elfe, Monsieur veut du thé de Milady ou de l'autre ?

-Du Darjeeling, Poky. Celui de Narcissa est trop léger. Preniez-vous aussi le thé là-bas, Malfoy ?

-En Bulgarie, nous le buvons assez corsé, à la manière slave, c'est différent ...

La conversation avait dévié, le thé était-il une diversion ? Ou le sujet sur les infortunes de Narcissa Malfoy était-il épuisé ? Et d'abord, pourquoi le cousin Pritchard l'appelait-il familièrement par son prénom ? Finalement Draco ne parvenait pas à se faire une opinion claire sur son interlocuteur. Il regrettait presque que Stellane ne puisse pas l'aider de son pouvoir.

Ce fut le "tea-time " le plus surréaliste auquel Draco eut l'occasion de participer. Poky avait apporté un plateau si chargé qu'il le portait sur sa tête. Narcissa avait servi les convives avec ses habituelles manières de grande dame. Ils avaient discuté de choses banales. Le cousin Pritchard se plaignait des fréquentes pannes d'ascenseur au Ministère. Draco avait dit deux mots sur les inconvénients des déplacements par Cheminette. Et après avoir répondu quelques phrases passe-partout, sa mère avait fait apporter son " ouvrage de dame".

Le jeune homme avait été très surpris. Sa mère faisait de la dentelle, sans magie, comme le ferait une ouvrière moldue, et elle le faisait bien. Sur un coussin de soie placé devant elle, elle maniait les fuseaux et entrecroisait les fils avec dextérité. Sous ses doigts naissaient lentement des arabesques et des fleurs. Elle ne travaillait jamais de ses mains auparavant.

"C'est venu avec sa maladie, expliqua Pritchard à mi-voix. Ce don existait peut-être dans son hérédité et c'est une bénédiction pour elle. Ce travail occupe son esprit et l'apaise. Voyez comme elle est tranquille. Elle ne nous entend même pas. A part au moment de ses crises, devenus rares, elle vit dans son monde. Mais il y a des mots qu'il ne faut pas prononcer devant elle. J'ai dû lui mentir quelque peu. Elle croit que vous et votre père êtes à Londres et que vous travaillez pour le Ministère ...

Toujours cette voix unie, ce ton apaisant. Draco balançait encore entre ses deux impressions : la première étant que Pritchard était un dissimulateur et qu'il mentait à chaque phrase, la seconde que c'était un brave homme et qu'il se dévouait pour aider sa famille. Tout à coup, une petite voix appela depuis un coin de la pièce. " Papa ? ". Stellane venait de se réveiller. C'était le moment de la présenter.

Elle vint tranquillement vers son père qui s'était levé. En fait, il guettait sur son visage sa première réaction. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Mais la petite ne fit rien que s'avancer, elle se mit devant lui et regarda les autres personnes avec attention. Elle ne manifesta ni joie ni anxiété. Peut-être que comme son père, elle hésitait à se prononcer.

" Maman, Pritchard, annonça Draco, je vous présente ma fille Stellane. Stellane, voici Narcissa Malfoy, ta grand-mère et voici Hamish, ton cousin éloigné.

La fillette fixa les personnes désignées puis elle pinça entre ses doigts les bords de sa jupe verte et effectua avec le plus grand sérieux deux courtes révérences. C'était ainsi que les dames et les filles de la Maisonnée Borodisov saluaient le Comte leur Maître. Par contre, dès qu'elle aperçut Poky qui était resté près de la porte, elle lui fit un grand sourire et agita la main dans sa direction. L'elfe parut fondre de bonheur. Ses gros yeux en balles de tennis fixaient l'enfant avec ravissement. " Bien, pensa Draco. Au moins, je peux compter sur lui. "

Pritchard semblait statufié sur son fauteuil. Narcissa avait levé les yeux de son ouvrage et eut juste l'air étonné.

" Tu es marié Draco ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Tu étais fiancé à Pansy Parkinson ... Ah je comprends ! Folle jeunesse ! Vous avez devancé le mariage ... Ta fille est bien mignonne. Elle te ressemble."

Il fallut donner quelques explications. Draco conta son histoire en quelques phrases brèves. Mais la réalité était si étrange qu'elle en devenait improbable.

La Bulgarie ... Le peuple Vélaa ... Zinellane ... Le premier regard ... La fête de la Lune, en août ... La nuit magique ... L'arrivée au Château de la jeune Vélane sur le point d'accoucher ... La naissance de la petite fille ... La fureur de la Vélane Première... La mort de la mère ...

Les deux premières années d'exil de Draco Malfoy, sorcier sans pouvoirs magiques et jeune homme trop séduisant, aux cheveux trop blonds ...

o - o - o - o

Retour arrière. De 1998 à l'an deux mille. 

Tout le monde parlait des Vélanes au Château Borodisov mais on ne les voyait que rarement, seulement quand il y avait quelque problème à résoudre. Le Comte étant immunisé contre le pouvoir vélaa, il était l'interlocuteur choisi par le Ministère Bulgare de la Magie et intervenait en son nom.

La première fois que Draco se trouva en présence de Vélanes, ce fut par hasard, un an après son arrivée en Bulgarie, à la fin du mois de juillet. Croyant la trouver vide, il entra dans la bibliothèque du Comte et fut aussitôt envahi par un sentiment aussi brûlant qu'instinctif. Une attraction fulgurante. Six jeunes femmes magnifiques, des Vélanes, et un beau jeune homme, un Vélaa, étaient là, en compagnie du Comte et de son fils aîné Atanase.

Draco resta cloué sur place, les yeux sortant de la tête, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter aux pieds des apparitions et leur jurer un amour absolu et éternel. Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide. En fait il l'était.

Atanase s'était précipité vers lui, l'avait attrapé fermement par le bras, l'avait fait sortir de force et l'avait conduit à la cuisine où il lui avait servi un grand verre d'alcool tout en aspergeant son visage d'eau glacée. Le jeune homme était revenu à lui à grand peine. Il s'était répandu en explications confuses et en excuses mais le fils du Comte avait beaucoup ri. Il avait l'habitude de faire face à ces situations. C'était ensuite devenu le sujet de quelques plaisanteries sans méchanceté de la part de la Maisonnée.

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que l'une des Vélanes avait littéralement " flashé " sur Draco, à cause de ses cheveux. Elle s'appelait Zinellane et c'était l'une des suivantes de la Première, la Vélane en chef. Elle n'oublia pas le jeune homme à la chevelure d'un blond si pâle qu'on aurait dit de l'or blanc, entrevu rapidement le jour de la visite protocolaire avant la Fête de la Lune. .

La délégation était venu prévenir le Comte que dans la nuit du 26 août, tous les Vélaa, masculins et féminins, seraient en fête. La date avait été choisie soigneusement d'après les traditions pour une Matrimoniale. La pleine lune d'été favorisait la formation de couples et avec beaucoup de chance, il y aurait procréation.

Cette nuit-là, les hommes, jeunes ou vieux, sorciers ou moldus, avaient intérêt à rester cloîtrés chez eux car quelques Vélanes auraient peut-être envie de faire un tour au village. D'habitude, les unions se faisaient entre Vélaa mais quelquefois, des jeunesses éprises de romantisme recherchaient des expériences nouvelles. Des Vélanes envoûtaient des humains et des Vélaa séduisaient des humaines.

La mère de Fleur Delacour était ainsi le fruit d'une rencontre entre un beau Vélaa et sa propre mère. Celle-ci faisait un voyage d'études en Bulgarie et s'était trouvée sur place par hasard. Les Vélanes n'avaient pas réclamé son enfant. Née d'une sorcière, elle était impure à leurs yeux.

Fleur n'avait qu'un quart de sang vélaa dans les veines. Elle était plus humaine que Vélane mais elle était quand même dotée en grande partie du charme de son aïeul. Sa sœur Gabrielle par contre avait hérité de plusieurs caractéristiques vélaa. Ainsi, elle avait des embryons d'ailes sur les épaules mais elle ne s'en était jamais servi.

Draco avait appris l'histoire des Vélaa par le Comte Borodisov qui lui avait révélé certains secrets après la naissance de Stellane. La petite fille, disait-il, devait connaître la saga de ses ancêtres. Ainsi, ce peuple composé d'êtres magiques était apparu en surface il y avait environ mille ans, à la suite d'un tremblement de terre.

On supposait qu'auparavant, c'était une espèce souterraine, une sorte d'oiseau au bec acéré et aux ailes écailleuses, la forme que prenaient les Vélaa en colère. Le contact avec l'air les avait changés en créatures terrestres magnifiques aux pouvoirs de séduction redoutable.

Cela ne leur servait pas à grand chose entre eux car leur vie sexuelle était presque inexistante. Les Vélanes et les Vélaa n'étaient pas tourmentés par leurs hormones et n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment amoureux. Mais ils naissaient, vivaient et mouraient comme toutes les créatures, il fallait donc assurer la reproduction et cela, selon des règles bien précises.

Sept était le nombre sacré des Vélaa. Leur peuple comptait au maximum 343 membres, sept fois sept groupes de sept, en général un Vélaa pour six Vélanes. Leur durée de vie était assez courte, très peu atteignait l'âge limite de 49 ans, sept fois sept ans. La plupart mouraient la trentaine venue, ayant rapidement épuisé toute leur énergie vitale. Il fallait assurer un renouvellement périodique de l'espèce.

Il y avait donc tous les six mois, une fois en été et une fois en hiver, une Matrimoniale, une fête avec chants, danses et boissons euphorisantes, pour favoriser les unions et les naissances. Et justement, l'une d'elle était prévue alors que Draco avait enfin trouvé un équilibre en Bulgarie après un an d'exil. Il s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie sans magie, il se sentait en paix et relativement heureux.

La nuit du 26 août arriva. La pleine lune énorme illuminait le ciel nocturne et dans la forêt, la Matrimoniale battait son plein. Les Vélaa masculins étaient très sollicités par leurs partenaires féminines mais la boisson qu'ils avaient absorbée leur donnait une puissance génésique toujours renouvelée. Il y avait des soupirs de plaisir dans chaque clairière, derrière chaque buisson.

Draco était dans la bibliothèque et recopiait pour le Comte la recette d'un élixir jusque là inconnu, découvert dans un ancien livre de potions. Volets fermés au verrou, fenêtres closes, rideaux tirés, une seule bougie allumée devant lui, le jeune homme pensait être à l'abri de toute tentative de la part d'une Vélane. Grave erreur !

La jeune Zinellane avait décidé de le séduire et de s'unir à lui. Ce que Vélane veut, Merlin le veut. Elle vint au château et son charme agit à travers toutes les barrières. Irrésistiblement attiré vers la fenêtre, Draco oublia toutes les consignes et fit entrer la séductrice. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la nuit magique commença.

En quelques minutes, ils furent nus tous les deux. Elle avait un corps de rêve, une peau de satin, des petits seins dressés, à la fois souples et durs, des cuisses de neige qu'elle ouvrait largement sur son sexe recouvert d'un duvet mousseux. Elle appelait, de ses bras attirants, de ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, de sa bouche sensuelle, de sa voix de sirène. Elle appelait Draco, le corps en feu de Draco, son sexe déjà vibrant, son esprit en déroute, son être tout entier, sans réserve, sans aucune restriction.

Elle sentait délicieusement bon. Il fut sur elle, en elle. Il plongeait, se retirait à demi, la pénétrait encore et encore, lentement, avec une volupté sans pareille, puis plus vite, lubrifiant, frottant, enflammant le sexe sensible, frappant la paroi profonde, provoquant des ondes d'un plaisir inouï dans tout le corps de la jeune Vélane et en retour dans le sien.

Il était en extase, bien au delà de son pauvre état d'être humain de sexe masculin. Il faisait l'amour comme un dieu alors qu'il n'avait en la matière que peu d'expérience. Ni lui ni elle ne voyait le temps passer, ils pouvaient s'aimer ainsi toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient. Plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux, de leurs corps soudés, de leur jouissance commune, de leur délire. Cela dura longtemps, indéfiniment.

Puis soudain, la jeune Vélane ondula violemment. Elle se cambra, saisit à pleines mains les fesses de son partenaire, le pressant plus fortement encore contre elle et elle articula d'une voix forte : " Maintenant ! " Le sperme de Draco jaillit de sa verge et emplit le sexe accueillant. Une nouvelle vie était au bout de la course. Deux cellules s'unissaient et la vie de Stellane commençait quand finissait une nuit inoubliable.

Au petit matin, Draco était seul, nu dans un lit aux draps froissés, épuisé et euphorique, parfaitement heureux, avec la certitude d'avoir vécu un moment unique, merveilleux, un de ces moments qui donne du prix à la vie. On sait qu'on a eu une chance folle, que cela ne se reproduira jamais plus. Pourtant on n'a aucun regret, aucun désespoir. On garde au fond de soi un souvenir si parfait qu'il se suffit à lui-même. Un secret somptueux et indestructible. Un Trésor.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Les Vélanes semblaient avoir disparu, c'était le temps des grossesses et elles ne sortaient pas de la Forêt. A la fin du neuvième mois, toutes celles qui étaient enceintes avaient accouché sauf Zinellane. En effet, le temps de gestation était un peu plus long si le père n'était pas Vélaa.

Draco n'avait pas revu son amante d'un soir. Etrangement, les femmes de la Maisonnée Borodisov regardaient maintenant le jeune bibliothécaire avec une sorte de pitié. On disait qu'un homme ayant aimé une Vélane ne pouvait plus jamais s'attacher à une autre femme. Et puis un soir, on frappa à la porte du Château et Zinellane, déjà dans les premières douleurs de l'enfantement, apparut.

Elle s'était enfuie de la Clairière des Naissances car elle voulait, disait-elle, accoucher en présence du père de son enfant. C'était pour une tout autre raison mais tout le monde l'ignorait. Ce fut le branle-bas général. On la conduisit dans la chambre de Draco et on le pria de rester sur place puisqu'il était le père. Il n'osa pas protester et décida de se conduire en Malfoy, fort et digne.

C'était pourtant une épreuve. La jeune Vélane n'avait plus aucune aura de séduction. Elle souffrait beaucoup et criait quand une contraction la prenait. La sage-femme était une servante âgée, une sorcière très compétente. Elle avait fait sortir la Maisonnée à l'exception de Draco et d'une jeune assistante, elle avait installé confortablement la jeune parturiente, préparé des linges et fait bouillir de l'eau. Puis sans explication, elle et l'autre jeune femme avaient enfilé des gants blancs en peau très fine.

Il y eut une heure d'attente, douloureuse pour la patiente car les contractions se rapprochaient, difficile aussi pour Draco qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Puis ce fut la naissance, la tête de l'enfant apparut entre les jambes ouvertes. Le corps glissa. La sage-femme le reçut entre ses mains gantées et annonça avec joie : " C'est une fille ! " Puis elle coupa le cordon et commença les soins à la jeune accouchée épuisée.

L'assistante enveloppa l'enfant dans une serviette et la présenta à sa mère qui sourit sans rien dire et la serra un instant contre elle. Draco s'était approché et contemplait une petite chose un peu chiffonnée au milieu d'un linge blanc, le visage de sa fille nouvelle-née. Une mèche de cheveux blonds barrait son front.

Soudain, la jeune Vélane devint pâle comme une morte, elle poussa un cri déchirant et fut prise d'une syncope. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. La sage-femme réagit aussitôt, prit une des potions qu'elle avait apportées et demanda un verre d'eau. Son assistante mit d'autorité l'enfant dans les bras de Draco et s'activa à son tour.

Le jeune homme, ému aux larmes, recula, laissant les femmes s'occuper de la mère. Lui ne voyait plus que ce minuscule bébé, si léger et si lourd à la fois, possédant déjà tout le charme vélaa, sa fille à lui, son nouveau trésor. Tendrement, la tenant d'un bras contre sa poitrine, il repoussa d'un doigt la mèche de cheveux blonds, effleurant la peau tiède, et découvrant sur le front quatre petits traits entrecroisés, une étoile.

Il parlait à voix basse, caressant le nez, les joues roses, les oreilles, tout le petit visage, revenant toujours à ce signe posé sur le front un peu ridé. La petite fille à l'étoile, c'est ainsi qu'on la nommerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle respirait calmement. Elle n'avait pas crié à la naissance, elle avait juste émis un léger toussotement. Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond, comme ceux de sa mère.

" Mon enfant, ma fille, ma chérie, ma petite Narcissa, mon bébé ... ", les mots bêtes et attendrissants des jeunes pères ... Draco ne faisait même pas attention à la mère qui avait perdu connaissance et auprès de qui s'activaient les deux autres femmes. Il ne voyait que l'enfant qui avait conquis si vite son cœur.

Brusquement, il y eut un grand tumulte devant la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la Vélane Première apparut avec plusieurs de ses compagnes. La sage-femme et son assistante se figèrent, l'air épouvanté. Elles regardaient Draco caressant sa fille. Il ne portait pas de gants. Elles n'y avaient pas pensé en lui confiant la petite pour s'occuper de la mère. Une faute qu'elles risquaient de payer cher !

La Première et les autres Vélanes semblaient prises de fureur. Certaines commençaient à se transformer. La voix résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

" TU AS OSE ! TOI, MISERABLE HUMAIN, TU AS OSE POSE LA MAIN SUR ELLE ! MAINTENANT, ELLE EST IMPURE ! ELLE DEVAIT ETRE LE DERNIER MAILLON DE LA CHAINE, LA TROIS CENT QUARANTE TROISIEME VELANE ! NOUS AURIONS ATTEINT NOTRE NOMBRE SACRE ET A CAUSE DE TOI, DE TOI ..."

Ses mains jetaient dans la chambre des poignées de flammes. Les rideaux, les draps du lit, les robes des femmes commençaient à brûler. Mais une sorte de Protego enveloppait Draco et les flammes ne l'atteignaient pas. Il ne ressentait pas non plus le pouvoir des Vélanes. On aurait dit que sa minuscule fille le défendait.

Le Comte et son fils furent soudain au milieu de la chambre, baguettes tendues. Ils avaient dû transplaner. Les sortilèges fusèrent.

" FINITE INCENDIAE ! IMMOBILIS ! SILENCIO ! "

Instantanément, tout s'arrêta. La magie des sorciers était plus forte que celle des Vélaa. Le Comte reprit d'une voix sévère :

" Madame, on ne hurle pas ainsi dans ma maison, encore moins dans la chambre d'une malade. J'ignore pourquoi cette jeune Vélane a souhaité accoucher chez moi. Mais puisque c'était son désir ...

- Pourquoi elle a voulu accoucher ici ? Mais parce qu'elle risquait de mourir, Comte ! Une Vélane enceinte d'un humain est en danger de mort à la naissance. Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose si elle était restée dans la Forêt mais il est trop tard. Zinellane est condamnée, elle le sait, mais elle voulait revoir son amant aux beaux cheveux ! Elle nous en parlait tout le temps ! Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle s'enfuirait ...

Une faible voix l'interrompit. L'accouchée avait repris connaissance. La potion de la sage-femme avait fait son effet, ce serait temporaire mais la mort s'éloignait un peu.

-Ma fille ... Je veux ma fille ...

Draco s'approcha aussitôt et lui tendit l'enfant. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux et elles se regardèrent intensément.

... Stella, l'étoile ... C'est son nom ... Elle s'appelle Stellane ... " murmura la mourante.

Ces mots eurent le don d'apaiser la Première.

- La mère lui a donné un nom vélaa. Elle est donc Vélane. Nous pourrons la purifier du contact de son père. "

Et puis tout était allé très vite. Zinellane avait rendu le dernier soupir, entourée de ses compagnes, sous les regards attristés de Draco, du Comte et de son fils, et ceux peu rassurés de la sage-femme et de son assistante. Elles avaient fait au mieux mais en bonnes sorcières familières des Vélanes, elles auraient dû veiller à ce que Draco, pas plus qu'elles, ne touche la nouvelle-née. Enfin les choses semblaient s'arranger. Mais au contraire, tout s'était à nouveau gâté.

" Humain, donne-nous l'enfant, avait ordonné la Première.

- JAMAIS ! avait répondu Draco en serrant la petite sur son cœur. C'est ma fille, Narcissa Stellane Malfoy.

- C'est la fille de Zinellane, Stellane Orcellane Vîîla. Elle appartient au peuple vélaa.

- Sa mère est morte. Elle est à moitié humaine. Je suis son père et je la garde.

La colère avait grondé de nouveau dans les rangs des Vélanes. Mais elles étaient en terre étrangère, en minorité, car toutes les femmes de la Maisonnée Borodisov étaient dans le couloir, silencieuses et attentives. Il y avait eu un arrangement et Stellane Narcissa Orcellane Malfoy Vîîla était restée au Château pour le plus grand bonheur de son père.

Mais tout cela ne pouvait se raconter en détail devant un vieil elfe, un lointain cousin sur qui on avait des doutes et une mère qui avait perdu la raison.

o - o - o - o

Pritchard s'était levé. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

"Vous restez ici quelques jours Malfoy ? Je viendrai demain avec les livres de comptes. Vous pourrez tout vérifier. Si vous pouviez retrouver les affaires rangées elle ne sait plus où par Narcissa ...

Stellane, qui était restée blottie sur les genoux de Draco, se redressa soudain et dit d'un air ravi :

- Papa, mes tantes Vélanes sont là ...

Elle sauta à terre, courut vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse et sortit en courant.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Première partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

4- La Maison des Black.

o - o - o - o

Jeudi 31 juillet ( suite )

Pour Stellane, toutes les Vélanes adultes étaient ses tantes. Elle avait senti leur présence non loin du Manoir et elle courait les rejoindre. Elle était très contente de les voir, elles lui apportaient toujours des petits cadeaux et des douceurs. Draco, au contraire, sentit soudain la peur l'envahir.

Qu'est-ce que des Vélanes faisaient là, si loin de la Bulgarie ? L'avaient-elles suivi ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Il n'avait pas pensé à les prévenir de son voyage. Il avait dit au Comte qu'il devait se mettre en règle avec la loi de son pays maintenant que sa peine était terminée. Il avait l'intention de revenir assez vite, il travaillait en ce moment sur des potions très intéressantes.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit à son tour sur la terrasse. Elle donnait sur une pelouse en pente bordée de massifs de fleurs et tout en bas se trouvait la grande grille qui donnait accès au manoir. Derrière les barres de fer forgé se tenaient deux Vélanes. Un taxi moldu stationnait un peu plus loin. Stellane courait sur l'allée sablée, on entendait son rire clair, elle avait les bras tendus ...

Draco resta cloué sur place. Deux sentiments violents et contradictoires le déchiraient. Deux jeunes femmes magnifiques, vêtues de tailleurs blancs, lançaient vers lui des torrents de séduction. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir lui aussi vers elles, se jeter à leurs genoux, baiser leurs mains, leurs pieds, leur jurer ...

En même temps, il voyait leurs bras tendus à travers la grille, tendus vers Stellane, vers sa fille, pour la saisir, pour l'enlever, pour la lui prendre. La Première ruminait sa colère. Elle n'avait jamais admis que l'enfant lui soit confiée. S'agissait-il d'une manœuvre de sa part ? Son amour pour sa fille contra un peu l'autre sentiment, il cria : " Stellane ! Non ! " et dévala l'allée en courant.

Mais la petite s'était arrêtée d'elle-même à quelques mètres des Vélanes. Elle regardait alternativement ses tantes et son père, avec hésitation, avec une sorte d'inquiétude. Avait-elle conscience de la situation délicate ? Il arriva près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt la puissante attraction vélaa cessa de faire effet sur lui.

"Humain, dit l'une des deux séductrices, tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener Stellane hors de son pays. Donne-la moi. La Première la réclame.

-Tout de suite ! Nous avons ordre de la ramener parmi nous.

-Par tous les moyens. Et tu ne peux pas nous résister, pauvre loque humaine !

De nouveau, elles se faisaient puissamment attractives. Le chauffeur du taxi, appuyé contre sa voiture, bavait un peu, enfin beaucoup. Mais le charme de Stellane protégeait Draco. Elle le tenait par le cou et fixait les Vélanes sans sourire. Il leur cria : " Fichez le camp ! ", recula, se retourna et remonta l'allée en courant.

C'est alors qu'il vit arriver le cousin Pritchard. Pathétique ! Courbé en deux, les mains tremblantes tendues vers les tentatrices, les yeux hors de la tête, la bouche ouverte, prêt à ramper pour approcher les deux magnifiques créatures qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas pu assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lui ! Les Vélanes, il en avait juste entendu parler, comme d'êtres mythiques qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de rencontrer ! Et elles étaient là ...

Draco comprit le danger. Pritchard, sous l'influence vélaa, pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Ouvrir la grille, aider les Vélanes à enlever Stellane en lui jetant des sortilèges. Il devait être assez bon comme sorcier ! Et lui ne pouvait compter sur sa baguette, encore trop faible pour contrer les sorts, surtout si le cousin se mettait à lancer des Impardonnables !

Par précaution, il lui jeta en passant un Stupéfix mais il savait que le sortilège ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il se précipita dans le salon. Sa mère leva les yeux de sa dentelle et dit paisiblement :

" Vous avez fait bonne promenade ?

-Mère, je dois m'absenter un moment. Je vais revenir, répondit-il, et avisant l'elfe près de la porte, il ajouta : Prends bien soin d'elle. "

Il devait quitter le manoir. Immédiatement. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait plus personne à Londres. Il entra dans le bureau de son père et bloqua la porte d'un Collaporta. Là non plus, le sortilège ne résisterait pas longtemps. Mais il pouvait utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette pour s'échapper.

Que faire ? Demander la protection du Ministère ? Difficile pour un Malfoy ancien Mangemort. Il n'avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir des Aurors de l'époque ! Et il n'avait pas encore fait la déclaration officielle de naissance pour sa fille ! Si les Vélanes les retrouvaient, elles pourraient faire valoir des droits et elles étaient si persuasives !

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait intensément, ses yeux faisaient le tour du bureau à la recherche d'une possible solution. Et soudain, il pensa à la réflexion de Pritchard : " Si vous pouviez retrouver les affaires que Narcissa a rangées elle ne sait plus où ... " Mais bien sûr qu'il le savait, enfin il le croyait ! Derrière l'un des panneaux de bois sculpté encadrant la cheminée !

Celui de droite recouvrait le coffre de la famille. Il devait être vide, la Justice sorcière avait sans doute confisqué son contenu. Mais derrière le deuxième, il y avait la cache secrète réservée aux dames Malfoy, un renfoncement dissimulé par une pierre pivotante, où Narcissa rangeait autrefois ses bijoux et son courrier personnel. Les hommes Malfoy juraient de ne jamais fouiller dans cet endroit intime mais ils le faisaient tous !

Draco posa Stellane sur le bureau de son père.

"Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas ! "

-Jamais peur avec toi, répondit la petite.

Et c'était vrai, elle avait en son père une confiance absolue.

Il caressa le bois à la base de l'encadrement, trouva la petite saillie et poussa. Le panneau pivota. Il appuya sur la pierre centrale et la cache s'ouvrit. Elle contenait la baguette magique de sa mère et un petit coffret en loupe d'orme qu'il connaissait bien. Sur le couvercle, deux noms étaient gravés en belles lettres cursives : _Bella et Cissa Black_.

Black ! Draco eut une illumination et la solution à son problème ! Il avait un refuge inviolable ! La Maison des Black à Londres ! Sa mère lui en avait parlé un jour, quand l'elfe de la maison, Kreatur, était venu se plaindre à elle de son Maître, Sirius Black. C'était, disait-elle, une vieille bâtisse lugubre, située en plein quartier moldu, mais invisible, incartable et protégée par d'anciens sortilèges.

Tous les Black avaient le droit d'y entrer, même si ce traître de Sirius l'avait léguée à Potter. La cheminée leur était toujours ouverte. L'elfe, Kreatur, y vivait peut-être encore. Il était fidèle aux Black. Il l'aiderait sans doute. Potter n'y habitait certainement pas. Il devait vivre avec femme et enfants dans une belle maison de la banlieue sorcière de Londres. Il fréquentait la jeune Weasley à la fin de la guerre. Draco se décida aussitôt.

Il laissa la baguette de sa mère. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'en dispose pas. Il mit le coffret dans sa poche, rabattit le panneau, reprit Stellane qui avait paru très intéressée et entra dans la cheminée. Un peu de Poudre et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon vert.

Il était temps ! Il y avait du remue-ménage dans le couloir. Les portes s'ouvraient puis claquaient. Les Vélanes vociféraient. Pritchard leur répondait d'une voix geignarde et jetait des sorts à tort et à travers. Il força la porte du bureau mais il n'y avait personne, comme dans les autres pièces.

Les Vélanes voulaient monter dans les étages, visiter tout le manoir. Et soudain, Narcissa Malfoy apparut devant elles. Non pas la Narcissa aux yeux vides et à l'esprit égaré, mais l'ancienne grande dame, droite, fière et impérieuse, des éclairs de fureur dans le regard. A côté d'elle, l'elfe tenait en main le flacon aux pilules bleues mais il ne faisait pas mine de l'ouvrir. Lui aussi avait l'air résolu.

"DEHORS ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! AU NOM DES MALFOY, SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! Et vous, Hamish, cessez de vous conduire comme un imbécile ! Reconduisez ces dames à la grille et reprenez-vous ! Vous bavez ! "

Les Vélanes s'immobilisèrent. Elles n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur les femmes et à l'exception de leur séduction sur les mâles, leur magie était faible. Les sorciers étaient dominants par rapport à elles. Quand elles virent aux murs les portraits des dames Malfoy leur montrer le poing et leur crier de s'en aller, elles cédèrent et repartirent vers le parc en grommelant des injures. Mais elles étaient domptées.

Pritchard, bavant toujours, les accompagna jusqu'à la grille avec force courbettes et déclarations d'amour éternel. Il s'attarda un peu jusqu'à leur départ. Le taxi, toujours sous le charme, ramena à Londres ses deux magnifiques clientes et hérita en bout de course d'un joli pactole en pièces d'or. Au moins, les Vélanes n'étaient pas des arnaqueuses. Il ne les oublia jamais.

Quand Pritchard, tout tremblant de son aventure, revint enfin au salon, il y trouva Narcissa, faisant tranquillement de la dentelle. Elle ne dit pas un mot à propos de la visite de son fils et de sa petite-fille. Les avait-elle déjà oubliés ? Ça arrangeait bien le cousin Hamish ! Il était dans un beau pétrin ! Il prit congé et regagna son appartement par le réseau de Cheminette.

Il vivait seul. Chez lui, c'était petit mais propre et ordonné. L'ameublement était modeste. On aurait pu s'attendre à mieux d'un employé du Ministère. Peut-être faisait-il des économies pour acheter plus tard une maison, se marier et avoir des enfants. En fait rien de tout cela. Hamish Pritchard n'était pas un mauvais homme, Stellane l'aurait pressenti, mais il était possédé par le démon du jeu.

Il jouait au poker sorcier avec des fortunes diverses. Parfois il gagnait de grosses sommes car il était bon occlumens et savait préserver sa donne. Mais il était mauvais légilimens et ne pouvait deviner à coup sûr les cartes de ses partenaires. En ce moment, il était dans une dèche noire et il avait besoin de vendre ou au moins de mettre en gages quelques objets précieux du Manoir Malfoy pour couvrir ses dettes.

Bien sûr il tenait une double comptabilité ! Il remboursait ce qu'il " empruntait " quand il pouvait. Il pourrait présenter ses livres officiels au fils Malfoy mais celui-ci ne se laisserait pas duper aussi facilement que la mère ! Quelle mauvaise surprise que ce retour inattendu ! Il avait pris quelques jours de vacances et n'était donc pas au courant de l'affaire ! Quand la malchance commence ...

C'était lui qui avait détourné la lettre d'amnistie concernant les jeunes Mangemorts, envoyée par le Ministère au Château Borodisov. Il n'avait pas expédié non plus la signification de fin de peine. Il espérait que l'exilé, sans nouvelles depuis longtemps, tarderait à revenir. Enfin, comme tous ceux qui sont sous le joug d'une addiction, il refusait les évidences et pensait toujours se refaire avec du temps et de la chance

Malheureusement pour lui, Dame Fortune le boudait. Les deux individus que ses créanciers lui envoyaient régulièrement pour le relancer étaient à sa porte. Deux anciens Serpentards, ex Mangemorts graciés l'année précédente : Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle. Il tenta de leur expliquer la situation mais ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. L'œil de Nott brilla tout de même plus fort quand il fut question du retour de Draco Malfoy. Ils laissèrent Pritchard avec des menaces en l'air.

Au Manoir, l'elfe avait pris une bonne résolution. Sa Maîtresse, c'était Milady et non pas l'homme aux mains crochues. Poky préparerait tous les jours à Milady du thé Darjeeling et non pas de ce " thé chinois de la sagesse ", destiné soi-disant à la calmer. Ça lui brouillait la tête. La preuve, quand il avait fallu affronter les Vélanes, elle n'en avait pas bu et elle s'était conduite comme une reine. Ah oui ! Il ferait tout pour aider Milady ! Pourvu que la mignonne petite fille revienne vite avec son père !

o - o - o - o

La mignonne en question était arrivée dans une nouvelle cheminée. Très amusante cette façon de voyager ! Personne ne faisait ça dans la Maisonnée Borodisov. Il n'était même pas tombé sur eux un grain de poussière noire. Le feu brûlait tout doucement mais sous les pieds de son père, les flammes s'écartaient.

Ils étaient dans un cuisine étincelante de propreté, aux murs de pierre sans fenêtres et au plafond voûté. Un lustre éclairait une superbe batterie de cuisine en cuivre, un buffet bas, des bancs et une longue table de bois ciré. Et sur la table, il y avait un gros gâteau d'anniversaire ! Elle rit et battit des mains. Pour elle, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une fête et elle adorait les fêtes.

Ainsi, pensa rapidement Draco, la maison est habitée. Il vaudrait mieux repartir, mais pour aller où ? Sur le Chemin de Traverse peut-être ? Les Vélanes ne les retrouveraient pas dans la foule. Y avait-il une Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, la porte s'ouvrit, on entendit de la musique et une voix claironna :

" Préparez les assiettes ! J'apporte le ... MALFOY ?

Hermione Granger ! Immobile, les yeux agrandis de stupeur ! Puis elle se tourna vers le couloir et hurla d'une voix hystérique :

-HARRY ! VIENS VITE !

Il y eut une galopade, des escaliers qu'on descend quatre à quatre, et Ron Weasley apparut à son tour, l'air paniqué.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ... MALFOY ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

Et puis ce fut le cauchemar. Potter, Londubat, Lovegood, une des Patil, Finch-Fletchley, Finnigan, Abbott, d'autres encore, Griffondors, Pouffsouffles, Serdaigles ... Tout le Poudlard de leur époque ! Bien entendu pas un seul Serpentard ! L'horreur !

Draco était coincé. Pas moyen de fuir. Et d'abord pourquoi fuir ? Il se redressa. Oui il était un Malfoy, et il avait sa fierté. Il soutint les regards incrédules. Pas hostiles. Juste stupéfaits. On le serait à moins ! Il eut un petit sourire intérieur et dit aimablement :

"Je ne fais que passer ...

Mais ils lui barraient la sortie. Pétrifiés qu'ils étaient ! L'air stupide ! Aucune maîtrise de soi ! Aucune classe ! Bon, cette réflexion était mal venue. C'était lui l'intrus ! Il arrivait de loin, du passé, sans prévenir, sans invitation ...

... Je vous prie de m'excuser, ajouta-t-il, je croyais la maison inhabitée ...

Ce fut Potter qui s'avança. Changé, et en mieux, ce fut la première pensée de Draco. Bel homme, visage avenant, lunettes fines, cheveux en bataille ... Cinq années d'écart avec sa dernière vision du Survivant, le jour du procès. Cinq années bénéfiques, pour Potter comme pour lui.

-C'est ma maison, Malfoy, et c'est mon anniversaire. Tu es invité, ainsi que ... c'est ta fille ?

Ils avaient tous pensé des mots comme " mignonne, jolie, blonde, charmante ... non, charmeuse ". Dans les bras de son père, Stellane était souriante. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur devant ces visages inconnus. Il n'y avait aucune onde d'hostilité ou de rejet. Juste de la surprise et du plaisir en la voyant.

Elle fit un léger signe de la main et dit : " Bonjour tout le monde " d'une voix aimable, comme le matin, quand elle saluait la Maisonnée Borodisov. Son père lui avait appris les bonnes manières. Draco s'avança et la mit debout au bout de la longue table.

-Je vous présente ma fille, Stellane Malfoy.

Elle fit la courte révérence apprise. Déjà des murmures s'échangeaient et les invités s'approchaient d"elle.

" Elle est ravissante ! Quels jolis cheveux ! Originale cette frange sur le front ! Et comme ce costume lui va bien ! On dirait une poupée !

-Potter, je peux te parler ? demanda Draco à voix basse.

-C'est urgent ? Si ça peut attendre un peu, occupons-nous d'abord du boire et du manger. La soirée ne se prolongera pas. Tu m'expliqueras ta présence ici plus tard. Ta fille mange mon gâteau des yeux. Autant lui en mettre une part sur une assiette. Allez, tout le monde ! Au salon ! Le champagne nous attend !

o - o - o - o

Assis un peu en retrait dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, le menton appuyé sur une main, Draco regardait la scène avec un visage serein. Stellane monopolisait l'attention de tous, comme d'habitude. Et ça ne le gênait plus de devoir sa tranquillité à sa fille. Elle passait paisiblement de l'un à l'autre, aimable et gentille, jamais envahissante. Une enfant bien élevée, une Malfoy.

Les convives s'étaient entassés dans le salon, sur le canapé, sur des tabourets, sur des coussins ou même carrément par terre sur le tapis. Le gros gâteau, enfin ce qu'il en restait, était sur la table basse. Potter avait soufflé ses vingt-trois bougies, il avait demandé pour cela l'aide de Stellane qui avait beaucoup ri. Chacun tenait une assiette sur ses genoux. Les verres étaient posés un peu partout. Cela ressemblait à une fête improvisée, un truc à la Griffondor, bordélique mais drôle.

Deux elfes faisaient le service. DEUX elfes ! Potter avait les moyens ! Quoique ceux- là ne devaient pas lui coûter cher. Le vieux Kreatur tremblait un peu en passant le plateau et une elfe féminine portant une robe à carreaux et un bonnet à rubans n'était pas non plus bien vaillante.

Elle avait l'air craintif. Une de ses jambes était tordue et elle portait sur les bras d'anciennes marques de brûlures. Avant d'être libérée par la loi, elle appartenait sans doute à un bien mauvais Maître. Potter avait dû faire acte de charité en la prenant à son service. Toujours le même !

Elle paraissait fascinée par Stellane et la petite, qui n'avait jamais vu d'elfes de maison en Bulgarie, semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il est vrai que par la taille, Mimsy, c'était son nom, se rapprochait plus d'elle que les autres adultes.

Les conversations étaient animées. D'après ce que Draco comprenait, ce n'était pas seulement l'anniversaire de Potter qu'on célébrait mais aussi le diplôme de Master en botanique de Londubat. Le Griffondor avait déroulé un parchemin long comme le bras d'un air de victoire. Spécialiste en plantes et fleurs à parfum ! Il avait fait du chemin, le Neville, si empoté autrefois ! Il s'entendrait bien sur ce chapitre avec le Comte Borodisov !

Granger était guérisseuse certifiée. Elle était reçue au concours d'entrée de la Faculté de Médicomagie, pour une année supplémentaire de spécialisation en pédiatrie. Ça tombait bien, elle était enceinte. Mariée à Weasley qui la couvait des yeux. Elle faisait la modeste mais elle éclatait littéralement de bonheur. Et à propos de Weasley, sa sœur n'était pas là. Pas de rouquine aux côtés de Potter !

Par contre, l'une des Patil, Padma ? Parvati ? flirtait ouvertement avec le Griffondor. Elle lui murmurait des trucs à l'oreille et gloussait. Elle était jolie, avec ses grands yeux sombres en amande et ses lourds cheveux noirs ramenés en tresse sur une épaule. Potter riait et frottait son nez dans son cou. Il était séduisant le bougre ! Draco n'en revenait pas !

Il avait aussi remarqué les insignes d'Auror épinglés sur plusieurs cols. Potter, Weasley, Finch-Fletchley, Abbott, deux autres plus âgés qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ainsi Potter avait réalisé son rêve de jeunesse. Et il avait invité ses collègues à sa fête.

Certains célébraient aussi la fin du mois de juillet et le début de leurs vacances. Ils parlaient de mer ou de montagne, de voyage, et même de camping ! Le monde magique connaissait la paix et la prospérité. La guerre n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Lovegood, toujours originale, avait un rat blanc aux yeux rouges perché sur son épaule. En le voyant, Stellane avait laissé échappé un petit cri de surprise mais la bestiole avait remué si drôlement ses moustaches que la petite s'était mise à rire. Elle l'avait caressé du bout du doigt et ils avaient aussitôt fait ami ami. Mais la conversation échangée à ce moment-là avait aussi surpris Draco.

Ce n'était pas un rat ordinaire. Il s'appelait Basileus et d'après les propos échangés, il était ... employé par le services des douanes sorcières pour détecter les trafics de drogues magiques interdites. Lovegood était ... non pas sa Maîtresse mais plutôt ... son Elue. Il l'avait choisie, elle était en quelque sorte à son service.

Il n'était pas le seul. Après la guerre, le Ministère avait constitué une brigade de rats renifleurs, dressés à reconnaître et à signaler certaines substances dangereuses, des poisons, des potions, des produits de la magie noire encore en circulation parmi les partisans de Lord Voldemort. L'ennui, c'était que ces animaux étaient assez indépendants par nature et qu'ils refusaient d'obéir à n'importe qui. Ils se choisissaient un compagnon humain et n'écoutaient que lui.

Luna Lovegood était toute chamboulée à la fin de la guerre. Le Chicaneur avait brûlé. Son père traversait une mauvaise passe. Elle avait péniblement terminé sa septième année à Poudlard puis elle avait enchaîné les petits boulots sans conviction. Un jour qu'elle était en stage au service des douanes, Basileus lui était tombé dessus et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Depuis, la paire faisait merveille.

" Bravo pour ta dernière mission, Luna, disait Finnigan. Ton rat et toi, vous nous avez retiré une belle épine du pied. Une caisse entière des nouvelles tablettes de Polynectar de contrebande ! Des bandits changeant d'identité comme de chemise ! Impossible à identifier ! Mon patron, le Juge Desploy, en était malade ! Et mille gallions d'argent sale confisqués ! Joli coup ! Vous êtes sur quoi en ce moment ?

-Nous recherchons le laboratoire qui fabrique le produit. Basileus est sur une piste. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Elle avait changé aussi, Lovegood. Plutôt jolie, moins loufoque, mais gardant tout de même son air rêveur. Draco la voyait mal traquer le malfaiteur mais c'était peut-être un atout pour elle. Qui se méfierait d'une petite blonde sans défenses apparentes ? Et Londubat n'était-il pas en train de la reluquer en douce ? Finalement Draco s'amusait bien. Elle reprit en s'adressant à lui :

-Dis-moi, Malfoy, ta fille ne serait pas à demi Vélane ?

Et paf ! Toujours la même ! Sentant les choses que les autres ne voyaient pas et mettant comme d'habitude les pieds dans le plat ! Tous avaient subi le charme vélaa sans s'en rendre compte, elle si ! Les regards se tournèrent alternativement vers Draco et vers Stellane. Le silence se fit. Ce fut la petite qui le rompit.

-Oui. Suis Vélane. Chez mon papa, mes tantes voulaient me prendre. On s'est sauvés par la cheminée.

La vérité sort toute nue de la bouche des enfants et des rêveuses. Draco rougit, pâlit et se redressa un peu.

-C'est une longue histoire, murmura-t-il.

Les questions se pressaient dans la bouche des convives mais Potter prit tout le monde de vitesse.

-Laissons Malfoy tranquille. Chacun ses secrets. Mais je comprends mieux notre fascination pour ta fille. Tu as beaucoup de chance ! Qui veut finir la bouteille de champagne ?

Ainsi, Potter avait du savoir-vivre ! Il avait décidément beaucoup changé et Draco le remercia en silence d'un signe de tête. Les verres se levèrent pour un dernier toast. La fête se terminait, assez tôt comme l'avait prédit Potter. Chacun avait hâte de rentrer à la maison. Bientôt, il ne resta plus au salon que le Griffondor, les deux elfes qui faisaient le ménage, Draco et Stellane. La petite était allongée sur le tapis et paraissait fatiguée.

-Nous allons te laisser, dit l'invité de la dernière heure en se levant. Connais-tu l'adresse d'un hôtel pas trop loin d'ici ?

-Pourquoi aller à l'hôtel ? Il est tard et ta fille n'en peut plus. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as des problèmes. J'ai une chambre d'amis. Mimsy peut y installer un lit d'enfant. Reste ici au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Tu y verras plus clair. Je ne te demande rien. Les années ont passé. Nous sommes adultes tous les deux. C'est de bon cœur, sans arrière-pensée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Malgré sa surprise, Draco accepta sans hésiter une seconde.

-Tu n'as pas de bagages ? reprit Potter. Mimsy trouvera sûrement quelque chose pour ta fille ...

Mais Draco sourit et fit réapparaître d'un " Expanso " sa valise à roulettes, qu'il avait rangée dans une poche de sa veste. Dans l'autre, il y avait le coffret retrouvé au Manoir. Kreatur le conduisit au premier étage. Mimsy, rayonnante de bonheur, tenait Stellane par la main.

Draco était surpris. La maison n'avait rien d'une bâtisse lugubre. Potter l'avait aménagée et décorée avec goût. Pas de rouge agressif, du bleu doux, du beige ... Certains meubles étaient anciens et venaient de la famille Black. Ils brillaient doucement sous les lustres aux bougies nombreuses ... mais électriques. D'autres étaient neufs mais ils ne déparaient pas l'ensemble. Quelques tableaux égayaient les murs. Des roses s'épanouissaient dans un vase. Ça sentait bon la cire d'abeille et la propreté. Les elfes faisaient du bon travail ! Potter s'était vraiment installé dans la maison et apparemment, il y vivait seul.

Dès que sa fille fut installée pour la nuit, Draco redescendit au salon. Il devait une explication à son hôte. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne croyait. Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et un verre l'attendaient. Il évoqua brièvement l'arrivée inattendue des deux Vélanes agressives et sa fuite improvisée, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. La conversation dévia sur la Bulgarie et la bibliothèque du Comte.

Potter écoutait bien. C'était simple d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Rien à voir avec leurs affrontements anciens ! Ils avaient mûri tous les deux. Sans aller jusqu'à la franche sympathie, ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre une certaine estime et entretenir des rapports cordiaux.

Malfoy n'avait jamais imaginé ce genre de retrouvailles avec ses ennemis d'avant. Le temps, la longue absence avaient estompé les plus mauvais souvenirs. Les responsabilités nouvelles avaient modifié les caractères. Lui était plus ouvert, moins arrogant. Le Griffondor était moins fonceur, plus posé.

A son tour, Potter parla de la Maison Black. Il était curieux de cette histoire de cheminée toujours ouverte aux descendants directs de la famille.

" Nous sommes les derniers, ma mère, ma fille et moi, reprit Draco avec un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'importuner. Dès demain je trouverai une solution.

-Il faudra avant que tu regardes la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle était dégradée, je l'ai fait réparer. Mais certains noms ont été volontairement effacés. Tu pourras peut-être me dire de qui il s'agit. Même si ce ne sont pas mes ancêtres, je la garde en souvenir de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Il m'aimait beaucoup ...

Il y eut un silence. Juste l'ombre furtive d'une terrible guerre.

... Tu y figures aussi. Il faudra y rajouter ta fille ...

La longue journée se terminait. Dans la chambre d'amis, Stellane dormait. Mimsy l'avait veillé avec amour jusqu'au retour de son père. Draco avait sorti de sa poche le coffret de sa mère. C'était une boîte à musique magique. On remontait le mécanisme puis on la posait sur un meuble. Une ritournelle se faisait entendre et en même temps, le coffret grossissait et prenait sa taille normale qui permettait d'y ranger de nombreux objets, même assez volumineux.

Quand Draco l'ouvrit, il y trouva comme prévu les " affaires " de Narcissa. Des bijoux, des lettres, des papiers de famille, son adresse moldue en Bulgarie et tout au fond, la fameuse clé du coffre à Gringott. Ainsi pour cela, le cousin Pritchard n'avait pas menti. Pouvait-on pour autant lui faire confiance ? Il y avait aussi un petit écrin contenant la bague-sceau des Malfoy. Draco la prit en main mais ne la mit pas à son doigt. Tant que son père était vivant, il n'avait pas le droit de la porter. Il remit tout en place et referma la boîte. Elle reprit sa petite taille.

Allongé sur un lit à baldaquin, dans la maison de ses ancêtres qui pourtant ne lui appartenait pas, Draco Malfoy Black eut du mal à s'endormir.

Au fond du couloir, dans sa chambre aux meubles nettement plus modernes, Harry Potter ne dormait pas non plus. Quelle étrange rencontre ! Malfoy ! Son adversaire de toujours ! Celui qui avait pourri de sa présence ses années d'adolescence ! Pourtant, les mauvais souvenirs s'effilochaient. Il n'en restait que cendres.

Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! C'était à cause de sa fille, la petite Vélane ! Quelle ensorceleuse ! Le Griffondor sourit, se tourna sur le côté et chercha le sommeil. Demain était un autre jour. Il avait vingt-trois ans. Il était en vacances. Parvati lui avait donné rendez-vous. La vie était belle.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Première partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

5- Le Londres sorcier.

o - o - o - o

Le Ministère, Sainte Mangouste, Gringott.

Le vendredi premier août 2003, à 15 heures 30 très précisément, Draco Malfoy disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Evaporé, Volatilisé. Venant du Chemin de Traverse par la cour du Chaudron Baveur, il avait traversé le bar, il était sorti côté moldu, dans Charing Cross Road. Et puis plus rien. Nul ne l'avait revu. Il s'était évanoui quelque part dans le vaste monde, plus exactement il semblait s'y être dissous comme un bézoard dans du vif argent.

Vivant ? Mort ? Nul ne le savait. On l'avait activement recherché. L'Auror Harry Potter et ses collègues avaient mené l'enquête sans négliger aucune piste. Côté sorcier et côté moldu. Au début à Londres même et dans ses environs, puis plus loin, dans toute l'Angleterre. Dans les endroits chic comme dans les bas-fonds. On alerta aussi les correspondants étrangers. Un enquêteur se rendit même en Bulgarie. Mais rien. On ne trouva rien.

L'espoir s'amenuisa. Au Ministère de la Magie, des langues de vipère insinuèrent que l'ancien Mangemort Malfoy, ayant récupéré son statut de sorcier et puisé dans la fortune de sa mère, en avait profité pour partir sous un faux nom dans un pays accueillant et pas trop regardant tant qu'on avait des gallions. Il y a des mauvaise gens partout, du genre Hamish Pritchard, bien content de ne pas avoir à rendre des comptes.

L'affaire resta en suspens. Pas question d'abandonner. Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans le dossier. On avait toutes les données, les lieux, les heures exactes. Rien ne clochait. A 9 heures 50, Draco Malfoy avait quitté seul la Maison des Black par la Cheminette. Direction le Ministère de la Magie. Il était arrivé à 9 heures 58 au bureau de l'Etat Civil sorcier où il avait fait enregistrer la naissance de sa fille.

A 10 heures 49, il partait depuis le Grand Hall pour Sainte Mangouste. Toujours par Cheminette. A 10 heures 53, il avait demandé à voir Thécla Fickness, la psychiatre qui s'était occupée de sa mère pendant son hospitalisation. Il avait dû attendre un quart d'heure car la médicomage était en consultation. Il avait parlé avec elle dans son cabinet jusqu'à 12 heures 03.

Puis toujours par Cheminette - on avait dit que sa baguette magique était encore trop faible pour le transplanage - il s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur. Il était arrivé à 12 heures 08. Il avait commandé un " fish and chips " et une bièraubeurre. Tom, le patron du bar, était formel. Draco Malfoy avait un air tout à fait normal. Il avait demandé un café puis à 12 heures 45, il était sorti dans la cour pour passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Plusieurs personnes l'avaient croisé dont Doris Crockford et Dedalus Diggle. Il se dirigeait vers Gringott. Il y était entré à 13 heures 01. Ragnok, le chef des gobelins, l'avait reçu en personne. Ils avaient discuté un bon moment. Puis ils étaient descendus ensemble au coffre de Madame Malfoy dont on avait enfin retrouvé la clé. Le gobelin avait précisé que Draco Malfoy avait emporté une certaine somme en gallions mais tenu par le secret professionnel, il n'avait pas donné le montant exact. Disons une somme assez rondelette.

Le jeune homme était sorti de Gringott à 14 heures 10. C'était là qu'on trouvait le maillon faible de la chaîne. Juste devant la banque, il avait rencontré ses deux anciens camarades d'école, Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle. Il y avait eu de leur part de grandes exclamations de joie et surprise. Ils avaient invité leur " ami " à prendre un pot à la terrasse du bar " L'Estaminet ". C'était juste à côté.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'accord mais finalement, il s'était assis avec eux à la terrasse. Il y avait du monde qui passait dans la rue. Ils avaient commandé du Whisky pur feu, " pour fêter ça " avaient dit les deux compères. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco Malfoy s'était levé pour prendre congé et, manque de chance, le verre que Grégory Goyle tenait en main avait valsé et le liquide s'était répandu sur la veste de l'invité.

Le patron du bar avait vu les trois hommes entrer dans les toilettes, d'abord Malfoy puis les deux autres. A 14 heures 25, il était formel. Goyle était sorti le premier en rigolant et en disant que leur ami ne changeait pas, qu'il faisait toujours sa chochotte. Nott était sorti ensuite et avait lancé au patron que leur invité paierait l'addition. Il en avait les moyens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux clients faisaient ce coup-là, mais le patron jurait qu'il n'était pas complice.

A 14 heures 35, Draco Malfoy était sorti des toilettes. Il avait l'air furieux de sa mésaventure. Sa veste était encore un peu tachée. Les tissus moldus ne réagissent pas bien aux sortilèges. Il avait payé l'addition sans discuter puis il était parti sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait des témoignages précis.

Il était entré au Paradis du Quidditch et avait bavardé au moins un quart d'heure avec le vendeur. Il voulait des renseignements sur le tout nouveau " Ouragan 2003, la crème des balais ", sur son prix, ses performances. Il voulait en acheter un, disait-il, il repasserait un autre jour. Il portait sa veste sur une épaule. La manche de sa chemise était repliée. Le jeune vendeur avait vu nettement une partie de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait frissonné. Lui n'avait pas connu la guerre.

Draco Malfoy était ensuite passé devant chez "Zig et Puce" la boutique de jouets, mais il ne s'était pas attardé. Une flopée de gosses s'y bousculaient. On venait de recevoir un arrivage de boules magiques en peluche et c'était la ruée. Aucune idée précise de l'heure, avait dit la vendeuse trop occupée à ce moment-là, dans les 15 heures peut-être ? .

Par contre, Paul Fleury de " Fleury et Boot ", la librairie principale du Chemin de Traverse, avait vu Draco Malfoy dans son magasin à 15 heures 12. Le jeune homme avait regardé les nouveautés, feuilleté "Tigres et Dragons " un album de photographies magiques très beau et très cher, mais finalement il était parti sans rien acheter. Les gens riches sont pingres quelquefois !

Enfin Draco Malfoy était arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il avait fait un petit signe de la main à Tom puis il était sorti côté moldu.

" A 15 heures 30 exactement. Ma pendule sonne un coup toutes les demies de l'heure. Elle a sonné au moment où il franchissait la porte ! avait dit le patron d'un air navré. Alors comme ça il a disparu ? "

Bien sûr les soupçons s'étaient portés sur les deux Serpentards. Ils avaient mauvaise réputation mais on n'avait jamais pu les coincer pour un forfait quelconque. Goyle était une brute épaisse, par contre Nott était très intelligent. Ils avaient toujours des alibis. Ce jour-là par exemple, ils étaient sortis tous les deux des toilettes avant Malfoy et leur invité s'était ensuite promené sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant une heure sans avoir l'air de souffrir du moindre mal.

On les avait surveillés, on avait fouillé leurs logements mais on n'avait rien trouvé contre eux. Ils se défendaient d'ailleurs assez bien. " Un Serpentard ne trahit pas sa Maison, " clamaient-ils haut et fort. On les laissa tranquilles tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Goyle fut assassiné deux ans plus tard au cours d'une bagarre entre ivrognes. Nott, couvert de dettes, prit un beau jour le chemin de l'Amérique du Sud sur un vol " low cost " et disparut de la circulation.

L'affaire " Draco Malfoy " ne trouva pas de solution. On en revenait toujours au même point. Le premier août 2003, à 15 heures 30, le jeune homme avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Envolé. Volatilisé. Non. Effacé était le bon terme.

Stellane était orpheline. Enfin presque, tant qu'on n'avait pas de certitudes sur le sort de son père.

o - o - o - o

Retour sur la journée du premier août 2003. 8 heures 45. 

Assis devant un bureau dans la chambre d'amis de la Maison Black, Draco Malfoy rangeait dans le coffret de sa mère les papiers qu'elle y avait déposés. Pour le moment, il n'avait besoin que de la clé du coffre. Il devait aller à Gringott et parler avec les gobelins. Narcissa s'était-elle aperçu des manœuvres frauduleuses de Pritchard et avait-elle décidé de protéger ses biens ? Mais alors, elle avait gardé une partie de sa raison. Toute cette affaire était bizarre, pensait le jeune homme. Il lui faudrait sûrement plus de quelques jours pour en démêler les fils. Son retour en Bulgarie ne serait pas aussi rapide que prévu.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il entendait Stellane babiller dans la petite salle de bain voisine. Mimsy faisait la toilette de sa fille en chantonnant des comptines. Elle était en adoration devant la petite et elles semblaient bien s'amuser toutes les deux. L'eau clapotait dans le lavabo, Stellane gloussait, l'elfe devait la chatouiller. Elle n'avait pas paru surprise quand elle avait découvert les légers renflements sur les épaules de la petite. Mais elle avait caressé l'étoile de son front avec une sorte de dévotion.

On frappa à la porte et Potter entra, tout sourire.

" Bonne nouvelle, Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas à craindre que les Vélanes te tombent dessus ! Elles ont pris ce matin l'avion pour Sofia via Rome. Hannah Abbott les a vues à l'aéroport. Elle escortait un ponte du Ministère français de la Magie qui rentrait au pays, trop pompette pour transplaner. Il paraît que ça a été la révolution dans le Hall des départs. Tes séductrices traînaient derrière elles une dizaine de riches hommes d'affaires de toutes nationalités. Ils avaient dans les mains de l'or, des diamants, des perles. C'était à qui leur offrirait les plus belles parures. Hannah a dû cramponner le Français qui voulait s'y mettre lui aussi ! Elle m'a raconté ça par la Cheminette avant de retourner à son travail. Elle était morte de rire.

-Merci du renseignement, Potter. C'est un réel soulagement. La première chose que je vais faire, c'est la déclaration de filiation de Stellane au Ministère. Je tiens à ce qu'elle grandisse dans notre environnement, qu'elle soit une sorcière à part entière. Ce n'est pas que je méprise le monde vélaa mais il est trop différent du nôtre. Plus tard, à sa majorité, elle s'y intéressera si elle veut mais c'est d'abord une Malfoy. Nous allons donc te libérer de notre présence. Tu es en vacances je crois ?

-Justement Malfoy. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Oui, je ne me contente pas de me goinfrer avec un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il m'arrive de réfléchir. Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas Stellane ici pendant que tu réglerais tes affaires ? Mimsy s'occuperait d'elle. Et Kreatur fouille le grenier à la recherche de vieux jouets magiques. Je vérifierai, sois sans crainte. Je suis en vacances comme tu dis. Et puis c'est l'occasion pour ta fille de connaître la Maison des Black, même si ... Enfin bon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Draco regarda le Griffondor avec perplexité. La proposition était sans aucune arrière-pensée. Du Potter tout pur ! Et c'était tentant ! Ce n'était pas que Stellane l'embarrasserait. Au contraire ! Elle aplanirait plutôt les difficultés. Le problème, c'était qu'il devait aller dans plusieurs endroits austères et ce n'était guère amusant pour une petite fille ! On pouvait avoir toute confiance en Potter. Mais la petite serait-elle d'accord ?

Elle sortait justement de la salle de bain en tenant l'elfe par la main. Elle avait renoncé à sa jupe verte et à son corselet. C'était un costume offert par la Maisonnée à l'occasion d'une fête et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais il faisait chaud et elle était plus à l'aise dans une robe d'été en coton et avec des sandales aux pieds. Bien entendu, elle était adorable.

Draco pensa fugitivement qu'il faudrait bientôt lui apprendre à dominer et à diriger ses dons. Si elle devait vivre dans le monde sorcier, elle devrait en respecter les règles et ne pas séduire à tout va. Il se rappela soudain Fleur Delacour, l'année de la Coupe de Feu à Poudlard. Elle était attirante certes, mais quand elle était en cours avec d'autres élèves, elle se conduisait normalement et son aura de séduction s'estompait. C'était toute une éducation à entreprendre.

" Regarde papa, dit la petite, Mimsy fait des bulles avec une bague. Elle souffle dedans et hop ! C'est joli, hein, papa ?

-Très amusant, chérie. Dis-moi, Monsieur Potter ...

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

-Oui, bon, d'accord. ... Harry ... te propose de rester ici, à t'amuser avec Mimsy, pendant que je vais aller discuter pendant des heures avec des gens ennuyeux. Je reviendrai vite, dès que j'aurai fini, et ensuite on pourra retourner au Manoir, chez ta grand-mère. Tes tantes Vélanes sont parties. Tout se passera bien. Mais si tu préfères venir avec moi ...

-Oh non papa ! Je veux rester ! Mimsy va me donner une vraie poupée avec plein d'habits pour jouer ... Mais je t'aime fort, tu sais, mon papa ...

-Bien sûr, chérie ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Veux-tu que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

-Oui. Un boule magique comme celle du monsieur hier. J'aime bien les chansons. Tu peux ?

-J'en trouverai sûrement une dans une boutique de jouets sur le Chemin de Traverse. Amuse-toi bien ma chérie !

Il la regarda s'éloigner, sa petite main dans celle de l'elfe au visage réjoui. Et soudain, il crut qu'un poignard lui transperçait le cœur. Il eut le pressentiment qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois, qu'il ne reverrait jamais la mignonne petite fille qu'il aimait tant. Il l'appela d'un ton angoissé :

-Stellane ! Attends ! ...

En deux enjambées, il fut près d'elle. Il mit un genou au sol, la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Son malaise s'estompa aussitôt.

... Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'ennuieras pas Monsieur Potter ... Harry ?

-Mais non papa. Je ferai tout bien, comme tu m'as appris !

Il se pencha un peu et posa son front contre celui de sa fille, juste sur la petite étoile qui apparaissait entre deux mèches de la frange. Il ressentit un soulagement immédiat. Des images d'autrefois flottèrent rapidement dans sa tête et voyagèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer ! Tout allait bien ! Il soupira. Potter allait se foutre de lui ! Il s'attendait presque à une remarque moqueuse.

Mais le Griffondor était bien trop surpris par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour dire quelque chose ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que Malfoy puisse être aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. Ce qu'il voyait passer entre le père et sa fille, c'était de l'amour pur. Il eut lui aussi un pincement au cœur. Il avait espéré un bonheur semblable et il avait été cruellement déçu.

Malfoy se relevait, la petite sortait en lui faisant un sourire et un signe de la main. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en silence. Draco fit un effort sur lui-même et enchaîna :

-Je vais au Ministère, à Sainte Mangouste puis à Gringott. Je pense être rentré en début d'après-midi. Puis-je emprunter la Cheminette de ta cuisine ?

o - o - o - o

Ministère de la Magie, niveau deux. Enregistrement. 9 heures 58.

"Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy. La déclaration de naissance de votre fille est bien tardive. Trois ans ! J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de votre ancien camarade d'école, Blaise Zabini. Il nous signale la venue au monde de son deuxième enfant et cela ne date que de huit jours. Pourtant il vit aux États-Unis d'Amérique ! Il n'y avait pas de hibou long courrier là où vous résidiez ?

-Il m'était interdit d'utiliser la magie, répondit Draco d'un ton pincé.

Le préposé à l'enregistrement qui lui faisait face avait un visage rond, rose, et surtout très expressif. Sans même user de légilimencie, on pouvait vraiment y lire ses pensées comme dans un livre. Ainsi, il avait eu l'air déçu quand il avait vu que Draco Malfoy était seul. Il espérait voir la fameuse petite fille dont parlait tout l'étage des Aurors. En plus il était bavard et avait tout d'une commère. Pourquoi parlait-il de Zabini ?

-Ah bon, je comprends, continuait-il. Je vais donc inscrire votre fille avant la petite Dorothea. J'ai là son acte de naissance ... Fille de Zabini Blaise et de ... Ah sa mère porte un nom connu dans tout le Ministère : Weasley ... Ginevra. Oh mais j'y pense ! C'est cette vilaine histoire qui s'est passée il y a trois ans ! Un scandale ! Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler bien sûr !

Draco était stupéfait ! Zabini marié avec la mini belette rousse ! Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été inquiété après la guerre. Il ne portait pas la Marque et sa mère était restée neutre dans le conflit. On racontait qu'elle " arrosait " des deux côtés, c'est-à-dire qu'elle donnait des sacs de gallions aussi bien aux Mangemorts qu'à la Résistance. De là pour Blaise à épouser une Weasley !

-Elle était fiancée à Harry Potter, poursuivait l'autre incorrigible bavard, et à peine un mois avant le mariage, elle a tout plaqué pour partir avec un autre. Ça a fait la Une de la Gazette pendant tout l'été. Un coup dur pour le Vainqueur de Lord ... heu ... Machin. Depuis, il ne s'est attaché à aucune autre femme. S'il fait toujours la couverture des magazines, c'est parce qu'il papillonne beaucoup ... Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Donnez-moi les papiers de votre fille.

Pendant son récit, le visage du préposé avait reflété ses diverses émotions. La réprobation, la colère, la pitié, la satisfaction ... Maintenant, il avait pris sa plume d'oie et en haut d'une page blanche, il inscrivait sur un gros registre :

MALFOY VÎÎLA Stellane Narcissa Orcellane.

Née le 20 Mai MM ( deux mille ) à 17 heures 43 au Château Borodisov, Velino-Tarkovo, Bulgaria.

_"Des noms à coucher dehors !" pensait le préposé. _

Fille de Draco Lucius MALFOY et de Zinellane VÎÎLA, non mariés.

_"Et voilà ! Le coup classique ! L'aristocrate séduit une fille de village et refuse de l'épouser ! Pas assez bien pour lui la jeune Zine ... quoi ?" _

Mère décédée le même jour au même endroit à 19 heures 35.

_"Il a tout de même reconnu l'enfant. Pas si mauvais que ça, le jeune Malfoy, finalement ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mention ajoutée en dessous : _

Le père tient à préciser que Zinellane Vîîla faisait partie du peuple Vélaa et donc que l'enfant est hybride, mi Humaine, mi Vélane.

_"Vélane ? Hé ben ! Il ne s'embête pas, le fils Malfoy ! Mais alors, ce n'est pas lui qui a séduit la mère ! C'est le contraire ! C'est qu'elles sont superbes, ces magiciennes-là ! Et leurs danses à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Envoûtantes !... _

_... N'empêche ! Pour un Sang Pur partisan de Lord Machin, déclarer ainsi une môme Sang Mêlé, et même Sang Impur si on considère les Vélanes comme des créatures magiques d'un rang à peine supérieur à celui des Centaures ou des Hippogriffes ! Ou c'est courageux ou c'est suicidaire ! Est-ce qu'elle sera seulement acceptée à Poudlard ? _

Le préposé écrivait lentement, d'une belle écriture cursive avec des majuscules enjolivées. Et ses divers états d'âme se succédaient sur son visage. De temps en temps, il se grattait le crâne avec le bout de sa plume. Il tirait un peu la langue. Le parfait fonctionnaire à l'aise dans sa paperasserie !

En face de lui, Draco avait presque envie de sourire, de se mettre en colère aussi. Mais s'il n'en pensait pas moins, le bureaucrate ne faisait pas de réflexions à haute voix, c'était déjà ça ! Il rassembla la liasse de parchemins et Draco crut que cette corvée était terminée. Mais une dernière question le prit par surprise :

-Monsieur Malfoy, qui désignez-vous comme parrain ou comme marraine pour votre fille ? Une personne de votre connaissance ? Ou une parente de sa mère Vélane ? Qui s'occupera d'elle si, sauf votre respect, il vous arrivait malheur ?

Draco n'y avait pas réfléchi depuis la veille, en fait depuis sa fuite du Manoir Malfoy. Au départ, il avait pensé à sa mère. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne découvre son état de santé. Il eut un instant presque de panique. Il ne connaissait personne à qui confier la vie et l'éducation de Stellane. Pas question qu'elle aille vivre comme une nymphe de la Forêt avec ses tantes et ses cousines ! La civilisation vélaa était rustique ! Mais alors qui ?

Soudain, il eut un sourire amusé et ironique. Mais si, il y avait quelqu'un ! Potter bien sûr ! La bonne blague ! Il n'était pas question qu'il meure ! Il se sentait au contraire en pleine forme ! Ce serait un joli pied-de-nez face à tous ces gens qui le méprisaient encore parce qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camp pendant la guerre ! Et choisi, il fallait le dire vite ! Il énonça d'une voix posée ;

-Stellane a un parrain. Il s'agit de Harry Potter, chez qui nous logeons, ma fille et moi, en ce moment.

Le préposé en resta bouche bée.

-Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ?

-Il n'y en a qu'un que je sache !

-Bien bien, Monsieur Malfoy, j'inscris donc monsieur Harry Potter comme parrain de votre fille. Veuillez signer en bas de la page. Vos documents ainsi que l'acte officiel d'inscription de l'enfant vous seront renvoyés avec le tampon du Magenmagot dans deux ou trois jours. A quelle adresse ?

-Au Manoir Malfoy, naturellement. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Non non Monsieur Malfoy ! Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy ! Ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur Malfoy !"

Le préposé au visage rond, rose et expressif irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Il détenait un secret croustillant. Le tout était de savoir s'il allait le garder pour lui ou le révéler un tout petit peu à quelques amis intimes, aussi commères que lui. Attendre quelques jours peut-être ?

Draco sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau du Hall et se trouva brusquement nez à nez avec Hamish Pritchard qui revenait de la volière avec des parchemins de courrier plein les bras. Le cousin fut si surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de fermer son esprit. Il était pourtant bon occlumens.

Le jeune sorcier crut voir une lueur de ... haine ... oui de haine, s'allumer dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut très bref. Pritchard eut un sourire aimable et murmura un : "A ce soir " rapide. Draco pensa avoir rêvé.

o - o - o - o

Sainte Mangouste. Cabinet de la psychomage Fickness. 11 heures 08.

" J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, Monsieur Malfoy. Les malades passent avant tout. Mais je suis contente de vous voir enfin. J'ai repris le dossier de votre mère Narcissa. Après son alerte il y a trois ans, elle devait revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital pour des examens et elle n'a jamais répondu à nos convocations. Je vois cependant qu'un monsieur ... Pritchard Malfoy est venu tous les mois chercher les remèdes prescrits, soit une capsule d'Asperula matin et soir pour raviver la mémoire et tranquilliser l'esprit ...

_"Pritchard Malfoy ... Il abuse le cousin ! Il n'a aucun droit sur le nom de ma famille ! "_

... Oh ! mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre ! Depuis deux ans, il a demandé une double dose de Tracasista major, les pilules bleues pour calmer les crises. Avez-vous vu votre mère en prendre ?

-Oui, l'elfe de maison lui en a donné deux hier après-midi. Ma mère était agitée lors de ma venue au Manoir. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Elle m'a même giflé quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Lord Voldemort. Elle a crié que ça n'existait pas. L'elfe lui a fait prendre deux pilules en lui disant que c'était des bonbons ...

-Comment s'est-elle comportée ensuite ?

-Elle semblait apathique, elle s'est assise, sans parler, sans bouger, inerte. Elle s'était retirée dans un autre monde, je crois.

-Vous croyez bien Monsieur Malfoy. La dose était trop forte. Une seule pilule aurait suffi. Il faudra impérativement le dire à votre elfe. Vous avez été absent d'Angleterre pendant cinq ans, c'est bien cela ?

-C'est en effet le temps de mon exil forcé, répondit Draco d'un ton sec.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, Monsieur Malfoy. J'étais contre ces longues privations de magie. Elles ont eu des conséquences graves pour les condamnés et pour leur entourage. Dans le service de psychomagie de Sainte Mangouste, nous avons dû faire face à de nombreux cas de maladies mentales. Mais je vois que vous-même, vous vous en tirez bien, j'en suis heureuse ...

_"Merci au Comte et à sa Maisonnée, pensa Draco. Sans leur soutien et leur gentillesse, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. "_

... Pour en revenir à l'état de votre mère, continuait la psychomage, avez-vous remarqué d'autres manifestations de sa maladie, des paroles, des attitudes, des actes qui ne correspondent pas à son ancienne personnalité ?

-J'ai été étonné de la voir faire de la dentelle sans utiliser la magie. Pourtant avant, elle ne cousait pas, ne brodait pas. Ce n'était pas une manuelle. Elle appelle cela son " ouvrage de dame ". Ce qu'elle fait est d'ailleurs très élaboré, très fin. C'est presque de l'art. J'ai vu travailler des dentellières moldues, ma mère les vaut largement.

-Très intéressant. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle vit dans plusieurs mondes différents. Des univers parallèles, sans rapport avec la réalité qu'elle refuse. Son esprit ne s'est pas desséché mais au contraire il est resté assez riche. Cependant, cela n'augure rien de bon pour l'avenir. Il sera difficile de lui faire réintégrer la vie réelle.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Depuis sa première crise, ma mère avait semble-t-il égaré mon adresse en Bulgarie. Pourtant, tous les ans, j'ai reçu une carte d'elle, le jour de mon anniversaire ou le lendemain. La dernière, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Une toute petite partie de son cerveau reste donc connectée à la réalité. C'est ce qu'on appelle le miracle de l'amour. Car elle vous aime au point de n'avoir conservé que ce détail, cette date qui est comme un point fixe dans son monde flou. Son retrait dans l'irréalité serait donc volontaire. Quelque chose la pousserait à se mettre en marge de la vraie vie ...

_" C'est peut-être sa façon de se défendre contre le cousin Pritchard ", se dit tout à coup Draco redevenu méfiant._

... Ecoutez, Monsieur Malfoy, le cas de votre mère m'intéresse. Sainte Mangouste dispose d'une annexe qui permet d'étudier les dérives mentales hors normes. Votre mère pourrait y séjourner quelque temps. Mes collègues et moi, nous nous pencherions sur son cas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je serais d'accord, bien sûr ! D'autant plus que je vais être obligé de repartir pour quelque temps en Bulgarie. Je ne pensais pas devoir affronter autant de problèmes. Je dois prévenir mon employeur et sans doute trouver un remplaçant. Mais je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

-Ce serait parfait ! Je dois cependant vous préciser ceci. Les séjours à l'annexe de l'hôpital sont en partie payants. C'est en quelque sorte une clinique privée. Mais si vous n'avez pas les moyens, il peut y avoir des arrangements avec la comptabilité. On dit que Madame Malfoy est ruinée ...

-Je vous rassure. En même temps que mon adresse, ma mère avait égaré la clé de son coffre. Je l'ai retrouvée. Il n'y a aucun problème d'argent. Je peux même avancer une certaine somme pour réserver sa place dans cette annexe ...

_"Et je vérifierai le coffre de ma mère_ _à Gringott ! Peut-être que pour ça aussi, elle a volontairement effacé ses souvenirs ... "_

-C'est une bonne idée, Monsieur Malfoy, reprit la psychomage Le comptable de l'annexe est assez tatillon, c'est un vieux garçon, plein de manies et de principes. Ah ! dernière chose. Qui devra prendre des décisions concernant Madame Malfoy au cas où votre retour de Bulgarie serait retardé par une maladie ou un accident ? C'est un lointain pays. Je vous avoue que je ne le situe pas très bien sur la mappemonde. Les communications ne sont peut-être pas faciles. Doit-on toujours s'adresser à Monsieur ... Hamish Pritchard ?

_"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi veulent-ils tous que je disparaisse ? Je suis jeune, mes pouvoirs de sorcier me sont rendus, il ne peut rien m'arriver ! Tiens, faisons-lui le même coup qu'au petit fonctionnaire de l'enregistrement ! " _

-Non, au cas où il m'arriverait malheur, je désigne Monsieur Harry Potter, qui est aussi le parrain de ma fille, comme tuteur de ma mère tant qu'elle n'aura pas recouvré ses esprits. Mais je suis sûr que son intervention ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon absence sera de courte durée.

-Un Auror ! Excellent ! Je le note sur le dossier ...

Après avoir pris les dernières dispositions et signé quelques papiers, Draco Malfoy quitta le cabinet de la psychomage, rassuré sur l'avenir. Sa mère serait entre de bonnes mains. Il était 12 heures 03.

o - o - o - o

Banque Gringott. 13 heures 05.

Ragnok, le chef des gobelins, était assis sur son tabouret, dans le petit bureau où il traitait les affaires délicates. Il observait le jeune sorcier installé en face de lui, Draco Malfoy, absent d'Angleterre depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pour la fortune familiale ? Non, il fallait faire une croix dessus. La Justice Magique avait tout confisqué. Pour le coffre de sa mère ? La clé en avait été perdue, seule Madame Malfoy pouvait y accéder mais on disait qu'elle avait perdu la raison.

Le fils n'avait pas de compte à son nom personnel. Que voulait-il ? Emprunter de l'argent peut-être ? Il n'avait pas dû faire fortune pendant son exil en Bulgarie. Le gobelin attendait, les yeux attentifs, les oreilles battant l'air doucement, l'air impassible de tout bon banquier prêt à décourager le mauvais client n'ayant ni sou ni maille.

Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme sortir de sa poche intérieure un parchemin à l'en-tête de la Banque Sorcière Bulgare. La somme inscrite en ducats était importante. Il la changea mentalement en gallions et eut un mince sourire. Il se trompait totalement. Le jeune Malfoy était plus que solvable. Une bonne recrue, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il se fit aussitôt très aimable.

" Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, Monsieur Malfoy. Tout à votre service. Que désirez-vous ?

-D'abord ouvrir un compte dans votre banque et y transférer la somme inscrite sur ce chèque. C'est ainsi que les Moldus appellent cette façon de transporter de l'argent. C'est beaucoup moins encombrant que les pièces d'or. Il faut prendre aux non-sorciers ce qu'ils ont de bon, Monsieur Ragnok. Notre monde doit évoluer. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'équivalent en monnaie anglaise ?

_" Monsieur Ragnok ? Aucun sorcier ne m'a jamais appelé Monsieur ! Il a bien changé le fils Malfoy ! Il a renoncé aux idées de son ancien Maître sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs ! Très bien ! Son exil lui a ouvert les yeux. Soyons vigilant toutefois. Le loup peut se cacher derrière l'agneau candide. "_

-Cela fait environ deux mille cinq cents gallions, Monsieur Malfoy. Le transfert ne prendra que deux ou trois jours. Mais nous pouvons vous avancer tout de suite n'importe quelle somme, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Bien. Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je voudrais voir le coffre personnel de ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai retrouvé la clé qui avait été égarée. Qui s'est occupé de sa fortune pendant mon absence ?

-Votre cousin Hamish Pritchard Malfoy. (_" Encore ! " )_ Il nous a présenté une autorisation de prélèvement signée de votre mère. Il avait la clé. Nous lui avons remis les sommes demandées. Il n'est allé au coffre que deux fois, pour y prendre des bijoux anciens réclamés par Madame Malfoy. Elle désirait les faire nettoyer et remonter sous une forme plus moderne. Il ne les a pas ramenés. Il avait un blanc-seing, nous ne pouvions refuser.

-En effet. Nous vérifierons cela. Ensuite ?

-Cela a duré deux ans. Puis la clé a été perdue. Monsieur Pritchard a insisté pour retirer malgré tout de l'argent mais nous avons refusé. Comme vous le savez, Gringott est une banque sérieuse qui ne transige pas avec les principes. Pas de clé, pas d'argent. Mais puisque vous avez ce sésame en votre possession, nous pouvons descendre au coffre. "

Ils passèrent la porte blindée qui donnait sur les souterrains de la banque et montèrent ensemble dans un wagonnet. Le trajet fut long et plutôt éprouvant pour l'estomac mais en bout de course, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 348.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un simple tas de pièces d'or comme dans la plupart des coffres. Le long de trois murs couraient des étagères. Des sacs de pièces fermés par des cordons s'alignaient sur les planches. Narcissa Malfoy Black n'était pas dans le besoin. Elle avait apporté une grosse dot le jour de ses noces. Et grâce à son contrat de mariage, la communauté réduite aux acquêts, elle en avait gardé la propriété.

Il y avait aussi une série d'écrins et des objets anciens en or ou en vermeil, des coupes, des hanaps, des statuettes, une horloge incrustée de pierres précieuses. Un trésor de famille, un héritage. Les deux bijoux emportés par Pritchard étaient une parure en or et diamants composée d'un collier et de deux pendentifs d'oreilles, démodés mais de grande valeur, et un camée précieux, d'une rare finesse. Narcissa Malfoy les avait un jour montrés à son fils. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Vendus ? Mis en gage ? Le cousin Hamish allait avoir ce soir les oreilles sifflantes !

Draco prit deux sacs contenant chacun cent gallions pour la réservation à l'annexe de l'hôpital et un sac plus petit qu'il confierait à Poky pour les dépenses courantes du Manoir. Pas question que le cousin Pritchard continue ses entourloupes ! Ils remontèrent en surface et retournèrent dans le bureau de Ragnok.

Draco retira aussi sur son compte personnel une centaine de gallions pour faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'un sortilège, il rétrécit les sacs et les glissa facilement dans ses poches. Ce fut alors que pour la troisième fois de la journée, on lui parla d'avenir.

" Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question crûment. On nous a dit que vous aviez une fille mi humaine, mi créature magique. Est-ce vrai ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? répondit Draco furieux.

-Ne vous fâchez pas Monsieur Malfoy. Nous voulons seulement vous mettre en garde. Voyez-vous, même cinq ans après la guerre et malgré les lois égalitaires, beaucoup de sorciers considèrent encore les êtres magiques, les elfes, les gobelins, les Vélanes puisqu'il s'agit de cela, comme des inférieurs. Si vous aviez d'autres héritiers, disons Sangs Purs, ils pourraient contester les droits de votre fille. Nous vous conseillons donc d'inscrire cette enfant nommément, en toutes lettres, comme bénéficiaire de vos biens au cas où il vous arriverait malheur. Je sais, vous êtes jeune et en pleine forme mais on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait. C'est une simple précaution, Monsieur Malfoy, ne le prenez pas mal.

_"Non mais c'est incroyable ! Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ! Pas maintenant que je vois enfin le bout du tunnel ! Mais le gobelin a raison. Je dois me méfier de Pritchard. Il lui suffirait de faire un procès et l'affaire traînerait des années devant les tribunaux ! Il est Sang Pur, d'ascendance Pouffsouffle. C'est mieux vu que la Maison Serpentard. Tiens, puisque Ragnok semble y tenir, je vais la faire cette déclaration ! Et je vais même y ajouter un codicille ! Il en sera baba ! _

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur Ragnok. Inscrivez ma fille Stellane Malfoy comme héritière de ma fortune si jamais je venais à disparaître. A Merlin ne plaise ! Et même, ajoutez que son parrain, Monsieur Harry Potter, sera jusqu'à sa majorité l'administrateur de ses biens. Est-ce suffisant ?

-Oh, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est parfait ! Avec une caution comme Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez être tranquille ! Personne ne contesterait les droits de votre fille ! Lui et son amie, Madame Weasley Granger, ont fait beaucoup pour l'égalité des droits dans le monde magique. Les gobelins leur en sont reconnaissants. N'ayez aucune crainte ! J'ai rajouté la mention requise. Veuillez signer s'il vous plaît.

_"Mon pauvre Potter ! Tu n'imagines certainement pas le fardeau que je viens de te mettre sur le dos ! Parrain de ma fille ! Tuteur de ma mère ! Administrateur de ma fortune ! Enfin cette responsabilité-là est toute petite ! Je suppose que tu as bien plus de deux mille gallions à gérer ! Mais finalement, si je réfléchis bien, à qui d'autre aurais-je pu faire confiance ? Je n'ai personne. Alors pourquoi pas Potter, Granger ou Weasley ? _ _Le trio maudit de Poudlard ! Des Griffondors purs et durs ! La honte devrait m'étouffer et pourtant j'en arrive à trouver ça normal ! Ma fille déteint sur moi, ce n'est pas possible ! _

Draco se levait pour partir quand soudain, quelque chose le tracassa.

-Monsieur Ragnok, reprit-il, je vais vous laisser en dépôt la clé du coffre de ma mère. Je dois faire un rapide voyage en Bulgarie et je ne voudrais pas que cette clé soit de nouveau égarée. Bien entendu, vous ne donnerez pas d'argent à Monsieur Pritchard et il ne doit pas approcher du coffre.

-J'ai bien compris Monsieur Malfoy. Vous seul ou à défaut Monsieur Potter êtes concernés. Je vous souhaite une longue vie et une excellente santé. Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. Nous ferons tout pour vous satisfaire.

Il était 14 heures 10. Il faisait très beau. Draco respira profondément. Ses corvées étaient terminées. Il allait retourner chez Potter par la Cheminette du Chaudron Baveur. En descendant l'escalier de la banque, il pensait :

_"Si, comme le dit l'adage, penser à la mort ou en parler prolonge la vie de sept jours, sept mois ou sept ans, aujourd'hui, j'ai dû gagner un peu de répit avant mon départ vers l'Au delà ! Tant mieux ! C'est si bon de revivre, d'être sorcier et surtout d'avoir une fille comme Stellane ! La roue tourne. Le pire est derrière moi. Je vais remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires des Malfoy et reprendre ma place dans le monde magique. Tout ira bien maintenant ... "_

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par de grandes exclamations joyeuses. Mauvaise surprise ! Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle étaient devant lui, hilares ...

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Première Partie : Stellane et Draco Malfoy

6- Gare de King Cross.

o – o – o – o

Vendredi premier août 2003. Maison de Harry Potter, aux environs de 17 heures 30.

Stellane avait été sage jusque là. Elle avait joué à la poupée avec Mimsy et découvert les puzzles sauteurs avec Kreatur. Le porridge et le pudding l'avait changée de la nourriture bulgare, plus frugale, mais elle n'avait pas rechigné devant ces mets à l'aspect pour elle bizarre. Elle avait fait la sieste, puis Mimsy avait commencé à lui lire un conte de Beedle le Barde, mais la petite n'était plus attentive. Elle réclamait son père et s'était mise à pleurnicher.

Harry trouvait aussi que l'absence de Malfoy se prolongeait un peu trop. Le jeune homme avait parlé de rentrer en début d'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retarder autant ? Il contacta le bureau des Aurors par Cheminette. Justin n'était pas en vacances, lui ! Il lui demanda de se renseigner sur les allées et venues du Serpentard et la réponse ne tarda pas. Draco Malfoy n'était nulle part.

La dernière personne à l'avoir vu était Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur et c'était deux heures auparavant. Malfoy avait traversé le bar, il était passé côté moldu et c'était tout. Aucun autre détail. Rien.

Charing Cross Road était sous surveillance constante puisque c'était l'un des lieux de communication entre les deux mondes. Justin contacta les indicateurs habituels. Le visage du jeune homme recherché était assez connu et pour plus de sécurité, le jeune Auror fit circuler la photographie agrafée dans son dossier. Mais aucun sorcier de garde n'avait vu passer Draco Malfoy.

Pourtant tous étaient habitués à repérer dans cette rue particulière les faits sortant de l'ordinaire. Les cheveux blond pâle du Serpentard auraient pu attirer leur attention. Mais non. Rien. Les marchands moldus ne l'avaient pas vu non plus. Le chaland était rare en ce début du mois d'août et si Malfoy s'était arrêté dans une boutique, ils en auraient gardé souvenir. Mais toujours rien.

Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait quitter la maison, Stellane pleurait maintenant dans les bras de Mimsy et réclamait son père en sanglotant. Il contacta tout ceux qu'il put joindre. Les Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Luna et quelques autres. Les recherches se firent plus précises. C'est alors qu'on découvrit la rencontre de Malfoy avec ses deux anciens camarades, Nott et Goyle.

On les interrogea mais les deux compères le prirent de haut. Oui, ils avaient bu un verre en compagnie de Malfoy, oui il y avait eu cet accident bête, mais Nott rappela qu'on avait vu leur camarade se promener ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. " Et en pleine forme ", précisa-t-il. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

"Peut-être est-il au Manoir ? " suggéra Hermione. Harry envoya Kreatur aux nouvelles. Le vieil elfe ne trouva que Madame Malfoy occupée à sa dentelle, Poky veillant sur sa Milady et Hamish Pritchard qui eut l'air soulagé quand il apprit que Draco Malfoy avait disparu. Il partit presque aussitôt, emportant avec lui un gros livre de comptes. Kreatur renifla de dédain en parlant de lui. Un descendant de Pouffsouffle, même pas un vrai Malfoy !

Hannah pensa aux Vélanes. Une communication rapide avec l'aéroport de Rome et on apprit que les deux voyageuses n'avaient pas pris leur correspondance pour Sofia. On ne savait pas où elles étaient passées. Peut-être en ville pour du shopping ? C'était la version basique, un peu trop simple sans doute, et peu crédible !

Ou bien elles avaient donné le change et elles suivaient un nouveau plan pour attirer Stellane dans leurs filets, en éliminant son père par exemple. C'étaient de graves soupçons et pour le moment, rien ne venait appuyer cette thèse. S'il y avait eu des Vélanes sur Charing Cross, tout le monde s'en serait aperçu ! On les aurait prises pour des stars de cinéma ou autre ! Les paparazzi auraient débarqué et ça aurait été l'émeute ! Non ! Impossible !

Mais alors qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Questions sans réponses. " L'affaire Draco Malfoy " commençait. Elle n'était pas près de se terminer.

Stellane allait pleurer longtemps la brutale disparition de son père chéri. Et les ennuis de Harry Potter ne faisaient que commencer !

o - o - o - o

Car le lendemain, le samedi 2 août 2003, à midi, le Ministère de la Magie entra en ébullition. Les deux demi Vélanes parties la veille pour Sofia étaient de retour. Elles se tenaient bien droites dans l'Atrium et annonçaient l'arrivée imminente par portoloin de leur Première et de sa suite. Les Vélaa venaient réclamer une des leurs, la jeune Stellane Malfoy Vîîla.

Dès que la présence des Vélanes fut connue, les bureaux se vidèrent. Tous les sorciers présents sur place se précipitèrent dans le Hall pour les voir. Il s'ensuivit une grande bousculade et un brouhaha indescriptible. Les ascenseurs étaient bloqués, les Cheminettes dégorgeaient sans arrêt de nouveaux arrivants alertés par les uns et les autres. C'était la panique totale.

Pritchard était là et se frottait les mains. C'était lui qui avait prévenu les Vélanes de la disparition de Draco Malfoy. Avant de quitter le Manoir, elles lui avaient donné un moyen de les joindre, justement si quelque chose se passait qui favorisait leurs plans. Une boîte de bois au couvercle ajouré contenant un petit oiseau endormi. Il suffisait de le caresser pour le réveiller, de lui dicter un message et de renvoyer à Gaellane, sa maîtresse temporaire.

Pritchard, trop content de la tournure que prenait l'affaire, avait lâché l'oiseau dès qu'il avait connu la disparition de Malfoy. Le soir même, la minuscule bestiole avait rejoint les Vélanes à Rome où elles étaient restées un jour supplémentaire à tout hasard. Ravies, elles avaient à leur tour prévenu la Première et elles étaient reparties pour Londres par le premier vol du lendemain. En fin de matinée, un nouveau messager leur avait appris l'arrivée imminente de leur souveraine et de sa suite. Les minuscules oiseaux-mouches volaient à des vitesses fulgurantes !

Et elles étaient là, dans l'Atrium, triomphantes, sûres de leur pouvoir et certaines de leur réussite. Une superbe mission ! Une conclusion glorieuse !

A deux pas d'elles, le cousin Pritchard bavait d'envie et de désir. Il espérait une petite récompense, un baiser peut-être, même un simple regard. Il était au premier rang des admirateurs, à promettre aux deux créatures superbes les monts et les merveilles qu'il n'avait pas. Mais elles se moquaient bien de ce ver de terre prosterné à leurs pieds ! Elles ne l'avaient même pas reconnu !

Le tumulte était à son comble. Et puis il y eut soudain le bruit d'une explosion, les lumières s'éteignirent et une voix puissante domina le vacarme. " STUPEFIX TOTALIS ! " ordonna-t-elle. Tout s'immobilisa aussitôt, même les avions en papier du courrier qui voletaient de-ci de-là. Le silence se fit. Seules les courtes flammes des Cheminettes éclairaient faiblement la scène en clair obscur.

Quand les lustres se rallumèrent, on vit s'avancer du fond du Hall Griselda Marchebank, la doyenne du Magenmagot, entourée d'une dizaine de sorcières, toutes avec leur baguette tendue. Puisque les hommes succombaient au charme vélaa et perdaient la tête, les femmes prenaient la relève.

" Oculus closam ! " ajouta la doyenne en dirigeant sa baguette vers les Vélanes. Et les deux visiteuses lui obéirent. Dès qu'elles eurent fermé les yeux, leur puissante attraction sur la gent masculine se rompit. Elles étaient toujours belles mais pas irrésistibles. Car leur séduction venait particulièrement de leur regard. Elles apprenaient à contrôler ce pouvoir dès l'enfance, cela faisait partie de leur éducation.

Les Vélanes n'écrivaient pas, ne lisaient pas sauf à de rares exceptions près, ne dessinaient pas non plus. Tout leur enseignement était basé sur la transmission orale des traditions et sur des travaux pratiques. Les positions des yeux, les mouvements subtils des paupières, l'éclat soudain donné à un regard en faisaient partie. La séduction était un don qu'il fallait travailler longuement pour qu'elle parvienne à un maximum !

" Messieurs, reprit Griselda Marchebank, regagnez immédiatement vos bureaux et n'en sortez plus sous aucun prétexte. Nous allons recevoir la délégation Vélaa en bas, dans la grande salle du Magenmagot. Monsieur le Ministre nous a donné carte blanche, étant donné qu'il ne serait pas lui-même un juge impartial dans cette affaire. Exécution ! "

Cela prit du temps mais tout finit par s'organiser. Pour plus de sûreté, les sorcières jetèrent un Restrictum Masculus sur les portes des bureaux, ce qui empêchait tout homme de les franchir. Et ce fut très utile quand la Première arriva avec sa suite habituelle, un Vélaa et cinq Vélanes. Leur portoloin fourni par le Comte Borodisov les avait amenés sur le toit du Ministère où se trouvait un petit terrain d'atterrissage. La troupe magnifique dut parcourir tous les étages pour descendre au niveau deux car la Première refusa de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle fut accompagnée en chemin par des gémissements de frustration et des soupirs d'amour et de désir.

Il était 14 heures. Dans la grande salle du Magenmagot, sur la mosaïque ornant le sol, on avait disposé des fauteuils de velours rouge. La Première était au centre. Le Vélaa était assis à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Les cinq Vélanes formaient autour un demi-cercle. Les deux demi Vélanes se tenaient modestement à l'arrière.

En face, sur trois rangs des gradins, les sorcières du Magenmagot leur faisaient face avec Griselda Marchebank au milieu d'elles. Il y avait là aussi plusieurs employées du Ministère et quelques anciennes qu'on avait appelées à la rescousse. Madame Weasley en faisait partie et elle avait eu la bonne idée de faire appel à sa belle-fille Fleur, d'ascendance vélaa lointaine.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, la doyenne de l'Assemblée ouvrit la séance.

" Mesdames, Monsieur, avant toute discussion, nous devons toutes et tous avoir une bonne connaissance de l'affaire qui vous amène ici. Voici l'Auror Abbott qui s'en occupe pour notre part. Auror, renseignez-nous, je vous prie. "

Dès qu'elle avait appris la venue des Vélanes au Ministère, Hannah avait pris contact avec Harry Potter par Cheminette. Le jeune sorcier était bien embêté. Malfoy lui avait bien précisé ce qu'il envisageait pour sa fille : elle était sorcière et devait être élevée comme telle. Pas question qu'elle parte chez les Vélanes ! Mais lui ne pouvait s'opposer à une décision du Magenmagot. Il recommanda à la jeune Auror la prudence.

" Ne donne pas de détails, surtout pas sur l'arrivée surprise de Malfoy hier ! Ne dis pas où se trouve Stellane. Parle d'une personne à qui son père l'a confiée pour quelque temps. Il faut éviter toute précipitation. Fais durer l'attente le plus longtemps possible. Nous allons trouver une piste. Si ça se trouve, Malfoy sera là ce soir. Sa disparition est inquiétante mais pour le moment de courte durée. Il y a de l'espoir. Je compte sur toi, Hannah. "

La jeune femme fit comme son collègue lui avait demandé. Son compte-rendu fut concis. Draco Malfoy, de retour d'exil, avait accompli diverses démarches. Puis il avait disparu ou s'était absenté on ne savait pas encore. La personne qui gardait sa fille s'était inquiétée et avait prévenu les Aurors. L'enquête était en cours. C'était tout.

Griselda Marchebank s'adressa alors à la Première :

" Madame, vous connaissez maintenant la situation aussi bien que nous. Veuillez présenter votre requête. "

La Première attaqua aussitôt. Elle comprenait un peu l'anglais mais ne le parlait pas. L'une des Demi Vélanes servait d'interprète.

" Stellane Vîîla, notre sujette, se trouve dans ce pays sans protection et d'ailleurs sans notre autorisation. Puisque son père a disparu, nous demandons la garde de l'enfant. Par égard pour sa mère décédée, ce n'est que Justice.

-Mais Monsieur Malfoy s'est peut-être seulement absenté pour des raisons personnelles. Il peut réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre !

-Ou pas ! En attendant son retour problématique, l'enfant doit nous être confiée.

-Pas si vite ! Les Aurors ont ouvert une enquête. Nous allons trouver une piste.

-Nous ne pouvons attendre. Notre portoloin de retour est programmé pour ce soir à 18 heures. Voici deux parents proches de l'enfant, Ouralaa, le frère de sa mère et Canellane son épouse. Ils seront heureux d'accueillir une fille Vîîla chez eux, dans notre Forêt magique.

-Stellane Malfoy a aussi de la famille en Angleterre. Sa grand-mère Narcissa Malfoy par exemple.

-Elle est folle. Mes deux ambassadrices l'ont constaté hier. Cet argument ne tient pas.

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre. Fleur Weasley Delacour s'était levée.

-Puis-je prendre la parole ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux par déférence.

-Qui es-tu ? Ah, je sens par ton aura que tu as du sang vélaa dans les veines. Par les femmes ou par les hommes ?

-Mon grand-père était Vélaa.

-Par les hommes donc. C'est moins important. Quel est ton nom ?

-Je me nomme Fleur, Florellane en vélaa.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Madame, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire mais ces deux personnes ne sont pas des proches parents de l'enfant. Chez les Vélaa, il n'y a ni frère ni sœur, ni époux ni épouse. Toutes les mères élèvent toutes les filles indifféremment. Les pères peuvent être n'importe lequel des Vélaa. Eux s'occupent des rares garçons qui naissent. Votre peuple forme une grande famille mais les liens entre les personnes ne sont pas définis comme chez les sorciers. Votre argument ne tient pas non plus.

-Tu oses m'accuser de mentir, misérable humaine !

-Non, Madame, juste de travestir un peu la vérité. De toute façon, rien ne prouve que Draco Malfoy soit mort ou même en danger de mort. Il a peut-être juste un empêchement.

-C'est un sorcier. Il peut prévenir qui il veut de multiples façons. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est mauvais signe.

-Seriez-vous pour quelque chose dans sa disparition ? demanda brusquement Griselda Marchebank. Vous semblez bien sûre de vous.

-Vous offensez tout le peuple Vélaa avec cette basse accusation. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette affaire. Mais elle change la donne. Cette petite fille a pour nous une grande importance. De plus, elle porte au front un signe distinctif. Plusieurs peuples s'intéressent à elle, en bien ou pour certains, en mal. Elle sera en sécurité parmi nous. D'ailleurs, on pourrait lui demander son avis. Elle n'a que trois ans mais elle a peut-être déjà des préférences.

-Un instant, dit tout à coup Madame Weasley. Nous oublions un point important. Monsieur Malfoy a déclaré la filiation de cette enfant. Selon la loi, il a dû désigner pour elle un parrain ou une marraine. Si c'est un Vélaa ou une Vélane, il n'y aurait plus de problème. Peut-on vérifier sur le document ?

On fit venir le préposé à l'enregistrement. Il en tremblait d'excitation mais avant son entrée dans la salle, on lui jeta par précaution un sort d'aveuglement. Ses yeux ne pouvaient voir que son registre. La révélation secoua la partie sorcière de la salle comme un coup de tonnerre.

" HARRY POTTER ! Le Harry Potter ! Le Vainqueur de Lord Voldemort ! Notre Sauveur ! Mais je croyais que lui et Malfoy étaient ennemis jurés ! Impossible ! Incroyable ! Inouï ! "

Pendant ce temps, du côté vélaa, la colère mêlée de surprise montait.

" Harry Potter ? Connais pas ! Pourquoi lui ? Est-il parent de la petite ? Cette décision ne tient pas debout ! Nous la contestons totalement ! C'est stupide ! Offensant pour tout notre peuple ! Honteux ! "

La discussion s'envenimait. Une des Vélanes se transforma soudain, son bec apparut et ses ailes se déplièrent. Griselda Marchebank se leva et agita les bras. Aussitôt, plusieurs elfes de maison, employés du Ministère, entrèrent à leur tour, portant des tasses, des théières, des pyramides de gâteaux, tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'heure du thé. Ils installèrent les plateaux sur des tables basses. La doyenne proclama :

" Je propose une pause amicale pour nous donner à toutes et à vous Monsieur, le temps de réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, l'Auror Abbott préviendra Harry Potter et lui demandera son avis. Par écrit car il ne peut nous rejoindre sans être séduit par votre charme, Mesdames ! En attendant, profitez de ces douceurs et de cette réconfortante boisson. Demandez si vous désirez autre chose. "

La vieille dame savait ce qu'elle faisait : les Vélanes étaient connues pour leur gourmandise. Elles ne se firent pas prier et bientôt, tout le monde papotait autour des sablés, des mini cakes et des tartelettes. Fleur assistée d'Isabellane discutait avec le Vélaa, qui avait demandé du jus d'orange. Plusieurs sorcières entouraient la Vélane Primaire et la questionnaient sur sa transformation. Elles admiraient en particulier ses ailes écailleuses. Ce devait être agréable de voler ! Gaellane traduisait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Sauf pour Harry Potter qui tombait des nues. Malfoy l'avait désigné comme parrain de sa fille !

Hannah était arrivé dans la cuisine par la Cheminette. Stellane était en train de goûter. La jeune Auror se souvint tout à coup de la boule magique en peluche que Harry lui avait demandé d'acheter. Elle se promit de faire un saut sur le Chemin de Traverse dès que sa mission serait terminée. Elle entraîna son collègue au salon et lui expliqua la situation.

D'abord, Harry ne voulut pas y croire. Puis il se rendit compte que, d'une part, en faisant cela, Malfoy ne pensait ni à disparaître, ni surtout à mourir et d'autre part, qu'en définitive, le Serpentard n'avait personne d'autre. Il était seul. Sa mère était malade. Sa presque fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, s'était mariée avec un autre. Nott et Goyle avaient mauvaise réputation. Quant à Blaise Zabini ... Le cœur de Harry se serra brièvement. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Harry ne songea pas une seconde à se dérober. Malfoy lui confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il se montrerait à la hauteur. Il écrivit donc une lettre d'acceptation au Magenmagot, la signa et y apposa son sceau. Tant que Malfoy serait absent, il serait le tuteur et le protecteur de sa fille, il en faisait le serment.

Hannah rapporta la réponse et eut tout juste le temps de grappiller les derniers gâteaux secs. Les Vélanes avaient fait honneur à la pause thé. Elles se renfrognèrent en entendant le message mais Griselda Marchebank se montra inflexible. La volonté du père devait être respectée. Cependant, rien n'empêchait les Vélanes de rendre de temps en temps visite à l'enfant. Il suffisait de trouver une solution qui ne perturberait pas trop le déroulement habituel de la vie. La gent masculine est si vulnérable ! Si influençable !

Les discussions reprirent sur un mode tempéré. Entre femmes, il était possible de s'entendre. Les Vélanes partirent à l'heure dite après une nouvelle collation. Les sorcières ... et les sorciers ! ... poussèrent un ouf de soulagement. Une crise grave avait été évitée. On pouvait dire qu'une fois encore, Harry Potter avait sauvé la situation.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'avis de l'intéressé. Il se faisait tard et Malfoy n'était toujours pas là. Stellane pleurnichait de nouveau en réclamant son papa. Il fallait agir, en douceur. Hannah venait de rapporter la fameuse boule magique que l'enfant avait réclamée. Harry s'approcha de la petite et se mit à genoux devant elle.

" Tiens, lui dit-il. De la part de ton papa.

-Il est là ? Il est revenu ?

-Non Stellane. Ton papa n'est pas là. Il a dû partir en voyage. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi très fort.

-Il revient bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il nous donnera sûrement des nouvelles. En attendant, il te demande de rester ici, avec moi, jusqu'à son retour. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? Ou aurais-tu préféré partir avec les Vélanes ? Elles étaient venues te chercher.

-Non. Je veux rester chez toi. Je veux attendre mon papa ici. Il va revenir de son voyage ... Il va revenir, hein, c'est sûr ?

Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serra de nouveau. Il est difficile de mentir aux enfants. Il attira la petite contre lui. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, elle reniflait encore un peu.

-Oui, Stellane. Il va revenir. On va l'attendre ici tous les deux.

-Avec Mimsy ? Et Kreatur ?

-Bien sûr chérie. Mimsy a préparé pour toi sa délicieuse mousse au chocolat. Tu aimes ?

-Je sais pas. J'en ai jamais mangé. Là-bas, la cuisinière faisait du yaourt. C'est bon aussi. Tu en as mangé déjà ?

-Heu, oui sans doute. Quelque chose d'autre te ferait plaisir ?

-Oui mais peut-être tu voudras pas.

-Dis toujours.

-Je peux t'appeler Harry ?

C'était facile. Pour un soir. Ce ne serait pas toujours aussi simple. Les jours, les nuits allaient défiler, souvent assombris par la longue absence. Le " voyage " se prolongeait. Mais sans le savoir, Harry avait deviné comment Draco Malfoy avait disparu et où il était. Le père de Stellane était vraiment en voyage. Un bien étrange voyage.

o - o - o - o

Retour en arrière . La rencontre de Draco Malfoy et de ses anciens camarades d'école, Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle. Les témoignages des uns et des autres et la réalité des faits.

o - o - o - o

Premier août 2003. Terrasse du bar l'Estaminet, à deux pas de Gringott, sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

Récit de Broderick Kwain, propriétaire du bar, aux Aurors venus l'interroger.

"Il était 14 heures 15. Messieurs Nott et Goyle, qui sont des clients réguliers, se sont installés à une table de la terrasse, à l'ombre d'un parasol, avec leur ami, Monsieur Malfoy, un sorcier blond que je n'avais jamais vu chez moi auparavant mais dont le nom est connu depuis les procès. Monsieur Nott a commandé trois Whiskys pur feu, pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, a-t-il dit.

Monsieur Malfoy avait l'air pressé. Il s'est levé au bout de cinq, six minutes. Malheureusement, Monsieur Goyle a fait un faux mouvement et le contenu de son verre s'est répandu sur la veste de l'invité qui s'est dirigé vers les toilettes pour réparer les dégâts ..."

_Ce que pensait Kwain à ce moment-là :_

_" Ça y est ! Ils ont remis ça ! Ah les vermines ! Je vais finir par avoir des ennuis ! La dernière fois, on a retrouvé le sorcier russe qu'ils avaient arnaqué errant sur les quais de King Cross, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait là ! Enfin d'habitude, ils se contentent de dépouiller leur victime et de lancer un court Obliviate sur sa mémoire ! Je vais leur dire que c'est la dernière fois et qu'ils me doivent au moins dix gallions pour mon silence ! _

_Ce Nott sait trop de choses ! Il trempe dans toutes sortes de magouilles mais il est trop intelligent pour se faire prendre ! Quel fléau ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il m'ait surpris en train de lutiner ma serveuse ! Si ma femme le savait, elle me chaufferait les oreilles. Le bar lui appartient pour moitié malheureusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont inventer cette fois-ci ? "_

o - o - o - o

Questions. Réponses.

Auror : Pourquoi avez-vous suivi Draco Malfoy dans les toilettes ?

Goyle : Je voulais m'excuser. J'étais vraiment très embêté ! Malfoy a toujours été très soigneux de sa personne, un peu trop même, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Nott : J'avais tout simplement envie d'uriner. C'est naturel, non ?

Auror : Que s'est-il passé ?

Goyle : Malfoy était très énervé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire partir les taches de sa veste. C'était du tissu moldu, du lin, je crois. Ça ne réagit pas bien à la magie. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai préféré partir.

Nott : Je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Je connais pas mal de sortilèges rares. Mais Malfoy a refusé. Alors je suis entré dans un des W.C. Il devait aussi avoir un besoin pressant car une minute après, je l'ai entendu entrer dans le deuxième. Il y était encore quand je suis sorti. J'ai sifflé le reste de mon verre et j'ai dit au patron du bar que Malfoy paierait. Il sortait de Gringott, il avait sûrement quelques gallions dans ses poches.

Question : Monsieur Malfoy a réglé la note en effet. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

Goyle : Je suis allé à mon travail. Oui, ça peut vous surprendre mais ça fait trois ans que je suis employé comme ouvrier découpeur dans une boucherie industrielle moldue. Bœuf, porc, veau, mouton, rien ne me résiste ! Si ça se trouve, le dernier gigot que vous avez mangé avec votre famille, c'est moi qui l'avais préparé. Ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Nott : J'avais rendez-vous avec ma petite amie, Milicent Bulstrode. Mais il était trop tôt, alors j'ai un peu flâné sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai même vu Malfoy entrer au Paradis du Quidditch. Il portait sa veste sur l'épaule, il n'avait sans doute pas réussi à la nettoyer.

Auror : Avez-vous un emploi, monsieur Nott ? Quelles sont vos sources de revenus ? Comment gagnez-vous votre vie ?

Nott : Je suis représentant de commerce. Je voyage dans toute l'Angleterre pour présenter aux marchands sorciers des produits nouveaux. En ce moment, je fais de la publicité pour les bonbons de Bertie Crochue, avec des parfums inédits, au goût de fromage moisi français par exemple. Ça fera fureur pour Halloween. Et c'est moins fatigant que le métier que j'ai dû faire pendant mon exil ! Charger et décharger des wagons à la gare de King Cross ! Et pas côté magique ! Côté marchandises ! C'était dur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Draco Malfoy ? Il a disparu ? Dommage, j'étais content de le revoir. On était plutôt ami du temps de Poudlard. Et dans le même camp. C'est tout ? On peut partir ?

Auror : Oui bien sûr. Il n'y a pour l'instant aucune charge contre vous. Mais ne vous éloignez pas de Londres. On peut avoir d'autres questions à vous poser.

o - o - o - o

Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans les toilettes de l'Estaminet.

Deux sortilèges simultanés. Un Expelliarmus et un Pétrificatus Totalus. Malfoy, désarmé, inconscient, gisait à terre. Nott se précipita, ramassa sa baguette et fouilla ses poches.

" Bonne pioche Goyle, dit-il après avoir rendu aux sacs de gallions leur vraie grandeur. Il y a même des billets moldus ! Une belle somme ! On partage comme d'hab ! N'oublie pas ! Pas question de dépenser cet argent tout de suite. Range tout dans ta cachette. Bientôt, on aura assez pour réaliser nos rêves. Tu veux toujours t'acheter cette gargote du côté de Bristol ?

-Ouais, c'est sûr ! Natalia aussi fait des économies. Mais vendeuse de vaisselle magique, ça ne rapporte pas gros. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? ajouta-t-il en poussant Malfoy du pied. Et si on lui faisait le coup du sorcier russe ?

-Trop risqué. J'ai trouvé mieux. Sors le premier, je te suivrai dans cinq minutes.

-D'acc !

_"Oh oui, je t'ai préparé quelque chose, saloperie de Malfoy ! Tu vas payer pour ton arrogance, pour ton étalage de richesse, pour toutes ces années où tu faisais le fier à Poudlard alors que j'étais meilleur que toi en tout ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, foi de Serpentard ! J'ai tout bien calculé la nuit dernière. Tu vas morfler et tu ne t'en souviendras même pas ! Allez ! En route ! _

o - o - o - o

Théodore Nott haïssait Draco Malfoy depuis ses douze ans. La première année à Poudlard, il était au contraire en admiration devant lui. Il le suivait partout, il faisait ses quatre volontés et essayait de devenir son ami, même s'il se faisait la plupart du temps rabrouer et repousser sans ménagement par les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

Tout avait changé quand ils étaient entrés en deuxième année. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard cherchait un nouvel attrapeur pour concurrencer Potter qui faisait gagner les Griffondors. Nott était vif et agile, il avait la science infuse du vol sur balai. Il aurait dû être choisi, ses essais étaient meilleurs que ceux de Malfoy. Il aurait dû. Mais il y avait eu passe-droit.

Lucius Malfoy avait offert à toute l'équipe le nouveau balai Nimbus 2001, très performant, très cher. Et son fils était devenu attrapeur. La rancœur, puis la haine avaient flambé dans le cœur de Théodore Nott. Il pouvait tout pardonner à son camarade de classe, tout sauf ça. Dans ses projets d'avenir, le Quidditch tenait une grande place. Il espérait devenir joueur professionnel et gagner ainsi la fortune que les Nott n'avaient pas. Dès lors, il détesta violemment Malfoy mais sans jamais le montrer.

Aujourd'hui, il tenait sa revanche.

Il chargea Malfoy toujours inconscient sur son épaule. Il était costaud malgré son apparence frêle. Il entra dans le premier W.C. C'était un lieu de transplanage clandestin connu de quelques initiés. Il en faisait partie bien entendu ! Il partit avec son fardeau. Non seulement il était physiquement fort mais c'était aussi un puissant sorcier. Il avait été Mangemort et connaissait des sorts redoutables.

Il atterrit dans une petite remise sombre et poussiéreuse. Il déposa sans ménagement le corps inerte sur le sol, l'immobilisa d'un nouveau Petrificatus et repartit aussitôt vers l'Estaminet. Il sortit des toilettes et plaisanta avec le patron puis il quitta l'établissement. Pas pour longtemps. Il passa par la porte de derrière sans se faire remarquer et regagna le premier W.C. Il ferma la porte d'un Collaporta et transplana de nouveau.

Il retrouva Malfoy là où il l'avait déchargé comme un sac. Tout en grommelant des injures et en le bourrant de coups de poing, il lui enleva sa veste et sa chemise. Un train de marchandises passa non loin de la remise vide en faisant trembler les vitres sales. Ils étaient à King Cross côté moldu, là où Nott avait travaillé dur pendant son exil.

Le Serpentard lança ensuite un Impedimenta et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour des membres de Malfoy. Il le réveilla d'un Enervatum puis il insonorisa la petite pièce d'un Assurdio. Lorsque le jeune sorcier blond vit au-dessus de lui le visage de Nott, il sentit une terreur glacée l'envahir. Il avait toujours su que l'autre le haïssait et il était sans défenses entre ses mains.

Curieusement, Nott ne parla pas. Il avait vu l'éclair de panique dans les yeux de Malfoy et cela lui suffisait. Il se contenta de lancer un Endoloris, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Chaque fois, le corps tressautait et retombait lourdement sur le sol. Les cris de douleur n'étaient que silence. Cela dura quelques minutes. A la fin, Malfoy était évanoui, le jeu n'en valait plus la chandelle.

Alors Nott ouvrit la porte de la remise. Juste en face stationnait un train de marchandises, un wagon était entrouvert, le quai était vide. D'un Mobilicorpus, il transporta le corps à l'intérieur du wagon, il le dissimula derrière des caisses. Puis il se pencha et un air sadique apparut sur son visage.

Un geste rapide, quelques cheveux qu'on arrache, et un premier sortilège noir pour endormir la victime pendant deux jours au moins. Des cordes qui disparaissent. Puis un second sortilège, bien plus noir encore.

"Adieu Serpentard ! Bon voyage ! éructa-t-il en descendant du wagon.

Il jeta la baguette de Malfoy sous les roues du train. Elle serait pulvérisée au moment du départ. Il récupéra tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses poches, les billets moldus, les gallions et la précieuse tablette qui allait lui permettre de peaufiner sa vengeance. C'était la dernière des cinq qu'il avait réussi à voler lors de la livraison du mois précédent, avant que la Lovegood et son foutu rat ne saisissent la marchandise. Il se changea et fit disparaître ses propres vêtements d'un Evanesco. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour dans le premier W.C.

14 heures 30. Un dernier tour de passe-passe : une petite manipulation, une tablette qu'on croque en grimaçant ...

14 heures 35. Il sortit, paya et se fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien surveiller le temps. Un heure juste. Il referma la porte du Chaudron Baveur à 15 heures 30 précises. Il se tourna vers le mur, le temps d'allumer une cigarette et de reprendre sa propre apparence. Puis il alla rejoindre Millicent Bulstrode, sa compagne, sa complice quelquefois, son souffre-douleur aussi.

Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Qu'il était doux pour Théodore Nott, le jour de la vengeance !

Et qu'il serait long, le " voyage" commencé ce jour-là par Draco Malfoy !

Fin de la première partie.

A suivre dans la deuxième partie : Stellane et Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Je la remercie d'avoir bien voulu me les prêter pour quelque temps, même si c'est à l'insu de son plein gré. Je promets d'en faire bon usage et de les rendre ensuite en bon état de marche.

Stellane et quelques autres sont à moi. Ils sont comme ces inconnus qui se glissent parmi les célébrités et brillent par ricochet de leur éclat. J'espère que vous les aimerez et que vous suivrez leurs aventures avec intérêt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont envoyées pour la première partie.

Personnages principaux : Stellane, l'enfant à demi Vélane, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Vous l'avez compris, ceci est un Drarry, on ne se refait pas.

Classification évoluant de K+ au début à T par la suite. Je préviendrai au moment du changement de catégorie.

Résumé : Stellane, l'enfant hybride, mi humaine, mi Vélane, est le lien entre Draco Malfoy, disparu sans laisser de traces, et Harry Potter, son parrain, devenu par conséquent son tuteur. Comment, quand, où, pourquoi ? Bonnes questions. Lisez, vous aurez les réponses.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième partie: Stellane et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o - o

7- Les soucis de Harry Potter.

31 Janvier 2007. Ministère de la Magie, niveau des Aurors. 

Harry fixait d'un œil morne l'épais dossier posé devant lui sur son bureau. Trois ans et demi d'enquête sur la disparition de Malfoy ! Et rien ! Pas la moindre trace ! La dernière piste qui menait en Afrique du Sud se révélait fausse. Pourtant elle semblait sérieuse : un sorcier de 25 ans environ, blond, installé à Durban depuis quelques années, portant au bras le dessin d'une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche.

Mais il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune Afrikaner qui avait cru malin de se faire tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait vue dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il trouvait ça " gothique " ! Il ne connaissait rien de la guerre qui avait endeuillé l'Angleterre neuf ans auparavant. Harry se demandait s'il était bon que l'oubli vienne si vite. Enfin c'était dans un pays lointain, les sombres événements n'y faisaient sans doute pas la Une des journaux à l'époque.

Il y avait eu d'autres pistes, en Irlande, en France, en Australie même. Mais elles ne menaient à rien et Harry était le seul à avoir encore un peu d'espoir. Le seul avec Stellane. La fillette croyait dur comme fer à la survie et au retour prochain de son père depuis le rêve qu'elle avait fait trois mois après sa disparition.

Cette période avait été difficile pour elle. Le changement de vie avait été radical. Plus de papa attentif et tendre. Plus de Maisonnée pour l'entourer et la gâter. Plus de Château dans un parc à la campagne. Juste un jeune homme qui essayait de se montrer à la hauteur mais qui manquait totalement d'expérience.

Et Mimsy.

o - o - o - o

Heureusement, il y avait eu Mimsy !

Avant sa libération, l'elfe avait été esclave chez un sorcier qui avait six enfants dont cinq insupportables garçons, méchants comme leur père. C'étaient eux qui lui avaient brûlé les bras parce qu'elle ne répondait pas assez vite à leurs multiples exigences. Le plus grand l'avait un jour poussée dans les escaliers et sa jambe brisée ne s'était jamais bien remise.

La dernière-née était une petite fille plus terrible encore que ses grands frères. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait imposé sa loi à toute la famille. Les garçons filaient doux devant elle. Chose curieuse, elle aimait Mimsy et l'avait prise sous sa protection. Le jour où les elfes de maison devaient être libérés grâce aux nouvelles lois, c'était elle qui avait donné à la pauvre esclave un bonnet et une écharpe pour qu'elle échappe à son triste sort.

Mimsy avait fui la maison de ses mauvais Maîtres. Mais ensuite, à cause de ses blessures, elle ne trouvait pas de travail. Potter l'avait découverte dans la rue, pauvre petite chose à la dérive, et l'avait aussitôt engagée à son service. Le vieux Kreatur avait besoin d'aide. La petite elfe lui était éperdument reconnaissante et se serait jetée au feu pour lui. Elle reporta toute son affection sur Stellane.

Elle s'en occupait patiemment le jour et dormait la nuit sur un coussin, près de son lit. La fillette faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait en criant et en pleurant. Mimsy la berçait et la calmait en lui racontant des histoires.

Et puis une nuit, Stellane eut une vision, ce que tous prirent pour un simple rêve, mais que l'enfant, malgré son jeune âge, reçut comme une certitude absolue.

Elle sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la chambre de Harry qui avait justement invité sa nouvelle conquête à passer la nuit avec lui. Suivie de Mimsy qui ne parvenait pas à la rattraper, la petite entra sans frapper et se mit à crier ;

" Harry ! Harry ! J'ai vu mon papa ! "

Réveillé en sursaut, le jeune homme leva la tête et d'un clic alluma une veilleuse. Stellane grimpa au pied de son lit en répétant d'un air ravi :

" Je l'ai vu Harry. C'est lui ! Il est vivant !

-Tu as rêvé chérie. Recouche-toi et dors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, ta gamine ? fit une voix enrouée à côté de Harry.

-Rien. Dors. Mimsy, emmène Stellane et recouche-là. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar.

-Mais Harry, je te dis que j'ai vu mon papa ! En vrai, pas en rêve !

-Et où l'as-tu vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Il était dans un lit tout blanc. Il dormait.

-On en parlera demain si tu veux. Maintenant il est tard. Il faut dormir.

-C'est ça, reprit la voix enrouée. Laisse-nous tranquilles ! A-t-on idée de déranger ainsi les gens !

-Il dort je te dis ! C'est lui, je suis sûre ! Il est si beau !

-Hé bien retourne te coucher. Peut-être que tu le verras encore.

-Tu crois ? Alors viens Mimsy ! On s'en va ! Bonne nuit Harry. Bonne nuit Madame.

-C'est ça ! Bon débarras ! ... Dis donc, si on en profitait pour ... "

Harry s'était juré de ne plus jamais ramener ses conquêtes à la maison et il avait tenu parole. Il allait chez elles ou il les emmenait à l'hôtel. Tout le monde savait qu'il était volage. Les coups d'un soir, il connaissait. Depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, il ne s'attachait plus à personne. Sa liaison la plus longue avait duré deux mois. Et encore ! C'était parce que Susan Bones était une chic fille et qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser en l'abandonnant trop vite !

Celle qu'il avait ramené ce soir-là était stagiaire dans son service. Une belle blonde un peu grassouillette qui s'était littéralement jetée à son cou. On ne refuse pas une occasion comme celle-là ! On peut avoir le cœur brisé mais le sexe toujours au garde-à-vous ! Harry était heureux comme ça et ne demandait pas plus à la vie. Son travail comptait avant tout et le reste n'était que de la bagatelle. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Stellane.

Le lendemain, après le départ de la fille, il avait retrouvé la petite dans la cuisine. Elle avait reparlé de son rêve, de sa " vision ".

" C'était mon papa. Il était si beau ! Ses cheveux étaient tout autour de sa tête sur un oreiller. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il respirait tout doucement. Il dormait dans un lit blanc ... Harry, tu dis toujours qu'il est en voyage. Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque part maintenant ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pris l"enfant sur ses genoux et avait murmuré :

-Je ne sais pas. Nous aurons peut-être de ses nouvelles. "

Mais c'était toujours le mystère. L'heureuse conséquence fut que Stellane parut trouver un certain apaisement. Ses cauchemars cessèrent. Elle ne se transforma plus en Vélane Primaire, ce qui lui était arrivé plusieurs fois les premiers temps. Et puis Mimsy eut la bonne idée de lui faire évoquer des souvenirs de sa petite enfance avec son père.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, Stellane lui racontait des petits détails, des faits et gestes, des paroles qui l'avaient marquée. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire.

"Mon papa m'a montré plein d'animaux sur un livre. Il m'a dit leur nom en anglais. Je dois parler en anglais avec lui. J'aime bien ...

"Mon papa m'emmène toujours avec lui quand il va au village. Les gens sont gentils. Ils me disent tous bonjour ...

"Mon papa m'a soignée quand j'ai toussé toute la nuit. J'aime pas être malade ...

"Mon papa reste toujours avec moi quand mes tantes Vélanes viennent me voir. Je les aime bien mais je préfère mon papa ...

Mimsy ne s'étonna pas quand Stellane évoqua trois souvenirs en particulier. Pourtant, la petite n'aurait pas dû les connaître puisqu'ils appartenaient à la jeunesse de son père. Un soir, juste avant de s'endormir, elle murmura :

"Tu le savais, Mimsy, que les papas, ils ont aussi été petits ? Mon papa, quand il était enfant, il était déjà beau, mais son nez était un peu pointu. Il s'asseyait sur les genoux de sa maman, la dame qu'on a vue au Manoir, mais plus jeune. Il respirait dans son cou. Il trouvait qu'elle sentait bon ...

Un autre jour, elle avait raconté :

"La première fois que mon papa a eu une baguette magique, il a été dans le parc du Manoir et il a jeté un sortilège sur les oiseaux blancs de son papa à lui. Des pans ... paons ... qui lui criaient toujours dessus. Mon papa ne les aimait pas. Il les a empêchés de déplier leurs grandes plumes pendant une semaine ! C'était un farceur mon papa !

Et une autre fois encore :

"Quand il était à l'école, mon papa dormait dans une grande chambre ronde avec d'autres garçons. Il fallait descendre des escaliers et parler à un portrait pour y entrer. C'était sa deuxième Maison, en plus du Manoir. Il y avait un grand serpent peint au-dessus de la porte. Mon papa aime bien les serpents. Moi aussi. Je les trouve beaux avec leurs écailles. Et tu sais quoi ? Harry était dans la même école que mon papa mais pas dans la même Maison. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, c'est bête hein ?

L'elfe trouvait ça normal. Elle adorait Stellane et faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie agréable. Elle la gâtait un peu trop et l'enfant aurait pu devenir tyrannique. Mais son influence était contrebalancée par celle de Fleur, l'épouse d'ascendance vélaa de Bill Weasley. Harry lui avait demandé son aide pour l'éducation de sa pupille.

La jeune femme avait pris son rôle au sérieux. Sa fille Victoire avait le même âge que Stellane. Deux fois par semaine, elles venaient ensemble passer l'après-midi chez Harry. Les deux fillettes jouaient, chantaient, se racontaient des histoires. Elles se disputaient parfois, se réconciliaient autour d'un gâteau ou d'une friandise, apprenaient ainsi à vivre comme des sœurs et faisaient l'expérience de la vie de famille.

Fleur représentait l'autorité parentale car contrairement à Mimsy, elle ne laissait pas les petites faire n'importe quoi. Elle leur enseignait les limites à ne pas franchir. Même si le soir, Stellane se plaignait auprès de Harry de sa " sévérité ", elle appréciait inconsciemment la présence rassurante et apaisante de la jeune femme. Le charme vélaa y était aussi pour quelque chose.

L'image masculine était entièrement occupée pour Stellane par le souvenir de son père. Jamais Harry n'avait essayé de s'y superposer. Il se considérait, et elle le considérait, comme un protecteur, un ami, une sorte de grand frère en qui on pouvait avoir toute confiance. Elle l'aimait bien mais tout son amour allait vers son papa disparu dont elle attendait le retour avec patience et ferveur.

Dans le coffret des sœurs Black, qu'il avait ouvert pour consulter des papiers officiels, Harry avait trouvé une petite photographie magique de Draco. Il l'avait fait agrandir et elle trônait dans un cadre sur la table de chevet de Stellane. Le jeune homme devait avoir dix-sept ans, il souriait et faisait de la main un petit signe désinvolte. La petite l'embrassait tous les soirs. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir.

D'autres connaissances de Harry entouraient Stellane d'affection. Luna et son rat la faisaient rêver. La jeune fille avait toujours d'étranges histoires à raconter. Les Weasley venaient régulièrement en visite. Hermione avait accouché d'une fille, Rose. Elle fascinait Stellane et c'était réciproque. L'enfant cessait de pleurer dès que la fillette s'approchait d'elle, elle la fixait de ses gros yeux bleus et émettait des petits bruits de plaisir.

Hannah, Seamus, Justin et Neville faisaient un saut de temps en temps. Ils étaient fous de Stellane et lui apportaient des " surprises ". Même Parvati et Susan venaient la voir car elles étaient restés amies avec Harry après leur séparation. Elles savaient que le jeune homme ne s'attachait à personne. Toutes en voulaient à Ginny de sa défection. Même les parents Weasley lui donnaient tort. Heureusement qu'elle était partie à l'étranger !

Pourtant ce n'était pas tout à fait la faute de la jeune rousse. Elle aimait Harry comme on aime à seize ans et qu'on n'a aucune autre expérience à l'exception de quelques flirts. Elle voulait du romantisme, de la passion exclusive, des baisers brûlants et des caresses hardies.

Harry était assez réservé, plutôt timide. Il n'osait pas montrer son amour pour Ginny en public. Il était gêné par ses manifestations enflammées, pour lui plutôt embarrassantes. Il avait perdu ses parents trop jeunes et ce n'étaient pas les Dursley qui auraient pu lui montrer comment se comportaient deux personnes amoureuses ! Pourtant il aimait vraiment la jeune sœur de Ron, il la chérissait de tout son cœur et ne voyait son avenir qu'avec elle.

Et puis il y avait eu l'irruption brutale de Blaise Zabini dans leur couple. Le beau Blaise, le magnifique métis qui, lui, savait plaire aux femmes, qui les fascinait de son regard et les enchantait de ses belles paroles. Ça avait été pour lui un jeu d'enfant de tourner la tête à Ginny. Il répondait à toutes ses attentes, bien mieux que Harry.

Jusqu'au jour où il s'était lui-même pris au jeu. La rousse volcanique séduisait le Serpentard et l'attachait définitivement à ses basques. Un mois avant son mariage avec Harry, elle s'enfuyait aux États-Unis avec son amant, en laissant juste un petit mot sans le moindre repentir sous sa bague de fiançailles.

Un coup terrible pour le jeune sorcier ! Il traversa une période douloureuse et en sortit changé. Désormais, il ne ferait plus confiance aux femmes. Il baiserait, il n'aimerait plus. Il avait mis cette règle en pratique. Tout le monde était au courant. Les filles qui essayaient de se l'attacher déchantaient vite. C'était ainsi. Il était Harry Potter, inconstant et volage, célibataire endurci ...

o - o - o - o

... et Harry Potter, l'Auror, qui rangeait dans un tiroir de son bureau un gros dossier inutile portant le nom de Draco Malfoy. Il prit ensuite un message en provenance de Bulgarie pour le relire. Le Comte Borodisov lui annonçait le décès de la Première, celle qui depuis une dizaine d'années régnait sur le peuple Vélaa. Elle n'avait que trente-sept ans mais elle avait épuisé son capital d'énergie.

Comme toutes les Vélanes en fin de vie, elle était restée allongée pendant trois jours sur un lit de mousse, perdant peu à peu ses forces et son aura de séduction. Puis elle s'était éteinte comme la flamme d'une bougie. Le soir même, quatre Vélaa avaient porté son corps dans leur caverne d'origine et l'avait déposé sur une sorte d'autel. En une semaine, il disparaîtrait, ne laissant sur la longue pierre qu'une trace de poussière blanche.

Dès la fin des sept jours de deuil, des élections seraient organisées pour choisir une nouvelle Première. C'était la prérogative des Vélaa mâles. Leur vote désignait celle qui commanderait à tout le peuple Vélaa jusqu'à sa mort. Ils lui devaient une obéissance absolue. Ils étaient donc prudents et avisés dans leur choix. C'était leur unique devoir en plus de leur mission envers la Nature.

D'ordinaire, ils étaient responsables des eaux dormantes et courantes, des mares, des lacs, des ruisseaux et surtout des sources. Leur rôle était de les protéger, de les purifier en cas de besoin, de veiller au bon développement de la flore et de la faune aquatiques. Car les Vélaa avaient une grande utilité dans la Nature. Dans leur Forêt magique bien sûr mais aussi dans tous les espaces verts de Bulgarie et des pays voisins.

Nul ne les voyait jamais mais ils étaient là et veillaient sur la principale richesse de la planète terre : l'eau. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour le Danube, très pollué, et ils en étaient désolés. Ils essayaient de préserver le reste des pesticides et des rejets chimiques de l'industrie. Ils plantaient partout des herbes purificatrices qui absorbaient et digéraient les poisons. Et dire que quelquefois les humains les arrachaient en croyant qu'elles étaient nuisibles !

Les Vélanes, elles, consacraient leur temps à toutes les plantes terrestres, depuis les lichens des rochers jusqu'aux arbres majestueux des forêts. Elles veillaient sur eux, les débarrassaient de leurs parasites, soignaient leurs branches et leurs racines, surveillaient les floraisons et plantaient les graines aux meilleurs endroits pour la reproduction. Elles protégeaient les oiseaux et les insectes utiles. Sans elles, la Nature aurait dégénéré et se serait flétrie sans recours.

Le Peuple Vélaa avait une fonction importante, indispensable même pour la survie de la planète ! Et pourtant la plupart des humains l'ignoraient !

o - o - o - o

" ... La nouvelle Première est plus accommodante que l'ancienne, écrivait le Comte. Elle a abandonné l'idée de faire venir Stellane Malfoy Vîîla dans la Forêt Magique pour y vivre en Vélane. Mais je peux déjà vous annoncer sa venue avec une délégation pour le prochain anniversaire de l'enfant. Elle aura sept ans, c'est pour le peuple Vélaa l'âge de raison. Elle sera considérée comme une adolescente, même si c'est un peu tôt pour une humaine. Elle deviendra adulte et majeure à quatorze ans. Il ne faut pas oublier que les Vélanes meurent jeunes par rapport à nous, humains. Enfin, elle n'est qu'à demi Vélane. Mais cela vous a sans doute posé quelques problèmes ... "

Oh oui ! Il y en avait eu, des problèmes ! Et Harry avait quelquefois maudit Malfoy de lui avoir collé sur les épaules ce lourd fardeau ! Mais c'était en même temps un si beau cadeau que, passés les moments de doute ou de colère, le jeune homme adressait à son ex-ennemi absent des bouffées de reconnaissance. Stellane remplissait sa vie de sa présence, de ses rires, de sa spontanéité. Harry l'aimait comme sa fille et rien ne lui paraissait insurmontable quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Il y avait eu le problème des visites. L'ancienne Première avait exigé qu'un dimanche sur sept, deux Vélanes viennent chez Harry pour enseigner à l'enfant la langue, les chants, les coutumes et tout le savoir de son peuple. Il avait fallu trouver un moyen de transport. Les Ministères anglais et bulgare s'étaient mis d'accord pour activer ces jours-là un portoloin spécial réglé à la seconde près.

Car les deux Vélanes atterrissaient juste devant la Maison de Harry, dans le petit square Grimmauld où aucun Moldu ne devait être présent. Surtout pas un homme ! Aucun sorcier non plus bien sûr ! Et Harry allait ce jour-là très tôt à son travail ou en visite chez des amis et ne revenait que très tard le soir. Seul Kreatur résistait au charme vélaa.

La plupart du temps, c'était Fleur qui accueillait les visiteuses. Quelquefois Hermione. Une fois Luna mais son rat avait fait peur à l'une des Vélanes qui s'était transformée et avait froissé une de ses ailes en volant trop près du plafond. " Comment calmer une Vélane Primaire blessée? " s'était lamenté Harry après coup ! Elle avait jeté partout des poignées de flammes et mis le feu aux rideaux. Heureusement, Luna avait pu l'éteindre d'un Aquamanti !

Mais Stellane aimait ces visites. Elle apprenait tant de choses ! Dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre, les Vélanes lui enseignèrent les noms et les vertus des plantes puisque c'était leur fonction principale dans la vie. Elles lui racontaient aussi les légendes vélaa, elles chantaient beaucoup et quand Stellane eut cinq ans, elles lui apprirent à danser. La fillette adorait ça. Fleur aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que Mimsy. La journée passait vite.

Les visiteuses apportaient toujours de la nourriture typiquement vélaa. Elles étaient végétariennes mais ajoutaient des petits poissons et des œufs à leur régime de légumes mijotés, de salades et de fruits frais. Elles faisaient aussi des pains parfumés et des gâteaux délicieux. La seule chose qu'elles rejetaient avec dégoût, c'était la viande provenant des animaux à sang chaud. Elles ne buvaient aucune boisson fermentée sauf les jours de Matrimoniales.

Tard le soir, la petite racontait sa journée à Harry. Elle était encore tout imprégnée du charme vélaa et c'était pour le jeune sorcier un enchantement.

Quand Stellane eut six ans se posa le problème de l'école. Le Ministère avait institué un enseignement destiné aux enfants de familles sorcières qui ne pouvaient pas fréquenter l'école moldue et dont les parents travaillaient tous les deux.

Lire, écrire, compter, parler correctement, c'étaient les bases du savoir universel. S'y ajoutaient pour les enfants sorciers la connaissance des règles et des limites de la magie, les précautions à prendre face aux sortilèges, les gestes à ne pas faire, les mots à ne pas dire, les objets à ne pas toucher. Et en particulier comment résister à l'attirance qu'éprouvait chaque enfant pour le balai ou la baguette magique de ses parents !

Après la bataille, Harry avait acheté une baguette neuve. L'autre, l'ancienne baguette de Draco Malfoy, avait vu trop d'horreurs, il l'avait remisée dans son coffre à Gringott. Bien entendu, Stellane avait tenté quelques expériences qui n'avaient pas toutes réussi. En particulier le jour où elle avait voulu faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs et où elle ne parvenait pas à stopper l'apparition des roses, tulipes et autres orchidées ! Il y en avait partout ! Enfin elle était Vélane ! Cela faisait partie de ses dons.

Mais ce qui préoccupa surtout Harry avant la rentrée, ce fut l'aura de séduction de Stellane. L'école était mixte. Le jeune homme craignait que les garçons ne succombent au charme vélaa et que par conséquent, les filles ne soient envieuses ou jalouses. Les visiteuses avaient commencé à montrer à la fillette comment " jouer " avec ses yeux pour séduire. Mais elles ne lui avaient pas expliqué comment NE PAS séduire, comment se comporter comme une petite fille " normale ".

Harry savait que les enfants ont besoin de se frotter aux autres pour apprendre à vivre en société. Stellane devait aller à l'école. Mais ...

o - o - o - o

Ce fut alors que la solution apparut toute seule. Cet été-là, Gabrielle Delacour, la fantasque petite sœur de Fleur, débarqua à Londres. Son héritage vélaa concernant la Nature était fort. Elle voulait devenir botaniste astrologue. Elle avait découvert une astrologie très ancienne qui liait les êtres humains à un arbre précis selon le jour de leur naissance. Une école privée située dans la banlieue sorcière de Londres proposait des cours sur ce thème et comme sa sœur Fleur, Gabrielle parlait anglais, avec une délicieuse pointe d'accent français.

La jeune fille - elle avait maintenant dix-huit ans et sortait de Beauxbâtons - s'était inscrite dans cette école pour un cycle d'un trimestre et pleine d'enthousiasme, elle voulait poursuivre en même temps ses études à l'Université, section flore magique, et même faire des stages dans des pépinières moldues ! Elle ne doutait de rien. Elle cherchait une chambre d'étudiante à Londres.

Elle trouva ... Square Grimmauld ! Aucun souci à se faire côté cœur. En souvenir de la Coupe de Feu, Gabrielle voyait en Harry le grand frère qui l'avait sauvée des sirènes lors de la deuxième épreuve. Et le jeune homme n'avait certes pas l'intention de lui faire la cour ! Il la considérait toujours comme une enfant, une petite cousine lointaine.

De toute façon, la jeune fille avait une particularité connue seulement de sa famille. Ses hormones féminines ne fonctionnaient que les jours juste avant et juste après la pleine lune. C'était encore une partie de son héritage. Contrairement à Fleur qui était avant tout humaine, Gabrielle se rapprochait plus des Vélanes. Elle aurait d'ailleurs souhaité passer quelque temps dans la Forêt Magique, elle l'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises par lettre à la Première mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé avec mépris.

Elle devint la compagne idéale, le mentor de Stellane. C'était une sorcière accomplie, on pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle entreprit de transformer une enfant bien élevée mais assez ignorante de la vie en une gamine à l'esprit plus moderne. Il y eut plusieurs après-midi shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'abord, les fringues ! Finies les jupes plissées et les chaussures vernies ! Place aux jeans, aux tee-shirts et aux baskets pour la semaine et aux jolies robes pour les dimanches et fêtes !

Ensuite, la coiffure ! Stellane avait des cheveux mi-longs, blond très pâle, épais et soyeux. Il fallait garder la frange pour voiler l'étoile de son front, sans pourtant la cacher comme si c'était une tare. Mais le reste se prêtait à de multiples arrangements et Gabrielle était habile et inventive. La petite trouvait même parfois que ces séances d' "embellissement " duraient trop longtemps mais elle admirait ensuite le résultat avec plaisir. C'était bon de s'amuser entre filles !

Pareil pour les loisirs ! La danse vélaa, c'était bien mais la dance floor sorcière, c'était pas mal non plus ! Quelques posters de chanteurs dans la chambre d'enfant, une poupée plus sexy que celle donnée par Mimsy ... Stellane s'épanouit en quelques semaines sans pour autant devenir une pré-adolescente difficile et rebelle. Et Harry fut ravi de cette évolution.

Mieux encore, Gabrielle apprit à la petite à se servir de ses dons à bon escient. Elle lui enseigna la position des yeux, la direction du regard, le plissement des paupières, le mouvement des cils, tout ce qui faisait qu'une Vélane enflammait les cœurs ou au contraire éteignait son charme trop envahissant. Si bien que Stellane put entrer à l'école en sachant - presque - contrôler sa séduction innée.

Tout se passa plutôt bien. Mimsy l'emmenait en cours en transplanant d'un " plop" avec elle et allait la rechercher ensuite. Gabrielle l'aidait pour les devoirs et les leçons. Ses camarades l'avaient acceptée sans problème, filles comme garçons. Il y eut juste quelques anicroches sans gravité. Harry fut convoqué deux ou trois fois par le directeur pour des bêtises. Encore un souci de plus pour le pauvre sorcier célibataire et pourtant chargé d'enfant ! Mais dans le fond de lui-même, ça le faisait doucement rigoler !

o – o – o – o

C'était une bonne diversion quand il fallait faire face à d'autres problèmes. Celui posé par Madame Malfoy en particulier. Harry était tombé des nues quand il avait appris par un courrier de Sainte Mangouste que son ex ennemi l'avait désigné comme tuteur au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Passe pour sa fille mais pour sa mère ! Et d'abord, l'accepterait-elle ? Son évocation ne risquait-elle pas de déclencher une crise ?

Harry avait envoyé Kreatur en éclaireur. Le vieil elfe s'était entretenu avec Poky puis il avait prononcé - par un hasard volontaire - le nom de Harry Potter. La réaction de Madame Malfoy avait été assez violente. Il avait fallu lui donner une pilule bleue pour la calmer. Donc, pas question pour le jeune sorcier de se présenter au Manoir. Il dut régler les problèmes par l'intermédiaire des elfes.

Kreatur allait tous les jours aux nouvelles. Il ne demandait que ça, il avait toujours préféré la famille Black à son Maître Harry Potter. Il rapporta les papiers officiels d'enregistrement de Stellane, la convocation de la psychomage Fickness pour le séjour de Narcissa à l'annexe de l'hôpital et tout le courrier concernant les affaires des Malfoy, mère et fils.

Car Harry avait découvert le dernier traquenard laissé derrière lui par son ex-ennemi. Il était l'administrateur des biens de Draco Malfoy que les gobelins considéraient comme mort ! Mais la coupe était pleine ! Harry refusa cet honneur et la somme déposée sur le compte resta en l'état, rapportant bon an mal an des intérêts qui grossissaient le capital.

C'était l'héritage de Stellane. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'y toucher. Il était largement assez riche pour assumer toutes les dépenses concernant sa pupille. Mais il tenait un agenda très détaillé au cas où, à son retour - problématique - Draco Malfoy lui demanderait des comptes. L'idée lui était venue quand il avait eu affaire à Hamish Pritchard.

Poky avait parlé à Kreatur des magouilles du cousin, des ventes d'objets soi-disant pour couvrir les dépenses du Manoir. Une enquête des Aurors au Ministère avait vite révélé la face cachée du petit employé au courrier, son côté obscur de joueur de poker invétéré, ses activités louches, pas vraiment malhonnêtes puisqu'il essayait de rembourser ses emprunts mais limite quand même.

La fameuse parure or et diamants avait été mise en gages. Le camée, lui, avait été vendu et ne fut jamais retrouvé. Pritchard ne fut pas envoyé à Azkaban, ça n'aurait servi à rien pour l'apurement de ses dettes. Mais tous les mois, une partie de son salaire était confisqué, il devait suivre un traitement contre l'addiction et il était étroitement surveillé.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il se tenait à carreau. Il avait même trouvé l'amour, enfin la stabilité, auprès d'une demoiselle d'un certain âge qui trouvait romantique d'avoir une relation avec un homme à la réputation sulfureuse. Un rien fait rêver les vieilles filles ! Pritchard jouait aux dominos, au scrabble sorcier ou au bridge avec les amies de son amoureuse en essayant de ne pas tricher.

o - o - o - o

Il y avait eu tout de même de bonnes nouvelles dans la vie de Narcissa Malfoy. Après son séjour à l'annexe, qui malheureusement n'avait pas apporté d'amélioration, elle avait retrouvé une sorte de vie sociale. Et c'était encore l'œuvre de Kreatur. Le vieil elfe avait fait appel à la FEMS, la Fraternité des Elfes de la Maison Serpentard, une association secrète qui regroupait les petits êtres magiques fidèles aux anciens principes de supériorité des Sangs Purs. C'était interdit mais ça existait quand même.

Les serviteurs des familles Flint, Crabbe, Bulstrode et Baddock avaient été contactés. Ils avaient alerté leurs Maîtresses respectives en précisant l'état de santé de Madame Malfoy. Une chaîne de solidarité s'était constituée. La guerre était loin, on pouvait à nouveau se réunir entre amies sans être soupçonnées de complot.

On trouva le thème du rapprochement, ce fut " les ouvrages de ces dames ". Georgina Crabbe vint la première. Elle avait entendu parler par son elfe, dit-elle, de la dentelle fabriquée par son ancienne amie Narcissa. Elle-même faisait des napperons, des cols et des mantilles au crochet, avec des écheveaux de coton mercerisé. Un travail délicat qui demandait patience et concentration. Elles comparèrent leurs techniques.

Elles papotèrent puis vinrent d'autres compagnes, Clélia Flint et ses tapisseries au petit point, Gustine Baddock qui créait des patchworks très décoratifs, Adèlix Bulstode et ses broderies d'oiseaux à l'aiguille sur soie. Enfin, elles avaient la tâche plus facile que leur amie car elles ajoutaient de-ci de-là des touches de magie dans leur ouvrage. Elles évitaient ainsi les erreurs et ne perdaient pas de temps à les réparer. Mais Narcissa, sereine et souriante, croisait ses fils à la moldue et s'en trouvait bien.

Comme elle ne pouvait se déplacer, les réunions se faisaient au Manoir, tous les jeudis après-midi. C'était " l'ouvroir de ces dames " ! Les elfes préparaient le thé et les petites douceurs. On travaillait, on riait, on clabaudait un peu sur les uns ou les autres sous le sceau du secret. Mais jamais on n'évoquait les années noires. C'était un sujet tabou. Pour toutes ces dames, Lucius et son fils étaient retenus par leur métier au Ministère, on n'en parlait pas.

Les années avaient passé. Il y avait eu plusieurs séjours à l'annexe de Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages avaient étudié le cas de Narcissa à fond, Teckla Fickness en avait conclu que seul un choc émotionnel intense pourrait tirer la malade de son monde à part mais elle ne savait pas lequel. Si on exceptait son constant décalage avec la réalité, Narcissa semblait en bonne santé et heureuse. Son fils aurait été content de son évolution, pensait Harry.

Il suivait de loin la vie de la grand-mère de Stellane. Kreatur se faisait un plaisir de leur raconter ce qui se passait au Manoir. La petite n'avait pas demandé à y retourner. Elle attendait pour cela le retour de Draco auquel elle croyait toujours avec la même foi. Elle se disait que si son père était mort, elle le saurait dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Parce que l'étoile de son front le lui aurait dit. Elle était inébranlable sur la question.

o - o - o - o

Le printemps 2007 était arrivé, il reverdissait un peu la pelouse desséchée du square Grimmauld. On commençait à préparer le septième anniversaire de Stellane avec son cortège de célébrations diverses, en particulier la venue de la nouvelle Vélane Première. On parlait menu, cadeaux, toilettes, protocole. Tout allait donc pour le mieux quand tout à coup, au milieu du mois d'avril, le samedi avant la venue habituelle des deux Vélanes, il y eut un incident.

En revenant de son travail, Harry découvrit, installés au milieu du square, deux étranges véhicules stationnant juste devant les numéros onze et treize de sa rue. La Maison Black au numéro douze était invisible, on ne voyait que les immeubles moldus voisins. Il y avait pourtant des sortilèges qui repoussaient les passants et les curieux.

De loin, cela ressemblait à deux roulottes vétustes comme il n'en existait certainement plus. Au milieu du square, deux chevaux maigres grignotaient une herbe rare. Un chaudron était suspendu au dessus d'un feu et plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour : une vieille femme, deux autres plus jeunes, deux hommes et plusieurs enfants, tous vêtus d'oripeaux colorés et bizarres.

Harry rentrait à pied de son travail. Il était passé à l'épicerie trois rues plus loin pour acheter les premières fraises. La scène était si " folklorique " qu'il pensa d'abord à un film en tournage ou à une représentation théâtrale. Les gens du voyage qui circulaient dans le pays ne s'habillaient plus comme ça et leurs caravanes étaient tirées par des voitures, pas par des chevaux.

Et d'abord, que faisaient-ils là alors que les Vélanes étaient annoncées pour le lendemain dimanche et que les sortilèges étaient en place ? Il comprit son erreur quand il se rapprocha. Ce qu'il voyait était une illusion magique. Il y avait bien deux roulottes devant chez lui mais elles étaient superbes, peintes de couleurs vives et certainement très confortables. Et sur la pelouse, immobiles et fiers, se tenaient deux Sombrals.

Celles et ceux qui se trouvaient là étaient sorciers sans aucun doute. Une dame d'un certain âge en robe et cape bleu marine était assise sur une chaise à haut dossier. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentrée. C'était elle qui générait l'illusion magique des vieilles roulottes. Elle les imaginait comme dans sa lointaine jeunesse. Elle et sa famille ne devaient pas fréquenter souvent le monde moldu.

L'un des hommes s'occupait des Sombrals, l'autre tressait avec habileté une corbeille d'osier. Une jeune femme composait un bouquet de printemps avec des tulipes, des narcisses et des anémones. L'autre triait des fruits d'hiver, oranges, citrons, pommes et des noix de différentes sortes. Elle entreprit de les disposer artistiquement dans la corbeille.

Trois enfants jouaient, assis par terre devant l'une des roulottes. Le plus âgé devait avoir huit ou neuf ans et semblait être handicapé. Il avait une grosse tête ronde couverte de cheveux fins et rares, avec un front disproportionné, des yeux en amande aux iris transparents, une peau très blanche et une petite bouche aux lèvres molles. Pourtant, il riait avec les deux autres en lançant une balle et en la rattrapant avec adresse.

Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa et regarda vers Harry qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de là. Le jeune homme ne savait trop quoi faire. Les visiteurs avaient-ils l'intention de rester là alors qu'on attendait les Vélanes le lendemain matin ? Comment leur faire comprendre la situation ? Parlaient-ils anglais ? Ils semblaient venir de loin.

Soudain, une image précise se forma dans la tête de Harry, le portrait de Stellane à trois ans, quand elle était arrivée à Londres avec Draco. Le jeune sorcier fut très étonné puis tout à coup il comprit. Le garçon en face de lui était médium et lui posait mentalement une question. Connaissait-il cette fillette ? Il hocha la tête affirmativement. L'autre regarda successivement les quatre adultes présents. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers le jeune homme immobile.

Celui qui avait tressé la corbeille s'adressa à lui mais malheureusement, Harry ne le comprit pas. Il supposa seulement qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles de Stellane. D'ailleurs, voyant son air perplexe, l'une des jeunes femmes dessina une étoile sur son front. Donc ils la connaissaient mais de quelle façon ? Pouvait-on leur faire confiance ? Qui étaient-ils ? Comment communiquer avec eux ?

La question trouva sa solution aussitôt. Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune médium. La vieille dame elle-même ouvrit un instant les yeux et l'illusion magique qu'elle générait trembla un peu. Sans prononcer une seule parole, juste par son regard, le jeune garçon fit défiler dans la tête de Harry quelques images : Stellane souriante, faisant un signe de la main à des personnes rassemblées devant la grille d'un Château, la fillette avec des fleurs dans les bras, puis mettant à son cou un collier de coquillages qu'on venait de lui offrir ...

Ceux qui lui rendaient alors visite, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux qui se tenaient là, dans le square Grimmauld. Deux des enfants étaient plus jeunes, presque des bébés. Le médium était présent lui aussi. Il avait quatre ans de moins, un des hommes le portait et on distinguait ses jambes trop courtes et grêles. Puis revint la première image de Stellane et la question informulée : où est-elle ?

Alors Harry répondit de même. Il se servit de la légilimencie et forma lui aussi des images : Stellane âgée de sept ans, la porte d'entrée secrète de la Maison Black, la fillette faisant ses devoirs en compagnie de Gabrielle. Puis l'image de Draco s'imposa à lui. Où était le père de l'enfant ? Il prit un air attristé et effaça doucement l'image.

" Mort ? fut la question suivante avec un Draco allongé sur une tombe.

-Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Puis il fit un geste des bras en montrant différentes directions et en ouvrant les mains en signe d'ignorance. Le jeune médium se tourna vers les autres adultes et toujours sans dire un mot, leur communiqua les nouvelles. Harry comprit soudain qu'il était muet et ne s'exprimait que par la pensée. C'était à la fois frustrant et extraordinaire. Ce jeune garçon avait un don unique.

Harry se demandait si les visiteurs souhaitaient voir Stellane et aussi comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rester là parce qu'on attend ait la venue des Vélanes. Voyant que le jeune médium le regardait de nouveau, il forma dans sa tête l'image des deux visiteuses arrivant à cet endroit par portoloin.

Le garçon s'agita et poussa plusieurs petits cris inarticulés. Les expressions changèrent sur les visages des adultes. Les deux hommes avaient l'air enchantés mais les deux jeunes femmes semblaient furieuses. Tout se passa très vite.

La vieille dame ouvrit les yeux, se leva et donna un ordre. En quelques instants, les Sombrals furent attelés aux roulottes.

Les femmes déposèrent aux pieds de Harry la corbeille de fruits et le bouquet de fleurs en prononçant le nom de Stellane.

L'un des hommes prit sur ses épaules le jeune médium qui envoya une dernière image : toute la tribu partant pour un nouveau voyage.

Et ils disparurent, laissant Harry, stupéfait, seul sur le trottoir. La seule évocation des Vélanes les avaient fait fuir !

Le jeune homme fit apparaître la porte de la maison et rentra, en portant en plus de ses fraises, des fleurs et des fruits. La discussion avec Stellane serait instructive. Connaissait-elle les visiteurs ? Elle chercha un instant dans sa mémoire et son visage s'éclaira.

" Ce sont les Fils et Filles du Vent, des sorciers voyageurs ! Ils passaient me voir de temps en temps au Château Borodisov ! Ils m'apportaient toujours des cadeaux ! Ils disaient à mon papa que plus tard, j'aimerais sûrement voyager avec eux pour suivre mon étoile ! Mais mon papa n'était pas d'accord ! Quel dommage qu'ils soient partis si vite ! Le jeune garçon aux yeux clairs était là lui aussi ? Il m'envoyait toujours des belles images dans la tête ! J'aurais bien aimé le revoir ... "

Mais Harry était un peu refroidi par les paroles de Stellane. Il se demandait tout à coup si c'était une bonne chose de les avoir trouvés devant sa porte. Comment avaient-ils eu connaissance de son adresse ? Qui leur avait révélé le lieu de résidence de la " petite fille à l'étoile " ? Qui d'autre était au courant ?

Les Vélanes avaient plusieurs fois parlé à Fleur de différents peuples qui s'intéressaient à Stellane à cause du signe qu'elle portait. Elles l'avaient mises en garde contre les Harpies, les Géantes, les Sirènes et même les Vampires. Enfin ceux-là n'existaient plus Merlin merci ! Soi-disant les licornes la recherchaient aussi et peut-être les acromantules ! Mais là, c'était certainement de l'exagération !

Harry se dit qu'il devrait se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Il était hors de question de faire courir le moindre risque à Stellane ! Mais pour l'instant, il fallait surtout penser à la fête d'anniversaire ! Il restait tant de choses à faire !

o – o – o – o

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième partie : Stellane et Harry Potter.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 8 : L'anniversaire de Stellane.

o – o – o – o

Dimanche 20 mai 2007, tard le soir.

Allongée sous sa couette légère, Stellane repassait dans sa tête les événements qui s'étaient succédés pendant cette mémorable journée.

Son septième anniversaire qui par chance tombait un dimanche.

Une fête magnifique que rien n'était venu gâcher.

Et surtout son acceptation définitive parmi le Peuple Vélaa. Des souvenirs merveilleux ...

... Dont l'un trônait sur le fauteuil, dans un coin de sa chambre : son costume de Vélane ! Des dessous très fins composés d'une chemise et d'un pantalon court en linon délicat. Et une robe longue aux mille plis vaporeux avec de courtes manches papillon et une large ceinture à nouer dans le dos.

Sur le bureau était posée sa couronne de feuilles et de fleurs, la marque de son passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence selon le temps vélaa. Et par terre se trouvaient les sandales de jonc tressé, si rustiques et si confortables ! Une fois qu'on les avait au pied, on ne voulait plus les quitter !

C'était son costume pour la vie ! Elle n'en aurait pas d'autre. Chaque Vélane en recevait un le jour de son septième anniversaire. Il ne se salirait et ne s'abîmerait jamais. Il la protégerait de tout mal. Il grandirait avec elle et ne disparaîtrait qu'après sa mort. Car il était magique. Les Vélaa en avait un aussi mais il était composé d'un pantalon souple et d'une tunique près du corps assez longue.

Pour le tissu, on utilisait le lin. Dans la Forêt Magique, il y avait une grande clairière où il poussait à l'état sauvage. Tous les ans, en été, les Vélaa hommes allaient le couper après la floraison et le mettaient à macérer dans le petit lac voisin, où poussaient également les joncs souples qui servaient à faire les sandales. Le plus dur était ensuite d'écraser les tiges et de récupérer les fibres qui servaient à préparer le fil.

Puis venait le travail des Vélanes. C'étaient elles qui le filaient, l'embobinaient, puis le tissaient sur sept métiers si anciens que plus personne ne savait d'où ils venaient et qui les avaient fabriqués. Selon l'usage qu'on en ferait, elles préparaient de la toile assez épaisse, pour les hamacs par exemple, ou du tissu léger pour les costumes, et enfin de ce linon, si délicat qu'il en était presque transparent, pour les vêtements de dessous.

Les Vélaa ne se servaient pas de teinture mais avant d'être utilisé, le tissu était plongé pendant quelques jours dans un bassin où poussait une longue algue verte. Elle avait la propriété de blanchir tout ce qu'on mettait dans son eau car elle produisait des bulles d'oxygène qu'on voyait bouillonner autour d'elle. Tout se faisait de manière naturelle, sans avoir recours à des produits nocifs. Les Vélaa respectaient trop la Nature pour ça !

Après le rinçage, on mettait les longues pièces de tissu à sécher sur l'herbe au soleil, ce qui fixait définitivement leur blancheur. Puis on les roulait et on les rangeait dans une caverne bien sèche. Quand venait le temps de préparer de nouveaux costumes, on avait de la réserve. Les Vélaa mâles coupaient le vêtement désiré selon un patron unique car il s'adapterait par magie à la personne concernée. Les Vélanes cousaient avec de fines arêtes de poisson en guise d'aiguilles, en portant sur le majeur un dé d'écorce.. Le travail était bien réparti et chacun y trouvait son compte.

Les Vélaa et Vélanes ne possédaient pas la puissance des sorciers. Ils n'utilisaient d'ailleurs pas de baguette magique et ne prononçaient pas de sortilèges mais leur essence même était magique. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était imprégné de magie, la plus visible étant bien sûr le pouvoir de séduction des Vélanes. Les Vélaa hommes n'étaient "attractifs" que les nuits de pleine lune, surtout pour les Matrimoniales.

Mais bien sûr, Stellane ne pensait pas si loin. Elle revoyait seulement les péripéties de la fête qui l'avaient marquée :

L'accueil chaleureux des adolescents vélaa venus de si loin pour la voir.

L'arrivée solennelle de la Première et de sa suite dans le salon d'honneur du Ministère.

L'expression de surprise et d'admiration de Harry et de tous les invités humains mâles derrière leur vitre protectrice ! Ah ah ah ! Très drôle !

Les discours officiels et la découverte pour la plupart des participants du langage des autres, en particulier des accents chantants de la langue vélaa.

Et puis ce tabouret où elle s'était assise, très impressionnée, toute seule au milieu de la salle, face à la Première pour " l'interrogatoire ". Un moment difficile à passer.

La cérémonie ensuite. Le "sacrifice" qui prouvait qu'elle acceptait de quitter l'enfance pour entrer dans une période nouvelle. Le recours aux quatre éléments. Le fameux costume dont les Vélanes lui avaient expliqué les propriétés magiques. Le serment et la couronne. Et enfin la joie débordante de toutes les personnes présentes pendant la fête qui avait suivi.

Les chants ! Les danses ! Les deux buffets, le sorcier et le vélaa ! Avec bien sûr des boissons sans alcool ! Pas question de déclencher une opération séduction des Vélanes ! Ça aurait été l'émeute ! Même avec la vitre blindée qui isolait les hommes ! Déjà que les vieux sorciers du Magenmagot se tortillaient un peu sur leurs fauteuils, que Ron, Justin et Neville avaient les yeux exorbités et que Harry lui-même bavait un peu !

Mais côté féminin, on rigolait ferme et on chahutait avec les quatre adolescentes et les trois jeunes garçons vélaa venus en délégation pour fêter leur nouvelle compagne ! Même si elle n'était qu'à demi Vélane, ça n'avait aucune importance ! Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucune transformation et aucun incident.

" Une journée formidable, pensait Stellane en bâillant. Inoubliable ! "

Elle envoya un baiser à la photo magique de son père. Elle pensa un peu tristement qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés ce jour-là. Elle espérait toujours le revoir mais avec le temps, l'image qu'elle en gardait s'était un peu figée. Elle avait grandi. Sept ans, c'était déjà un âge considérable ! Elle n'était plus une enfant ! D'ailleurs pour la première fois, Mimsy ne dormait pas dans sa chambre ! Elle se tourna de côté et s'endormit. La journée avait été excellente ... longue ... fatigante ... formidable ...

o - o - o - o

Une journée qui avait demandé une préparation minutieuse et causé pas mal de soucis. D'abord, quand la Première avait annoncé l'importance de sa suite. Harry avait alors compris que la cérémonie ne pourrait se faire chez lui. Même en agrandissant les pièces par magie, il n'y aurait pas assez de place. D'autre part le Ministre désirait rencontrer la Première puisqu'elle venait d'être élue par son peuple.

Trois difficultés immédiates : le lieu à choisir, le transport des invités et bien sûr, l'attraction. On ne pouvait demander aux Vélanes de fermer les yeux, comme Griselda Marchebank l'avait exigé un jour dans le Hall du Ministère. Si des humains mâles devaient être présents, il fallait les mettre à part et surtout les protéger.

On avait donc décidé que la cérémonie se ferait dans le grand salon d'honneur du Ministère et qu'une vitre blindée magique isolerait une partie de la pièce. Un sortilège puissant, prononcé par les Langues de Plomb, réduirait considérablement la puissance du charme vélaa sans toutefois l'annuler complètement. C'était impossible.

Le Ministre de la Magie, plusieurs membres masculins du Magenmagot, Harry et ses amis pourraient donc participer de loin à la fête. Mais ils auraient tous un peu chaud et sans doute boiraient-ils sec. Sans alcool cependant ! Trop dangereux pour leur libido et leurs hormones ! C'était ça ou rien.

Le voyage ensuite. Il avait fallu, comme pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, prévoir plusieurs portoloins et les programmer pour l'aller et le retour à des horaires très précis. Pas question de désartibuler les voyageuses avec de fausses manœuvres ! Les atterrissages se feraient sur le toit du Ministère à cinq minutes d'intervalle, le temps pour les arrivants de descendre juste en dessous, au niveau un, où se trouvaient les appartements du Ministre et les salons de réception.

La fête ayant par chance lieu un dimanche, la plupart des employés seraient en congé. Seule serait présente à chaque étage une équipe d'Aurors pour la sécurité. Un fou des Vélanes pourrait chercher à les approcher ! Les couloirs et les escaliers seraient condamnés et les ascenseurs bloqués juste après l'arrivée des invités humains. Tant pis pour les retardataires !

Les sorciers seraient sur place les premiers, les hommes pour se mettre à l'abri, les filles et femmes pour accueillir dignement les visiteuses à leur arrivée. Le Ministre resterait derrière la vitre et serait représenté de l'autre côté par la doyenne, Griselda Marchebank qui parlerait et agirait en son nom.

Seraient aussi présents six autres membres masculins du Magenmagot et six représentantes féminines. Il fallait faire honneur à la Première Vélane en respectant le nombre sacré : sept ! Le choix avait demandé du doigté et de la diplomatie. il y avait eu des rivalités, surtout parmi les messieurs. L'occasion était unique !

Harry avait invité tous ceux que Stellane aimait et qui l'avaient entourée d'affection pendant son enfance. Les Weasley, Arthur et Molly, Ron et Hermione, Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire qui avait le même âge que Stellane. Seul Georges avait décliné l'invitation. Il ne participait à aucune fête. Charlie était en Roumanie où il se passait de drôles de choses. Gabrielle serait présente aussi, bien sûr. Elle et sa grande sœur soutiendraient Stellane pendant l'épreuve.

La joyeuse équipe des Aurors dont Harry faisait partie serait là aussi. Pas question de rater un coup pareil ! Hannah et Luna, pour une fois sans son rat, plus Susan et Parvati, les ex-copines et néanmoins amies de Harry d'un côté, Justin de l'autre, avec Neville, chercheur dans une serre expérimentale et Seamus devenu juge suppléant depuis peu. Tous des fidèles et presque tous célibataires ou divorcés, c'est-à-dire aussi volages que Harry. Une belle flopée de copains qui aimaient se retrouver le soir et faire la fête.

Du côté des Vélaa, l'assistance serait nombreuse aussi. Quatre groupes de sept personnes atterriraient sur le toit à intervalles rapprochés. D'abord deux groupes de six Vélanes et un Vélaa, dont on ne savait pas grand chose sauf qu'ils étaient les organisateurs de la fête côté vélaa.

Ensuite un groupe de jeunes adolescents ayant eu sept ans dans les jours précédant l'anniversaire de Stellane, - et c'était une grosse surprise et une immense faveur car d'habitude, ils ne sortaient jamais de la Forêt Magique avant d'être adultes. -

Puis la suite de la Première, toujours composée de six Vélanes et d'un Vélaa.

Et enfin la Première accompagnée, chose exceptionnelle, par Atanase Borodisov, le fils aîné du Comte, représentant le Ministère de la Magie Bulgare et chargé d'aplanir les difficultés s'il s'en présentait, et par les deux demi Vélanes, ambassadrices en pays moldu et interprètes puisqu'elles seules parmi la délégation parlaient couramment l'anglais.

Cependant, des deux côtés de la barrière linguistique, chacun avait été prié de faire des efforts. Les sorciers avaient appris plusieurs phrases en vélaa, en particulier les formules de politesse et quelques expressions plus amusantes qui pouvaient émailler les conversations. Les Vélanes et Vélaa connaissaient une centaine de mots anglais, ils avaient bonne mémoire puisque toute leur culture était orale, mais ils ne savaient pas toujours les assembler correctement.

Les adolescents comptaient sur leur spontanéité et leur jeunesse pour communiquer sans problèmes. Un peu de langage du corps, beaucoup de gestes ... de toute façon, Stellane était bilingue. Et puis pour chanter et danser, pas besoin de parler ! C'était ça qui comptait dans une fête ! Et manger des bonnes choses et découvrir les fameuses boissons pétillantes moldues dont on leur avait parlé ! Ils en rêvaient tous et enfin le grand jour était arrivé !

o - o - o - o

Dimanche 20 Mai 2007, Ministère de la Magie, niveau un, onze heures. 

Tous les invités humains étaient présents, vêtus de leur plus beau costume. Dans leur bocal de verre, les hommes arboraient les couleurs de leurs Maisons et sur le parquet ciré, les dames avaient des robes longues en soie ou en satin. Le Ministre portait son uniforme chamarré, robe de sorcier mauve ornée de broderies violettes, ouverte sur un complet noir, avec une écharpe d'argent barrant sa poitrine. Griselda était en gris et jaune puisqu'elle appartenait à la Maison Pouffsouffle.

Il n'y avait que deux enfants, Victoire Weasley en robe rose et Stellane en robe verte. Personne ne devait être habillé en blanc, couleur réservée au Peuple Vélaa. Des elfes du Ministère avaient disposé des chaises et des fauteuils tout autour de la salle. Le centre restait vide.

Près d'un mur, sous un tableau représentant Phineas Duke, célèbre Ministre et réformateur du dix-huitième siècle, une place d'honneur attendait la Première. Sur une estrade basse trônait un superbe et antique fauteuil dont les pieds, les accoudoirs et le haut du dossier étaient sculptés en forme de branches souples et ornés de feuilles. Les coussins étaient vert tendre et moelleux. La Première apprécierait sûrement le privilège de s'y asseoir.

Le Vélaa prendrait place juste à sa droite mais en bas de l'estrade, sur un siège moins prestigieux. Les six Vélanes se répartiraient de chaque côté de la Première. Les Demi Vélanes avaient droit chacune à un tabouret. Ah le protocole ! Cette disposition avait été décidée en vue de " l'examen " que Stellane devrait subir pour son passage à l'adolescence vélaa. Il n'y avait aucune autre décoration dans la salle. Les Vélanes devaient s'en charger.

D'ailleurs le premier groupe arrivait, chargé de gros paquets. En quelques instants, il y eut des fleurs et des feuillages partout. Un agréable parfum de mousse et de forêt se répandit comme une brise fraîche. Certains colis furent remisés dans une pièce voisine, ils contenaient la boisson et la nourriture pour les agapes prévues plus tard.

Le second groupe créa la surprise en arrivant en musique. Le Vélaa frappait des mains en cadence sur un tambour de bois accroché à sa taille, trois Vélanes jouaient de la flûte et les trois autres dansaient en s'accompagnant sur des tambourins. Elles se mirent à évoluer au milieu de la salle et à chanter. Les hommes se rapprochèrent tous de leur vitre protectrice. Harry pensait à l'effet produit avant le match de Quidditch pendant la Coupe du Monde. Il aurait pu sauter par dessus la balustrade pour rejoindre les danseuses sur la pelouse du stade si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras !

Les danseuses s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer les sept adolescents. Il y avait quatre jeunes Vélanes et trois Vélaa. L'année avait été favorable au côté masculin des naissances. C'était pour cette raison que l'ancienne Première avait été si furieuse de perdre Stellane ! Ils étaient tous beaux et souriants, tous pareils dans leur costume magique et pourtant tous différents de visage et de chevelure.

Ils saluèrent par une phrase en anglais dite à l'unisson puis s'avancèrent vers Stellane, très émue. Pas d'embrassade, pas de main tendue. Les Vélaa communiquaient par la vue et l'ouïe, pas par le toucher. Ils se présentèrent, Ludane, Regiane, Golvaa, Erviane, Brixaa, Dorgane, Flukaa.

"Je suis Stellane, Narcissa, Orcellane et voici mon amie Victoire, répondit la jeune fille.

Les invités se mirent à rire.

-Vic ... Victo ... ane ? Victane ?

Ils avaient du mal à prononcer son nom, le son oi n'existait pas en vélaa. Par contre, ils répétèrent seulement " Stellane " et montrèrent son front. La frange couvrait à peine la fameuse étoile. Ils riaient toujours et les deux fillettes en firent autant.

La suite habituelle de la Première arriva à son tour. Les six Vélanes et le Vélaa portaient aussi des paquets assez encombrants. Ils les déposèrent le long d'un mur. Tout semblait avoir été prévu pour le bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Les invités sorciers étaient pleins de curiosité. Cette fête promettait de nombreuses surprises.

Puis tous les Vélaa présents se regroupèrent et formèrent une haie d'honneur. Tout se figea. La Première apparaissait à la porte du salon. Elle était magnifique et imposait immédiatement le respect. Elle portait sur la tête une couronne de fleurs blanches en forme d'étoiles.

Aussitôt tous les Vélaa inclinèrent légèrement leur buste et saluèrent d'un geste ample du bras. Instruits par le Protocole, les Humains, même le Ministre, en firent autant. Cela ressemblait à une danse. Il y eut quelques notes de musique, chacun des invités gagna sa place. La réception commençait.

Il y eut d'abord la cérémonie officielle. Le Ministre et les membres du Magenmagot se tenaient bien raides derrière la vitre, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop subjugués par la beauté des visiteuses. Heureusement, des deux côtés, les discours furent brefs. Chaque phrase était traduite par l'une ou l'autre des demi Vélanes. Il fut bien sûr question de bonnes relations et d'amitié entre les peuples, toutes ces belles phrases qu'on échange entre gens de bonne compagnie. Mais chacun savait que la vraie cérémonie était pour plus tard et qu'elle ne les concernait qu'indirectement.

Une journaliste était présente. Elle devait prendre des photos qui paraîtraient le lendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais elle utilisait exceptionnellement un appareil moldu. Le charme vélaa pourrait agir sur les lecteurs si l'image était magique et donc animée. Le Ministre et la Première posèrent côte à côte, enfin chacun d'un côté de la vitre. Il y eut des bousculades pour la photo de groupe du Magenmagot, chacun cherchant à paraître à son avantage. Mais Harry avait demandé à ce qu'aucune photo de Stellane ne soit prise. Son anniversaire était une fête privée.

Le temps de la parole terminé, les officiels s'assirent à leur tour. Derrière la vitre, quelques messieurs s'épongeaient le front et se complimentaient intérieurement. Ils avaient tenu bon ! Ils pourraient prendre un air détaché en racontant l'entrevue à leurs épouses ! " Oui, elles sont belles mais de là à se jeter à leurs pieds ! C'est exagéré, je t'assure ! " ... Bon ... Passons ...

Harry et ses amis étaient un peu plus décontractés. Mais la première minute avait été périlleuse. Ils auraient bien tous renié leur célibat pour l'une ou l'autre des belles ensorceleuses ! Dans la salle, Hannah, qui pourtant disait préférer les femmes, avait craqué pour un beau Vélaa aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais ! Et heureusement que Phinéas Duke ne pouvait pas quitter son tableau ! Il était cramponné au cadre et haletait du désir d'en sortir.

Il se calma un peu quand il vit la Première s'asseoir juste en dessous de lui avec sa suite. Il avait une vue imprenable sur l'assemblée. Les sorciers et sorcières s'étaient installés tout autour de la salle sur les sièges mais les Vélanes et Vélaa n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Ils préféraient la mousse et l'herbe de la Forêt et s'assirent donc en tailleur sur le parquet.

Il se fit un grand silence et la Première appela :

" Stellane Narcissa Orcellane Malfoy Vîîla !

La fillette se leva et, encadrée de Fleur et de Gabrielle, s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Tout avait été réglé d'avance. Harry avait insisté pour connaître les détails de la cérémonie. Il était hors de question qu'on demande à une si jeune fille de prendre des décisions qui l'engageraient pour l'avenir. Elle salua et prononça d'une voix claire en vélaa puis en anglais :

-Je suis à l'écoute de la Première.

Dans la Forêt Magique, ses "cousins et cousines " avaient dit :

-Je suis au service de la Première.

Ils reconnaissaient ainsi être ses sujets et lui devoir une obéissance absolue.

-Ta mère appartenait à mon peuple, dit-elle, mais ton père était humain. Au moment de ta naissance, il a choisi pour toi. Aujourd'hui, tu as sept ans, l'âge de raison, l'âge de décider toi-même de ton avenir. Le peuple Vélaa par ma voix a une proposition à te faire. Mais avant, nous aimerions mieux te connaître.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Fleur et à Gabrielle, traduite phrase après phrase par l'une des demi Vélanes.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour cette enfant. Les Vélanes visiteuses ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à votre égard. Vous l'avez entourée d'amour tout en lui donnant une éducation solide. Les démonstrations d'affection ne sont pas d'usage dans notre peuple. Mais Stellane en avait besoin puisqu'elle est à moitié humaine. Nous vous remercions de toutes vos attentions. Nous appellerons sur vous les bontés de la Nature. Laissez-nous maintenant. Nous devons procéder à l'interrogatoire.

Fleur et Gabrielle saluèrent et rejoignirent les autres dames pendant qu'une Vélane apportait pour Stellane un tabouret. Elle s'assit, impressionnée mais attentive. Passée la première minute, cela fut très facile. Chaque Vélane, chaque Vélaa lui posa une question. Elles concernaient ce que les visiteuses lui enseignaient sur les coutumes de leur peuple, sur la Nature et les moyens de la protéger, tout ce qui intéressait la fillette quand elles venaient la voir.

Ses réponses claires, son air enjoué et le plaisir qu'on sentait en elle détendaient l'atmosphère. Il y eut des rires quand elle expliqua certaines choses à sa façon. Tout se passait bien. Derrière la vitre, Harry était rassuré. Puis la Première prit la parole.

-C'est parfait Stellane. Tu es digne du peuple de ta mère. Voici notre proposition. Elle est rarement faite, seulement deux fois dans les vingt dernières années et elle concernait les demi Vélanes qui sont ici présentes. Veux-tu rejoindre le peuple Vélaa tout en restant pour moitié dans le monde humain ? Tu vivrais avec nous une partie de l'année. Tu connaîtrais vraiment la vie des Vélaa. Mais tu continuerais aussi tes études sorcières. Tu pourrais devenir un lien entre les deux mondes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Cette question avait été débattue avec Harry, Fleur et Gabrielle. Stellane donna la réponse envisagée.

-Mon père désirait que j'aie une éducation humaine. Je dois respecter sa volonté jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, jusqu'à ma majorité sorcière. A ce moment-là, je pourrai décider par moi-même. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir aussi veillé à mon instruction vélaa. Grâce à vous et à toutes mes tantes visiteuses, je connais mes racines, je sais qui je suis. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Je suis trop jeune.

Il y eut des soupirs parmi l'assistance vélaa et les visages prirent un air de déception. La Première garda un moment le silence puis elle reprit, mais cette fois sans traduction :

-Avant de refuser, écoute ce que j'ai à te révéler. Ta destinée ne t'appartient pas totalement. Tu as été doublement marquée à ta naissance. Sais-tu ce que signifie ton second prénom vélaa, Orcellane ?

-Oui, orcelle veut dire la dernière, l'ultime.

-Et aussi au sens figuré, celle qui de ses mains tendues, referme une ronde. C'est l'une des figures de la danse vélaa. Ta venue au monde était attendue avec impatience. Pour la première fois depuis une centaine d'années, nous aurions atteint notre nombre sacré. Tu étais la trois cent quarante troisième Vélane et même si ta mère pouvait mourir après l'accouchement, ce qui lui est d'ailleurs arrivé, au moins pendant quelques heures, nous aurions formé un ensemble parfait, sept fois sept groupes de sept personnes. Les légendes disent que nous aurions apporté le bonheur sur terre en régénérant de nouveau toute la Nature. Mais ton père t'avait touchée et il a voulu te garder. Depuis, nous avons frôlé le nombre sans jamais l'atteindre. Mais ce n'est pas tout ...

Derrière la vitre, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Cet aparté entre la Première et Stellane n'était pas prévu au programme. Il se demandait ce que cela signifiait. Fleur et Gabrielle qui comprenaient assez bien le vélaa avaient l'air tendues. La Première continuait :

... La plus grosse surprise est venue de la marque apparue sur ton front. Cette petite étoile formée de quatre lignes qui se croisent. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ignores. Autrefois, quand nous vivions sous terre, nous n'étions pas dans le noir absolu. Au plafond de notre immense caverne brillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Le roc était piqueté de pierres transparentes et au cœur de chacune d'elles, une substance lumineuse dessinait la même étoile que la tienne. De plus, ces lumières se reflétaient dans le lac qui occupait une moitié de la caverne. Nous vivions heureux, dans une douce clarté. Sous le soleil éclatant de la surface, nous en avons toujours gardé la nostalgie. L'étoile est pour nous le symbole de notre vie primaire. Voilà pourquoi tu es chère au cœur des Vélaa.

Elle s'arrêta, elle avait l'air d'attendre une réponse. Stellane ne savait que penser, que dire. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, sur son front, sur ce signe qui la distinguait des autres. Elle était habituée à cette marque particulière mais en connaître la signification profonde pour les Vélaa la troublait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devait les rejoindre ?

Harry aussi avait une marque au front. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait de la grande guerre, neuf ans auparavant, ce signe l'avait contraint à lutter contre Lord Voldemort, le grand mage noir. Il ne fallait peut-être pas contrarier le destin. Devait-elle renoncer en partie à sa vie humaine et choisir de devenir Vélane ? Un choix si difficile alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans ?

Elle joignit les mains, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Harry se leva et se rapprocha de la vitre. Maintenant, il était inquiet. Il se passait quelque chose d'insolite. De là où il était assis, au milieu des dames, comme un pacha, Atanase Borodisov lui fit un signe d'apaisement. Le silence régnait, Les Vélanes et les Vélaa ne bougeaient pas, la Première regardait Stellane avec ... bonté, non comme une souveraine mais comme une mère.

Soudain entre elles, des images voyagèrent. La Forêt, une vaste clairière entourée de sept immenses arbres multicentenaires, une source abondante remplissant un bassin d'une eau claire. Plus loin, un énorme rocher abritant à sa base l'entrée d'une grotte ténébreuse au plafond piqueté d'étoiles. Partout des fleurs, des oiseaux, des insectes bourdonnants. Une brise fraîche qui faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres. Et les rayons de soleil qui glissaient et miroitaient sur l'eau tranquille.

Les Vélaa dans leur milieu naturel. Se déplaçant avec grâce, chantant ou dansant, Se baignant dans l'eau fraîche, préparant les repas, ou dormant, étendus dans des hamacs de toile suspendus entre deux branches basses. Prenant soin de la Nature de leurs mains magiciennes. Une vie harmonieuse, montrée sous son jour le plus flatteur par une tentatrice !

A quoi Stellane répondit par d'autres images. Une maison de pierre aux murs protecteurs, une chambre douillette, des adultes et des elfes souriants, une école et d'autres enfants, des fous-rires, des jeux et surtout des livres ! ... Des livres ! Des dizaines de livres, sagement rangés dans une bibliothèque, qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour être ouverts et lui offrir leurs histoires. Elle en avait déjà lu beaucoup, elle les avait aimés, elle n'avait qu'une envie, découvrir les autres.

Elle avait su lire très tôt, dès la fin de sa quatrième année. Fleur avait remarqué sa précocité en la matière et avait répondu à ses attentes. Depuis, tous ceux qui venaient la voir lui offraient des livres. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des contes, des histoires d'animaux, des comptines et des poèmes, des bandes dessinées, certaines moldues. Luna lui avait même donné un livre de cuisine ! Depuis, Stellane tannait Mimsy pour qu'elle la laisse essayer les recettes !

Cette soif de lecture l'avait mûrie. Elle avait un vocabulaire étendu et ses facultés de raisonnement était plus grandes que celles des enfants de son âge. En cela, elle se rapprochait du fameux " âge de raison ", le début de l'adolescence chez les Vélanes. Mais si son esprit était plus développé que celui de la moyenne, elle était encore enfantine par son caractère et ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin de protection et d'amour.

Derrière ses paupières closes, elle essayait d'imaginer une vie sans livres. Sans l'espoir que faisait naître un titre, sans le frisson de la première page, sans la découverte progressive et la plongée dans un autre monde, sans même le simple toucher de la couverture cartonnée et des pages qu'on tourne. Une vie sans livres ...

Et puis, pour elle, les livres étaient intimement liés au souvenir de son père. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la bibliothèque du Château Borodisov. Elle y avait passé des heures pendant que son père classait et rangeait des centaines de volumes. Elle aimait l'odeur de papier, de parchemin et d'encre mélangés, le froissement des feuillets qu'on tourne, les conversations chuchotées troublant à peine le silence ambiant, toutes ces choses qui faisaient de cet endroit un lieu magique.

Et son père, cet homme qui lui paraissait alors si grand, si puissant, si beau, cette personne unique et superbe qui remplissait son univers, ce compagnon de tous les instants si tendre, si cher à son cœur. - le Maître des livres - Pouvait-elle renier le choix qu'il avait fait pour elle et aller vivre dans une forêt comme une sauvageonne ... comme une héroïne de roman ?

Difficile à envisager ! On était dans la vraie vie ! Et c'était cette vie qu'elle aimait ! Elle se sentait plus humaine que Vélane ! Plus tard peut-être, elle voudrait essayer autre chose. Mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt !

Comment expliquer cela à la Première qui avait organisé une telle fête pour elle, sans l'offenser et sans froisser le peuple Vélaa tout entier ? Le silence et l'attente duraient depuis trop longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa mais déjà la Première reprenait la parole d'une voix douce.

" Ne dis rien, mon enfant. J'ai lu dans ton cœur. Si toi tu n'as pas encore fait ton véritable choix, nous, les Vélaa, nous t'avons élue. Tu es la porteuse de l'étoile. Nous désirons t'accueillir parmi nous et faire de toi une jeune Vélane. Tu n'auras aucune obligation particulière. C'est un cadeau que nous te faisons en souvenir de ta mère. Acceptes-tu de participer à ta cérémonie de passage à l'âge de raison ?

A ce moment, l'une des Demi Vélanes reprit sa traduction. Derrière la vitre, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. La cérémonie reprenait selon ce qui avait été convenu et répété à l'avance. Atanase Borodisov ouvrit les mains, l'air de dire " Vous voyez ? Tout s'arrange ! " Les rires et les conversations chuchotées reprirent parmi l'assistance. Et la réponse de Stellane sonna haut et clair.

" Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je le veux. "

La Première fit un signe. Aussitôt, Vélanes et Vélaa se mirent en branle. Une organisation parfaite ! Les mystérieux paquets posés le long du mur furent ouverts. Ils contenaient entre autres plusieurs longues pièces de tissu blanc. En quelques instants, une tente fut installée au centre du salon. Le dais était soutenu par deux Vélaa et deux Vélanes, les bras levés, tenant en main un court bâton. Les côtés restaient ouverts pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui se passait en dessous.

Le beau parquet ciré du salon fut recouvert d'une terre noire qui sentait bon les feuilles mortes et la mousse. Au centre, on posa une grande coupe taillée dans un tronc d'arbre et on y versa l'eau d'une grosse corbeille, tressée si serré que l'extérieur restait sec. Tous les Vélaa s'assirent ensuite par terre autour de la tente.

Stellane s'était écartée, laissant la place aux préparatifs. Elle devait attendre qu'on l'appelle. La Première descendit de son estrade et reprit la parole.

-Stellane Vîîla, sept années terrestres se sont écoulées depuis le jour de ta naissance. Es-tu prête à quitter l'enfance et à entrer dans une nouvelle période de ta vie. ?

-Je le suis.

-Il faut le prouver. Quel sacrifice comptes-tu faire pour nous montrer que tu en es digne ?

Stellane avait décidé d'offrir en sacrifice le petit costume folklorique qu'elle avait porté à son arrivée à Londres. Elle y tenait beaucoup mais elle pensait que cet objet " parlerait " aux Vélanes. Elles le connaissaient. Les femmes bulgares le portaient encore les jours de fête. C'était mieux qu'un des jouets anglais offerts par Harry ou par ses amis.

Elle alla le chercher auprès de Gabrielle qui suivait la cérémonie avec envie. Elle aurait bien aimé se trouver à la place de Stellane ! Celle-ci déposa l'offrande aux pieds de la Première et recula. Les musiciens vélaa avaient repris qui leurs tambours qui leurs flûtes et se mirent à jouer en sourdine.

-Voici un précieux témoin de mon enfance, dit-elle. J'accepte qu'il soit brûlé et ne sois plus que cendre et souvenir.

Il y eut des chuchotements et des hochements de tête parmi l'assistance. Les sorciers et les sorcières ouvraient grands leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. La journaliste prenait des notes pour son article. Jamais personne n'avait assisté à une cérémonie vélaa. Voilà qui clouerait le bec à tous ces rétrogrades qui se croyaient supérieurs aux créatures magiques !

La Première prit une grande inspiration. Elle rapprocha ses deux mains et entre elles se forma une boule de feu. Elle la tint un moment sans que la flamme ne brûle sa peau et prononça une courte phrase aussitôt traduite :

-Par le Feu purificateur, premier des éléments ...

Elle projeta la boule brillante sur le petit costume qui se consuma en un éclair. Puis elle ordonna à Stellane d'ôter ses chaussures et d'entrer sous la tente. Elle poursuivit :

-Par la Terre nourricière, deuxième élément ...

Dès que Stellane eut posé ses pieds nus sur le terreau répandu sur le parquet, la musique se fit plus forte. La Première la rejoignit et sortit de sa robe un gobelet de bois. Elle se pencha sur le bassin, remplit le récipient et le tendit à Stellane.

-Par l'Eau vivifiante, troisième élément ...

La jeune fille but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'était l'eau de la source qui jaillissait dans la clairière. Elle était pure et fraîche. Puis les quatre porteurs du dais firent monter et descendre doucement leurs bâtons, provoquant sous la tente un vent léger.

-Par l'Air impalpable, quatrième élément ...

La musique se fit plus forte et plus rapide. Les Vélanes et les Vélaa commencèrent à onduler sur place. La Première prit une pose hiératique, ouvrit lentement les bras et se mit à resplendir. Les Humains présents en étaient presque éblouis. Ils se rendaient compte que jusqu'alors, les Vélanes avaient plus ou moins " retenu " leur puissance. Celle-ci éclatait maintenant avec une force telle que même les hommes derrière leur vitre blindée ne pouvaient y résister. Pétrifiés d'admiration, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au magnifique spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

D'une voix forte, qui couvrait la musique entraînante, la Première conclut l'invocation par ces mots :

-Par notre Magie inaltérable, cinquième et indispensable élément, Stellane Orcellane Vîîla, tu fais désormais partie de notre peuple !

Le rayonnement qui émanait de la Première s'élargit et engloba Stellane qui resplendit à son tour pendant quelques instants. Puis la lueur s'atténua, il n'en resta qu'une trace légère sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Seule, l'étoile de son front scintilla un peu plus longtemps, ressemblant sans doute aux mystérieuses lumières de la caverne.

Il y eut des " Viva ! " plusieurs fois répétés, des applaudissements, des claquements du tambour et des tambourins de bois. Les Vélaa semblaient avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient dans leur Forêt native. Leur joie était manifeste. Stellane se sentait accueillie avec plaisir par son nouveau peuple. Elle salua la Première puis toute l'assemblée en souriant largement.

-Apportez le costume, continua la Première.

Aussitôt, ses suivantes se dirigèrent vers les derniers paquets non ouverts. La jeune fille attendait cette partie de la cérémonie avec un peu d'inquiétude. C'était un moment délicat pour sa pudeur. Mais tout avait été prévu. La tente fut fermée à l'aide de longs voiles de tissu opaque. Il n'y eut à l'intérieur que la Première et ses six Vélanes.

Elles laissèrent Stellane se déshabiller. Quand elle fut toute nue, elle rougit un peu mais ce fut passager. Tout paraissait simple et naturel. De leurs mains réunies, ses " tantes " puisèrent de l'eau dans la coupe de bois et la firent couler sur son corps et ses cheveux. Elles échangèrent des regards entendus et sourirent en frôlant de leurs doigts les petits renflements recouvrant les ailes écailleuses au-dessus des omoplates, la preuve de la « Vélanitude » de la fillette. Elles la séchèrent avec une pièce de tissu fin. Puis elles entreprirent de l'habiller.

Le petit pantalon de dessous en linon descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et se serrait à la taille par un cordon. La chemise sans manches était ample mais pas trop. On s'y sentait à l'aise. La robe magique s'ajustait parfaitement à la grandeur de sa propriétaire. La ceinture une fois nouée était fixée définitivement à la bonne hauteur, juste sous la poitrine, et mettait tout le corps en valeur. Enfin les fameuses sandales de jonc, magiques elles aussi, protégeaient les pieds de toute blessure et de toute souillure !

Stellane ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. Les Vélanes n'en avaient pas, elles se miraient seulement dans l'eau des lacs. Elles passèrent légèrement leurs doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, les laissant retomber librement dans son dos puis elles la tournèrent vers la Première qui approuva d'un signe de tête. A ce moment, les voiles qui fermaient la tente furent relevés et toute l'assistance put admirer la nouvelle jeune Vélane.

Derrière la vitre, Harry avait le cœur un peu serré. Il pensait à Draco et aurait bien aimé que ce soit lui qui assiste à la fête. Où était-il ? La question tournait dans sa tête. Il était toujours vivant. Comme Stellane il en était persuadé. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Quel mystère se cachait derrière sa disparition ? Presque quatre ans déjà et aucune nouvelle !

C'était le moment du serment. Les quatre adolescentes Vélanes et les trois jeunes Vélaa avaient rejoint Stellane. Ils l'avaient déjà fait à leur propre anniversaire mais tenaient à accompagner leur nouvelle " cousine ". La Première reprit d'une voix solennelle :

-Promettez-vous d'aimer, de respecter et de protéger la Nature qui vous entoure, particulièrement tout ce qui pousse de la Terre nourricière, du plus petit des végétaux à l'entité vivante que représente une forêt entière? Garderez-vous les eaux pures et surveillerez-vous le feu et les vents ?

-Nous le promettons, dirent-ils avec un bel ensemble.

-Stellane, l'arbre du temps de ta naissance est le châtaignier. Promets-tu d'en planter au moins un dans ta vie, de le regarder grandir et de goûter à ses fruits lorsqu'il sera parvenu à sa maturité ?

-Je le promets, répondit-elle toute seule d'une voix émue.

-Ces promesses t'engagent et font de toi, non plus une enfant insouciante mais une adolescente responsable de ses actes. Bienvenue parmi nous ! Approche !

Le Vélaa qui faisait partie de la suite de la Première s'était avancé. Il tenait en main une mince couronne faite d'une tige feuillue et de fleurs blanches tressées ensemble. La souveraine la prit et la posa sur la tête de Stellane en disant.

-Sois-en toujours digne, Stellane Vîîla !

De nouveau les "Viva !" retentirent, toute l'assistance vélaa se leva, la musique reprit, vive et entraînante et tout le monde se mit à chanter et à danser. La joie était contagieuse. Une farandole se forma et serpenta autour de la tente. Puis de petits groupes de six s'en détachèrent. Ils s'approchèrent des sorcières encore assises sur leurs sièges mais qui sentaient leurs pieds les démanger.

-Orcelle ! Orcelle ! disaient-ils en tendant les mains.

Fleur, Gabrielle, Victoire, Hermione, Luna, Hannah, Susan et Parvati ne furent pas longues à répondre à l'invite et à refermer les rondes sans même savoir ce que signifiait ce mot. Même Molly, Griselda et plusieurs de leurs compagnes se laissèrent tenter par un tour de piste. Tout le monde riait côté féminin tandis que côté masculin, les visages s'allongeaient et reflétaient l'envie et la frustration. Les membres du Magenmagot, tous un peu machistes, digéraient mal ce monde où les femmes étaient reines !

Parmi eux, Bill Weasley se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Il était le seul à ne pas ressentir l'attraction vélaa. Même lorsque la Première s'était illuminée, il avait pu l'admirer sans être obsédé par son aura. Etait-ce parce que son épouse avait du sang vélaa dans ses veines ou était-ce parce qu'il avait été attaqué par un loup-garou et en portait les marques sur le visage ? Il regardait Atanase Borodisov et aurait aimé être à sa place, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Puis heureusement vint l'heure du lunch. La Première avait regagné son siège. Elle fit un signe. La musique ralentit puis cessa. De nouveau, on put admirer le sens de l'organisation des Vélaa. En quelques minutes, la tente fut repliée et la terre ramassée. Le parquet brilla de nouveau et les elfes apportèrent des tables rondes qu'ils disposèrent un peu partout.

La moitié fut bientôt recouverte des mets qu'ils avaient confectionnés, en veillant à ne pas utiliser de viande, l'autre moitié de plats vélaa, surtout composés de légumes, de poisson, de crustacés et de fruits. Les petits pains et les gâteaux embaumaient et chacun sentait la faim le tenailler. La cérémonie avait duré près de trois heures ! Il était temps de se réconforter !

Les messieurs ne furent pas oubliés. De leur côté aussi, la nourriture abondait de même que la boisson. Ils purent goûter à différents breuvages, assez corsés pour la plupart bien qu'étant sans alcool. L'élixir de prunelle en particulier brûlait un peu la gorge et une sorte de bière très mousseuse donnait tout de même quelques visions brouillées des choses. La recette très secrète incluait la présence de champignons assez particuliers ...

Quand les estomacs furent contentés, les jeunes reprirent les chants et les danses. Les sorcières entreprirent de montrer aux Vélanes quelques rythmes modernes avec de grands éclats de rire. Stellane s'en donnait à cœur-joie. Quelle fête merveilleuse ! Par contre, plusieurs membres féminines du Magenmagot, un peu épuisées, rejoignirent leurs homologues de l'autre côté de la vitre pour souffler un peu.

Bill se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour vérifier sa théorie, à savoir qu'il était capable de résister au charme vélaa. Il prévint le Ministre et Harry et passa la porte et le couloir communiquant avec le salon de réception. Même s'il fit son entrée le plus discrètement possible, il fut aussitôt remarqué par les Vélanes qui lui jetèrent des regards langoureux. Mais à leur grande surprise, il leur résista et rejoignit Fleur sur la piste de danse.

Une ronde venait de se former et il la referma de ses deux mains tendues. Toutes les autres personnes s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec stupéfaction ! Et toutes applaudirent à la fin de la danse ! Il prit alors la main de Fleur, fit signe à Victoire de les rejoindre et se dirigea vers la Première qui leur sourit. Ils saluèrent et elle prit la parole. Ce qu'elle dit, traduit par une des demi Vélanes, confirma sa théorie.

" Jeune homme, vous avez la chance d'avoir une épouse en partie Vélane. La coutume veut qu'un Humain, séduit par une de nos filles, ne puisse plus s'attacher à aucune autre femme, même Vélane. Vos yeux sont remplis de son image, votre cœur lui appartient pour toujours. Et son cœur est vôtre. Vous et votre famille êtes les bienvenus parmi nous. Je compte sur vous pour servir de lien entre mon peuple et le vôtre, comme le fait de son côté la famille Borodisov. "

La Première n'oubliait pas son rôle de souveraine et de guide des Vélaa. Cette fête devenait l'occasion de nouer des relations nouvelles avec un autre peuple. L'heure n'était plus au splendide isolement, prôné par la précédente Première. Il y avait tout intérêt à s'ouvrir aux autres. Les Vélaa seraient reconnus pour ce qu'ils étaient, de puissantes créatures magiques. Un peu dangereuses pour certains peut-être ! Le tout était de trouver les bons interlocuteurs.

Et justement, depuis le début de la cérémonie, Gabrielle désirait parler à la Première. Peut-être qu'elle écouterait sa requête avec plus de bienveillance que la précédente. Elle avait composé dans sa tête un petit discours en vélaa. Quand Bill, Fleur et Victoire furent partis, elle s'approcha de l'estrade, salua et attendit avec déférence qu'on lui adresse la parole. Le Vélaa parla le premier.

-Que veux-tu jeune fille ?

-Je suis Gabrielle Delacour. Je devrais dire Gabriane puisqu'un quart de sang vélaa coule dans mes veines. Ma grand-mère rencontra jadis un beau Vélaa lors d'une Matrimoniale. Je suis sorcière mais je me sens proche de mon deuxième peuple. Ce que Stellane ne peut faire vu son jeune âge, moi je suis prête à l'accepter. J'aimerais plaider ma cause.

-Parle Gabriane, dit la Première avec bonté.

Le succès de la fête l'avait particulièrement bien disposée. La conversation dura assez longtemps. Gabrielle avait isolé l'endroit du bruit par un sortilège. Une traductrice faisait le lien entre la Première et la quémandeuse. A un moment, Atanase Borodisov fut appelé en renfort. Etant le seul humain mâle de ce côté de la vitre avant l'arrivée surprise de Bill, il était l'objet de toutes les faveurs et il s'amusait énormément. Mais il répondit immédiatement à l'appel de la Première.

Il y eut des concertations et la joie se répandit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sa demande était acceptée ! L'été prochain, elle pourrait faire un séjour dans la Forêt Magique ! Au titre d'invitée exceptionnelle ! Si l'essai était concluant des deux côtés, d'autres dispositions seraient prises ! Son rêve était en passe de se réaliser !

Mais la fête touchait à sa fin. Il était près de dix-sept heures et les portoloins attendaient sur la terrasse. Avec le décalage horaire, il était déjà tard pour les Vélaa qui retournaient en Bulgarie. La Première partit d'abord après avoir salué le Ministre et l'avoir remercié de son accueil. Le salon de réception se vida peu à peu. De quelques claquements de doigts, les elfes remirent tout en ordre. Les hommes purent enfin quitter leur prison de verre.

Tous les invités de Harry se retrouvèrent ensuite place Grimmauld pour un dernier verre. Du champagne, cette fois, non mais ! Et la journée se termina ... comme toutes les bonnes choses ! On les espère, on les attend. Et puis, elles finissent par arriver et passent comme l'éclair ! Après, il reste juste les souvenirs ... Qu'importe s'ils sont bons ! On peut se les remémorer, les savourer, les rêver même !

La nuit était tombée. Mimsy aida Stellane à enlever son beau costume puis elle se retira en reniflant un peu. Sa " petite " était désormais une " grande " et n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour la bercer en cas de cauchemar ... Allongée sous sa couette légère, Stellane sentait le sommeil la gagner. Une dernière pensée pour son père absent et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

o - o - o - o - o

Lundi 21 Mai 2007. Onze heures. Bureau des Aurors. 

" Harry ! ... Hola ! Tu as de petits yeux ! ... Dis-moi, tu te souviens de Millicent Bulstrode, la petite amie de Théodore Nott ? On l'avait interrogée au moment de la disparition de Draco Malfoy mais elle ne savait rien. Elle est là, dans le couloir. Elle tient à la main la Gazette du Sorcier et elle veut te parler. Personnellement. Je la fais entrer ?

o – o – o – o

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième partie : Stellane et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 9 : Suite aux révélations de Millicent ...

Lundi 21 Mai 2007. Onze heures. Bureau des Aurors.

" Je sais où se trouve Draco Malfoy ... du moins dans quelle région faire des recherches. "

Millicent Bulstrode était assise face à l'Auror Potter. Elle n'avait guère changé en presque quatre ans : même visage carré, même chevelure noire coupée court, même posture un peu recroquevillée sur la chaise, les bras serrés près du corps, les mains crispées sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Seule l'expression était différente.

Harry se souvenait d'une jeune femme à l'air craintif, bégayant un peu en répondant aux questions posées par les Aurors après la disparition mystérieuse de Draco Malfoy. Ce ne devait pas être facile à l'époque d'être la petite amie de Théodore Nott. Elle avait confirmé son alibi, elle avait bien rendez-vous avec lui le jour où Malfoy avait disparu. Elle ne savait rien de plus et visiblement, elle disait la vérité. Elle avait surtout l'air d'une victime.

Maintenant, son ton était ferme et son maintien plus assuré. Le départ de Nott pour l'étranger deux ans auparavant semblait l'avoir soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle poursuivait sa déclaration.

" Petit à petit, j'ai appris beaucoup choses sur ce qui s'était passé le jour de sa disparition. Il arrivait à Théo de boire plus que de raison et l'ivresse lui déliait la langue. Il parlait des " coups " qu'il avait faits, de ceux qu'il préparait. Lui et Goyle s'étaient organisés après la guerre pour arnaquer les gens, d'abord les Moldus puis les sorciers quand leur exil avait pris fin. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je savais que ce qu'ils faisaient était malhonnête. Ils avaient eu besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent pour récupérer leurs baguettes magiques au moment de l'amnistie. Ils s'étaient liés avec une bande de trafiquants qui bizarrement ne se faisaient jamais prendre. Quand il était de nouveau à jeun, Théo me menaçait des pires supplices si j'avais le malheur de raconter ce que j'avais entendu. Il lui arrivait de me battre.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte auprès des Aurors ? Vous auriez été protégée.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Voyez-vous, malgré ses défauts, j'aimais Théo. Il m'aimait aussi, à sa manière. Ses sentiments étaient violents mais il les dissimulait bien, comme tous les Serpentards. Ainsi, sa haine pouvait être aussi forte que l'amour et il haïssait Draco Malfoy depuis Poudlard. Il jubilait après sa disparition et je n'ai compris pourquoi que plus tard, quand il en a parlé un soir de cuite. C'était lui qui avait organisé toute l'affaire.

-Vous voulez dire que c'était prémédité ?

-Oui. Il savait que Malfoy était rentré au pays. Il était sûr qu'il viendrait à Gringott. Lui et Goyle le guettaient devant la banque. Greg pensait que c'était seulement pour le voler mais Théo voulait surtout se venger. A Poudlard, c'était Théo le plus intelligent de la classe mais parce que Malfoy était riche, il se croyait supérieur aux autres. Théo avait la rancune tenace. Il voulait jouer un sale tour à son ex camarade mais je ne crois pas qu'au départ, il avait programmé sa mort ou sa disparition. Il a dû être entraîné par les circonstances.

-Vous lui cherchez ses excuses ?

-Peut-être, on ne se refait pas. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il voulait lui faire le même coup qu'au sorcier russe. Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire ? Ce riche sorcier qu'on a retrouvé dépouillé de son argent et de ses bijoux, errant sur les quais de King Cross, ne sachant plus ni qui il était ni ce qu'il faisait là. Il a fallu un mois pour qu'il recouvre la raison. Théo avait trouvé ça très drôle mais j'ignorais à l'époque que c'était lui le coupable.

-Mais personne n'a vu Draco Malfoy à King Cross ! Les Aurors ont passé toutes les enclaves sorcières de Londres au peigne fin. La dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçu, c'est au Chaudron Baveur. Ensuite, il s'est volatilisé !

-Justement, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était au Chaudron. C'était Théo sous Polynectar.

-Quoi ? Mais ça change tout ! Comment s'était-il procuré le produit ?

-Il faisait des livraisons pour les trafiquants et il volait quelques tablettes à chaque fois. Ou peut-être qu'on lui en donnait comme salaire. Je sais qu'il s'en est servi à plusieurs reprises pour réussir ses coups.

-Mais alors, où a-t-il attaqué Malfoy ?

-Au bar l'Estaminet. Quand il m'a raconté la scène, Théo riait comme un fou. Il me faisait peur. Il mimait ses gestes et sautait en l'air en titubant dans toute la pièce. Il criait : Et hop dans les toilettes du bar ! Et hop un coup de Stupéfix ! Et hop transplanage à King Cross ! Et hop retour au pub ! Et hop King Cross ! Ah ! La tête de Malfoy quand il s'est réveillé ! Et hop un bon petit sortilège bien noir ! Et hop dans un train en partance ! ... Tous ces sauts, tous ces " hop " ! C'était horrible ! C'est resté gravé dans ma tête !

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Dans un train ? Nott a mis Malfoy dans un train ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris oui. Ensuite il s'est transformé, il est sorti du bar sous l'apparence de Malfoy et il s'est promené pendant une heure sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était fou, je suis sûre qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il avait fait !

-Bulstrode ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ! Vous êtes complice de Nott ! Je peux vous faire arrêter pour ça ! Et envoyer à Azkaban !

-Les sortilèges de Bloque Langue, vous connaissez Auror Potter ? Théo était un ancien Mangemort et contrairement à d'autres, lui croyait vraiment à la supériorité des Sangs Purs. Il connaissait de nombreux sorts de magie noire. Des sorts de confusion et d'oubli en particulier. C'était sa spécialité. Il avait même reçu les félicitations de Vous-Savez-Qui ... de Lord Voldemort pour ça. Je ne pesais pas lourd en face de lui. Dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il brouillait mes souvenirs. Pas avec un Obliviate, il ne voulait pas endommager mon cerveau, il m'aimait je vous dis. Il me jetait un Confusio. Je ne distinguais plus le vrai du faux, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je croyais avoir rêvé.

-Tout de même, quand on a recherché Draco Malfoy, on vous a interrogé sur Nott et vous n'avez rien dit.

-Je ne savais rien à cette époque ! C'est plus tard que Théo en a parlé sous l'influence de l'alcool ! Et ensuite il me menaçait. Il pouvait être violent, ses colères étaient terribles !

-Mais vous auriez pu parler quand il vous a quitté, quand il est parti à l'étranger comme un voleur.

-Comme un voleur, exactement. Il avait amassé une jolie cagnotte avec tous ses trafics. Avant son départ, je lui ai aussi donné tout ce que j'avais et j'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait volé les économies de Greg. Il connaissait sa cachette. Il est parti en avion, comme un Moldu, et il n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles. Pourtant la veille au soir, il avait juré de me faire venir auprès de lui. On devait se marier …

Elle avait l'air si déçue, si triste … Harry pensait que l'amour est aveugle et ça lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.

-Mais ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il a disparu. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps pour venir faire ces révélations sur Nott ?

-Je ne me souvenais de rien ! Juste avant son départ, Théo m'avait jeté un puissant sortilège d'oubli. Un Amnésia sélectif. Oh ! Il était très fort ! Tous les mauvais moments passés avec lui avaient disparu de ma mémoire. Je ne conservais que les bons. Si bien que je l'aime encore …

-Amnésia … Les souvenirs de toutes ses mauvaises actions étaient comme enfermées dans un coffre dont lui seul avait la clé … Comment se fait-il que vous vous rappeliez de tout ça maintenant ? Comment avez-vous retrouvé la mémoire ?

-J'y viens Auror Potter, reprit Millicent en montrant la Gazette du sorcier. Mais avant, je dois vous raconter ce qui s'est passé juste avant le départ de Théo. C'était quelque temps après la mort de Greg. Théo venait de découvrir où était Draco Malfoy …

-Où était Draco Malfoy … Parlez Bulstrode ! Vite !

-Ce n'est pas si simple Auror Potter, je ne sais pas grand chose. Le mieux est que je vous raconte comment ça s'est passé. Théo revenait d'une tournée de prospection pour les bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Il avait visité plusieurs communautés sorcières dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Ce travail-là, il le faisait bien, il ne trichait pas et il avait de bons résultats. Comme quoi, si on l'avait aidé un peu, il serait peut-être resté honnête. Un soir, il s'est arrêté dans un petit port de pêche, au bord de la mer, et là, dans une auberge, il a vu Malfoy. Enfin il a cru que c'était Malfoy. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il n'a précisé ni le nom de la ville, ni celui de l'auberge. Il a seulement ajouté qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il avait immédiatement transplané à la maison. Il a dû prendre la décision de fuir à ce moment-là. Il est parti le lendemain avec tout l'argent qu'il avait pu trouver.

-Le Sud de l'Angleterre, c'est vague ! Et il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit Malfoy ... On nous a si souvent trompés ...

-Moi je crois que c'était vrai. Il avait vraiment l'air terrorisé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Après tout ce temps, il devait penser que Malfoy était mort. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, alors il m'a tout raconté. Bien sûr, il m'a jeté un Confusio ensuite. Heu ... Auror Potter, j'ai une question à vous poser. La récompense de mille gallions promise à toute personne qui permettrait de retrouver Draco Malfoy, est-ce que ça tient toujours ?

-Bien entendu Miss Bulstrode, répondit Harry d'un ton froid. Savez-vous quelque chose de plus ?

-Oui. Théo prospectait dans le Comté de Cornouailles. Il y a une communauté sorcière à Truro, la capitale. C'est là qu'on trouve les fameux lutins farceurs. Les villes au bord de la mer ne sont pas nombreuses. Il devrait être facile de repérer Malfoy s'il y est encore. Je me demande seulement pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais moi, j'ai fait ma déclaration. Si c'est lui, j'ai droit à la récompense, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ce n'est pas par désir de richesse ! Mais Natalia, l'ancienne compagne de Greg et moi, on veut ouvrir une boutique de fleurs au pays de Galles. Natalia est originaire de Cardiff. Cette somme nous permettrait de réaliser notre rêve. Ce serait un dernier cadeau de Théo et aussi la compensation de son vol.

-Vous appelez ça un cadeau ? Tout ce temps perdu ! Et la fille de Draco qui attend son père depuis si longtemps ! Nott est un monstre et je vais le faire rechercher par la Brigade Internationale !

-Non, je vous en prie Auror Potter ! C'est grâce à la petite Malfoy que l'Amnésia s'est rompu ! Vous connaissez ce sortilège. La clé en est trois mots très précis, prononcés, lus ou entendus, connus seulement de la personne qui jette le sort. C'est un peu comme les chiffres qui ouvrent un coffre-fort. Pour le rompre le sort, il fallait donc que ces trois mots m'apparaissent, soit par écrit, soit en paroles. Et ceux choisis par Théo étaient " Potter Vélane Malfoy " dans cet ordre et assez rapprochés pour être vus ou entendus à la suite l'un de l'autre. Ces mots sont dans la Gazette ! Ils ont flamboyé ce matin devant mes yeux quand j'ai ouvert le journal. Regardez ! Dans l'article de la journaliste qui parle de la Reine des Vélanes ! Et alors, tous mes souvenirs me sont clairement revenus ! L'Amnésia efface le Confusio, vous le savez. J'ai aussitôt décidé de venir vous voir.

Elle étalait sur le bureau de Harry la page centrale du journal. Il était surtout question de la rencontre officielle entre le Ministre et la Première. Les photographies étaient immobiles mais l'attraction véla était tout de même sensible. Tout en bas de la page, un petit article parlait de l'anniversaire de Stellane. Millicent montra une phrase : " Parmi les personnalités, on notait la présence de Harry Potter, le tuteur de la fille à demi Vélane de Draco Malfoy ... "

Les trois mots se succédaient bien à intervalles rapprochés ! Millicent avait raison ! La cérémonie de la veille allait peut-être permettre les retrouvailles du père et de sa fille ! Une coïncidence heureuse ! Mais cela n'excusait Nott en rien ! Enfin, de toute façon, il ne serait pas facile de le localiser s'il avait décidé de se fondre dans la nature !

-C'est étrange que Nott ait choisi ces trois mots pour sceller son Amnésia, reprit Harry.

-Non, finalement, c'est logique ! Il faut pouvoir s'en rappeler facilement ! Et quoi de plus simple que l'opposition Potter Malfoy ! Pour Vélane je ne sais pas. Mais Théo avait toujours regretté de ne pas être allé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Son père n'avait pas les moyens de payer le transport par portoloin et les billets d'entrée dans le stade. Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il en voulait férocement à Malfoy d'étaler sa richesse ! Je comprends son désir de revanche même si je ne l'approuve pas.

-Vous venez tout de même de le dénoncer. Si on le retrouve, il aura affaire à la Justice.

-Je ne témoignerai pas contre lui. Je l'aime toujours. Mais pour les renseignements que je vous ai donnés, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était écrit … "

Millicent Bulstrode pouvait partir tranquille, avec l'assurance que les mille gallions lui seraient versés dès qu'on aurait - enfin - retrouvé Draco Malfoy ! Elle avait à peine passé la porte que Harry contactait Ron, Justin, Hannah, Luna et les autres. Ils allaient devoir explorer les ports de Cornouailles, leurs pubs et leurs auberges. Il y avait de la promenade dans l'air.

o - o - o - o

Année 1998 et la suite ... 

Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Cela datait de la fin de la guerre. Après la bataille, il y avait eu une période d'euphorie générale. Griffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles de dernière année, tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient combattu le Lord Noir et ses Mangemorts se retrouvaient invités à toutes les fêtes célébrant la victoire, même si Harry y participait rarement. Un lien indéfectible s'était noué entre eux. A la vie, à la mort !

Ils avaient suivi ensemble la formation accélérée qui leur avait permis de passer leurs ASPIC. Ils avaient ensuite choisi des voies différentes. Harry avait réalisé son rêve : il était entré à l'Académie des Aurors avec Ron, Justin et Hannah. Luna les avait rejoints plus tard, quand elle avait été " élue " par son rat. Hermione s'était inscrite à la Faculté de Médicomagie comme Zacharias Smith alors que Seamus Finnigan optait pour le Droit avec Ernie MacMillan.

Neville, qui avait obtenu un Optimal en Botanique, s'était dirigé vers l'étude des plantes médicinales, il comptait ensuite se spécialiser dans la flore odorante. Il s'était découvert un don pour reconnaître et associer les diverses fragrances, il avait ce qu'on appelle un Nez. Au départ, il voulait se diriger vers l'aromathérapie puis il avait divergé vers les parfums.

Terry Boot avait suivi les cours de l'Ecole Sorcière d'Administration et travaillait au Ministère. Ginny Weasley avait elle aussi choisi cette voie après sa sortie de Poudlard. C'était là d'ailleurs qu'elle avait rencontré Blaise Zabini, de retour des Etats-Unis où sa mère l'avait envoyé par précaution quand la guerre avait fait rage. C'était l'un des rares Serpentards à avoir échappé aux poursuites et aux sanctions. Sa mère avait, disait-on, joué le rôle d'agent double.

Olivier Dubois, Michael Corner et Angelina Johnson étaient joueurs de Quidditch professionnels. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil tenaient chacune une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. La première était spécialisée dans les vêtements pour enfants, elle en avait eu deux avec Cormack MacLagen. La seconde vendait des saris, des bijoux et des objets magiques en provenance de l'Inde où sa sœur Padma prospectait pour elle. C'étaient d'excellentes femmes d'affaires. Lavande avait obtenu le divorce aux torts exclusifs de son époux. Parvati flirtait beaucoup mais restait libre. Elles proclamaient toutes les deux qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'hommes pour régenter leur vie.

Cho Chang avait disparu. On disait qu'elle vivait discrètement à Paris avec un diplomate chinois moldu, qui avait femme et enfants au pays mais était tombé sous le charme de la belle sorcière. Susan Bones, la déléguée du Ministre auprès de son homologue français, l'avait aperçue de loin, un soir, dans un quartier chic de Paris, sortant d'une luxueuse voiture.

L'autre manquante était Katie Bell, morte tragiquement lors d'un transplanage. Il y avait eu un grave accident juste à l'endroit où elle avait atterri et elle était parmi les victimes. Elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quelle coïncidence aussi l'avait fait transplaner près d'une autoroute moldue alors qu'un camion citerne fou arrivait à toute allure ! Il y avait eu un carambolage de dix voitures et on comptait quatre blessés graves et deux morts dont Katie.

On sut plus tard qu'elle avait un rendez-vous amoureux avec un Moldu sur l'aire d'autoroute voisine. Son décès avait causé un choc parmi tous les survivants de la grande bataille. De même que la fuite de Ginny avec Zabini et la douleur de Harry quand il l'avait appris. Tous avaient resserré les rangs et se soutenaient les uns les autres.

Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ils allaient au restaurant, assistaient aux matchs de Quidditch, s'invitaient pour les fêtes et anniversaires. Avant de se ranger plus ou moins, ils fréquentaient en bande les boîtes de nuit sorcières, " la Lune Rousse ", " la Cave " ou un truc dément qui s'appelait " Roulis et Tangage ", où la jeunesse insouciante se déhanchait sur des rythmes bizarres jusqu'à pas d'heure au petit matin.

Enfin, avec le temps, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins assagi. Mais les bonnes relations avaient perduré. Quand ils sortaient, c'étaient en petits groupes. Ils dansaient moins, buvaient plus et les célibataires ou divorcés draguaient toujours, y compris Harry depuis la défection de Ginny. Même après l'arrivée soudaine de Stellane, le jeune sorcier sortait au moins une fois par mois, quelquefois plus. Il trouvait toujours une ancienne copine pour faire la baby-sitter.

Des couples s'étaient formés. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés dès que Ron avait eu son diplôme d'Auror et ils étaient heureux en ménage. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Terry Boot avait divorcé deux fois, d'Alicia Spinnet puis de Romilda Vane. Lavande s'était séparée de Cormack après avoir constaté les nombreuses infidélités de son époux.

Ernie, devenu avocat, avait quitté sa sorcière d'épouse, - une sœur de Marietta Edgecombe à qui on ne pardonnait toujours pas sa traîtrise au temps de Dolorès Ombrage - pour une adorable Moldue qui lui cuisinait des petits plats délicieux sans utiliser la moindre étincelle de magie. Depuis il était spécialiste des litiges entre droit sorcier et droit moldu.

Neville avait un moment caressé l'espoir d'épouser Luna mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager. Ses collègues disaient en plaisantant à moitié qu'elle aimait mieux son rat que les hommes. La jeune Serdaigle avait beaucoup d'amis, amis qui se transformaient quelquefois en amants d'un soir mais elle restait libre de cœur. Depuis Neville papillonnait sans se fixer. D'ailleurs, il était trop occupé par ses parfums pour supporter longtemps les odeurs corporelles d'un autre personne.

Seamus Finnigan, devenu juge après ses études de droit, était un cas à part. Fils de Moldus, il avait failli aller à Eton avant de choisir l'école des sorciers. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il vivait chez sa mère, veuve et en mauvaise santé, dans un joli cottage à la campagne. L'une des cheminées était reliée au réseau des Cheminettes et Seamus s'en servait pour se rendre à son travail au département de la Justice Magique, ou pour rejoindre ses amis lors des sorties en groupe.

On ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie mais toutes les sorcières d'un certain âge en raffolaient. Il savait leur parler, les complimenter. Il les écoutait palabrer sans jamais s'impatienter, il leur baisait la main avec élégance et les invitait à danser à l'occasion. Il aurait été le gendre idéal de toutes les sorcières ayant une fille à marier. Mais il restait célibataire. Il prétendait qu'il ne pouvait imposer à une épouse la présence constante de sa mère malade.

En fait, Seamus avait un secret connu seulement de quelques amis très proches. Il était homosexuel. Il assumait parfaitement son orientation particulière en privé mais ne souhaitait pas la révéler publiquement. Cela aurait gêné sa carrière. La Haute Administration sorcière était traditionaliste et certains membres du Magenmagot avaient sur la question des idées d'un autre âge.

Son petit ami, Dennis Crivey, tenait à la discrétion autant que lui. Il était chroniqueur au Quidditch Magazine et le milieu sportif n'avait pas une réputation de tolérance vis-à-vis des homos. Toutefois, pour éviter les blagues salaces et les propos homophobes, Dennis avait trouvé une parade. Il prétendait que son frère Colin était gay, ce qui était faux mais pouvait être admis si on se souvenait de son adoration pour Harry Potter. Or Colin était mort bravement pendant la grande guerre. On évitait donc plus ou moins les plaisanteries douteuses devant le frère du héros.

Seamus et Dennis se voyaient discrètement dans des auberges ou des hôtels moldus et n'avaient pas l'intention de faire leur coming out de sitôt. Ils s'aimaient et s'accommodaient parfaitement de la situation. Le Ministère avait bien promulgué une loi autorisant le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe mais cela ne les intéressait pas. Plus tard peut-être quand leur carrière ne serait plus en jeu. Ils étaient invités aux cérémonies des autres couples et leur adressaient leurs félicitations et leurs vœux de bonheur. Séparément.

Et il y avait eu quelques surprises. Ainsi, certains mariages avaient été inattendus comme celui de Justin Finch-Fletchley avec Padma Patil, un an à peine après la fin de la guerre. Mais cela n'avait duré que six mois. La jeune femme avait rapidement laissé tomber le grand gosse farfelu qu'était Justin. Cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de récidiver deux ans plus tard avec Mandy Brocklehurst, toujours avec aussi peu de succès ! Depuis il courait le jupon mais avait renoncé au mariage.

C'était étrange de penser que Justin ratait régulièrement ses aventures sentimentales alors qu'il était un excellent Auror. Il avait un flair presque infaillible pour trouver des pistes et on faisait toujours appel à lui dans les affaires délicates. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour repérer les indices ou pour détecter les mensonges des témoins. Du côté moldu, on l'aurait traité de sorcier ou de mentaliste selon le terme à la mode.

Harry avait pensé à lui aussitôt après la visite de Millicent. Mais Kingsley Shacklebolt, le chef des Aurors, avait poussé des hauts cris. Justin ne pouvait prendre un congé alors qu'une drôle d'affaire commençait à agiter les milieux proches du Ministère. Une secte de sorciers soi-disant vampires faisait parler d'elle. Cela avait commencé en Roumanie, Charlie Weasley enquêtait là-bas. Puis il y avait eu une sorte de contagion. En Autriche, en Pologne, en France et maintenant à Londres.

Les adhérents de la secte n'étaient pas nombreux. Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux non plus mais ils avaient des idées bizarres et procédaient à des rituels assez répugnants, comme se partager puis manger crus et encore chauds après la mort de la bête le cœur et le foie d'animaux sacrifiés, généralement des agneaux ou des veaux nouveaux-nés. Ils buvaient aussi de l'alcool additionné de quelques gouttes de sang animal.

Certains craignaient que des extrémistes ne passent ensuite au sang humain. Enfin, les vrais vampires n'existaient pas, heureusement ! Ce n'était qu'une maladie due à une carence en vitamines - ou à un excès de fer, on ne savait pas trop - qui avait la propriété de colorer la salive en rouge ! C'est ce que répétaient à tout va les gens du Ministère. Mais tout de même, c'était inquiétant.

Du coup, la recherche de Draco Malfoy en Cornouailles prit du temps et ce ne fut que début juillet que Harry reçut enfin un hibou porteur de bonne nouvelle. Justin - bien sûr - avait une piste sérieuse.

o – o – o - o

Retour en arrière. Lundi 21 Mai 2007, treize heures. Bureau des Aurors.

"Voici une carte sorcière et une moldue du Sud de l'Angleterre, dit Harry en dépliant les documents sur la grande table de la salle de réunion devant ses amis réunis. D'après Bulstrode, Nott prospectait en Cornouailles et il aurait vu Malfoy dans une auberge au bord de la mer.

En plus des Aurors, il y avait là Neville, Hermione, Seamus et Gabrielle.

-Tu dis qu'il a balancé Malfoy dans un train, reprit Justin, déjà concentré sur le problème. Il l'avait sans doute mis sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Un Imperium si c'est un train de voyageurs ou un Petrificatus si c'est un wagon de marchandises. On connaît le point de départ mais où le Serpentard a-t-il bien pu débarquer ?

-Je vais me renseigner à King Cross, dit Hannah. J'ai l'habitude des moyens de transports moldus. Je crois que Nott a travaillé là pendant ses années d'exil, côté marchandises justement. Il s'en est vanté quand nous l'avons interrogé après la disparition de Malfoy.

-Demande quelles sont les destinations des trains, les terminus dans le Sud en particulier.

-Une ville en bord de mer ... La plus importante est Plymouth, il me semble. Il y a là une communauté sorcière d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Un bureau de change, annexe de Gringott, une boutique qui vend un peu de tout, un bar et un Bed and Breakfast.

-Non. Bulstrode a dit " un petit port de pêche ".

-Il y en a plusieurs le long de la côte, du côté de la Manche ou à l'est en remontant vers le Bristol Channel. Si Nott prospectait pour les bonbons de Bertie Crochue, il a dû visiter ces trois endroits : Falmouth, St Ives et Bude. Il n'y a que deux auberges et un bar tenus par des sorciers dans ces coins-là. Ce sera facile !

-Une minute ! Nous nous égarons, reprit Justin. Nott n'est pas forcément entré dans une auberge sorcière. C'était peut-être, même sûrement, un établissement moldu. Au moment de la disparition de Malfoy, on a envoyé son signalement dans tout le Royaume Uni. Aucune communauté sorcière ne nous a signalé sa présence.

-Hé bien ! S'il est chez les Moldus, il y a de quoi faire en effet ! Chaque petite ville, chaque village a au moins un bar ou un pub. Il y a des dizaines d'auberges, sans compter celles qui sont à l'intérieur des terres. C'est vague le bord de mer ! Il va falloir se partager le travail.

-Attendez ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Rien ne nous dit que Malfoy réside dans la région ! Il était peut-être seulement de passage, il logeait dans un hôtel et il mangeait à l'auberge du coin. En plus, si c'est au moment où Nott a quitté Londres, ça s'est passé il y a deux ans environ. Il y a peu de chance pour que les gens se souviennent de lui. Ou alors pour la couleur de ses cheveux ?

-Très drôle, Ron ! Très mature ! Mais tu as raison. C'est moins simple qu'on ne croyait au départ. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Justin ?

Le jeune Auror ferma à demi les yeux, il repassait tous les éléments dans sa tête. Même plongé ainsi dans la concentration, il avait l'air d'un gamin farceur. Pourtant tous attendaient son avis avec intérêt. Il prit une minute de réflexion et reprit :

-On a des chances. Malfoy était peut-être de passage et là, pour le retrouver, c'est une chance sur dix mille. Une sur mille si quelqu'un l'a remarqué et lui a fait la causette. Une sur cent si c'est une fille. N'oublions pas qu'il est beau gosse ! Ou alors il habite aux environs de la dite auberge et on a une chance sur dix de lui mettre la main dessus. Sans sous-entendus, Seamus ! Si en plus c'est un habitué du lieu, on a de la chance tout court. Le tout est de trouver à quel endroit précis Nott a vu ou cru voir Malfoy. Donc ...

Il laissa encore passer quelques secondes et continua :

... Tu as raison, Hermione. Il faut se partager le travail. D'abord faire une liste des endroits à visiter le long des côtes de Cornouailles. Quand nous aurons du temps libre - et en ce moment, avec cette histoire de faux vampires, il n'y en a guère - nous nous rendrons sur place, seul ou à deux, et nous enquêterons. Harry, il nous faut des photos de Malfoy, pas des magiques, des moldues. Pensez à barrer sur la liste les lieux visités, pas la peine de faire deux fois le même travail. Une réunion de synthèse par semaine mais rassemblement rapide en cas de bonne nouvelle. Des questions ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait bien foutre dans une auberge moldue de Cornouailles ? On le cherche depuis quatre ans et pouf ! d'un coup il réapparaît pour nous pourrir la vie, soupira Ron.

-Ce n'est pas une question, ça, c'est une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour Malfoy que nous nous lançons dans un tel challenge. C'est pour Stellane ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, hier, dans sa robe de Vélane ! Et quelle fête magnifique ! reprit Gabrielle.

-Ouais ! On voit que tu n'as pas passé la journée à te morfondre derrière un mur de verre, avec des créatures ensorceleuses qui te regardaient avec malice, sans que tu puisses les approcher ! Bill a bien de la chance ! J'aimerais bien moi aussi épouser une demi Vélane !

-Justin ! Deux fois ne t'ont pas suffi ?

-Faut croire que non ! - soupir - Bon allez ! Au boulot et bonne chance à tous !

Et pendant un mois et demi, les hiboux et les chouettes eurent beaucoup de travail.

o - o - o – o

Courrier apporté par Ariane, la hulotte des Weasley. 

Samedi 2 juin. " Nous sommes à St Ives pour le week-end. Hermione et Rose sont à la plage. Je me suis déjà tapé la visite de trois auberges du coin. Aucune trace de Malfoy. Par contre la nourriture est excellente. Poisson très frais, parfumé d'herbes et grillé à point, crustacés délicieux …

Dimanche 3 juin. " Ron a emmené notre fille voir les bateaux de pêche au port. Le coin est charmant. On y parle encore le cornique et le blason du duché s'affiche un peu partout : douze besants d'or sur fond de sable, soit douze ronds jaunes en triangle, pointe en bas, sur fond noir. On nous a servi hier au goûter la spécialité du pays, le "Cream tea", le thé accompagné de scones garnis de crème épaisse et d'une bonne couche de confiture de fraises. C'était délicieux et en bon estomac sur pattes, Ron a apprécié ! Il en a repris trois fois ! Je suis allée me renseigner dans les quatre autres auberges des environs. Toujours rien sur Malfoy. Pas de résultats donc mais excellent week-end. A bientôt. H.

o - o - o - o

Erasme, le moyen-duc de Zacharias Smith, surgissant dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmault, un parchemin accroché à la patte.

Vendredi 8 juin. Bar " Le rat bout gris ", à Bude, Cornouailles Est.

" Salut Harry ! J'accompagne Luna qui enquête dans la région sur un possible trafic de potions d'amour interdites. Son rat a détecté dans ce bar une trace suspecte. Où allons-nous si les Moldus se mettent à trafiquer les drogues magiques ! Enfin, on trouve ici un curieux mélange de sorcellerie et de molduisme. Le bar est d'ailleurs tenu par un Cracmol. Ceci explique peut-être cela. En tous cas, ça sent la magie faussement noire.

L'établissement est décoré comme Poudlard pour Halloween. Ambiance glauque, araignées dans des longues toiles grises, fantômes avec chaînes et boulets aux pieds, squelettes animés, bougies fumeuses, musique d'outre-tombe, tout un foutoir censé faire peur. Le serveur a une tête de " scream " et les clients sont gothiques : visages blancs maquillés, tatoués ou piercés, cuir et bracelets cloutés pour les garçons, dentelle et ongles noirs pour les filles. Très drôle !

Nous y avons passé la soirée d'hier. Comme d'habitude, Luna était très à l'aise. Son rat aussi ! Il frétillait sur son épaule et lui couinait des trucs à l'oreille. Ils ont fait un tabac parmi la jeune clientèle. Elle n'aura aucun mal pour faire avancer son enquête. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien de nouveau au sujet de Malfoy. Ici personne n'a reconnu sa photo. Mais le Cracmol a fait une drôle de tête. Lui doit être au courant de l'histoire. Luna vous en dira plus lundi. Zac.

P.S. Je suis partant pour la sortie de samedi à " la Grande Sauterelle ", la nouvelle boîte moldue à la mode. J'espère que ma relation avec Luna tiendra jusque là ! .

o - o - o - o

Lettre apportée par Ulysse, le grand-duc de Neville. 

Mardi 12 juin. " Je suis à " L'arbre penché ", un charmant hôtel de Falmouth. Un collègue m'en avait parlé et je n'ai pas été déçu du voyage ! Le fameux arbre est en tout point remarquable.

D'abord, il vient des Indes et a été planté par l'arrière-grand-père de la propriétaire qui était capitaine dans l'armée coloniale anglaise et l'a rapporté tout petit dans un pot en guise de souvenir. Je chercherai dans mes encyclopédies son nom qu'ici personne ne connaît. Les plantes exotiques poussent bien dans la région, le climat doux leur est favorable. Mais cet arbre a poussé de travers et toutes les tentatives pour le redresser ont échoué. Je pense que c'est sa façon de protester contre son dépaysement.

Ses feuilles sont persistantes et d'un vert profond. Ses fleurs et ses fruits sont minuscules et de peu d'importance. Le plus extraordinaire, c'est son écorce ! Elle exhale une odeur, un parfum que je n'ai humé nulle part ailleurs. Mon Nez en était tout émoustillé ! Je vais demander à la propriétaire si je peux en avoir quelques échantillons pour mes expériences. En fait, je demanderai surtout à l'arbre la permission de prélever un peu de sa " peau " en promettant d'en faire bon usage. La nature, ça se respecte, comme dirait Stellane.

Rien sur Malfoy. Je ne peux pas venir à la réunion de lundi prochain. Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres. Neville.

o - o - o - o

Message apporté par Guenièvre, la harfang des neiges de Hannah. 

Dimanche 17 juin. " Parvati et moi, nous sommes à Newquay, au " Beldam House". Pas de nouvelles de Malfoy mais nous avons fait toutes les deux de belles rencontres en visitant les auberges du coin. Parvati a ensorcelé un superbe jeune homme qui l'a emmené danser " et plus si affinités " et je me suis fait draguée par une blonde opulente, juste comme je les aime.

Elle avait un peu trop bu et m'a raconté sa vie. La pauvre ! Elle appartient à une famille très stricte et depuis son adolescence, quand elle a découvert qu'elle préférait les filles aux garçons, ses parents ont tout fait pour la détourner de ses " mauvais penchants ". Sa jeunesse a été un enfer. Son père voulait même l'obliger à épouser le fils d'un voisin, sous prétexte que ça réunirait leurs terres et leurs troupeaux !

Elle s'est enfuie et elle a bien fait ! Je ne savais pas que chez les Moldus, on était aussi intolérant. Heureusement chez nous, l'homosexualité est un peu mieux acceptée ! Quoique ... Quand je pense que j'avais choisi cet hôtel à cause de son nom ! En fait de Belle Dame, le propriétaire est un grand homme à la barbe noire, presque un géant. Tiens, il m'a fait penser à Hagrid !

A demain pour la réunion. J'espère que quelqu'un aura enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Hannah.

o - o - o - o

Lundi 25 juin. Bureau des Aurors. 

Jusqu'à ce jour, toutes les recherches avaient été infructueuses. Ce lundi-là, Ernie MacMillan s'invita à la réunion de synthèse. Son travail l'empêchait de voyager comme les autres membres du groupe mais il avait parlé de Malfoy et de sa mystérieuse disparition à son épouse qui, n'étant pas sorcière, ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait eu une idée.

" Je lui ai donné la liste des endroits où personne n'était encore allé. Elle a repéré des auberges grâce à une invention des Moldus, un truc que nous autres sorciers pouvons leur envier, quelque chose de presque magique qu'ils appellent " Internet ". Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche mais elle est allé dans un endroit qu'ils nomment " cybercafé " et elle a envoyé la photo de Malfoy à plusieurs de ces auberges en demandant si quelqu'un le connaissait.

-Personne ne lui a posé de questions ? s'étonna Justin. Généralement, ces renseignements sont demandés par la police, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue.

-Oh mais Cristina est maligne ! Elle a accompagné la photo d'un message auquel aucun Anglais et surtout aucune Anglaise ne pouvait résister ! Elle a dit que le jeune homme en question recherchait son chien, un labrador ayant un collier au nom de Harry, qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui s'était égaré au cours d'une promenade. Il y avait une annonce dans le journal et justement, elle avait retrouvé le chien et voulait prévenir son maître. Un chien perdu et retrouvé ! Une idée de génie ! Ma femme est formidable ! Tout le monde lui a aussitôt répondu. Malheureusement, toutes les réponses étaient négatives. Mais au moins, ça vous évite des recherches inutiles !

-Heu, le labrador nommé Harry ... Enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause. Tu remercieras ta femme, Ernie. Elle nous épargne bien des démarches. Il nous reste la pointe sud-ouest de Cornouailles. C'est touristique là-bas, il y a beaucoup d'hôtels, d'auberges, de bars.

-J'ai enfin un week-end de congé, dit Justin. Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de Penzance. C'est l'un des terminus des trains d'après Hannah. C'est peut-être là que Malfoy a débarqué.

-Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre ! Tu y vas seul Justin ?

-Heu non. Nouvelle copine. Lisa Turpin vous connaissez ?

-La petite blonde au teint de porcelaine qui pose pour le nouveau Sorcière-Hebdo-Tout-en-Couleurs? Félicitations, elle est jolie ! Ne lui propose pas de but en blanc le mariage ! Tu la ferais fuir ! Et change de crèche à chaque repas ! Déjeuner, goûter avec le " Cream tea ", dîner, tu peux visiter au moins cinq ou six auberges ! Bon appétit !

-Ouais bon courage !

-Vous êtes barges, les mecs !

o - o - o - o

Courrier express apporté par Caroline, la chouette effraie de Justin

Penzance. Dimanche premier juillet, midi.

" Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin j'espère ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite et surtout ne dis rien à Stellane ! Déjà qu'elle trouve que nous nous agitons beaucoup ! Ce matin, Lisa et moi, nous nous promenions sur le port quand nous avons été abordés par un vieux marin à l'air pas commode. Il nous a demandé si c'étaient bien nous qui cherchions un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il voulait voir sa photo.

Je l'ai sortie de mon portefeuille. Il l'a regardée et puis il m'a menacé avec sa pipe ! Il avait l'air en colère ! Il m'a demandé si j'étais un de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal pendant qu'il était à Londres ! J'ai répondu que non, que c'était un ancien camarade d'école. Il s'est calmé et il m'a dit textuellement " Vous le trouverez à la Sardine Rieuse, vot' gars. Gare à vous si vous-z-êtes pas ses amis ! Il pourrait vous en cuire ! "

Il a remis sa pipe entre ses dents et il est parti. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander où était cette foutue Sardine. On va chercher, Lisa et moi. Renvoie-moi Caroline, je ne peux pas attendre demain si j'ai plus de renseignements. Guette-la jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Sinon, on se verra à la réunion. Justin.

P.S. Lisa te passe le bonjour. Tu n'es encore jamais sorti avec elle, il me semble ?

o - o - o - o

Lundi 2 juillet, minuit trente. Caroline, un peu épuisée, picorant du MiamHibou dans une assiette. 

" J'ai vu Draco Malfoy, enfin ici on l'appelle Yann Kerrye. C'est lui et en même temps, ce n'est pas lui. A tout à l'heure pour le débriefing. J. "

o – o – o – o

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième partie : Stellane et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 10 : La Sardine Rieuse.

o – o – o – o

Mardi 3 juillet 2007. La Sardine Rieuse à la sortie de Penzance, Cornouailles. 

" Vous aussi, vous êtes là pour un tatouage ? Il faut s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente, vous savez ! La Vipéra est très demandée. Elle est arrivée ce matin et elle ne reste que trois jours. Alors, si on est trop nombreux, elle ne pourra pas prendre tout le monde ...

Ron et Harry étaient assis à une table, dans le pub de La Sardine Rieuse. La salle était presque vide en ce milieu d'après midi. Un jeune homme était installé à la table voisine. Il souriait et avait clairement envie de discuter pour passer le temps.

... Je vous ai vu regarder les bras de Yann quand il vous a apporté vos bières. Le superbe motif celtique sur le bras droit, c'est La Vipéra qui l'a dessiné, mais pas la tête de mort à gauche. Ce tatouage-là est plus ancien et si vous voulez mon avis, il est très moche. Pas la peine de demander le même, La Vipéra vous enverra bouler. D'ailleurs Yann aimerait bien le faire disparaître mais c'est impossible il paraît. Souvent, il le dissimule sous un bracelet de force en cuir mais aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment trop chaud. C'est votre premier tatouage ? Je vous ai jamais vu à la Sardine. Moi j'en ai déjà deux terminés et le troisième est en cours sur mon dos. Une Japonaise en kimono avec le mont Fuji derrière. Ça me coûte un max de fric et ça fait un mal de chien mais quel succès auprès des filles quand il sera fini ! Vous voulez voir ?

-Non, répondit Ron d'un ton sec. Nous ne venons pas pour nous faire tatouer. Nous sommes juste de passage.

-Mais vous avez l'air de bien connaître Yann, le serveur, reprit Harry d'une voix plus conciliante. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête de mort ? On dirait la marque d'une secte satanique.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la voix. Il paraît qu'on lui a fait ça quand il était en fugue mais il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il devait être avec un de ces groupes de marginaux qui prennent des drogues dures. Mais surtout n'en parlez pas devant Ma. Elle vous sonnerait les cloches !

-Ma ? Qui est Ma ?

-Ben ... Ma Kerrye, la patronne de la Sardine, pardi ! Yann est son fils. C'est une vraie tigresse quand on touche à son rejeton ! Je l'ai vu flanquer dehors à coups de torchon un gros connard qui lui avait fait une réflexion. Yann est beau gosse et c'est son droit de préférer les garçons aux filles. Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Mais c'est encore un sujet qu'il vaut mieux éviter si vous voulez boire vos bières tranquilles. Enfin puisque vous êtes seulement de passage ...

-Nous ne sommes pas pressés ! On nous a dit qu'il y avait des concerts le week-end.

-Ouaip ! Oh c'est pas des trucs renommés ! Juste des jeunes du coin qui ont monté un petit orchestre et qui jouent pour le plaisir, en plus de leur vrai boulot. Moitié pêcheurs de sardines, moitié musiciens ! La chanteuse travaille comme secrétaire à la capitainerie. Et Yann remplace parfois le batteur quand il est en mer avec son père. Bon, il s'emmêle un peu dans ses baguettes et ses tambours mais il se débrouille. Les jeunes du pays dansent là-bas sur la petite piste. Si on appelle ça danser ! Enfin ça met de l'animation et c'est ce qui fait la réputation de la Sardine ! Ça, la tournée mensuelle de La Vipéra et les délicieuses assiettes de la mer qu'on sert à côté dans la salle d'auberge ! C'est pas un Fish and Chips ici ! Si vous voulez une place ce soir pour dîner, vous avez intérêt à réserver ... Ah ! Le client de la Vipéra est sorti, c'est mon tour. Souhaitez-moi bon courage !

-Faut souffrir pour être beau, grinça Ron ... Quel bavard celui-là, ajouta-t-il pour Harry quand leur voisin eut disparu dans la petite salle contiguë où œuvrait l'artiste en tatouages. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est Malfoy ou c'est pas Malfoy ? Même Justin hésite ! Le Yann en question est tellement différent du Serpentard que nous avons connu ! A part la Marque des Ténèbres, le visage dans son ensemble et la couleur des cheveux ... Tout le reste, l'allure, les expressions, la façon de s'habiller, de parler, de se déplacer ... On dirait même qu'il est plus jeune que nous. On lui donne vingt-deux, vingt-quatre ans à tout casser. Il est mince et souple comme un adolescent. Et puis ce sourire ... Avais-tu déjà vu Malfoy sourire comme ça, si franchement, si aimablement ? Pas le sourire commercial d'un serveur à un client, juste le sourire d'un gars sans histoire, heureux de vivre. Je crois que c'est ce qui me gêne le plus !

-Ah évidemment ! Ce Yann n'a rien à voir avec le Malfoy hautain et méprisant du temps de Poudlard. Même pas avec celui qui est arrivé chez moi le soir de mon anniversaire. Et puis il y a sa mère, la fameuse Ma ... Ici tout le monde semble le connaître depuis longtemps ... Il n'y a en lui aucune trace de magie. Je lui ai lancé discrètement un Révélatum, sans résultat ! Pas la moindre petite étincelle ! ... Il y a bien cette histoire de fugue ... Peut-être que c'est vraiment un Moldu qui aurait rencontré des Mangemorts en fuite et ils se seraient amusés à lui tatouer la Marque parce qu'il ressemblait à Malfoy ... Il y a plein de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire.

-Oui je crois aussi. Et puis Malfoy n'était pas gay autant que je sache ! C'était le petit ami de Pansy Parkinson. ... Enfin Justin a l'autorisation de faire une enquête officielle, officieuse plutôt. La police moldue a donné son accord du moment que c'est fait avec discrétion. On a vu ce qu'on voulait voir et on n'en sait pas plus que ce que Justin nous a dit hier. On peut rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'attendre l'heure du thé pour déguster avant de partir un bon Cream tea ? Tu n'y as pas encore goûté. Tu verras, c'est délicieux ... et copieux ...

o - o - o - o

Semaine du lundi 9 au vendredi 13 juillet 2007.

L'affaire avait semblé suffisamment sérieuse pour que Kingsley accorde à Justin une semaine pour enquêter sur ce Kerrye-peut-être-Malfoy. Le jeune Auror était pour cette mission le candidat idéal. Son visage toujours souriant, son air affable, son allure de grand gamin sans soucis le servaient beaucoup. Ses interlocuteurs ne se méfiaient pas de lui et lui parlaient sans contrainte. En quelques jours, il collecta de nombreux renseignements sur " Yann Kerrye ". Il envoyait régulièrement le résultat de ses recherches.

Il y avait les documents officiels, en premier lieu son acte de naissance. Le jeune homme était né le 17 octobre 1983 à la maternité de Penzance. C'était le fils unique de Jeffrey Kerrye et de Madlin Corban son épouse. Il avait donc trois ans de moins que Malfoy, qu'eux tous en fait. Il faisait en effet plus jeune qu'eux mais c'était peut-être dû à sa minceur et à sa vivacité d'allure.

Il avait fréquenté l'école primaire de son quartier puis le collège de la ville. C'était un bon élève, sans plus, avec tout de même un certain penchant pour la musique. Il jouait du piano et plutôt bien. Cependant, à son retour au pays " après ses voyages ", il avait perdu cette faculté, comme beaucoup de ses souvenirs.

Ça, c'était le guitariste de l'orchestre qui jouait les week-ends à la Sardine qui l'avait révélé à Justin sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient bu quelques bières ensemble. Le musicien avait le gosier en pente et la confidence facile. Le jeune Auror avait amené la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. On lui avait dit que le jeune serveur faisait aussi partie de l'orchestre.

Et le guitariste avait soupiré, regrettant le " Yann d'avant et ses impros au synthé ". Maintenant, il s'était mis à la batterie mais il y était moins bon qu'aux claviers. Ah ça oui ! Dommage que son père ait contrarié sa vocation ! Il ne voulait pas d'un fils musicien. Il faisait marcher la Sardine Rieuse avec sa femme et avait refusé que le jeune homme aille au conservatoire de musique. A ses dix-sept ans, il l'avait embarqué presque de force dans son affaire.

Il y avait eu entre les deux hommes des disputes violentes et à sa majorité, Yann en avait eu marre. Il était parti à Londres. Comme son père lui avait coupé les vivres, il faisait des petits boulots et survivait comme il pouvait. Il avait donné deux fois de ses nouvelles et puis plus rien à partir de 2002. Sa mère était folle d'inquiétude. C'était elle qui l'avait retrouvé presque deux ans ans plus tard, en très mauvais état, à l'hôpital de Truro, un jour où où elle accompagnait son mari atteint d'un cancer pour une séance de chimio.

Mais à son retour à la maison, Yann avait bien changé. " Il avait des trous dans la tête, avait dit le musicien. Il avait oublié plein de trucs. Il avait l'air tout perdu ! On l'a tous aidé, normal, c'était notre copain, et voyez-le maintenant ! Un beau gars pas vrai ? Dommage que je sois hétéro, sinon il m'aurait bien plu ! Il a ses fans vous savez ! Y en a qui viennent à la Sardine rien que pour lui ! Mais il ne se lie avec personne en particulier. Quelques coups par-ci par-là sans doute mais pas plus ! Quand on pense que son père est mort il y a deux ans et que c'est lui maintenant qui aide sa mère à faire tourner la boutique ! Enfin c'est la vie ! Allez ! Content de vous avoir connu et merci pour les bières ! "

Selon son habitude, Justin avait trié et classé les informations dans sa mémoire particulière et il était parti fouiner à Truro, la capitale de Cornouailles à une cinquantaine de milles de Penzance. Il avait retrouvé l'hôpital où Jeffrey Kerrye avait été soigné pour son cancer et là, on lui avait raconté une drôle d'histoire.

L'infirmière en chef du service d'oncologie était une grosse dame célibataire qui sous un air rébarbatif cachait un cœur tendre. Elle adorait les histoires romantiques et lisait tous les romans fleur bleue de la bibliothèque. L'aventure de " ce pauvre Yann Kerrye " lui avait laissé un souvenir durable.

" Pensez, Monsieur ! Le malheureux jeune homme ! On l'avait trouvé mourant à la gare ! Amnésique et sans aucune réaction ! Il a fallu tout lui réapprendre, à bouger, à manger, à parler, même à aller à ... enfin vous me comprenez ! Pendant trois mois, les médecins ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Ils l'avaient mis dans un service psychiatrique. Heureusement, un jeune infirmier l'a pris en pitié et s'est occupé de lui. Il a commencé à récupérer mentalement et physiquement. Il était maigre à faire peur ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui il était ni d'où il venait.

-Comment Madame Kerrye l'a-t-elle retrouvé alors ?

-A cause de la photo du jeune homme affichée dans le Hall. C'était une idée de l'infirmier. Il disait que puisqu'on l'avait retrouvé à la gare, il devait être du pays. Et Madame Kerrye l'a reconnu en venant accompagner son mari. Le pauvre homme ! Costaud comme un docker et pourtant frappé par cette sale maladie ! Ah on en voit de drôles dans le service ! Mais quand sa femme lui a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé leur fils, il y a eu un regain d'espoir, comme un médicament miracle ! Vous savez, c'est courant ! Il n'y a pas que la chimie qui sauve les malades ! On lui avait donné six mois. Il a tenu presque deux ans, c'est fabuleux non ?

-Et pour Yann Kerrye alors ?

-Oh ! Dès que sa mère l'a vu, elle s'est battue pour lui avec une énergie incroyable. Elle lui a payé des séances de rééducation supplémentaires. Vous savez, c'est un hôpital public ici. On n'a pas les moyens. Elle venait tous les jours. Elle essayait de réveiller sa mémoire. Elle lui montrait des photos. Elle lui racontait des tas de souvenirs. Elle l'a ramené chez elle dès que ça a été possible. Une mère et une épouse admirables, voila ce qu'est Madame Kerrye ! On devrait écrire un livre sur elle ! ... Quoi ? Que voulez-vous ? Les soins en salle huit ? La première perfusion de la chimio, vous pouvez commencer, j'arrive. Au revoir Monsieur. Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles de la famille Kerrye."

La moisson était bonne pour Justin. Direction la gare. Ce fut moins facile que prévu. Les employés ne se souvenaient de rien. " Vous comprenez Monsieur, des accidents, il y en a tout le temps ici. Alors quelque chose qui s'est passé en 2003, pensez ! Allez plutôt au bureau de police ... "

Mais là, il y eut problème. Le chef de service ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait chercher dans ses archives pour une sorte de détective non reconnu par la police nationale, un marginal en quelque sorte. Même s'il avait une autorisation de ses supérieurs. Les faits insolites étaient consignés au jour le jour dans un registre mais ils étaient confidentiels. Pas question de les divulguer à n'importe qui ! Justin se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas être obligé d'employer un Impérium mais tout à coup, son interlocuteur se ravisa et le regarda d'un œil nouveau.

"Vous êtes journaliste, c'est ça ? Vous avez l'air trop rigolo pour faire partie de la police, même de la police parallèle. Vous allez publier un article sur nos méthodes et bien sûr vous allez nous critiquer tant et plus. Je vais vous montrer, moi, Monsieur, que nous faisons bien notre travail. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Et il fit pour la presse ce qu'il avait refusé de faire pour un collègue, même lointain. Justin repartit avec la copie d'un événement qui s'était déroulé à la gare des marchandises de Truro. Dans un wagon stationné sur une voie de garage en vue de son déchargement, on avait trouvé un jeune homme à demi dévêtu, sans papiers, en proie à une forte fièvre. On l'avait transporté aux urgences, à l'hôpital.

Cela s'était passé le trois août 2003.

o - o - o - o

Dimanche 15 juillet 2007, maison des Black, Grimmauld Place. 

" Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi et les Aurors, vous avez des problèmes ? Vous êtes tout le temps en train de discuter tout bas. Le hibou de Justin t'a apporté plein de messages et tu me regardes à chaque fois avec un air bizarre. Gabrielle n'a rien voulu me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les Vélanes ou avec ... mon père ?

Perspicace Stellane ! Elle avait bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui parler de leur découverte. Il ne fallait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle avait été si cruellement déçue à plusieurs reprises ! Et puis il n'y avait aucune certitude à propos de Yann Kerrye. Juste plusieurs coïncidences étranges. Mais puisqu'elle posait la question, c'était peut-être le moment de parler. D'ailleurs elle insistait :

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. N'oublie pas que j'ai maintenant l'âge de raison !

Harry sourit. Stellane se redressait et lui décochait une véritable œillade de Vélane. La cérémonie avait laissé des traces. A sept ans, elle essayait de se conduire en presque adulte et cela ajoutait encore à son charme inné. Il ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec elle, si enfant et si séductrice à la fois. Heureusement, pour la psychologie féminine, il y avait Gabrielle ! Il décida de ne pas la décevoir.

- D'accord Stellane. Voila ce qui se passe. Nous avons découvert assez loin d'ici, dans le Sud du pays, un jeune homme qui ressemble beaucoup à ton père. Non, ne t'emballe pas ! Il lui ressemble mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lui. Je l'ai vu, Justin et Ron aussi, mais nous avons des doutes. C'est peut-être juste un sosie. Il porte un autre nom, il n'est pas sorcier et d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas nous connaître.

-Mais moi je le reconnaîtrais si je le voyais ! Mon cœur me le dirait tout de suite si c'était mon père !

-Ecoute, nous voulons t'éviter une nouvelle déception. Justin et moi, nous allons retourner là-bas et cette fois, nous lui parlerons. Nous l'interrogerons en particulier sur le tatouage qu'il porte au bras gauche. Tu te souviens de cette marque noire sur le bras de ton père ? Le jeune homme en question a la même.

-Tu veux parler de la tête de mort avec le serpent ? Mon père n'en parlait jamais et il la cachait le plus souvent possible sous des manches longues. Je sais que c'était le signe de Lord Voldemort, celui de la guerre. On en a parlé à l'école en histoire de la magie. Mais mon père n'était pas un méchant homme ! Je me suis bagarrée avec un garçon de ma classe à cause de ça ! C'est vraiment un truc horrible !

-Voila pourquoi il est important que nous allions sur place pour vérifier. A part cette marque, un air de ressemblance et la couleur de ses cheveux, le jeune Yann est tout différent de Draco Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait tatouer ça sans savoir ce que c'était. Les Moldus ont souvent des idées bizarres. N'aie pas trop d'espoir, Stellane. Du coup, je serai absent demain toute la journée. Gabrielle voudrait rendre visite à Ron et Hermione. Tu l'accompagneras ?

-Bien sûr ! J'adore la petite Rose !

Mais Stellane garda toute la journée un air tourmenté. Le soir, elle prit entre ses mains la photo magique de Draco et soupira. Elle était partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte. Et si l'autre, là, était son père et qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Elle avait tellement changé ! Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimerait plus ! Elle n'était plus une mignonne petite fille de trois ans mais une ado pas toujours très sûre d'elle, même si elle avait des dons de Vélane.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rêva de son père. Le même rêve que trois mois après sa disparition. Draco Malfoy était étendu dans un lit blanc. Il était beau. Ses cheveux d'un blond argenté étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. Il dormait d'un air paisible. Quand elle s'éveilla, cela lui parut de bon augure.

o - o - o - o

Lundi 16 juillet, début de l'après-midi, à la Sardine Rieuse.

Harry et Justin étaient attablés dans un coin discret du pub. Ce n'était pas Yann Kerrye qui leur avait apporté leurs bières. Justin s'était renseigné. Trois jeunes serveurs dont Yann se relayaient au bar pendant la semaine. Du côté de l'auberge, il y avait aussi trois serveuses, plus en cuisine un chef cuisinier, deux commis et un apprenti. Le personnel de la Sardine était à la hauteur de sa renommée.

Ma Kerrye dirigeait l'établissement d'une main ferme. Personne n'avait intérêt à négliger son travail. Elle voyait tout et avait la remarque critique facile. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie et de courage pour succéder à son mari quand celui-ci avait été emporté par la maladie mais elle s'en était tirée avec les honneurs.

Sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Fille d'un simple marin-pêcheur, elle avait commencé à travailler à dix-sept ans pour aider sa famille. Femme de ménage, caissière, serveuse de restaurant, elle avait enchaîné les durs boulots. A vingt-cinq ans, elle avait été embauchée à la Sardine Rieuse. Jeffrey Kerrye l'avait tout de suite trouvée à son goût et elle était vite tombée amoureuse de ce grand costaud, capable de coups de gueule tonitruants mais aussi d'attentions délicates.

Ils s'étaient mariés et deux ans plus tard Yann était né. C'étaient des années de bonheur. Mais après plusieurs fausses-couches, Ma avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir un deuxième enfant. Elle avait reporté toute sa tendresse sur son fils unique et toute sa vaillance sur la bonne marche de l'établissement. Jeffrey s'occupait du pub et elle de la partie restauration.

La Sardine Rieuse avait une clientèle fidèle et diversifiée, aussi bien au pub où on venait se divertir et faire la fête le week-end, qu'à l'auberge où il fallait réserver à l'avance pour déguster les fameuses assiettes de la mer concoctées par le chef. Froides en entrées et en salades ou chaudes en plat principal, elles faisaient les délices des connaisseurs.

La bonne idée de Ma Kerrye avait été de recruter un chef cuisinier qui avait acquis des bases solides dans un restaurant connu mais dont l'esprit créatif était bridé par des traditions culinaires anciennes. C'était une sorte de poète et il savait mêler avec génie et parfois avec audace les goûts, les odeurs et même les couleurs des nombreux produits de la mer et de leurs accompagnements. C'était simple et raffiné, délicieux au palais et agréable à la vue, copieux et pourtant léger à la fois. On venait de loin pour déguster la spécialité du jour.

Harry et Justin s'étaient promis de rester jusqu'au soir et de dîner à l'auberge mais pour le moment, ils attendaient l'arrivée de " Yann Kerrye " qui était de service cet après-midi. Cette fois, ils avaient des questions à lui poser. L'affaire n'avait que trop duré. Le jeune homme avait-il quelque chose à voir avec Draco Malfoy ? Justement, il arrivait vers eux, tout sourire. Il s'assit à leur table.

" On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? ... Oh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici mais vous êtes déjà venus à la Sardine. Vous, dit-il en désignant Justin, vous avez demandé des renseignements sur moi. Timothée, le vieux pêcheur, m'en a parlé et aussi d'autres personnes. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry, vous étiez accompagné l'autre jour par un grand roux qui semblait intéressé par mes tatouages. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

Le jeune homme était observateur. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait remarqué Justin à cause de son allure gamine et aussi qu'il avait un peu flashé sur Harry. C'était son type d'homme, brun aux yeux clairs, le sourire un peu timide, l'air franc et réservé à la fois. Ces deux clients n'avaient fait que passer et maintenant ils étaient de retour et avaient demandé à le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient au juste ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ... le temps d'avant ?

-N'ayez aucune crainte, dit Harry. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous recherchons un ancien camarade d'école et il se trouve que vous lui ressemblez. Voici sa photo. Jugez par vous-même.

-Mais c'est moi ! s'exclama Yann en regardant le cliché moldu de Draco. Enfin non, ce n'est pas moi, je ne connais pas cette photo. Désolé, c'est sans doute un sosie. Qui est-ce ? Dans quelle école étiez-vous ?

-Les noms de Draco Malfoy et de Poudlard vous disent-ils quelque chose ?

-Absolument rien ! ... Draco ? Quel drôle de prénom ! Un été, nous avons eu à la plonge un jeune Roumain qui s'appelait Dragomir. Votre ami est-il étranger ?

-Non, il est du Withshire. Mais si nous sommes venus vous voir, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de cette ressemblance. Il y a aussi plusieurs coïncidences troublantes. Par exemple, notre camarade avait sur le bras gauche le même tatouage que vous, celui que vous avez dissimulé aujourd'hui sous un bracelet de cuir.

-Oh, fit Yann en rougissant légèrement, le crâne et le serpent ... Je n'en suis pas très fier. C'est très laid. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que le serpent bouge. Mais ce genre de dessin est assez courant dans certains milieux. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens ni de quand il date, ni de qui me l'a fait. Quand vous avez pris vos renseignements, on a dû vous dire que j'étais en partie amnésique. Cela fait partie des choses que j'ai oubliées.

-Mais vous êtes sûr de vous pour tout le reste ? Vous êtes bien Yann Kerrye, le fils de Ma, la patronne de la Sardine ? Vous saviez jouer du piano avant et maintenant vous n'y arrivez plus.

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? Que je pourrais être votre Draco je ne sais plus quoi ? Je m'appelle bien Yann Kerrye, aucun doute là-dessus. Ici tout le monde me connaît. Ma mère est à côté à l'auberge, vous pouvez l'interroger si ça vous chante ! Vous voulez voir des photos de famille ? J'en ai toujours sur moi.

Il sortit de sa poche arrière un portefeuille et étala quelques clichés.

-Voici mon père et ma mère, Jeffrey et Madlin Kerrye. Mon père est mort il y a deux ans. Ici nous sommes tous les trois pour mon douzième anniversaire. Là, c'est moi à quinze ans et là, je suis avec mes trois amis d'enfance, les musiciens de l'orchestre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

-Hé bien, il y a cette histoire de date. On vous a trouvé à la gare de Truro, dans un wagon de marchandises en provenance de Londres, le 3 août 2003, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez mal en point. Sans doute étiez-vous là depuis plusieurs jours. Notre ami a disparu le premier août 2003, dans une gare de Londres. C'est tout de même bizarre, non ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air décontenancé, gêné même. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était sa mère qui lui avait tout raconté. Elle venait le voir à l'hôpital ... Elle l'aidait dans sa rééducation ... Elle lui avait même réappris assez rapidement à lire et à écrire ... Elle lui parlait de son enfance, de son adolescence ... Elle lui disait tout le temps : Tu te rappelles ? ... Il répondait oui pour lui faire plaisir ... Et puis il avait fini par y croire ...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire absurde ? Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir ! Il était Yann Kerrye et pas autre chose ! Ces deux-là le faisaient ch... l'ennuyaient avec leurs questions idiotes ! Ils venaient bouleverser sa vie alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son équilibre ! Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Il se leva et dit d'un ton froid :

-En voilà assez ! Je ne comprends rien à vos insinuations. Allez voir ma mère si vous voulez raconter d'autres conneries. Mais numérotez vos abatis ! Elle n'est pas tendre quand on s'attaque à moi ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir à la Sardine ! Dehors !

Il voulait les persuader de leur erreur sur la personne. Ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Son air outragé et son ton coupant ressemblaient tellement à ce que Malfoy aurait pu exprimer autrefois que leur opinion fut faite. Yann Kerrye était Draco Malfoy. Il le niait, bien sûr, c'était normal. Mais c'était ainsi.

-Il ne ment pas, dit Justin en sortant de pub.

Jusque là, il n'avait presque rien dit, se contentant d'observer et d'écouter la conversation. Il ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Un sortilège d'amnésie sans doute ? "

o - o - o - o

Le même jour, après l'heure du thé.

Curieusement, l'entrevue avec Ma Kerrye ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Justin avait même proposé à Harry de jeter discrètement un sortilège Tranquillitas pour détendre l'atmosphère si l'affaire tournait au vinaigre. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Bien sûr, au début, la patronne de la Sardine les prit de haut quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau à l'arrière de l'auberge. Son fils l'avait prévenue de la venue des deux " fouineurs " et elle n'était pas femme à se laisser impressionner.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais se tenait très droite. Elle portait une robe noire à parements blancs. Ses cheveux abondants étaient coiffés en chignon, ils étaient blonds mais pas du même blond argenté que ceux de son " fils ". Elle avait sur son visage un air d'autorité naturelle. C'était visiblement une femme énergique. D'ailleurs il lui avait fallu de la force pour supporter les nombreux coups durs qui l'avaient frappée tout au long de sa vie.

Elle commença par affirmer que Yann était bien son fils. Le ton était sec et la voix bien timbrée. Mais Justin qui l'observait attentivement vit tout de suite qu'elle avait peur.

" Vous mentez, dit-il simplement sans élever la voix.

Elle resta muette un long moment. Son visage se décomposait peu à peu. Il refléta soudain un tel chagrin qu'ils en furent choqués. Elle s'assit, baissa les yeux, croisa les mains sur son bureau et murmura :

- Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre mais j'espérais toujours ... Non Yann n'est pas mon fils. Asseyez-vous, l'histoire que j'ai à raconter est longue et difficile à croire. Mais elle est vraie. Quand vous l'aurez entendue, je pense que vous comprendrez mes raisons et que vous ne me jugerez pas trop mal.

Harry et Justin se regardèrent puis prirent place en face d'elle. Ils étaient surpris de ce brusque revirement. Mais ils sentaient qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps le poids de son mensonge. Elle avait besoin de parler, de se justifier. Elle reprit en les fixant tour à tour :

-Vous avez vu Yann. Mon véritable fils aurait vingt-quatre ans, lui en a peut-être plus, peut-être moins, on ne peut pas savoir, mais son esprit est celui d'un jeune adulte à peine mature, d'un grand adolescent plutôt. Il manque totalement de références. Il a perdu tous ses souvenirs. Il a fallu tout lui réapprendre. Pensez que quand on l'a découvert dans ce wagon de marchandises, il était inerte, il avait juste les yeux ouverts. Il ne bougeait pas, il poussait de petits cris quand il avait faim ou mal. Il ne supportait que les aliments liquides. Il était comme un bébé qui vient de naître.

Harry regarda Justin avec consternation. Nott avait jeté sur Malfoy un sortilège d'oubli très noir, digne du Mangemort convaincu qu'il était.

-A l'hôpital, les médecins ne savaient pas quoi faire à part l'alimenter et soigner sa forte fièvre. Quand ils l'ont considéré comme guéri, ils l'ont pris pour un débile profond et l'ont placé en psychiatrie, oui, avec les fous ! Le pauvre enfant dépérissait à vue d'œil.

-Mais personne n'avait pas essayé de l'identifier ?

-L'enquête n'avait pas abouti. La police ne s'était pas donné beaucoup de peine d'ailleurs. Visiblement, il n'était pas mineur et il n'était recherché par personne. Les policiers pensaient même que sa famille avait tout simplement voulu s'en débarrasser ! Mais vous, vous aviez signalé la disparition de votre ami ?

-Oui, mais avec du retard, avoua Harry avec gêne.

Les Aurors avaient d'abord concentré leurs recherches sur le monde sorcier. Puis ils avaient enquêté dans le Londres moldu et ses environs. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils avaient étendu leurs investigations dans tout le Royaume Uni puis à l'étranger. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé pareil scénario. Pour eux, Malfoy avait disparu en sortant du Chaudron Baveur. Volontairement ou non. Son amnésie était un élément totalement nouveau.

-Les signalements ont dû se croiser ou se perdre, reprit-elle. Tant de gens disparaissent de nos jours ! Toujours est-il que le pauvre enfant était proche de la fin. Il n'avait plus que la peau et les os. Il lui en est resté quelque chose d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été bien gros et il n'a guère grandi non plus. Heureusement, il y a eu Cyprien.

-Le jeune infirmier qui s'est occupé de Malfoy, dit Justin à Harry. Je lui ai parlé à l'hôpital de Truro. Un chic type !

-Vous pouvez le dire, reprit Ma Kerrye. Sans lui, Yann serait mort. Le pauvre enfant avait des escarres aux deux coudes, il souffrait beaucoup. Quand Cyprien le soignait, il lui parlait doucement. Il avait remarqué que Yann ... pardonnez-moi si je continue à l'appeler ainsi ... que Yann essayait de parler aussi. Alors il s'est occupé de lui et l'a aidé à se sortir de son état apathique. Quand les progrès ont été sensibles, il a alerté les médecins et il s'est débrouillé pour le faire entrer dans un autre service plus adapté. C'était trois mois après son admission.

_" Juste au moment où Stellane a rêvé de lui, pensa Harry. Y a-t-il eu entre eux une connexion par la pensée ? Les jeunes enfants sont capables de choses extraordinaires, incroyables même ! Elle a rêvé de son père endormi dans un lit blanc ... "_

-L'enquête pour l'identifier n'avait rien donné et il n'avait aucun souvenir, poursuivait Ma Kerrye d'une voix sourde. Une amnésie totale d'après les médecins. Cyprien a eu alors l'idée de le photographier et d'afficher son portrait dans le Hall de l'hôpital avec un avis de recherche. Je ne l'ai vu qu'en décembre, en accompagnant Jeffrey pour une séance de chimiothérapie. J'ai aussitôt remarqué la ressemblance avec mon fils. J'ai demandé à le voir. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Yann. J'étais si heureuse ! J'ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle à mon mari. Aussitôt, il s'est senti mieux. Le bonheur fait des miracles, vous le savez. Jeffrey avait tellement de remords d'avoir obligé Yann à travailler avec nous au lieu de continuer sa musique !

Elle s'arrêta, les fixant de ses yeux sans larmes. Depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante. La douleur devait broyer sa poitrine. Elle poursuivait pourtant son récit sans faiblir.

-A cette époque, grâce à Cyprien, Yann était en rééducation. Il était resté couché longtemps et ses muscles avaient fondu. En plus, il ne mangeait pas suffisamment. La nourriture dans les hôpitaux est correcte mais sans plus. Alors je venais le voir tous les jours. Je lui apportais des bons petits plats. Je lui parlais, je lui racontais sa jeunesse. Je me suis souvenue qu'il aimait lire et je lui ai apporté ses livres préférés. Au début, il déchiffrait tout juste les textes mais ses progrès ont été rapides. Pareil pour l'écriture. La première fois que je lui ai donné un bloc de papier, il avait du mal à tenir le stylo à bille et ses lettres étaient celles d'un enfant de cinq ans. Une semaine après, il écrivait parfaitement et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Avant, son écriture était brouillonne, à peine lisible quelquefois. Après, elle était régulière, légèrement penchée vers la droite, élégante même.

_"Il lui a fallu tout réapprendre, pensait Harry. C'est peut-être pareil pour la magie. Il ignore qu'il est sorcier. S'il réussit un sortilège, ça le convaincra peut-être. Parce que là, il est assez remonté contre nous et il ne va pas nous croire sur parole."_

-C'était le 2 février. Il faisait dehors un froid de loup. J'avais apporté des crêpes farcies au crabe avec une mayonnaise aux herbes comme notre cuisinier sait si bien la faire. Yann avait les cheveux longs attachés dans son cou par un élastique. J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient plus clairs qu'avant mais quelquefois, les malheurs font blanchir les cheveux. Plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées. J'ai pris une brosse et j'ai commencé à le recoiffer. J'ai cherché derrière son oreille gauche la petite cicatrice qu'il s'était faite à cinq ans en tombant de vélo mais elle n'y était pas. J'ai compris ce jour-là que ce jeune homme n'était pas mon fils. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Vous comprenez pourquoi ?

- L'état de votre mari s'était beaucoup amélioré, répondit Justin. L'infirmière en chef de l'hôpital me l'a dit.

-Oui, c'était merveilleux. Il reprenait des forces. Il s'occupait de nouveau du bar de la Sardine. Et quand au mois d'avril, Yann a pu rentrer à la maison, il lui a réappris toutes les ficelles du métier, enfin il lui a montré plutôt que réappris, mais moi seule le savait. Ils s'entendaient bien, il y avait entre eux la complicité qui existe entre un père et son fils quand ils s'aiment et se respectent. Alors qu'avant, ils se disputaient sans arrêt. Au point qu'un jour, Yann en avait eu marre et qu'il était parti pour Londres en emportant ses petites économies. C'était le 25 novembre 2001. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'aimais tendrement Yann mais j'étais aussi très amoureuse de mon mari. J'étais partagée entre mes deux amours et ça me rendait très malheureuse. Du coup, l'apparition de ce jeune homme blond qui ressemblait tant à mon fils me semblait miraculeuse.

L'évocation de ses souvenirs l'avait ragaillardie. Elle se redressa et poursuivit:

-Nous avons été heureux pendant un an et demi. La Sardine marchait bien, Après la chimio et la radiothérapie, mon mari allait beaucoup mieux. Yann se trouvait bien dans sa nouvelle vie. On regardait l'avenir avec espoir. Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps. Je suis payée pour le savoir. Jeffrey a fait un malaise, la maladie l'a repris et l'a tué en six semaines. Un nouveau choc pour Yann qui reste fragile. Et voilà que vous débarquez, avec vos têtes de mauvaises nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Me le prendre ? L'emmener avec vous ? L'arracher à une vie où il a retrouvé un peu de tranquillité ?

Elle s'était levée. De nouveau elle avait l'air énergique et sûre d'elle. Elle les défiait du regard. Le moment de doute et de faiblesse était passé. Elle était prête à défendre " son fils" avec bec et ongles s'il le fallait.

Justin et Harry étaient bien embarrassés. Ils comprenaient les raisons de Ma Kerrye, la situation avait un côté dramatique qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Mais si " Yann " était Draco Malfoy, il fallait lui proposer une alternative et ensuite, ce serait à lui de faire son choix.

-Madame Kerrye, reprit Harry, loin de nous l'idée de faire le moindre mal à ce jeune homme qui a déjà beaucoup souffert. Mais il a un père et une mère et il a surtout une fille qui attend son retour depuis quatre ans. Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de revoir ses vrais parents. D'ailleurs, peut-être que le choc lui fera retrouver la mémoire ! Il faut essayer et nous avons besoin de votre aide. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose. Si après avoir rencontré son autre famille, Yann ne retrouve pas la mémoire et préfère revenir ici, il sera libre de le faire. Cela vous convient ?

-Et puis, ajouta Justin un peu maladroitement, le vrai Yann va peut-être réapparaître. Lui aura conservé tous ses souvenirs. Nous ferons des recherches à Londres. Je connais beaucoup de monde et notre police a des moyens particuliers d'investigation. Nous vous aiderons autant que nous le pouvons.

Le visage de Ma Kerrye se ferma. Elle eut soudain l'air furieux.

-En quatre ans vous n'avez pas été foutus de retrouver votre Draco et vous voulez retrouver mon Yann ? Foutaises ! Mon vrai fils est mort, j'en suis presque sûre. Vous allez me prendre l'autre et je vieillirai seule. Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que les malheurs tombent toujours sur les mêmes ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que votre fils est mort ?

-Il m'a donné deux fois de ses nouvelles. A Noël de cette année-là et en février 2002. La deuxième fois, il y avait une adresse au dos de l'enveloppe. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre avec un chèque pour l'aider. Elle m'est revenue avec la mention " destinataire inconnu ". Un peu plus tard, j'ai reçu la visite de policiers. Ils enquêtaient sur l'incendie criminel qui avait ravagé un squat où vivaient des immigrés, des gens sans ressources, des jeunes sans domicile fixe. Vous vous en souvenez peut-être ? On en a parlé à la télé. C'était le 28 février 2002.

-Désolé, Madame Kerrye, répondit Harry. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Encore une date maudite pour moi ! La veille, j'avais envoyé ma lettre justement à l'adresse de ce squat. C'était une vieille bâtisse insalubre. Le feu avait pris dans l'escalier de bois et s'était propagé aux deux étages en quelques minutes. Tout avait brûlé. Les gens qui logeaient au rez-de chaussée et au premier avaient pu sortir de la maison en feu. Il y avait des blessés mais par la suite, on avait retrouvé quatre corps carbonisés dont deux n'avaient pas pu être identifiés ...

Justin et Harry avaient le cœur serré. Pauvre Ma Kerrye ! Tant de malheurs ! Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas et sa voix restait ferme.

-Il manquait un jeune homme blond. Les autres squatteurs ne connaissaient pas son nom, tout le monde l'appelait Yaka. C'était le surnom de mon fils dans sa jeunesse. Y a qu'à faire ci, y a qu'à faire ça, c'était son refrain. Le facteur avait montré ma lettre aux policiers. Ils venaient voir si nous pouvions identifier une des victimes. Mon mari était absent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je leur ai menti. Sans doute pour entretenir l'espoir de Jeffrey qui ne se pardonnait pas la fugue de son fils. Je leur ai dit que mon fils m'avait téléphoné le lendemain du drame pour me rassurer. Ils n'ont pas insisté. Au début je me répétais que Yann avait pu échapper aux flammes ou qu'il était absent du squat ce jour-là. Mais les mois ont passé, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Maintenant, je ne crois plus à son retour, ça fait trop longtemps. J'ai perdu mon mari. J'ai reporté tout mon amour sur Yann. Il m'aime aussi et vous voulez me le prendre ? Jamais ! Sortez Messieurs. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Ils se levèrent, saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry comprenait la situation et pensait que pour le moment, le mieux était de d'attendre. Il reviendrait à la charge une autre fois. Ma et Yann Kerrye auraient le temps de réfléchir, de discuter entre eux, de digérer l'histoire. Ils changeraient peut-être d'avis d'eux-mêmes.

Justin aurait bien suivi son instinct premier qui était d'utiliser la magie et d'embarquer Yann / Draco sans lui demander son avis. Mais sous ses dehors espiègles, c'était un Auror sérieux et responsable, qui n'agissait jamais hors la loi. Il ne dit rien et s'apprêta à partir sur l'échec de leur mission. Au moment où il posait la main sur la clenche de la porte, la voix de Ma Kerrye les arrêta.

-Revenez lundi prochain. Je parlerai à Yann. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider pour lui. Il ira avec vous et ensuite il choisira. Mais prenez toutes vos précautions pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir par votre faute. Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais. Allez maintenant. Vous pouvez faire une croix sur le tian de topinambours aux langoustes de ce soir. Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant une semaine.

Elle se tenait bien droite derrière son bureau, le visage impassible. Une femme forte, digne et fière. A considérer avec estime et respect. Ils s'inclinèrent et obéirent.

o – o – o – o

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Deuxième partie : Stellane et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 11 : La mémoire perdue de Yann Kerrye.

o – o – o - o

Lundi 23 juillet 2007, fin d'après-midi. Dans le train entre Penzance et Londres.

Harry et Yann étaient assis face à face dans un compartiment du Penzance Londres. Ils étaient silencieux et faisaient semblant de regarder défiler le paysage. Ils ne pouvaient se parler comme ils l'avaient fait une bonne partie de la journée car ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils réfléchissaient intensément, chacun de leur côté.

Harry se disait que pour le moment, tout se passait relativement bien. Ma Kerrye avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait parlé à celui qu'elle continuait à considérer comme son fils. Yann avait accepté la situation avec beaucoup de difficulté mais il voulait bien essayer, - il précisait bien essayer - de rechercher le souvenir de son passé. Il n'avait mis qu'une condition, qu'on continue à l'appeler Yann. Il trouvait le prénom " Draco " trop original et de toute façon, il ne se reconnaissait pas en lui.

Harry avait bien préparé son entrevue avec le jeune serveur de la Sardine. Il avait emporté les photos qui se trouvaient dans la cassette des sœurs Black, cassette qu'il avait conservée puisque Narcissa n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Elle coulait une vie paisible au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de l'elfe Poky, avec sa dentelle et les visites de ses anciennes amies. Harry avait aussi pris des papiers officiels qui confirmeraient ses dires mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait réveiller les souvenirs de Yann.

Alors, il avait été chercher dans son coffre l'ancienne baguette magique de Draco, celle qu'il lui avait prise quand il était prisonnier avec Ron et Hermione chez les Malfoy, celle qui lui avait servi pendant le duel avec Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait portée au département des Mystères et avait demandé aux Langues de Plomb de la débarrasser de tous les mauvais sortilèges qui y étaient encore attachés. S'il voulait ranimer la magie de Draco, autant le faire avec sa propre baguette.

Mais il ne l'avait pas emmenée à la Sardine. Révéler son état de sorcier sans précautions au jeune homme l'aurait bouleversé, affolé peut-être. Harry se souvenait de son étonnement quand Hagrid lui avait apporté la lettre de Poudlard et quand il était allé pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Yann était fragile et sans doute se méfiait-il de lui.

Ce serait plus facile quand ils seraient enfin arrivés Place Grimmauld. Ces voyages moldus n'en finissaient pas !

o - o - o - o

Yann était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Harry lui faisait un peu peur. Enfin pas Harry lui-même, le changement que l'arrivée de Harry provoquait dans son existence. En trois ans, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital de Truro, il s'était accoutumé à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait tout redécouvert, des parents, des amis, un travail, un environnement. Il s'était réhabitué à son corps, à sa sexualité, à ses réactions face aux autres en diverses circonstances, en particulier à ses trous de mémoire concernant d'anciennes connaissances. Il était parvenu à un certain équilibre. Et voila que tout était remis en question.

D'un autre côté, il se sentait en confiance avec Harry. Ce jeune homme brun à la fois énergique et réservé lui plaisait. Il se sentait assez attiré par lui. Il l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au pub mais les clients allaient et venaient. Il y avait beaucoup de touristes l'été à Penzance. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à tous les beaux bruns de passage.

C'était le type d'homme qui l'attirait le plus, les bruns aux yeux clairs qui n'essayaient pas de le draguer dès qu'ils avaient deviné son orientation sexuelle. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures mais ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Des flirts, des baisers, des caresses ... Sauf en deux occasions. Deux ans auparavant, un jeune vacancier l'avait séduit plus que les autres et lui avait fait découvrir les vrais plaisirs du sexe entre hommes.

Il était expérimenté et il l'avait initié avec assez de douceur et d'attention pour que l'expérience soit plaisante. Mais malheureusement, cela n'avait duré que le temps des vacances. La seconde fois avait été décevante. Le brun aux yeux bleus que Yann avait choisi avait juste songé à se satisfaire lui-même sans faire grand cas de son partenaire. Du coup, le jeune homme n'avait pas récidivé, se contentant de flirts plus ou moins longs et sans conséquence.

Quand il y repensait, Yann se disait que pour tout ce qui touchait au sexe, il n'avait pas eu à redécouvrir les choses, comme pour tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de réapprendre. C'était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était pratiquement sûr. " Avant " il n'était pas homosexuel. Il avait certainement eu des aventures avec des filles. Mais maintenant, elles le laissaient indifférent. Il les trouvait banales et sans éclat. A croire qu'il avait connu une femme exceptionnelle qui éclipsait toutes les autres, même après son amnésie.

De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour la bagatelle. Harry voulait lui présenter des gens qu'il avait connus autrefois, il devait l'emmener dans certains lieux, en particulier dans un hôpital où des spécialistes de la mémoire lui feraient passer des tests. C'était ce que Yann appréhendait le plus. Il en avait soupé des médecins !

Mais Harry avait dit qu'il serait toujours libre d'accepter ou de refuser ce qu'on lui proposerait et il le croyait. Il connaissait ce jeune homme depuis très peu de temps mais il avait confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Une impression, presque une certitude : Harry était incapable de lui faire du mal.

Il regardait le paysage sans le voir et rêvait. Se pourrait-il que le mur opaque qui entourait son passé s'entrouvre et que ses souvenirs reviennent ?

o - o - o - o

On approchait de Londres. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls dans leur compartiment mais ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots sans importance. Harry se demandait s'il n'avait rien oublié, si toutes les précautions avaient bien été prises pour que Yann se sente à l'aise au 12 Place Grimmauld.

Il avait laissé la façade de la maison apparente, la protégeant seulement d'un sort d'Aveuglement pour les Moldus. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, l'époque n'était plus dangereuse comme autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas commencer les débuts de Yann par un sortilège somme toute assez impressionnant. Il avait demandé à Kreatur et à Mimsy de ne pas se montrer au jeune visiteur tant qu'il ne les appellerait pas. Les elfes de maison étaient des créatures magiques assez bizarres pour effrayer les Moldus.

Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre Stellane d'aller passer une quinzaine de jours dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, chez Bill et Fleur. La fillette les aimait beaucoup. Victoire leur fille était pour elle comme une sœur. Mais elle voulait à toute force voir " son père " avant de partir. Elle avait pleuré, elle s'était mise en colère. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait failli se transformer en Vélane Primaire.

Harry comprenait son désir mais il hésitait. La toute jeune fille saurait-elle se dominer face à cet homme qui ressemblait tant à son père mais qui ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle ? Il avait transigé en faisant appel à sa " raison ". Elle serait là à leur arrivée. Elle avait juré sur sa couronne de Vélane de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire qui puisse inquiéter le visiteur. Elle et Gabrielle lui seraient présentées comme des parentes éloignées et elles iraient chez Bill et Fleur le soir-même " quoi qu'il arrive ".

Gabrielle devait ensuite partir pour la Bulgarie. Elle était invitée par la Première à passer un mois dans la Forêt pour mieux connaître ses parentes lointaines. Si l'expérience était concluante, peut-être pourrait-elle être adoptée par son deuxième peuple. C'était ce qui avait été proposé à Stellane le jour de son anniversaire : vivre moitié en humaine, moitié en Vélane. Gabrielle était enchantée. C'était son désir le plus cher.

Les lumières de Londres annonçaient l'arrivée en gare. L'aventure sur le chemin des souvenirs commençait pour Yann comme pour Harry, aussi incertaine pour l'un que pour l'autre.

o - o - o - o

Mardi 24 juillet, place Grimmauld, 8 heures du matin.

Harry s'activait dans la cuisine. Le thé et le café étaient prêts. Les toasts n'attendaient que leur garniture de confiture d'orange. Les œufs au bacon grésillaient doucement dans la poêle. Yann devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Encore une ressemblance avec Malfoy : le jeune homme était très soigneux de sa personne et avait besoin de temps pour se préparer.

Mimsy risqua un œil par la porte de l'arrière-cuisine. C'était autrefois une petite pièce qui servait de débarras. Harry y avait fait aménager deux chambres pour les elfes, avec des meubles à leur taille. Kreatur qui logeait autrefois sous la cheminée dans un galetas malodorant n'avait même pas pensé à dire merci mais Mimsy s'était montré plus démonstrative. Quand elle était chez ses mauvais Maîtres, elle avait tout juste droit à une paillasse dans le grenier. Elle était ravie d'avoir récupéré sa petite chambre depuis qu'elle ne dormait plus dans celle de Stellane.

" Maître Harry n'a pas besoin d'aide ? couina-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme sortir la vaisselle et les couverts.

-Non Mimsy, je vous appellerai tout à l'heure pour débarrasser.

L'elfe referma la porte juste à temps. Yann arrivait à la cuisine. Harry fut de nouveau frappé par la ressemblance du jeune homme avec Draco. Stellane devait avoir ressenti la même chose la veille. Mais elle avait tenu parole. Elle n'avait pas bronché. Au moment de partir avec Gabrielle, elle avait seulement glissé à l'oreille de Harry :

-C'est mon père, j'en suis sûre. Je t'en prie, aide-le à retrouver la mémoire.

Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux mais ni elle ni son accompagnatrice n'avaient usé de leurs pouvoirs de Vélanes. Elles avaient occulté leurs regards de séductrices et pour la fillette, ça avait été très dur. Mais depuis la cérémonie, elle se montrait plus mûre que les enfants de son âge. Harry lui avait promis de lui envoyer souvent des nouvelles.

Encore une chose qu'il avait fallu dissimuler. Sérafine, la chouette de Harry, était enfermée dans sa cage, en haut, dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. D'habitude, elle était libre de se déplacer à sa guise mais Yann se serait certainement demandé ce qu'une chouette faisait à l'intérieur d'une maison. C'était un animal sauvage quand il n'était pas magique. Du coup Fine s'était fâchée et avait pincé le doigt de son maître. Enfin celui-ci pensait avoir une conversation explicative avec son invité juste après le petit déjeuner.

- A qui parlais-tu ? demanda Yann en s'asseyant à table.

Ils avaient décidé de se tutoyer mutuellement. Pour Harry, c'était facile mais Yann n'en avait pas l'habitude. Au bar, il devait garder ses distances vis à vis des clients trop entreprenants.

-A personne, répondit Harry. Je jetais un sortilège sur les œufs pour qu'ils ne brûlent pas. Je suis sorcier figure-toi.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il guettait l'effet de ses paroles sur le visage de Yann. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

-Les sorciers, ça n'existe pas. Pour les œufs et le bacon, fie-toi au bruit qu'ils font dans la poêle. C'est ce que dit toujours ma mère ...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Ma Kerrye n'était pas sa mère. Il soupira et tendit la main vers un toast.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as pas d'employé de maison ? Je croyais que tous les gens riches d'Angleterre avaient au moins un majordome et une cuisinière. C'est très grand ici et tout est nickel. Je sais ce que ça demande comme boulot. A la Sardine, les employés ne chôment pas, tu peux m'en croire.

Entendre Draco parler travail était encore surprenant pour Harry mais ce n'était pas Malfoy qui se servait une tasse de thé en bavardant, c'était Yann. Et c'était plus difficile à admettre dans cette maison qu'à l'auberge. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Le jeune homme voulait savoir dans quel hôpital ils avaient rendez-vous l'après-midi pour les fameux tests de mémoire.

-A Sainte Mangouste, répondit Harry qui n'aimait pas mentir.

Devant l'air étonné de Yann, il ajouta :

-C'est une clinique privée. Peu de gens la connaissent. Mais les médecins sont très capables. Ils pourront te dire tout de suite si ta mémoire peut revenir et dans quelles conditions. Ne t'inquiète pas. A propos de ta question, tout à l'heure, oui, j'ai des employés de maison. Je voudrais te les présenter. Mais ils sont un peu ... spéciaux. J'ai avant quelques explications à te donner.

Ils avaient fini de déjeuner. Harry émiettait le dernier toast en pensant à sa chouette en colère. Yann était détendu, son séjour à Londres s'annonçait bien. Mais la petite phrase de Harry réveilla ses craintes obscures. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au lieu d'être à Penzance à écouter au loin le bruit des vagues contre les rochers ?

-Cette maison appartenait autrefois à la famille de ta mère, poursuivait Harry. C'est un hasard si j'en ai hérité. Elle est comment dire ... particulière. Je suis vraiment sorcier Yann. Et mes employés sont des elfes de maison. Je vais les faire venir. N'aie pas peur, ils sont inoffensifs. Kreatur ! Mimsy !

Les deux petits êtres magiques entrèrent. Mimsy pinça sa robe et fit une révérence mais Kreatur se jeta à genoux à côté de Yann et s'inclina jusqu'à terre en balbutiant :

"Maître Draco ! Enfin un membre de la famille Black qui revient à la maison de ses ancêtres ! Kreatur est tout au service de Maître Draco ! Que désire le Maître ?

Yann avait sursauté en voyant les elfes arriver dans la cuisine. Il regarda Harry d'un air affolé et jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il voulait prendre la fuite. Le mot " sorcier " prenait tout à coup son véritable sens. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Les sorciers n'existaient pas ! Harry avait l'air d'un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Pas de chapeau pointu, pas de longue barbe, pas de robe parsemée de symboles diaboliques, pas de baguette magique ...

Bien sûr ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Mais alors, ces créatures ? Et celui-là, si vieux qu'il tremblait un peu, qui l'appelait Draco et avait l'air de bien le connaître ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou était-ce la réalité ? Yann pâlit et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui. Harry lui fit des deux mains un signe d'apaisement.

-Laissons les elfes faire leur travail. Viens avec moi au salon. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Yann le suivit sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna. Le vieil elfe se relevait difficilement mais l'autre débarrassait déjà la table en claquant des doigts. Les tasses et les couverts volaient dans les airs directement dans une grand cuvette. Un feu s'allumait dans la cheminée sous une grosse marmite. Un chiffon regroupait les miettes de toasts et les faisaient tomber sur une assiette ...

Dans le couloir qui menait au salon, Yann chercha des yeux la porte d'entrée de la maison, là où la veille il avait accroché sa veste en arrivant. Mais il n'y avait plus de porte ! Juste un mur avec le portrait d'une vieille dame à l'air sévère. Curieusement, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui souriait.

Mais il se sentit tout à coup prisonnier de cette maison. Pas de sortie ! Aucun moyen de s'échapper ! Un frisson glacé parcourut son dos. Oui, il avait peur ! Des images violentes traversaient son esprit. Les séries policières qu'il avait regardées à la télé lui revenaient en mémoire. Assassins et victimes ! Il était tombé dans un piège et il allait mourir !

Il s'était arrêté et regardait le tableau avec des yeux exorbités quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras. Harry ! Harry était un monstre sanguinaire ... " un sorcier" qui allait lui faire du mal ... Mais non ! Impossible ! Il souriait ! Sa main était tiède et son regard pétillait de malice. Il le conduisait jusqu'à un fauteuil du salon et le poussait un peu pour le faire asseoir.

-Pas d'angoisse, Yann ! Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler mais c'est vrai. Je suis un sorcier, un bon sorcier. Ecoute-moi quelques minutes et ensuite, si tu veux partir, tu pourras le faire. La porte est cachée par un simple sortilège. Je ne pouvais pas te dire tout ça de but en blanc hier au soir. La magie existe réellement. C'est un monde à part, dissimulé aux yeux des non-sorciers, des Moldus comme on les appelle. J'en fais partie et toi aussi, probablement. Regarde !

Harry ouvrit une boîte longue posée sur la table basse. Il en sortit un morceau de bois d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

-Ma baguette magique, ajouta-t-il. Et voilà le premier sortilège qu'on m'a enseigné. Wingardium Leviosa !

La boîte se souleva dans les airs, flotta quelques instants puis retomba doucement à sa place.

-Mon ami Ron, tu sais, le garçon roux qui est venu lui aussi à la Sardine, hé bien il a assommé un troll avec ce simple sort. J'en connais plein d'autres. Je les ai appris à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où nous sommes allés. Toi aussi, tu y as été élève, la même année que nous mais pas dans la même Maison. Nous étions à Griffondor, toi à Serpentard. Ces mots éveillent-ils des souvenirs dans ta mémoire ?

-Non aucun ... Une école de sorcellerie ? Je ne te crois pas ! Ça n'existe pas, ça ne peut pas exister ! Je veux partir d'ici !

-Un instant encore. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

Harry ouvrit un tiroir de son secrétaire et en sortit une deuxième boîte semblable à la première. Dedans, il y avait l'ancienne baguette de Draco, débarrassée de tous les mauvais sorts qui y étaient attachés.

-C'est la tienne, expliqua-t-il. Je te raconterai plus tard comment elle est entrée en ma possession. Prends-la simplement en main et agite-la. Voyons ce que ça donne.

Yann prit le morceau de bois avec précaution, comme s'il allait tout à coup prendre feu entre ses doigts. Il traça un vague rond en l'air mais il ne se passa rien. Harry était déçu. Il avait espéré que la baguette reconnaîtrait son maître. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose. Il reprit le morceau de bois de la main de Yann et dit avec autant de gravité que possible :

-Ça ne marchera que si tu me prends la baguette de force. Elle obéit à celui qui la domine. Vas-y ! Vole-la moi !

-Ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu me fais marcher ! Laisse-moi partir !

-Attends ! Il faut essayer sinon on ne saura jamais si toi aussi tu es sorcier. Je t'ai jeté un sort de révélation à la Sardine. Il n'a pas fonctionné, ton amnésie est trop forte, elle a effacé ta magie comme le reste. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as tout redécouvert petit à petit. Ça aussi tu dois le réapprendre. Mais pour ça, il faut que la baguette t'accepte comme maître. Tu sais, cette baguette, je te l'ai volée ! Je me suis battu avec toi pour te la prendre ! Si tu la veux, il faut me l'arracher de force. Allez ! Nous étions ennemis autrefois. Il y a eu la guerre chez les sorciers et nous n'étions pas dans le même camp ! Vas-y ! Venge-toi ! Viens récupérer ton bien ! Montre que tu es un homme, pas un dégonflé ! Allez Malfoy ! Attaque !

Yann était cloué dans son fauteuil par la stupeur ! Harry était debout devant lui et agitait le bout de bois sous son nez en le narguant ! Comme un gosse de quinze ans ! Mais en même temps, la colère commençait à monter en lui. Pas pour cette absurde affaire de baguette mais parce qu'il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Harry était fou, fou à lier, voilà tout. Le seul moyen de s'enfuir était de lui sauter dessus et de l'obliger à ouvrir cette foutue porte.

Yann savait se battre. Il était souple et bien entraîné. Il fallait veiller à décourager au plus vite les bagarres à la Sardine, lors des fins de soirée trop arrosées. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa les bras de Harry qui se défendit mollement et le poussa dans un fauteuil. Pour plus de sécurité, il lâcha un bras et saisit le morceau de bois d'une main ferme. Aussitôt la pointe se mit à briller et quelques étoiles vertes en sortirent.

-Ça a marché ! Bravo Draco ... pardon, bravo Yann ! C'est gagné. La baguette t'a reconnu ! Tu es sorcier !

Harry n'avait pas l'air vexé ou désolé. Au contraire, il jubilait. Yann regardait d'un air un peu stupide les étoiles vertes qui scintillaient toujours. Il recula et se rassit, trop surpris pour protester. Sa tête tournait un peu. Quelque chose palpitait en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi mais c'était surprenant.

Il eut brusquement l'impression de se retrouver à l'hôpital, quand le jeune infirmier lui réapprenait les gestes les plus simples de la vie quotidienne ou quand Ma le faisait lire et écrire. Il " savait " toutes ces choses, il suffisait de les réveiller et ça allait très vite ! Se pourrait-il que ...

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Je suis normal. Je ne suis pas fou. Les sorciers n'existent pas. C'est un tour de passe-passe, comme dans les spectacles de féeries. Il est venu une fois un magicien à la Sardine. Lui aussi faisait apparaître ou disparaître des choses, des colombes, des lapins, un bocal avec un poisson rouge ... Ce sont des truquages. Tu es con Harry ! Allez, ça suffit ! Laisse-moi partir. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tiens, reprends ton bout de bois et adieu ! Je rentre chez moi en Cornouailles !

-Hé bien pars si c'est ce que tu désires. Pour ouvrir la porte, tends la baguette devant toi, ferme les yeux, visualise la rue et prononce le mot : Operire ! Pour la refermer, c'est : Closam ! Si c'est ton choix, tu peux t'en aller mais tu seras à peine dehors que tu le regretteras.

Cette réponse était aussi bizarre que le reste. Mais Yann ne vit là que le moyen de quitter cette maison au plus vite. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée et cria :

-Operare ... Non ... Operire !

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Il faut le vouloir vraiment et surtout, il faut y croire, dit la voix de Harry derrière lui.

Yann respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et répéta :

-Operire !

Il visualisait la rue devant lui, c'était la sortie, la délivrance, le chemin vers la normalité ... Et la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant un peu. Il allait se précipiter dehors mais avant, il se retourna. Harry était appuyé au chambranle du salon et souriait. Soupçonneux, Yann grogna :

-C'est toi ! C'est toi qui as ouvert !

-Non, Yann, c'est toi. Regarde, je n'ai pas ma baguette, elle est restée sur la table du salon. Ne pars pas, nous devons parler.

Mais Yann avait eu trop peur. Il s'avança jusqu'au seuil et regarda à gauche et à droite. Un couple de jeunes gens enlacés passa juste devant lui sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Exactement comme s'il n'existait pas ou qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. Mais sur le terre-plein, au milieu de la rue, il y avait un drôle de spectacle.

Deux superbes roulottes attelées à deux animaux qui ressemblaient à des chevaux noirs mais avec des ailes y stationnaient. Et devant, se tenaient plusieurs personnes, dont un garçon aux jambes trop courtes, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, qui le fixait d'un étrange regard. Une image se forma dans sa tête. Stellane, la fillette que Harry lui avait présentée la veille. Une sorte d'interrogation : Etait-elle là ? Il fit signe que non de la tête.

Qui étaient ces gens ? Que voulaient-ils ? Les bizarreries continuaient. Yann commençait à avoir le tournis. Harry le tira doucement en arrière et fit face aux visiteurs. La même question lui fut posée. Il visualisa à son tour la fillette au bord de la mer et il répondit à haute voix :

-Elle est en vacances chez des amis.

Il fit un signe vers le lointain. L'enfant médium comprendrait. Il montra ses deux mains puis une seule.

-Quinze jours. Revenez plus tard.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient et leur communiqua mentalement la nouvelle. Ils remontèrent tous dans les roulottes et au grand effroi de Yann, les " chevaux " déplièrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent, entraînant les voitures derrière eux. En quelques instants, ils avaient disparu.

-Rentre, Yann, tu vois bien que nous devons parler, reprit Harry. Ferme la porte d'un Closam, elle restera apparente à l'intérieur. Dehors, les Moldus ne la voient pas. Comme ça, tu seras libre de partir si tu le souhaites, mais au moins, écoute-moi avant. Ne crains rien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

A contrecœur, Yann prononça le sortilège. La porte lui obéit mais avec des à-coups, comme si elle comprenait mal ce qu'on lui demandait. Le jeune homme regagna le salon, prêt à s'enfuir s'il le fallait. Mais Harry s'était rassis et le regardait patiemment.

-Ces gens que tu viens de voir, ce sont des sorciers voyageurs, des Fils et Filles du Vent. Tu t'es sans doute rendu compte que le jeune garçon était médium. Ils s'intéressent à Stellane. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais c'est une nouvelle preuve que le monde de la magie existe et que même si tu n'y crois pas, tu en fais partie. Du moins tu en faisais partie autrefois. Si tu me fais assez confiance pour m'écouter, je peux tout te raconter.

Yann s'assit au bord du fauteuil, prêt à bondir, mais sa curiosité était éveillée. Il se souvint de quelque chose.

-Tu as parlé d'une guerre. Tu as dit que nous étions ennemis, que nous nous étions battus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les explications pouvaient commencer. Il se reprochait d'avoir fait à Yann des révélations trop rapides. Mais maintenant, en choisissant bien ses mots, il pouvait rattraper son erreur. La conversation prit toute la matinée, Yann se détendit peu à peu et accepta la situation, mi réticent, mi convaincu. La visite à Sainte Mangouste l'après- midi serait éclairante sur plusieurs points, du moins il l'espérait.

o - o - o - o

Mardi 24 juillet, place Grimmauld, dix heures du soir. 

Harry était seul au salon. Yann, épuisé par sa longue journée de découvertes diverses, s'était retiré dans sa chambre de bonne heure. Le jeune Auror referma le " Catalogue des Sortilèges Noirs " qu'il consultait depuis un moment. Il n'y avait trouvé aucun réconfort, aucun espoir. Le sort qui avait touché Yann était de la catégorie la plus sombre.

Un Ante Memoria ! Comment Nott avait-il pu lancer un tel sortilège sur son ancien camarade d'école ? Quelle haine l'y avait poussé ? Ou alors il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Un peu comme lui autrefois, quand il avait jeté sur Malfoy un Sectum Sempra qui avait failli le tuer.

Le médicomage spécialiste des troubles de la mémoire les avait reçus, lui et Yann, avec bienveillance. Il avait commencé par énumérer les sortilèges d'oubli selon leur gravité. D'abord le Confusio qui n'effaçait rien mais brouillait les souvenirs. C'était un sort basique que même les adolescents savaient utiliser. Les élèves de Poudlard ne s'en privaient pas. Nott l'employait contre Millicent, il ne voulait pas endommager son cerveau. Manifestement, cela ne concernait pas le patient venu en consultation.

L'Obliviate non plus. Le sorcier qui lançait ce sortilège ciblait un événement en particulier, généralement quelque chose de court, de délimité. Dans ce cas précis, la mémoire effaçait définitivement le moment visé. Cela faisait comme un petit trou dans la continuité des souvenirs. Généralement, ceux qui recevaient ce sortilège ne s'en apercevaient même pas.

Par exemple, Gilderoy Lockhart était le spécialiste de l'Obliviate. Il demandait à des héros anonymes de lui narrer leurs aventures, souvent dangereuses et glorieuses, puis il lançait le sortilège et ses interlocuteurs perdaient tout souvenir de leurs exploits. Lockhart les racontait dans ses livres : Promenades avec les loups-garous, Randonnée avec les Trolls ou Vadrouilles avec les goules en s'attribuant les mérites des véritables héros.

Il avait été puni par où il avait pêché. Il était toujours à Sainte Mangouste et se rappelait vaguement qu'il était célèbre Mais pourquoi, il l'ignorait. L'Obliviate qu'il avait lancé avec la baguette défectueuse de Ron lui avait explosé à la figure et avait creusé un grand trou dans sa mémoire. C'était un cas extrême. D'habitude, ce sortilège n'était pas dangereux à condition de ne pas en abuser.

Ensuite venait l'Amnésia. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas effacés, seulement occultés sur une période donnée, plus ou moins longue. Ils étaient remisés dans un coin de la mémoire, scellés à triple tour par un code que le lanceur de sortilège était le seul à connaître. Trois mots généralement assez simples pour qu'on s'en souvienne facilement. Pour les trouver, il fallait chercher le plus souvent dans les rapports entre l'ensorceleur et l'ensorcelé.

D'autant que si on avait de la chance, on pouvait deviner les mots un à un. Ils apparaissaient brièvement quand on se concentrait fortement sur la recherche, soit sur une page qu'on était en train de lire, soit sur un autre support. Le tout était d'être très attentif. Cela demandait du temps mais c'était faisable. Il y avait aussi les miracles comme pour Millicent qui avait vu apparaître les trois mots simultanément.

Harry avait espéré que c'était ce sortilège-là que Nott avait utilisé contre Draco. Par des conversations, des lieux, des personnes, il pourrait trouver la faille et ressusciter Malfoy en annulant l'Amnésia. Mais ses espoirs avaient été déçus. Ante Memoria ! Un sortilège de Magie Noire qui effaçait absolument tous les souvenirs de celui qui le recevait. Le malheureux régressait jusqu'au premier stade, la mémoire primaire ou serpentine, qui ne laissait que les réflexes naturels d'un bébé à sa naissance. C'était exactement ce qui était arrivé à Draco Malfoy, ce qui l'avait transformé en Yann Kerrye.

Le spécialiste ne l'avait pas dit explicitement. Mais Harry venait de trouver la confirmation dans le Catalogue. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de guérison. Le livre parlait même de destruction totale de la mémoire. Le médicomage avait seulement dit qu'à sa connaissance, aucune personne atteinte d'Ante Memoria n'avait guéri. Mais sait-on jamais ? Le fait que le patient réapprenne très vite ce qu'on lui expliquait ou ce qu'on lui montrait était encourageant. En fait, il ne voulait pas désespérer le jeune homme qui attendait visiblement beaucoup de cette consultation. Mais lui n'y croyait pas.

Yann avait passé de multiples tests qui tous révélaient la même chose : Ante Memoria. Curieusement, ça n'avait pas paru le désoler plus que ça. En fait le jeune homme était tellement habitué à sa vie à la Sardine qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de redevenir ce Draco Malfoy dont parlait Harry. Cette autre face de lui-même ne lui plaisait pas.

Enfin, peut-on réellement s'appeler Draco ? A quoi avaient pensé ses parents en lui donnant ce prénom ? Il n'avait rien d'un dragon ! Il en avait ri avec Harry qui était d'accord là-dessus. Yann était mince, souple et rieur. Rien à voir avec Malfoy, au maintien raide et au caractère froid et hautain. Sauf la blondeur et les traits du visage évidemment.

Le soir, tout en dînant dans la cuisine accueillante, servis par les elfes pas si bizarres que ça finalement, Yann et Harry avaient discuté de la suite à donner à l'expérience. C'était au jeune serveur de la Sardine de décider. Voulait-il rester et continuer à redécouvrir son côté Draco ou souhaitait-il comme il l'avait répété une partie de la matinée rentrer en Cornouailles ? Harry penchait pour la première solution. Il pensait à Stellane qui serait cruellement déçue une nouvelle fois si " son père " abandonnait ses recherches. Et puis il trouvait agréable la compagnie de son visiteur.

Yann avait dit qu'il réfléchirait et donnerait sa réponse le lendemain puis il s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

Harry referma le Catalogue des Sortilèges Noirs, soupira et monta se coucher à son tour. La nuit leur porterait conseil à tous les deux.

o - o - o - o

Yann ne dormait pas. Il occupait l'ancienne chambre de Régulus Black. Harry avait tenu à lui conserver les couleurs de Serpentard. Les tentures et le ciel du lit à baldaquin étaient d'un vert tendre. L'armoire, la commode et le bureau en chêne clair avaient été cirés et frottés avec soin. La tapisserie était d'un gris très doux à petits motifs argentés, avec juste sous le plafond une frise ornée d'un feuillage vert foncé. Le même décor se retrouvait sur le tapis de laine posé sur le plancher lui aussi ciré. Le lustre et la lampe de chevet en fer forgé arboraient également des vrilles et des feuilles vertes.

C'était une pièce agréable qui embaumait la cire et la fougère des sous-bois. Elle était située au deuxième étage, en face de la salle de bain. La fenêtre était ouverte car il faisait chaud mais les volets étaient clos. On n'entendait pas les bruits du dehors. C'était un endroit confortable et tranquille, Yann s'y sentait bien.

La présence d'une cheminée l'avait un peu étonné. Ce genre de chauffage était abandonné depuis longtemps mais c'était peut-être juste un décor. Une autre chose l'avait surpris le premier soir : l'absence de la télévision. Harry avait dit d'un air un peu gêné qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Maintenant, Yann comprenait un peu mieux les bizarreries de cette maison habitée par un sorcier. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il l'avait vue avant sa rénovation !

Quand son mariage avec Ginny Weasley avait été décidé, Harry s'était adressé à Anthony Goldstein, un ancien camarade de Serdaigle, qui venait de créer une toute nouvelle entreprise. Il installait les inventions modernes dans les maisons sorcières ou au contraire, il adaptait les maisons moldues à un environnement magique. Il employait des ouvriers cracmols qui connaissaient donc les deux mondes et des elfes de maison libres, très qualifiés, qu'il payait bien.

Harry avait fait installer l'électricité. Au début, Kréatur et Mimsy en avaient peur mais ils trouvèrent rapidement agréable d'allumer ou d'éteindre les lampes en appuyant sur un bouton. Par contre, ils refusèrent de se servir du téléphone. Ils préféraient les bonnes vieilles méthodes de la cheminée ou des hiboux. Mais Ron et Hermione, Justin, Luna et quelques autres avaient aussi opté pour la modernité et les échanges entre amis étaient facilités.

Harry avait aussi fait nettoyer toute la maison qui en avait bien besoin. Puis il avait fait installer des toilettes et des salles de bain à chaque étage. Il avait fait repeindre et tapisser toutes les pièces. Les vieux meubles avaient été décapés et cirés. Il en avait acheté d'autres plus modernes en particulier pour sa chambre, celle qu'avait autrefois occupée son parrain Sirius.

Il avait décoré la maison avec goût, il avait même fait réparer la tapisserie avec l'arbre généalogique des Black. Tout était prêt pour le mariage mais Ginny s'était enfuie avec Blaise Zabini et un temps, Harry avait songé à vendre la maison et à s'installer ailleurs. Mais finalement, il était resté et s'en trouvait bien. C'était chez lui, même si dans l'entrée, le tableau de Walburga Black le narguait un peu. Il avait tout de même réussi à la faire taire.

Tout cela, Yann l'ignorait mais cette maison était accueillante et pourquoi se le cacher, le propriétaire lui plaisait. Cette journée un peu affolante l'avait vu passer par des états d'esprit divers. Il avait eu peur le matin, ça c'était sûr, mais Harry avait réussi à le rassurer, il l'avait même fait rire malgré ces histoires de sorcellerie et de mémoire perdue qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien.

Devait-il rester pour éclaircir les choses ou devait-il reprendre le train pour Penzance ? De quoi avait-il envie ? Rester, il pouvait. Ma Kerrye lui avait trouvé un remplaçant pour un mois. Depuis trois ans, il n'avait pas pris de vraies vacances, juste quelques jours par ci par là. Ce serait amusant de visiter Londres. Avec Harry.

Et puis, ce serait intéressant de découvrir le monde magique caché aux non sorciers. Harry devait l'emmener demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui promettait monts et merveilles, des boutiques étonnantes et les glaces de Florian Fortarôme ! Il l'avait présenté à sa chouette Fine et avait dit qu'un magasin en vendait, ainsi que d'autres animaux magiques. Se promener chez les sorciers ! Par une belle journée d'été ! Avec Harry comme compagnon ! Magique non ?

Yann ne pouvait se le cacher. Il avait nettement un coup de cœur pour son hôte. Il le trouvait séduisant. Il aimait ses yeux, il avait découvert qu'ils étaient verts et non d'un bleu pâle comme il l'avait cru au premier abord à cause des lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu en bataille mais ça lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il était grand, mince et certainement sportif.

Et puis son sourire ! Assez rare pour être remarqué quand cela arrivait. Un sourire qui illuminait tout à coup son visage et qui donnait envie de ... De quoi ? ... De le capturer dans un baiser peut-être ... Hola ! Ne laisse pas tes rêves galoper trop loin Yann ! Harry n'est pas gay. Au contraire ! Est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas du charme à la blonde infirmière de cet hôpital sorcier ?

Mais il avait une grande maison et manifestement pas de femme. Ah si ! Gabrielle ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, ça se voyait, et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus autrement que comme un parent éloigné ... Et la petite fille ? Qui était sa mère ? Une ancienne fiancée ? Une relation privilégiée ? En tous cas, elle avait des yeux magnifiques ! Et ce regard étrange qu'elle lui avait lancé ! Il y avait lu une sorte d'appel et aussi du chagrin. Mais elle avait rapidement détourné son regard ...

Yann décida de rester quelque temps. Il était libre de partir quand il le voudrait, Harry l'avait rassuré sur ce point. Son séjour ne posait pas de problème. Le jeune sorcier avait manifestement les moyens de l'héberger puisqu'il était assez riche pour avoir deux serviteurs. En plus il était en vacances et pouvait lui consacrer tout son temps. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Il lui avait aussi promis de lui enseigner comment se servir de sa baguette magique, comment lancer des sortilèges. Merveilleux non ? ... Quoique Yann n'y croyait pas encore vraiment ...

Le sommeil le gagnait. Il tendit le bras gauche vers la lampe de chevet. Le tatouage à la tête de mort le fit grimacer. Harry lui avait expliqué son sens : c'était la Marque de Lord Voldemort, le puissant Mage Noir qui avait déclenché la fameuse guerre entre sorciers. Draco Malfoy était dans son camp, il avait donc été l'ennemi de Harry. Mais c'était du passé et d'ailleurs, lui, Yann, ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Il voulait plutôt être très ami avec Harry ...

Harry ... Comme c'était agréable de s'endormir avec ce nom au bord des lèvres ...

o – o – o – o

Fin de la deuxième partie

o – o – o – o

A suivre dans la troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Je la remercie d'avoir bien voulu me les prêter pour quelque temps, même si c'est à l'insu de son plein gré. Je promets d'en faire bon usage et de les rendre ensuite en bon état de marche.

Stellane et quelques autres sont à moi. Ils sont comme ces inconnus qui se glissent parmi les célébrités et brillent par ricochet de leur éclat. J'espère que vous les aimerez et que vous suivrez leurs aventures avec intérêt.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont envoyées pour la première et la deuxième parties.

Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes. Fendez-vous en plus d'un petit message ! Ça fait toujours tellement plaisir !

Personnages principaux : Stellane, l'enfant à demi Vélane, Draco Malfoy / Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter. Vous l'avez compris, ceci est un Drarry, on ne se refait pas.

Classification évoluant de K+ à T au cours de cette troisième partie. Je préviendrai au moment du changement de catégorie.

Résumé : Stellane, l'enfant hybride, mi humaine, mi Vélane, est le lien entre Harry Potter, son parrain et tuteur, et Draco Malfoy, disparu il y a quatre ans sans laisser de traces et récemment retrouvé sous les traits de Yann Kerrye, jeune homme gay totalement amnésique. Va-t-il retrouver la mémoire? Bonne question. Lisez, vous aurez la réponse.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

12 : Comment séduire Harry Potter ...

o – o – o – o

Mercredi 25 juillet 2007, le matin, square Grimmauld.

" Stellane est ma fille ? "

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Harry sourit en voyant l'air estomaqué de Yann. Il avait fait ajouter la fillette près du nom de son père sur la tapisserie. Il venait d'expliquer au jeune homme sa filiation côté maternel sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il lui parlerait ensuite de sa parentèle côté paternel. Il fallait que le jeune homme connaisse son ascendance sorcière car les gens qu'il allait rencontrer le considéreraient comme Draco Malfoy et non comme Yann Kerrye.

-Je suis marié ? ajouta Yann d'un ton inquiet.

-Non, répondit Harry en souriant toujours. Viens au salon. Je vais te montrer quelques papiers officiels qui feront le point sur ta situation.

Il avait apporté le coffret des sœurs Black et en sortit la déclaration de naissance de Stellane qu'il y avait rangée. Il fallut expliquer plusieurs choses : la Bulgarie ...

-Tu as travaillé comme bibliothécaire chez le Comte Borodisov. C'était après la guerre. Tu avais été condamné à l'exil pour cinq ans. Tu as vécu pendant tout ce temps sans avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie. C'est pour ça que tu as pu récupérer très vite le mode de vie des Moldus. Si je te dis " da " ou " né " ou " zdrave " ou " blagodaria " est-ce que ça t'évoque un souvenir ? Ce sont les seuls mots de bulgare que je connaisse grâce à Stellane.

-Pour les deux premiers je devine. Il y a souvent des étrangers à la Sardine. Mais les autres ne me disent rien. Donc, je ne suis pas marié mais j'ai une fille née en Bulgarie. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Qui est cette Zinellane Vîîla ? Pourquoi est-il précisé qu'elle fait partie du peuple Vélaa ? Est-ce une ethnie bulgare particulière ?

-Pas tout à fait. Les femmes Vélanes et les Vélaa leurs compagnons sont des êtres magiques formant une sorte de grande tribu. Ils vivent à l'écart des humains dans une Forêt Magique proche du château Borodisov.

-J'ai séduit une de ces femmes et je lui ai fait un enfant ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-C'est toi qui t'es fait séduire ! Les Vélanes sont de redoutables enchanteresses ! D'après ce que je sais, la jeune Zinellane avait flashé sur toi. Au cours d'une fête, elle t'a ensorcelé et vous avez passé une nuit ensemble. Tu ne l'as revue qu'à la naissance mouvementée de Stellane. Il paraît qu'une Vélane enceinte d'un humain ne survit pas à l'accouchement la plupart du temps. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire.

-Ah tant mieux ! Je trouvais bizarre d'avoir été attiré par une femme. Tu t'en es sans doute rendu compte, mais je suis gay. Je ne trouve guère d'intérêt aux filles, enfin au niveau sexuel. J'ai de bonnes copines, la chanteuse de notre groupe de musique par exemple. Elle est vraiment sympa. Mais je préfère les hommes. Est-ce que c'était aussi le cas pour Draco Malfoy ?

Yann parlait de son double à la troisième personne. Il ne sentait guère d'affinités avec cet autre lui-même.

-Hé bien non. Il ... enfin tu étais hétéro dans ta jeunesse. Tu étais même plus ou moins fiancé à une camarade de classe. Ou alors, comme beaucoup de gens, tu étais bisexuel sans le savoir. On a tous à un moment ou à un autre des tendances homos. Enfin c'est ce que dit Hermione, l'épouse du grand roux que tu as déjà rencontré. Elle est médicomage et elle a sur tout des théories bien arrêtées. Mais c'est une fille formidable. Tu feras bientôt sa connaissance.

_" Bisexuel ? pensait Yann. Si seulement Harry pouvait l'être aussi ! " _

-Pour en revenir à Stellane, reprit-il, pourquoi est-il précisé qu'elle est hybride ? Elle ressemble à toutes les petites filles et elle a des yeux superbes.

-Tu as mis le doigt sur une de ses particularités, la puissance de son regard. Comme toutes les Vélanes, même si elle ne l'est qu'à moitié, Stellane est une séductrice née. Elle aurait pu t'enjôler d'un simple battement de paupières. Gabrielle, qui a aussi du sang vélaa dans les veines, lui a appris à contrôler son don. Je l'ai envoyée en vacances chez des amis. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de te côtoyer chaque jour sans que tu la reconnaisses pour ta fille. Elle aimait beaucoup son père ... enfin elle t'aimait beaucoup. Et toi, as-tu ressenti en la voyant une sensation particulière ? Une attirance ? L'impression que tu la connaissais déjà ?

-Non ... Je mentirais en disant le contraire. Je l'ai trouvée très jolie, mais un peu triste. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. A-t-elle d'autres particularités ?

-Oh oui ! Sous l'effet de la peur ou de la colère, elle peut se transformer en Vélane Primaire ! Son visage se pare alors d'un bec d'oiseau et dans son dos, ses ailes se déplient. Mais je te rassure, cela arrive très rarement. C'est une petite fille comme les autres. Enfin presque.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux. Draco Malfoy, pourtant fier de son Sang Pur, avait accepté la petite fille hybride et l'avait aimée de tout son cœur. Qu'en serait-il pour Yann ? N'allait-il pas considérer l'enfant comme une sorte de monstre ? Allait-il la rejeter avec dégoût ? Si cela était, il aurait mieux valu ne pas réveiller cette histoire ancienne et oublier Draco Malfoy.

-Tu dois savoir une dernière chose, reprit-il après un silence qui lui parut pesant. Ta fille, si tu l'acceptes en tant que telle, ne s'appelle pas Stellane sans raison. Elle porte au milieu du front une petite étoile, quatre traits qui se croisent. A cause de ce symbole, plusieurs peuples s'intéressent à elle. Les Fils et Filles du Vent que tu as vus devant la porte par exemple. D'autres aussi. C'est dur de porter un signe distinctif qui a pour beaucoup un sens particulier. J'en sais quelque chose.

-A cause de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que tu as aussi au front ? Tu m'en as parlé à propos de cette guerre. Ce devait être un fardeau lourd à porter ... Maintenant que tu me le signales, j'ai vu en effet l'étoile sur le front de Stellane. A un moment, elle a écarté d'un revers de main la frange qui la cache. C'était sûrement volontaire. Elle a dû être déçue que je ne réagisse pas ... Je n'y peux rien ... C'est pour moi une étrangère ... Plus encore maintenant que tu m'as révélé ses particularités ... Elle est vraiment bizarre ... Un bec d'oiseau m'as-tu dit ?

Harry leva les yeux. Yann croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y lut lui pinça le cœur. Son hôte avait visiblement de la peine. Il ne souriait plus et le sourire manquait à son visage. Yann reprit très vite :

-Ne te méprends pas Harry. J'ai parlé sous l'effet de la surprise. C'est beaucoup de nouvelles à la fois. J'ai encore du mal à me croire sorcier. Tu m'apprends que j'ai une fille et qu'elle est différente des autres enfants. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à tout ça. Tu le sais bien, la nouveauté fait peur, elle choque même la première fois qu'on est en contact avec elle. Toi-même, as-tu accepté Stellane sans te poser de questions ? Tu n'es pas son père et je te le dis franchement, moi non plus. Son père, c'est Draco Malfoy. Lui seul peut l'aimer sans détour. Me comprends-tu ?

Harry soupira et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Yann n'acceptait pas encore son ancienne personnalité alors que lui n'avait qu'à le regarder pour retrouver celui qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard pendant toute sa scolarité. Lui avait des souvenirs, Yann n'en avait pas. C'était toute la différence. Il répondit :

-Oui, Yann, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer Stellane comme ta fille. Essaye seulement de ne pas lui faire de mal quand tu la reverras. Elle ne revient que dans quinze jours, peut-être même trois semaines si elle se plaît en vacances. Tu as le temps de te préparer à son retour. Laissons cela pour l'instant. Il faut maintenant que je te parle de ton compte à la banque sorcière ... "

Plus tard, Harry devait repenser à cette conversation avec Yann. Il y vit une nouvelle preuve de son identité malfoyenne. Yann-Draco avait réagi en Serpentard, en réfléchissant avant d'agir, en pesant le pour et le contre. Un Griffondor aurait accepté la fillette tout de suite, quitte à se poser des questions après. Lui-même n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de la prendre en charge. Il est vrai qu'elle avait usé sur lui de ses pouvoirs de jeune Vélane. Il avait foncé d'abord, réfléchi ensuite. Yann avait suivi son instinct de Serpentard. C'était dans ses gènes. L'Ante Memoria n'avait pu effacer cet héritage ancestral.

o - o - o - o

Samedi 28 juillet 2007, aux environs de Londres, fin d'après-midi.

Assis sur un gradin dans le stade de Quidditch proche de Londres, Yann regardait avec admiration l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre qui évoluait au-dessus du terrain. C'était un entraînement en vue du prochain match contre la France. Harry, qui avait ses entrées dans le stade, l'avait emmené découvrir ce jour-là le sport national des sorciers.

Le jeune homme voyait pour la première fois le vol fulgurant des joueurs et il était stupéfait par leur adresse et leur vélocité. Harry lui avait expliqué les règles du jeu mais tout allait tellement vite qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Enfin c'était beau à voir et on avait envie d'applaudir à tous les exploits réalisés par les joueurs.

Chaque jour, Harry lui faisait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Tous les matins, ils s'entraînaient ensemble à réaliser divers sortilèges, non sans quelques catastrophes ! Mais Yann apprenait très vite. Réapprenait très vite ! Il suffisait de lui montrer une fois comment faire et il mémorisait aussitôt la bonne technique. Du coup, cela entretenait les espoirs de Harry. Il n'admettait pas que l'Ante Memoria soit irréversible. Il avait toujours un minuscule espoir dans la guérison de Yann. Aussi se donnait-il de la peine pour lui rappeler l'époque Malfoy.

Il lui avait montré comment voyager à la manière sorcière. D'abord avec la poudre de Cheminette. Ils s'en étaient servis pour aller au Ministère. Là, de nombreuses personnes avaient reconnu en Yann le fils Malfoy. Avec surprise et même avec effroi pour certains. En particulier pour Hamish Pritchard qui l'avait croisé à la sortie d'un ascenseur et qui était devenu tout pâle. Il avait remboursé sa dette envers la famille Malfoy mais il avait tout de même eu peur. Il était marié à son amoureuse qui le tenait fermement en laisse et l'empêchait de retomber dans le démon du jeu. Mais les mauvais souvenirs ne s'oubliaient pas.

Pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils étaient passés par le Chaudron Baveur. En voyant Yann, Tom avait failli tomber à la renverse. Il s'était précipité vers lui et lui avait serré les mains avec émotion. Le jeune homme avait eu un mouvement de recul mais Harry lui avait expliqué pourquoi le propriétaire du bar était aussi bouleversé. C'était lui qui l'avait vu en dernier lors de sa disparition, enfin il avait vu son sosie mais il ne le savait pas. Ils étaient ensuite passés par la cour et son mur de briques magiques.

Harry avait remarqué que son invité prenait souvent un air assez distant vis à vis des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de la timidité ou de l'appréhension mais il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas en réalité l'attitude un peu hautaine propre aux Malfoy père et fils.

Plus le temps passait, plus Yann ressemblait à Draco mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Seuls les autres le ressentaient et Harry en particulier. Il en serait presque venu à se disputer avec son invité, pour rien, comme autrefois à Poudlard, juste pour le provoquer et raviver sa mémoire. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Yann restait Yann. Pas la moindre lueur de Draco dans son regard.

La veille, ils étaient allés à Gringott. Ragnok, le chef des gobelins, s'était montré réticent au départ. Mais puisque Harry Potter se portait garant de Yann Kerrye et le reconnaissait comme le fils Malfoy, il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils étaient tous les trois descendus dans les souterrains par les wagonnets et Yann avait eu la peur de sa vie dans les descentes et les virages. Un nouveau dragon veillait sur les coffres et ça aussi c'était impressionnant ! Mais hélas, pas au point de raviver la mémoire de Draco.

Yann était resté muet de surprise en entrant dans la chambre forte de Narcissa Black. Toute cette fortune amassée et bien rangée sur des étagères ! Tous ces bijoux et ces pièces d'orfèvrerie précieuses ! C'était comme dans ces films où des adolescents cherchaient des trésors extraordinaires et les trouvaient après bien des aventures. Ça n'avait pas l'air vrai. Yann flottait constamment entre imaginaire et réalité.

Cependant, de retour dans le bureau du gobelin, il avait catégoriquement refusé de retirer de l'argent sur son compte personnel. Cela ne lui appartenait pas, affirmait-il. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Il désirait seulement changer des livres anglaises contre de la monnaie sorcière. Ces gallions, mornilles et noises l'amusaient. Les Moldus ne se servaient plus de pièces d'or ou d'argent depuis longtemps, ils avaient des chéquiers et des cartes bancaires. C'était plus pratique !

En sortant de la banque, il était passé sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil devant le bar l'Estaminet où il avait été attaqué par Nott et Goyle. Harry avait été déçu une fois encore. Mais foi de Griffondor, il ne renoncerait pas.

Il revenait sur les gradins du stade en portant sur l'épaule un balai qu'il avait emprunté au coach de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois. Il proposa à Yann une petite balade dans les airs. Le jeune homme n'était pas rassuré. Harry dut lui démontrer qu'il maîtrisait le vol sur balai à la perfection.

"Allez, lui dit-il en redescendant sur la pelouse, grimpe derrière moi et tiens-toi à ma taille. C'est un balai d'entraînement costaud, il peut nous porter tous les deux sans problème. Je vais juste te faire faire le tour du terrain, pas très haut et à petite vitesse. Nous étions tous les deux attrapeurs dans nos équipes respectives à Poudlard. On était toujours en compétition.

-Et qui gagnait ?

-Hé bien moi la plupart du temps mais c'était de ta faute. Tu ne pensais pas au jeu, tu essayais juste de me battre par tous les moyens, même par des coups tordus. Tu étais trop égocentrique pour jouer dans une équipe. On aurait dû faire de la boxe plutôt que du Quidditch. Tu aurais eu ta chance. Allez, monte !

Un peu crispé, Yann s'installa derrière Harry et dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il se cramponna à sa taille et posa sa joue sur son épaule. Les minutes passèrent et il se détendit. Un vent léger soulevait ses cheveux. Le sol défilait doucement en dessous d'eux. C'était agréable. Mieux, c'était magique !

Harry ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques. Pas question pour lui d'affoler son compagnon ! Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir. Le corps collé contre son dos était doux et les bras nus qui enserraient sa taille ne le gênaient pas . Au contraire ! Il se sentait bien protecteur tout à coup. Protecteur de Malfoy ! Un comble ! Non, protecteur de Yann, c'était différent.

Derrière lui, le jeune homme soupirait d'aise. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait attiré par Harry. Il respirait dans son cou l'odeur boisée de son eau de toilette et la trouvait enivrante. Il avait toujours aimé les parfums et associait souvent les gens à leur odeur, qu'elle soit agréable ou non et dans ce cas, la personne avait peu de chance de le séduire.

Mais chez Harry tout lui plaisait, son visage avenant, son caractère réservé et pourtant cordial, son sourire, même sa façon décontractée de s'habiller sans se préoccuper de la mode, et maintenant son parfum. Appuyé contre son dos, les bras croisés sur sa taille, il se sentait si bien qu'il décida tout à coup de tenter l'aventure : séduire Harry Potter même si celui-ci était hétéro au premier abord.

Son corps réagit instinctivement à son désir et Harry sentit dans son dos se former une bosse dure. Entre ses mains, le balai eut un sursaut et pencha brusquement à gauche. Mais déjà, Yann s'était reculé et Harry crut avoir rêvé. Il se posa sur l'herbe et regarda avec un peu de curiosité le visage de son partenaire. Il n'y découvrit qu'un air ravi. De son ascendance Malfoy, bien qu'il l'ignore, Yann avait hérité la faculté de dissimuler ses sentiments intimes.

"C'était magnifique Harry, dit-il sincèrement.

-Tu veux essayer tout seul ? C'est facile. Tiens, je vais te donner ta première leçon de vol sur balai, la même que celle que tu as eu autrefois à Poudlard. Je pose l'engin à côté de toi, tu tends la main et tu dis " Hop ! ". Avec conviction pour qu'il accepte de t'obéir. C'est comme pour la baguette magique. Ensuite, tu l'enfourches, tu donnes un léger coup sur le sol avec ton talon et tu décolles. Vas-y, je te surveille.

Comme pour tout ce que Yann entreprenait pour récupérer sa magie, la première fois fut un peu laborieuse mais très vite, le jeune homme fut à l'aise et se permit même quelques fantaisies, une descente rapide et un passage en rase-mottes. Malfoy était doué, Yann l'était aussi. Il se posa à côté de Harry et dans un élan de joie très bien calculé, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra un instant contre lui en lui murmurant merci à l'oreille. Il le lâcha très vite et détourna les yeux. Agréablement surpris, Harry lui répondit :

-Mais de rien ! Si tu veux, tu pourras t'acheter un balai quand nous retournerons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu avais autrefois un Nimbus, le meilleur et le plus cher des engins, mais il y en a à tous les prix. En attendant, je t'en prêterai un et nous irons nous entraîner sur un terrain magique réservé aux sorciers, invisible pour les Moldus. J'en profiterai pour t'apprendre à transplaner. Il faut de l'espace pour les premières fois. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te désartibules !

Ils rentrèrent par la Cheminette. Yann maîtrisait parfaitement la technique. Il avait des idées de séduction plein la tête. Mais caractère dissimulé oblige, il n'en montra rien à son hôte. Il calculerait bien son coup et prendrait son temps.

o - o - o - o

Mardi 31 juillet 2007, square Grimmauld, fin d'après-midi, après le travail pour plusieurs participants. 

Toujours guidé par l'idée de réveiller la mémoire de Malfoy, Harry avait invité les mêmes personnes que quatre ans auparavant à son goûter d'anniversaire. Ils étaient tous un peu plus mûrs sauf Justin et Luna, un peu plus gros comme Seamus et Neville, toujours aussi liés qu'avant par des souvenirs communs et une amitié indéfectible. Seule Stellane manquait à l'appel. Rose Weasley qui fêterait bientôt ses quatre ans tenait sa place.

Mimsy avait confectionné le même gâteau. Il y avait du champagne et ils étaient tous installés au hasard dans le salon de Harry. Yann avait pris place sur le même fauteuil que Draco la première fois. Harry lui avait raconté qu'il était arrivé par la Cheminette de la cuisine, sa fille dans les bras, et qu'il avait ce jour-là créé la surprise. Il lui avait donné des détails précis, guettant l'étincelle du souvenir sur le visage de son invité mais sans résultat.

Le Griffondor était têtu. Rien ne l'arrêtait dans son obstination à vouloir réveiller la mémoire de Yann-Draco. La plupart des gens se seraient découragés. Pas Harry. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'accrochait ainsi, pour Stellane certainement mais pas seulement. Il appréciait vraiment sa nouvelle relation avec son ancien ennemi, sans vraiment démêler ce qui appartenait à l'ancien Draco et ce qui avait façonné le nouveau Yann. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet d'une discussion entre les invités.

"Tu es un Malfoy beaucoup plus sympathique qu'à Poudlard, commença Parvati qui ce jour-là ne flirtait pas avec Harry mais avec Justin, l'ex-époux de sa sœur Padma.

-Mais est-il encore un Malfoy ? poursuivit Seamus. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait un jury s'il y avait contestation. As-tu déjà essayé de signer de ton ancien nom ? Une signature fait foi généralement.

-Non, je n'ai pas essayé. J'aurais l'impression de commettre un faux. Ma main écrit Yann Kerrye sans même que j'aie à y penser.

-La signature est un caractère acquis, pas un caractère inné, reprit Harry. De Draco Malfoy, après l'Ante Memoria, tu as juste ce qui existe spécifiquement dans tes gênes. D'abord ton aspect physique. Tu as les yeux gris et les cheveux blond pâle de ton père. Je ne connais pas assez ta mère pour savoir si tu tiens les traits de ton visage de ton ascendance Black. Tu as peut-être des airs de mon parrain Sirius.

-En tous cas, heureusement que tu ne ressembles pas à sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange ! ajouta Luna. C'était une démone cette femme !

-Oui, tu avais mauvais caractère mais pas à ce point-là ! rigola Hannah. D'accord, en tant que Serpentard, tu méprisais les élèves des autres Maisons, en particulier les Griffondors, mais ça venait de ton éducation. La preuve, Yann Kerrye est plutôt ami de Harry Potter. C'était impensable à l'époque !

_"Puisses-tu dire vrai, pensa fugitivement Yann."_

-Il y a quand même des traits de caractère qu'on hérite de sa famille, reprit Ron. C'est pour ça que le Choipeau nous met souvent dans la même Maison que nos parents ou nos frères et sœurs.

-Pas toujours, reprit Parvati. Padma était à Serdaigle et moi à Griffondor. Mais imagine le scandale si Draco Malfoy avait été envoyé à Pouffsouffle !

-Tu sais bien que le Choipeau tient compte de nos désirs.

-Cela nous ramène aux caractères acquis, en particulier dans notre prime jeunesse, intervint Hermione. On nous fourre un tas d'idées dans le cerveau dès notre plus jeune âge. Nous ne sommes pas libres de choisir nos vies, à moins d'être des rebelles. Cette histoire de Sang Pur qui a déclenché la guerre en est la preuve. Si on est imprégné dès l'enfance d'un sentiment de supériorité sur les autres, on peut difficilement lutter contre et admettre l'égalité entre tous les sorciers. Même maintenant, certains d'entre nous se vantent de leur arbre généalogique pur et sans mésalliances. C'est l'un des côtés sombres de l'âme humaine renforcé par l'éducation familiale.

-Par contre, renchérit Justin qui comme Hermione était né Moldu, ça donne un autre regard sur le monde à tous ceux qui se découvrent sorciers à onze ans, au moment où ils reçoivent la lettre de Poudlard. C'est tellement merveilleux de découvrir ses dons après des années d'enfance perturbées par une magie qu'on ne contrôlait pas. Tu en sais quelque chose Harry. Je me souviens de notre étonnement quand nous avons découvert Poudlard et son enseignement. Toutes nos idées reçues en prenaient un coup.

-Tout comme celles de Yann quand je lui ai expliqué qui il était, reprit Harry. Sa mère de substitution avait implanté des faux souvenirs dans son cerveau vide. Je ne la blâme pas, elle croyait bien faire. Mais la magie est un caractère inné. On ne devient pas sorcier, on naît sorcier, ou moldu, ou cracmol. Il a suffi de réveiller ses dons pour que Draco ... pour que Yann récupère sa puissance magique. Il ne lui manque que ses souvenirs.

Depuis un moment, Yann ne participait plus à la conversation. Il écoutait et observait. D'ailleurs les autres ne s'adressaient plus à lui. Ils parlaient entre eux d'une autre personne, son double Malfoy en qui il ne se reconnaissait toujours pas. Il restait donc en retrait et regardait surtout Harry. Il était beau quand il parlait ainsi avec une sorte de passion.

-Tu devrais te faire aider par des créatures magiques, dit tout à coup Luna. Quand Stellane doit-elle voir les Vélanes ? Draco a eu des relations avec l'une d'elles. Elle a peut-être laissé des traces dans son cerveau. Mon père avait publié un article dans le Chicaneur. Il expliquait qu'un homme ayant connu charnellement une Vélane ne pouvait jamais l'oublier et même qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux autres femmes. Elles sont puissamment attractives ! Tu te rappelles l'anniversaire de Stellane ?

-Ou bien emmène-le à Poudlard et montre-lui les acromantules, rigola Justin. Une bonne petite couvée d'araignées géantes. Il y a de quoi réveiller quelques neurones.

-Non, ajouta Neville. J'ai mieux. Ce qu'il faut à Draco, ce sont des Détraqueurs. Eux peuvent agir sur le cerveau. Si Malfoy a des souvenirs, ils se chargeront de les extirper de sa mémoire, surtout s'ils sont mauvais. Il doit en avoir pas mal avec cette guerre.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Harry le regarda d'un air étonné et reprit :

-Mais c'est une excellente idée Neville ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Les Détraqueurs ! Bien sûr ! Ces horreurs pourraient enfin servir à quelque chose ! Je vais faire une demande pour aller à Azkaban. Draco pourrait rendre visite à son père. Il y a droit maintenant.

-Et sa mère ? As-tu déjà emmené Malfoy au manoir ? L'amour maternel, ça peut faire des miracles ! Aussi bien pour lui que pour elle !

-Et Pansy Parkinson, sa presque fiancée ? Oui je sais qu'elle est mariée à ce sorcier gallois dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais ils fricotaient ensemble pendant notre sixième année. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Les premières fois, ça ne s'oublie pas.

-Après une Vélane, Parkinson ne fait pas le poids, sauf en termes de kilos, pouffa Hannah. Si ça se trouve, Draco ne s'intéresse plus aux femmes. Encore un joyeux célibataire dans notre équipe !

Il y eut une sorte de toussotement. Yann s'était redressé dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas l'air très content. Il en avait assez qu'on parle de lui en le prenant pour ce Malfoy qui lui était étranger.

-Détracteurs ? Azrahan ? Une presque fiancée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Les Démons de l'Enfer ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Et je ne suis pas votre Draco Malfoy. Tenez-vous le pour dit !

Il avait levé haut l'un de ses sourcils et les regardait froidement, le visage fermé. Il ressemblait tellement au Serpentard qu'il était à Poudlard que c'en était presque irréel. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh que si ! murmura Parvati en aparté. Malfoy tu es, Malfoy tu restes ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Mais sa voix fut heureusement couverte par celle de Harry.

-Il reste du champagne. Qui en veut ?

Rose fit une bonne diversion en échappant aux bras de Mimsy et en réclamant :

-Moi z'en veux. Z'ai soif et ze veux aussi du gâteau !

Ils se mirent à rire un peu nerveusement. Elle était mignonne avec ses boucles rousses et son minois réjoui. Ron la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le cou avec son nez. Hermione pinçait un peu les lèvres mais elle ne dit rien. L'intervention de la petite avait changé l'ambiance. La fête pouvait reprendre.

o - o - o - o

Même lieu, onze heures du soir. 

Les invités étaient partis d'assez bonne heure. Harry et Draco étaient restés seuls. Après avoir rangé le salon, les elfes avaient déposé un petit en-cas sur la table basse et s'étaient retirés. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient discuté un bon moment. Harry avait expliqué à Yann ce qu'étaient Azkaban et les Détraqueurs.

Le monde sorcier était en général exemplaire mais la prison et ses gardiens n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait de meilleur, de l'avis de beaucoup de monde, de l'avis de Harry en particulier. Et malgré les réticences de Yann, il avait aussi fallu parler de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy.

Quelques verres de whisky pur feu avaient fait passer les nouvelles peu agréables. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans leur chambre. Demain, ils avaient prévu des leçons de transplanage. Harry se demandait si Yann serait assez sûr de lui pour aller jusqu'au manoir, au moins pour le regarder à travers les grilles. Lui ne pouvait y entrer, sachant qu'en le voyant, Narcissa risquait de faire une crise.

Ils étaient debout, côte à côte et soudain, Yann dit :

-Tu n'as reçu aucun cadeau d'anniversaire, à part les fleurs et les chocolats apportés par Rose.

-Nous n'en faisons plus depuis longtemps. A force, nous ne savions plus quoi offrir. Nous avons décidé ça il y a quelques années. Mais samedi, nous serons quelques-uns à sortir ensemble. Je t'emmènerai dans une boîte de nuit sorcière, tu verras, c'est spécial. Mes amis me paieront quelques tournées de boisson, ça servira amplement de cadeau.

-Mais moi, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose.

Il regardait Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Il y pensait depuis un moment. L'anniversaire était une bonne occasion, et aussi une bonne excuse. Un baiser. Il voulait embrasser Harry et voir l'effet que cela ferait, des deux côtés, pour son partenaire comme pour lui. Ce serait une tentative hardie mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Et le risque était minime.

Il fit un pas, entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres juste au coin de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser léger. Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, il glissa jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure et la suçota un peu puis de nouveau, il l'embrassa mais sans essayer de forcer la barrière de ses dents.

Un baiser d'adolescent à sa première fois. Tendre juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas effrayer l'autre. Des bras qui entourent sans serrer, avec douceur. Deux corps qui se touchent à travers des vêtements légers, sans manifester un brusque désir sexuel. Un joli moment d'émotion, un peu plus qu'amical, un peu moins qu'amoureux. Yann était un expert. Il recula un peu, pencha la tête de côté et murmura d'une voix câline :

-Bon anniversaire Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ne bougeait pas tant la surprise avait été grande. Au bout de quelques instants, il repoussa doucement Yann qui lui souriait des lèvres et des yeux et décida de prendre l'incident avec indulgence.

-Merci, répondit-il. C'est un cadeau dont je me souviendrai.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Harry s'arrêta au premier et regarda Yann continuer vers le deuxième étage. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Pour la première fois, le Griffondor s'aperçut de son charme, de l'aisance de sa démarche, de l'harmonie de sa silhouette. Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de cette façon, seulement les femmes.

Cette vue le troubla. Puis il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Yann lui avait dit qu'il était gay. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Ce n'était pas une tentative de séduction, juste un original cadeau d'anniversaire.

Harry raisonnait avec simplicité. Sa préférence allait vers les filles. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que Yann avait en tête. Allez, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait oublier tout ça. Il eut pourtant du mal à s'endormir.

o - o - o - o

Il ne fut pas le seul. Yann passa un bon moment à peaufiner son plan. Les leçons de transplanage seraient sources de rapprochement des corps. Il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'osait pas s'envoler tout seul. Et puis toutes les autres occasions seraient bonnes. Il suffisait d'agir en douceur, avec tact et délicatesse. Harry n'était pas juste un jeune homme quelconque, une passade de quelques heures ou quelques jours. Pas question de lui sauter dessus ou de lui faire du rentre-dedans ! Du calme Yann ! De la maîtrise !

... _Du pur esprit Serpentard, Draco, même si tu l'ignores ! _

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

13 : D'une prison à une boîte de nuit.

o – o – o – o

Jeudi 2 août, Azkaban, milieu d'après-midi.

Yann Kerrye était assis sur un banc dans le Hall d'entrée de la prison, il était pâle comme un linge et tremblait de tous ses membres. A côté de lui, Harry Potter ne savait trop quoi faire. Dans cette pièce lugubre, il faisait sombre et froid. Au dehors, les vagues cognaient contre les rochers et les embruns ricochaient sur la lourde porte de bois cloutée de fer. On était en août et on se serait cru en hiver.

Ils étaient seuls. Les deux gardiens de service s'étaient calfeutrés dans leur guérite en attendant que le " supplice " soit terminé. Chaque jour, à une heure qui n'était jamais la même pour que les prisonniers vivent dans l'angoisse, les Détraqueurs se répandaient dans les couloirs de la prison et se nourrissaient des derniers moments de bonheur des pensionnaires - enfin au bout de neuf ans, les anciens Mangemorts emprisonnés n'en avaient plus beaucoup - puis ils réveillaient leurs pires cauchemars. La durée de cette horrible intervention était variable, de dix minutes à deux heures environ les plus mauvais jours.

Harry avait obtenu très vite de Kingsley Shacklebolt la permission d'emmener Yann à Azkaban pour voir son " père ". Le chef des Aurors leur avait remis un portoloin qui servait d'habitude au transfert des condamnés de la Cour de Justice à la prison. Yann avait pu ainsi expérimenter un nouveau moyen de transport magique. Il avait eu très peur et s'était - intentionnellement ? - accroché fortement au bras de Harry. Il est vrai que survoler la Mer du Nord, même par beau temps, n'était pas de tout repos.

Les gardiens prévenus les avaient emmenés dans une galerie haute, une sorte de chemin de ronde qui permettait de surveiller les prisonniers quand ils étaient en bas, dans la cour, à l'heure de la promenade. Puis ils s'étaient éloignés rapidement vers leurs locaux. Normalement, les Détraqueurs devaient apparaître une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Appuyé à la rambarde, Harry désignait à Yann certaines personnes que Draco Malfoy devait connaître. Mais lui-même ne parvenait pas toujours à mettre un nom sur les visages.

Ils avaient bien changé, les orgueilleux Mangemorts ! Voûtés, les traits creusés par les épreuves, les cheveux longs et blanchis, ils se traînaient comme ils pouvaient sous le soleil d'été, pour en profiter un peu avant de regagner leurs sombres cellules. Ils se parlaient à peine et les quelques pas qu'ils faisaient les laissaient sans forces.

Yann avait paru horrifié devant ce spectacle. Harry lui-même en était bouleversé. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait réellement à Azkaban. Même neuf ans après la fin de la guerre, la plupart des sorciers trouvaient encore que la condamnation à perpétuité des fidèles du Lord Noir était méritée. Mais en fait c'était une mort lente qui rongeait les prisonniers et éclaircissait leurs rangs d'année en année.

Harry avait enfin localisé Lucius Malfoy et l'avait désigné à Yann. C'était devenu un vieillard ! Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas reconnu. Une déception de plus sans doute mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. A ce moment, une sonnerie stridente avait retenti. Les prisonniers s'étaient tournés vers les murs de la cour en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et en fermant très fort les yeux. Et les monstres étaient apparus, dans leurs longues robes noires, leurs mains purulentes tendues devant eux, gémissant tragiquement. Un froid mortel les accompagnait.

D'habitude, ils ne montaient pas vers la galerie, il n'y avait jamais personne là-haut. Mais très vite, ils sentirent la présence de deux jeunes âmes remplies de bons souvenirs à aspirer et de mauvais à réveiller. Ils se précipitèrent vers leurs appétissantes nouvelles proies. Malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait, Harry résista assez bien à l'assaut. Il tenait sa baguette prête à agir au bout de son bras. Il réalisa soudain que Yann n'avait pas encore appris à produire un Patronus. Le sien serait seul face à la horde. Mais il se savait fort sur ce coup-là. Il avait déjà vaincu toute une armée de Détraqueurs.

Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'épreuve serait aussi dure pour Yann. Ce dernier était sans défenses et les vagues maléfiques déferlaient sur lui. Les bons souvenirs du temps de la Sardine étaient noyés dans une terreur qui le paralysait et lui serrait la gorge à l'étouffer. Le jeune homme revivait un moment affreux et il peinait à le situer dans sa mémoire envolée. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il serait tombé si Harry ne l'avait pas soutenu fermement par la taille tout en l'entraînant vers l'extrémité de la galerie.

Manque de chance, ce jour-là, les monstres devaient faire leur sale boulot pendant deux heures. Les visiteurs ne durent leur salut qu'au Patronus de Harry. Entre eux et les Détraqueurs avides, le Grand Cerf lumineux surgit et repoussa la horde. Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent lentement vers la sortie et s'échappèrent pendant que le Patronus chargeait les monstres affamés.

Harry boucla la porte hermétique et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol glacé du couloir. Il leur fallut un bon moment pour se remettre de cette terrible épreuve. Ensuite, ils descendirent en silence vers le Hall et s'assirent en attendant de pouvoir repartir. Leur portoloin était programmé pour les ramener au Ministère une demi-heure plus tard. Ils étaient saufs mais la magie des Détraqueurs avait fait son œuvre.

Harry avait assez bien résisté à la torture. Connaissant la puissance du sortilège, il avait fermé en partie son esprit. Il aurait bien conseillé à Yann d'en faire autant si le but de l'épreuve n'avait pas été justement de réveiller la mémoire perdue du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait pris de plein fouet les attaques violentes des Noirs Esprits. Il ne se remettait pas, il tremblait et claquait des dents. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, même quand ils avaient dû aller ensemble dans la Forêt Interdite au temps de Poudlard.

Alors il donna libre cours à son plus beau côté Griffondor. Il attira Yann dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, comme il l'avait fait avec Stellane lors de la disparition de son père. Personne ne pouvait les voir et même si l'un des gardiens avait été présent, il aurait agi de même.

Ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy, son ex-ennemi, qu'il tentait ainsi de réconforter mais un jeune homme brisé par un noir sortilège. Il se faisait des reproches. Il se souvenait de ce que Ma Kerrye lui avait dit : malgré son âge et à cause de son amnésie, Yann était aussi fragile qu'un adolescent. Plutôt que des Détraqueurs, il aurait dû lui faire rencontrer les Vélanes en souvenir de la mère de Stellane. Le choc aurait été plus supportable.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Yann et se sentit soudain troublé par l'abandon du corps encore tremblant qu'il tenait contre lui. D'habitude, c'était une fille qui se lovait ainsi dans ses bras, une fille avec des seins et un parfum féminin, avec des phéromones de femme. Là, c'était un jeune homme blond dont il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Deux images se superposaient : un Serpentard orgueilleux et distant ou un jeune homme souriant ... qui l'avait embrassé le jour de son anniversaire. Malgré le lieu sinistre et les circonstances, il eut chaud tout à coup. Il cessa de parler et ne bougea plus.

Yann reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'endroit où il était : dans les bras de Harry ! Pas question de bouger ! Il poussa un soupir et se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule accueillante. Le parfum boisé de son compagnon chassait l'odeur d'algues et d'iode de la prison. Il avait fermé les yeux, il était bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis Harry murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

"Je suis désolé. Les Détraqueurs ont-ils réveillé en toi un si mauvais souvenir ?

Yann retrouva aussitôt l'horrible impression ressentie. Mais comment l'expliquer ? Il se redressa un peu. Peut-être qu'en parlant avec Harry il pourrait mieux la comprendre. Il se mit à raconter, avec des pauses silencieuses.

-Ce n'était pas un souvenir d'avant. Je n'étais pas Draco Malfoy, je n'étais même pas Yann Kerrye. Juste quelque chose de vivant, dans un lieu sombre qui bougeait et qui faisait du bruit ... J'avais les yeux ouverts mais je pouvais à peine bouger. J'avais froid et chaud à la fois. Soif aussi. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient le froid, le chaud, la soif. Je ne savais rien, j'étais vide ...

L'image se précisait peu à peu, l'épouvante qui l'avait alors accompagnée revenait. Son regard était fixe, rivé sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

... J'avais très mal à la tête. C'était comme si ... comme si on avait raclé mon cerveau avec une espèce de râteau ... qu'on jetait tout ce qu'on avait ramassé dans un trou ... une tombe ... qu'on recouvrait le tout d'une dalle de pierre ... avec par dessus un grillage de fer aux mailles serrées ... et puis tout s'enfonçait, disparaissait ... il ne restait rien ... rien ... juste le vide ...

Il était pâle mais ne tremblait plus. Harry le regardait, abasourdi. Yann était en train de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé quatre ans auparavant, juste après l'Ante Memoria lancé par Nott. La disparition totale des souvenirs et le long voyage en train d'un jeune homme réduit à un état végétatif ... qui poursuivait avec un air un peu halluciné :

... Ça a duré longtemps, je crois que je mourais. Et puis des hommes sont arrivés et je ne savais même pas que c'étaient des hommes. Des présences vivantes. Je crois que si ça avait été des loups ou des serpents, je me serais identifié à eux, j'aurais eu l'impression de faire partie de leur clan, de leur tribu. Ensuite ça a été un long tunnel noir et je me suis réveillé dans un lit, à l'hôpital ...

Il s'était redressé et parlait d'un ton plus assuré. Le sentiment de panique qui l'avait submergé s'éloignait. Il continua plus calmement :

... Tous ces souvenirs me sont revenus d'un coup, c'est pour ça que j'ai si mal réagi. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je n'en sais pas plus sur mon passé. Je sais seulement que je ne retrouverai jamais la mémoire. C'est fini, Harry. Je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy si je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je ne suis même pas Yann Kerrye ... M'aimes-tu quand même encore un peu ?

La question ambiguë était sortie toute seule. Yann avait repris ses esprits et son côté Serpentard le poussait à exploiter la situation. Il tentait de sonder les sentiments de Harry à son égard. Il le sentit tressaillir et se raidir. Il reprit vivement :

-Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je voulais dire : as-tu encore un peu d'amitié pour moi ? Je ne te suis rien, et je ne suis rien non plus pour Stellane. Je vais devoir repartir à Penzance. La Sardine, c'est maintenant mon seul foyer. Là-bas, j'ai une mère, des amis. Viendras-tu me voir de temps en temps ?

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! protesta Harry. Tu es sorcier, tu dois vivre dans notre monde. Si les gens te reconnaissent comme l'héritier Malfoy, tu l'es, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. L'amnésie est une maladie reconnue par la médecine. Ici aussi tu as des parents et des amis. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

Le cri venait du cœur mais quel sens pouvait-on lui donner ? Yann n'était sûr de rien. Au moins, Harry ne le rejetait pas. Il releva la tête. Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent en même temps. Leurs pensées vagabondèrent.

_" Comment dois-je le prendre, Harry ? Comme un espoir ? "_

_" Je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à lui ! A lui, Yann ou Malfoy ? " _

-Il me reste quelques jours de vacances, reprit le jeune visiteur. Y a-t-il encore dans le monde magique des choses que j'ignore et que tu aimerais me montrer ?

-Plein ! Il y en a plein ! Tiens samedi, je t'emmène à la Cave. C'est une boîte de nuit sorcière. Tu t'amuseras plus qu'ici. Désolé de t'avoir infligé ce supplice.

-N'en parlons plus. C'était une expérience à faire.

Ils ne dirent plus grand chose jusqu'à l'heure du retour. Ils étaient assis côte à côte. Leurs épaules et leurs hanches se touchaient, troublant leurs pensées respectives. Ils avaient chaud, ils étaient bien. A leur arrivée Place Grimmauld, Harry fit seulement la remarque :

-Demain, il faudra aller voir le psychomage qui t'a examiné à propos de ton amnésie. Tu dois être le seul au monde à pouvoir raconter ce qui s'est passé. Il vaut mieux le faire tant que que tes impressions sont encore toutes fraîches. Ce sera un grand progrès dans l'étude de l'Ante Memoria. Peut-être que cela donnera une piste pour un contre-sortilège.

Indomptable Harry qui refusait toujours de s'avouer vaincu ! Yann hocha la tête. Lui n'y croyait plus.

o - o - o - o

Samedi 4 août 2007, 11 heures du soir. 

Les boîtes de nuit, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues, se ressemblaient beaucoup : un bruit assourdissant, des lumières tantôt tamisées, tantôt violentes, des boissons fortes, une foule joyeuse et mouvante, des lieux de plaisir faits pour contenter les corps et vider les esprits. Yann connaissait ça, même si la Sardine n'était le week-end qu'un petit night-club avec un orchestre amateur, pour des habitués et des jeunes du voisinage. Mais il y avait tout de même des différences.

D'abord, lui et Harry était arrivés en transplanant. De loin, la boîte de nuit ressemblait à une vieille bâtisse abandonnée au milieu de nulle part mais dès qu'on franchissait un périmètre magique, elle révélait son enseigne " La Cave " et ses lumières clignotantes. Cela semblait bien petit pour la foule qui s'y pressait mais l'intérieur était agrandi magiquement. A l'entrée, le vigile et les videurs étaient munis de baguettes magiques alors que les clients devaient déposer les leurs au vestiaire.

La salle était rectangulaire, entourée de box cloisonnés sur les deux largeurs et de petites tables rondes sur une des longueurs. L'autre était occupée en partie par le bar et son zinc étincelant. Les cocktails préparés par le barman portaient des noms bizarres, inconnus de Yann pourtant connaisseur. Les plateaux apportant les commandes lévitaient du comptoir au consommateur et repartaient avec des gallions et des mornilles sans jamais se télescoper ou se tromper de table.

Des dizaines de globes de verre contenant chacun un gros serpentin lumineux flottaient sous le plafond voûté. Ils s'éloignaient discrètement des tables où des amoureux se bécotaient ou au contraire, se concentraient au-dessus de la piste de danse centrale, constamment occupée d'une bonne centaine de couples.

La musique sortait de longues baffles accrochées aux quatre coins de la salle. Le DJ se déchaînait dans une alcôve brillamment éclairée, placée en hauteur du même côté que le bar et fermée par une vitre vibrante. C'était un sorcier aux cheveux flamboyants, au corps mince et toujours en mouvement. Face à la salle, il faisait de grands gestes à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre et son visage souriait ou grimaçait comme celui d'un acteur. Il dirigeait la soirée de main de maître. Sorciers ou moldus, lents ou rapides, les morceaux de danse se succédaient sans interruption.

Yann ne connaissait ni le dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec - Viens sur mon balai oh oui ! ... - ni le funcky jazzie des Bizarr' Sisters - Ga Hi ! Ga Ho ! Ga yip yip yip ! -, mais les sons lourds et lancinants résonnaient joyeusement à ses oreilles et balançaient agréablement son corps. Il était installé avec Harry, Justin, Neville, Terry, Parvati et Hannah dans un box réservé et buvait du ... " Vodkyrak groseille verte " qui fumait un peu dans son verre. " Vodka, whisky, arak, et quatre épices sorcières chaudes, adouci d'un jus de fruit et de glaçons, lui avait glissé en douce le plateau de service. N'en abusez pas, ça saoule."

Il y eut soudain du remue-ménage dans le box voisin du leur. Une dizaine de garçons et de filles venaient d'arriver. Entre voisins de table, ils eurent vite fait connaissance. C'étaient des jeunes Américains en voyage d'agrément après leur dernière année d'études à l'université de Salem. Ils étaient à Londres pour fêter ça et ça se voyait. Les contacts se nouèrent rapidement.

Justin fut embarqué sur la piste par une brune pétillante, Parvati et Hannah pêchèrent rapidement un flirt d'un soir et Harry se mit à draguer une jolie blonde au sourire ravageur. Ils s'éloignèrent vers le bar. Neville et Terry discutaient avec les jeunes gens restants dont la plupart semblaient déjà bien chargés d'alcool. Sauf un beau brun calé dans un angle de la banquette, qui restait silencieux et lançait des regards en coin vers Yann avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci avait remarqué son manège et il avait compris le message. Lui non plus ne parlait pas. Depuis que Harry s'était éloigné avec sa blonde, l'ambiance lui paraissait moins joyeuse. Il était ... pas jaloux, non ... enfin si ... déçu plutôt. Harry l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Bon, puisque c'était comme ça, lui aussi allait s'amuser un peu.

Il se leva, eut un regard de connivence avec le beau brun - ça il savait très bien faire - puis il se dirigea vers une double porte ouverte juste à côté du bar, qui donnait à l'arrière de la boîte de nuit sur un jardin clos. Il passa intentionnellement à côté de Harry qui le suivit des yeux. L'Américain le rejoignit près de la porte et ils disparurent ensemble à l'extérieur.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, le son de la musique s'atténua grandement. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par quelques globes de verre. Il faisait très doux. Une petite brise rafraîchissait l'air. L'endroit idéal pour flirter ! D'ailleurs quelques couples enlacés baguenaudaient déjà parmi les buissons. Mais ils étaient les seuls garçons à y flâner ensemble.

Les présentations furent vite faites. L'Américain se nommait Edgar et bien entendu, il était gay. Ils fumèrent des cigarettes moldues que Yann avait toujours en poche même s'il les utilisait rarement, ils discutèrent, se rapprochèrent et ce fut Edgar qui le premier effleura du bout des doigts le visage de Yann. Dans l'ombre d'un pommier aux branches basses, ils s'enlacèrent et échangèrent des baisers entrecoupés de quelques confidences. C'était assez tendre, même s'ils avaient chaud tous les deux et que leur sexe commençait à durcir. Quoi, c'était juste un flirt, pour le plaisir !

C'était tout autre chose aux yeux de Harry qui avait quitté sa conquête assez brusquement et s'était avancé jusqu'à la double porte. Lui distinguait deux silhouettes étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre et des baisers qui n'en finissaient pas. Le spectacle lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Il avait déjà vu deux homos se comporter en couple. Seamus et Dennis ne se gênaient pas en sa présence puisqu'il était au courant de leur liaison secrète. Mais voir Yann embrasser un garçon - voir Draco Malfoy embrasser un garçon ? - c'était tout différent.

Il regagna sa table et comme Terry et trois voisins de la table d'à côté, il se mit à boire. Les tournées de Whisky Pur Feu et de Bourbon Grande Epoque défilèrent. Seul, Neville ne buvait pas. Il était responsable des autres pour la soirée et se contentait de jus de fruits exotiques. A un moment, l'un des Américains sortit de sa poche un étui à cigarettes contenant des " bouts ", des petits cigares rouge sombre qui ne produisaient aucune fumée extérieure et étaient donc tolérés dans les boîtes de nuit sorcières.

Chaque bouffée aspirée avait un effet planant immédiat. C'était assez inoffensif et de courte durée. Toutefois, ces " bouts " ne faisaient pas très bon ménage avec l'alcool. Si bien que lorsque Yann revint dans la salle, avec les joues un peu rouges, après un détour par les toilettes pour se soulager de sa tension, il découvrit un Harry aux pupilles dilatées, ivre mais portant beau, jouant à la star adulée et blasée. Son plus mauvais rôle !

Les occupants de la table voisine avaient découvert que le célèbre Harry Potter était parmi eux. Ils avaient justement étudié la Grande Guerre contre Voldemort en dernière année et posaient toutes sortes de questions plus ou moins stupides. A l'exception d'Edgar, capitaine de soirée comme Neville, les garçons étaient bourrés et même les filles étaient pompettes. Le niveau de la conversation s'en ressentait.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à deux heures du matin mais l'ambiance joyeuse n'y était plus. Seul Justin continuait à bien s'amuser. Il ne manquait pratiquement aucune danse et comme il faisait rire ses partenaires, elles étaient parfois plusieurs à se trémousser à ses côtés et à faire le spectacle sur la piste. Les globes lumineux se pressaient au-dessus de leur groupe et à la fin, les autres danseurs applaudissaient.

Hannah avait disparu pendant un moment. Après avoir flirté avec un Américain, elle avait entraîné l'une des Américaines dans le jardin et ma foi, elles s'étaient amusées entre filles à pelote-moi ci, caresse-moi là. Sur la piste, Parvati fascinait son partenaire qui bavait un peu en la regardant avec des yeux de poisson frit, tout en dansant avec elle au corps à corps. En revenant de son escapade, Yann s'était assis à côté de Neville et observait le manège de chacun sans se mêler à la conversation. Lui aussi était passé aux jus de fruits. En bon barman, il n'abusait jamais de l'alcool.

Puis vint le moment où les capitaines de soirée décidèrent que c'était l'heure du départ. D'ailleurs, le plateau refusait de servir une dernière tournée " pour la route ! " Hannah et Parvati avaient regagné la tablée et bâillaient peu discrètement derrière leurs mains. Deux Américains ronflaient, la tête de l'un posée sur l'épaule de l'autre et la jolie blonde au sourire ravageur, qui avait l'alcool triste, pleurait sur ses échecs sentimentaux dans son " BloodySuzy framboise cassis ". La soirée bien commencée se terminait en eau de boudin.

Yann se demandait toutefois comment tout ce beau monde allait repartir sans casse. Il eut alors l'occasion de découvrir un nouveau moyen de transport sorcier. Devant la boîte de nuit, Neville leva haut sa baguette et un énorme bus violet à étages surgit de nulle part et s'arrêta pile devant eux. Ils y montèrent tous, les plus valides soutenant leurs camarades, et dans une accélération soudaine, l'engin démarra.

Heureusement, tous les passagers s'étaient assis, effondrés plutôt, dans les fauteuils car le trajet fut comme d'habitude chaotique. Après des détours et plusieurs arrêts, deux des passagers furent déposés sans douceur devant le 12 square Grimmauld. Ils entrèrent dans le Hall et soudain, Harry se tourna vers Yann et dit d'une voix impérative :

" Maintenant, Malfoy, je veux que tu m'embrasses ! "

Surpris, le jeune homme recula d'un pas et regarda attentivement son hôte. Harry avait les yeux dangereusement brillants et un sourire ensorceleur aux lèvres. Il leva la main et comme Edgar, caressa doucement la joue de Yann. Celui-ci secoua la tête et répondit :

-Harry, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Viens, il faut aller dormir.

Il l'entraîna dans l'escalier mais à mi-hauteur, le Griffondor s'accrocha à lui et reprit :

-Allez, Malfoy, embrasse-moi ! Tu l'as fait avec cet Américain que tu n'avais jamais vu. Pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es ivre, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Monte !

Il le poussa, lui fit gravir les dernières marches et l'amena jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il voulut s'éloigner mais une main le retint par la manche. Harry le regardait avec des yeux ... suppliants et ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. Il murmura :

-Embrasse-moi, Draco ... s'il te plaît.

La tentation fut trop forte. Toute la soirée, le jeune homme avait espéré que Harry ferait un peu attention à lui. Au lieu de ça, le Griffondor avait flirté avec une blonde puis il avait bu plus que de raison. C'était bien la peine de l'emmener dans une boîte de nuit sorcière ! Maintenant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans ce couloir faiblement éclairé et Harry voulait un baiser.

Peut-être juste un baiser de bonne nuit, en toute camaraderie ? Non, c'était plus que ça. Harry avait besoin - envie ? - de quelque chose d'autre car le mélange boisson fumée planante le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, vraiment. Lui aussi en avait envie, terriblement envie. Il se sentait attiré de plus en plus par ce jeune homme brun toujours un peu ébouriffé, par ces yeux verts brillants derrière les lunettes fines, par ce sourire ...

Il ne résista pas. Il tendit les bras, attrapa Harry par la taille et le serra contre lui en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Griffondor réagit aussitôt. Ses mais se posèrent sur la nuque de Yann et le baiser se fit tout de suite dévorant, passionné. Leurs langues se cherchaient derrière la barrière ouverte des dents. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient et le souffle déjà leur manquait. Ils s'aspiraient l'un l'autre, aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre le dessus. Alors leurs corps entrèrent en danse.

Leurs poitrines, leurs ventres, leurs cuisses se soudèrent. Leurs hanches bougeaient dans la même cadence, leurs sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre et durcissaient. Harry recula d'un pas et se retrouva pressé contre le mur par un Yann à la bouche et aux mains avides. Les sensations vertigineuses lui brouillaient l'esprit autant que l'alcool et la fumée. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec une fille. Etait-ce parce qu'il subissait au lieu de dominer ?

Il voulut retourner la situation à son profit. Il poussa Yann vers le mur en face mais les excès de la soirée se faisant sentir, il trébucha, faillit tomber et se raccrocha à l'épaule de son partenaire ... qui reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il profitait d'un moment d'égarement de Harry pour ... pour ... non, pas pour le forcer, mais pour contenter son propre désir. Son partenaire était ivre et drogué, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

D'accord, lui était parfaitement conscient de ses actes et avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sans doute continué le flirt commencé et serait même aller plus loin sans remords. Mais c'était Harry et Yann se rendait soudain compte qu'il tenait bien trop à lui pour profiter de la situation. Il repoussa fermement son partenaire et gardant la main sur sa poitrine pour l'éloigner de lui, il dit d'une voix éraillée :

-Bon, la séance de bécotage est terminée. Va dormir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, poussa Harry à l'intérieur, referma sèchement et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers du deuxième étage. Il arriva en haut tout essoufflé et entra dans la salle de bain pour faire une pause et se rafraîchir. En dessous, Harry, à demi inconscient, s'écroulait sur son lit sans même se déchausser et plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Yann eut beaucoup plus de mal à se calmer et à s'endormir. Il fit de drôles de rêves et se réveilla avec une belle érection matinale.

Il fit sa toilette et descendit à la cuisine en se demandant ce que Harry allait penser au réveil de la séance de la veille. Il n'y avait là que Mimsy qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Kreatur est allé apporter à Maître Harry la potion des lendemains de fête, couina l'elfe. Il en a rarement besoin mais la soirée d'hier était sans doute bien arrosée. Maître Yann a aussi besoin d'une dose de potion ?

-Non merci Mimsy, ça va. Je vais attendre Harry pour commencer.

_" Peut-être que le baiser lui aura plu, pensait-il. Peut-être qu'il me verra maintenant comme un partenaire possible. Il est hétéro, c'est d'accord, mais il m'a tout de même demandé de l'embrasser. Et pas un petit bécot sans importance ! Un vrai, avec la langue et tout le corps qui participe ! Il en faudrait vraiment très peu pour que je tombe amoureux de lui. Un sourire de sa part ce matin et je crois que je fondrais ... Il me plaît. Vraiment. Est-ce que je l'aime ? _

Arrivé à ce point de sa réflexion, Yann se dit qu'il allait trop loin et trop vite. C'était un simple emballement du corps. Pas de l'amour. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait en amour ? Avait-il ... Draco Malfoy avait-il aimé quelqu'un autrefois ? La mère de Stellane par exemple ? Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas homo dans leur jeunesse. Pourquoi l'était-il à présent ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand Harry apparut à la porte de la cuisine, souriant, l'air très en forme.

" Bonjour, Yann. Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Harry. Oui, ça va. Et toi, pas trop mal aux cheveux ?

-Ah ! Mimsy t'a parlé de la potion anti-gueule de bois ! Très pratique ! La prochaine fois qu'on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, je t'emmènerai chez l'apothicaire et je te montrerai les remèdes sorciers pour diverses occasions. J'en avais bien besoin ce matin ! Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête carabiné ! Comment s'est terminée la soirée à la Cave ? Je ne me souviens même pas être rentré à la maison ! C'est toi qui m'as emmené dans ma chambre ?

Yann n'en revenait pas ! Harry avait tout oublié ! Sous le coup de la déception, il répondit d'une voix traînante assez proche de l'ancienne voix de Draco Malfoy :

-Ne crains pas pour ta vertu ! J'ai juste ouvert ta porte et je t'ai poussé à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je saute sur tous les hommes qui passent !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'offusqua Harry. Enfin, tu ne t'es pas gêné avec ton Américain !

-C'est le principe des sorties en boîte ! On drague, c'est tout ! Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé avec ta blonde ?

-Ouais, si on veut ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Elle me racontait ses aventures avec les autres membres de son groupe et elle se lamentait sur son peu de réussite sentimentale ! Elle avait beau être jolie, elle était assez énervante ! Et en plus elle ne tenait pas l'alcool !

-Toi non plus si j'en juge par ton état en fin de soirée !

-C'est à cause des petits trucs rouges ! Je n'y avais jamais touché et je ne connaissais pas leurs effets secondaires !

-Je te croyais plus prudent vis à vis de la drogue !

-Ce n'est pas considéré comme une drogue sinon on ne les autoriserait pas à la Cave ! Il ne faut pas en abuser, voilà tout ! C'est juste fait pour se détendre !

-Oh ça, pour être détendu ... ! Il fallait te voir à l'œuvre ! Ton numéro de héros de guerre blasé était parfait. Les Amerloques buvaient tous du petit lait en t'écoutant discourir !

-Tu es jaloux ? Tu n'as attiré l'attention que du seul homo de la bande !

-Au moins il était sobre, lui ! Son haleine ne puait pas l'alcool et le truc bizarre !

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Mimsy et Kreatur se faisaient tout petits dans un coin de la cuisine. Tout à coup, la bouilloire posée sur les braises dans la cheminée se mit à siffler. Ce fut comme si un arbitre mettait fin à un match. Harry éclata de rire.

-Mais ma parole ! On est en train de se faire une scène ! Excuse-moi, je suis ridicule ! Désolé d'avoir gâché ta fin de soirée. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis comporté aussi stupidement. Oublions si tu veux bien. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, on a tous les deux besoin de s'aérer. Que dirais-tu d'aller sur un hippodrome ? C'est moldu mais j'aime les courses de chevaux. S'il te reste de la monnaie anglaise, tu pourras parier. Attention, c'est comme l'alcool ! Ça devient vite un vice ...

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Yann n'avait pas très faim. Le fait que Harry ne se souvienne pas du baiser lui restait sur le cœur. Enfin c'était bien lui qui avait demandé ...

Rectification. Harry avait demandé à Draco Malfoy de l'embrasser, pas à Yann Kerrye. Lui avait juste profité de la situation. Mais tout de même, pourquoi un hétéro quémanderait-il un baiser à un homo ? Pour quelle obscure raison ? Une sorte de vengeance envers son ex-ennemi ? Une attirance refoulée qui ne se manifesterait que lorsque Harry n'était pas sur ses gardes ? Une simple envie bizarre née de l'ivresse ?

Yann émietta son dernier toast et siffla le fond de sa tasse. Ne pas trop penser dans ces cas-là ! Va pour les courses de chevaux ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Harry Potter ! J'ai décidé de te séduire et je réussirai ! Foi de ... de quoi au juste ? De Kerrye ou de Malfoy ?

Irrésistible Yann, avec son esprit calculateur inné d'avant et le singulier pouvoir de son charme androgyne d'après ...

o – o – o – o

A suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

14 : Yann ou Draco, that is the question.

o – o – o – o

Chambre de Harry Potter, vendredi 10 août 2007, 7 heures du matin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. La journée commençait bien. Le soleil filtrait par une fente des volets, le temps serait beau pour la visite à Poudlard. Le Département des Transports Magiques avait accepté de lui louer un portoloin pour le voyage, non sans réticences. D'habitude, il fallait faire une demande longtemps à l'avance et il y avait une grosse caution à déposer en cas de perte ou de vol. Mais on avait fait une exception pour lui. Il est vrai que jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais demandé de faveurs.

C'était une des dernières expériences qu'il tentait pour raviver la mémoire de Yann. Il espérait aussi un choc dimanche quand les Vélanes viendraient pour leur visite habituelle à Stellane. Mais même lui commençait à douter. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de retrouver Draco Malfoy. Yann était beaucoup plus agréable que l'ancien Serpentard. Ils venaient de vivre ensemble quelques jours de vacances formidables et il en souriait encore tout seul au réveil.

Au lendemain de la journée passée sur l'hippodrome, ils étaient allés au terrain d'entraînement des Aurors. Harry savait par Justin que du nouveau matériel pour les filatures des malfaiteurs et le pistage des produits interdits était arrivé. Luna serait présente avec quelques collègues, avec aussi des jeunes gens que les rats du Ministère avaient récemment élus et qui faisaient leur apprentissage.

Bien sûr, Harry n'était là qu'en visiteur puisqu'il était en vacances mais il voulait montrer à Yann en quoi consistait le travail des Aurors. Avec le secret espoir que le jeune homme serait séduit par le métier et qu'il déciderait de postuler pour un emploi. Ils avaient ainsi pu découvrir les nouvelles tenues de désillusionnement qui permettaient de se fondre parfaitement dans le décor. Elles étaient presque aussi performantes que la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Du coup, le soir, il avait sorti ce précieux souvenir de son père, rangé dans un tiroir de sa commode depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis, pris d'une joyeuse crise de folie douce, il avait proposé à Yann une partie de cache-cache sorcier. Ils s'étaient poursuivis dans toute la maison, le premier dissimulé sous la cape, le second essayant de deviner où l'autre se déplaçait aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils riaient et jouaient comme deux gamins qu'ils étaient encore. Surtout Yann qui en avait profité pour attraper plusieurs fois Harry par surprise et pour le serrer contre lui, amicalement bien sûr !

Essoufflés et heureux, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la cuisine où Mimsy leur avait fait des crêpes. De nouveau, Harry avait insisté pour que Yann reste dans le monde sorcier. Mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il retournerait sans doute bientôt à Penzance. Le dimanche, il avait téléphoné à Ma Kerrye depuis le hall du champ de courses. Elle espérait son retour car, disait-elle, son remplaçant ne faisait pas l'affaire.

A cette pensée, Harry se rembrunit un peu mais en repensant aux autres journées passées, il se sentit de nouveau plein d'espoir. Il voulait vraiment que Yann reste à Londres. Il aimait sa compagnie, sa malice, sa joie de vivre. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent avec les filles. Elles, il fallait les séduire tout en évitant soigneusement de trop s'y attacher et surtout ne pas se faire piéger dans des relations durables. Avec Yann, c'était sans équivoque. Il pouvait être lui-même sans se tenir sans cesse sur ses gardes.

Le mardi, ils étaient allés à King Cross, d'abord côté gare de marchandises moldue, là où probablement, Théodore Nott avait jeté l'Ante Memoria sur Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient passés sans le savoir juste à l'endroit où c'était arrivé mais rien n'avait éveillé l'intérêt de Yann. Puis ils étaient passés côté sorcier en traversant le pilier entre les quais neuf et dix. Le train de Poudlard stationnait au neuf trois quart mais sa locomotive rouge ne fumait pas. Elle attendait la rentrée de septembre pour se réveiller.

Ils étaient montés dans un wagon et Harry avait montré à Yann l'endroit où Malfoy l'avait attaqué en sixième année. Bon d'accord, il l'espionnait, caché sous sa cape. Mais tout de même, le Serpentard lui avait cassé le nez d'un coup de talon ! Harry racontait ça à son invité sans même faire le rapprochement avec son ancien ennemi. Yann était Yann et Malfoy était Malfoy. A certains moments, Harry oubliait totalement que c'était la même personne physique avec des cerveaux différents. D'ailleurs le jeune homme ne s'était pas formalisé de l'histoire. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Le lendemain, ils étaient retournés sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était l'Ile aux Trésors ! Harry voulait offrir à Yann un animal magique, comme Hagrid l'avait fait autrefois avec Edwige, la chouette blanche. Mais le jeune homme avait refusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un hibou, d'un serpent ou d'un chat magique à la Sardine ! Il ferait fuir les clients ! Mais il avait trouvé son bonheur dans les Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux de Weasley and Co.

Georges avait été surpris, presque fâché de voir Draco Malfoy entrer dans sa boutique - les mauvais souvenirs avaient la vie dure - mais il avait finalement été désarmé par le sourire de Yann Kerrye. Il lui avait montré sa dernière trouvaille : un perroquet magique qui retenait toutes les blagues, toutes les injures, toutes les grossièretés qu'on disait en sa présence et qui les répétait d'une voix forte quand on le grattait sous le bec. De quoi faire un tabac chez les pêcheurs de sardines ! Harry en rigolait encore dans son lit. Ah ! Ce n'était pas ce petit aristocrate de Malfoy qui aurait ri de ces pitreries !

Hier jeudi, ils avaient transplané jusqu'aux serres expérimentales du Ministère. Là, des botanistes sorciers faisaient des recherches sur toutes sortes de plantes pour améliorer la pharmacopée magique et aussi dans d'autres domaines comme les produits d'entretien pour les ménagères, les engrais et les pesticides écologiques pour les jardiniers amateurs de plus en plus nombreux et bien sûr les cosmétiques et les parfums. Neville travaillait dans ce secteur et s'était proposé comme guide.

Il leur avait fait visiter les laboratoires où des liquides de diverses couleurs bouillonnaient doucement dans des cornues transparentes. Harry avait reconnu de la Felix Felicis dans l'une d'elle mais on ne pouvait en approcher. Elle était protégée par une barrière magique. Même le sorcier qui la transvasait dans de tout petits flacons travaillait de loin, avec des pinces. Il aurait été trop tentant de s'en approprier quelques gouttes. La potion de chance pouvait-elle agir sur la mémoire de Yann, se demandait Harry ? Il faudrait peut-être essayer.

A la distillerie, on préparait du Polynectar. Deux alambics en cuivre produisaient le premier de l'extrait de polygonum, le second un concentré de sysimbre, qui seraient ensuite ajoutés aux autres ingrédients pour préparer la potion de transformation. C'était une commande du Département des Aurors, qui l'utilisaient dans leurs missions d'infiltration des réseaux de magie noire. En ce moment par exemple, expliquait Harry à ses compagnons, on s'en servait pour dépister et suivre les membres d'une secte de soi-disant vampires. Ils étaient peu nombreux et ne semblaient pas dangereux mais ils inquiétaient le Ministère.

Le plus intéressant, ça avait été la visite des différentes serres, surtout celles des plantes magiques fleuries, le domaine de Neville. Leurs fragrances étaient variées et allaient du chou fermenté - la base d'un excellent déodorant, disait le jeune botaniste - au plus capiteux des parfums. Yann en avait été tout étourdi et il avait fallu que Harry le prenne par la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes. C'était à ce moment que le Gryffondor avait remarqué la douceur du corps qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Léger et souple et agréable à soutenir. Il en souriait encore.

Deux serres étaient interdites de visite mais Neville avait fait une exception pour ses deux amis. Dans la première, il faisait sombre. Un voile noir occultait les vitrages. A l'intérieur, les bulbes de Spatus Saxifrageae Septimus arrivaient à maturité. Ils servaient à fabriquer la potion Remue-Méninges et bientôt, tous les étudiants de Poudlard voudraient en acheter pour la rentrée. Leur odeur était piquante et amère. Neville avait conseillé à Yann de la respirer profondément. Un effet sur ses neurones déconnectés peut-être ? Mais le jeune homme avait seulement été pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'avait plié en deux dans les bras de Harry.

L'autre serre était fermée par un sortilège de clôture mais Neville connaissait le mot de passe. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante car le soleil y pénétrait à flots. Les longues tables de culture étaient entièrement couvertes de petites plantes aux feuilles minces pointant à la base et aux multiples fleurs jaune d'or à sept pétales au bout d'une tige droite. Elles formaient comme un immense tapis et répandaient un parfum suave, entêtant à la longue.

"N'approchez pas, avait murmuré Neville. Ce sont des sensitives. Elles se referment si on les touche et quelquefois elles boudent pendant plusieurs jours. Or c'est demain que l'équipe des amoureux et des amoureuses doit venir les faucher. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir les approcher sans risque. Elles servent à fabriquer des potions contre la mélancolie et les peines de cœur. Mais des petits malins les utilisent aussi pour concocter des philtres d'amour, de l'Amortensia en particulier. Après la cueillette, on va les distiller dans le plus grand alambic du laboratoire. Ce jour-là, le personnel peut prendre congé. Certains craignent les effets secondaires des émanations. Elles rendent amoureux de la première personne qu'on a sous les yeux. Bon ça ne dure que quelques jours mais ça peut causer des problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Tu es tout pâle .

- C'est le parfum. Il vaudrait mieux que je sorte.

Il avait quitté la serre avec Neville mais Yann s'y était attardé. Il avait fermé les yeux et inspiré profondément l'air lourd de senteurs capiteuses. Du dehors, les deux Griffondors l'avait vu sourire d'un air un peu mystérieux et son visage s'était comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Harry avait senti monter en lui une brusque bouffée de chaleur. Yann semblait si jeune, si … innocent, si fragile …

o – o – o – o

Est-il amoureux ? se demanda Harry en repoussant le drap pour se lever. Mais de qui ? Il avait été très aimable avec l'une des apprenties Aurors, celle au rat noir avec des moustaches rouges. Il avait ri et plaisanté avec elle ... Elle lui avait fait les yeux doux ... Ah mais non ! Yann était gay, il l'avait dit lui-même et il avait embrassé cet Américain à la Cave ...

En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Harry se posait des questions. Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez Yann ? Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Ils étaient juste amis. Alors pourquoi sentait-il une pointe de jalousie lui piquer le cœur en repensant à la scène sous le pommier ? Il était hétéro. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sentimentales ou sexuelles avec un garçon. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Seamus et Dennis étaient ses amis mais il n'envisageait de les imiter.

Depuis Ginny ... - ce nom provoquait encore en lui une bouffée d'amertume ... ah non tiens ! pas aujourd'hui ! le lointain souvenir de la trahison s'estompait ... - depuis la jeune rousse donc, il avait navigué d'aventure en aventure et s'en était bien trouvé. Et voilà que tout à coup, il avait envie d'autre chose. De se ranger peut-être ? De fonder une famille ? La maison de Sirius Black était grande et comme elle semblerait vide si Yann s'en allait ! Même si Stellane et Gabrielle revenaient bientôt de vacances, ce ne serait pas pareil. Elles avaient leur monde de filles. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui partage son univers masculin. Yann était parfait pour ça et voilà qu'il parlait de partir!

Quoi ? Alors là, pas question ! Qu'il soit Malfoy ou Kerrye, le jeune blond devait vivre dans son monde, chez les sorciers ! Poudlard allait libérer sa mémoire de ses chaînes. On n'oubliait pas Poudlard ! Salazar Serpentard lui-même allait s'occuper d'une de ses ouailles ! S'il le fallait, Harry traînerait Yann jusque dans la Chambre des secrets ! Jusque sous les branches du saule cogneur ! Jusque dans l'antre des araignées géantes ! Malfoy devait retrouver ses souvenirs point barre ...

Hola ! Attends un peu ! Si Yann redevenait Draco, il ne resterait de toute façon pas chez lui, square Grimmauld ! Il irait vivre au manoir avec sa mère et peut-être son père s'il était bientôt libéré d'Azkaban ! Harry avait bien l'intention de révéler ce qui se passait à la prison. Les Détraqueurs étaient abominables. Nul être humain ne méritait un supplice pareil. C'était une honte pour la Justice Magique !

En plus, si Yann retrouvait la mémoire, il redeviendrait le jeune homme orgueilleux qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Moins méprisant sans doute, à l'image du Draco Malfoy débarquant chez lui avec Stellane dans les bras quatre ans auparavant ...

Stellane ... Elle devait revenir à la maison demain samedi pour la visite dominicale de ses tantes Vélanes ... Elle espérait retrouver son père et non un aimable jeune homme qui n'avait d'elle qu'une image fugitive ... Elle avait plusieurs fois envoyé un hibou pour demander des nouvelles … Elle était restée trois semaines dans la Chaumière aux coquillages mais maintenant, elle avait hâte de rentrer …

Harry soupira en finissant sa toilette. Les soucis refaisaient surface. Dommage ! La matinée avait si bien commencé ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il balance ainsi entre Yann et Malfoy, entre son ex ennemi et son nouvel ami - oui on pouvait dire ça comme ça - entre les deux facettes opposées du même être, un beau blond aux yeux bleu gris qu'il ... appréciait ... désirait ... aimait ... ?

Non mais ça va pas ?

o - o - o - o

Même jour, même heure, chambre de Yann Kerrye. 

Les pensées du jeune blond en question étaient plus moroses que celles de Harry. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait déployé des trésors de séduction subtile pour conquérir son hôte mais sans véritable résultat. Harry le considérait comme un camarade agréable, il se plaisait en sa compagnie, c'était visible, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il ne manifestait pas ce trouble des sens, prémices révélateurs d'un penchant amoureux ou du moins d'un désir sexuel. C'était un innocent qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Il en avait pourtant déployées, des tentatives d'approche ! N'importe quel homme, même hétéro, aurait réagi à ses avances ! Il l'avait serré contre lui chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. - Ah ! Cette partie de cache-cache avec la cape d'invisibilité ! - Il avait ri et plaisanté tout en faisant des allusions discrètes à ses sentiments. Il s'était intéressé sincèrement à tout ce que Harry lui avait montré ou expliqué. Il l'avait titillé en prétendant vouloir rentrer à Penzance. Chaque fois, son hôte protestait et lui demandait de rester dans le monde sorcier mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Il fallait en finir. Yann prit une résolution. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire un tour dans leur ancienne école. Il trouverait un moyen de provoquer directement Harry. Si celui-ci ne lui montrait pas plus d'intérêt, il partirait lundi, après la visite des fameuses Vélanes, ces femmes magiques à qui soi-disant aucun homme ne résistait. Enfin lui ne leur céderait sûrement pas ! Pas après ce qu'il avait découvert dans la serre des fleurs jaunes.

Il avait fermé les yeux et respiré leur parfum à fond. Et derrière ses paupières closes, une image s'était formée, l'image toute simple de Harry, souriant, lumineux, rayonnant. Il avait eu l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, de l'avoir toujours attendu, espéré, désiré. C'était son compagnon dévolu, son unique, son âme sœur. Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait que deux options, le conquérir ou le perdre. Car il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de le côtoyer sans pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, sans le prendre dans ses bras, sans l'embrasser comme la nuit de la Cave ... C'était aujourd'hui ou ce ne serait jamais.

Yann repoussa le drap et se leva. Il en avait fini avec les allusions, les ruses, les chemins détournés. Malgré les réticences liées à son caractère plutôt secret et dissimulateur, il allait avoir avec Harry une discussion franche. Ce ne serait pas facile mais le moyen de faire autrement avec cet obstiné, réfugié, enfermé derrière des barrières de protection aussi solides qu'invisibles ! Il ne voulait rien voir ? Il allait entendre !

o - o - o - o

Dix heures, école de sorcellerie Poudlard, quelque part en Ecosse.

Le portoloin les avait conduits devant le portail du Château. On ne pouvait ni transplaner ni atterrir plus loin. Les sortilèges de sécurité avaient été remis en place, même si les temps troublés étaient terminés depuis plus de neuf ans. Yann regardait avec surprise l'énorme masse de pierre et ses multiples tours, le parc avec au loin une forêt touffue, le lac aux eaux sombres et immobiles. C'était un endroit magnifique. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Du moins depuis quatre ans, depuis son amnésie.

Harry lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les sept années qu'ils avaient passées en ce lieu. Il lui avait montré des photos. C'était un peu comme quand Ma Kerrye lui racontait la jeunesse de son fils et implantait dans son cerveau des souvenirs factices. Sauf que là c'était vrai. Yann était maintenant convaincu d'avoir vécu autrefois sous le nom de Draco Malfoy, sans que sa mémoire en ait conservé la moindre trace.

De toute façon, ce serait comme ça qu'on l'appellerait ici. Pas la peine d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ce nom et préférait celui de Yann Kerrye. Même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, c'était bien dans cette école qu'il avait fait ses études et non pas dans un lycée de Penzance. Alors pour une journée, va pour Draco Malfoy ! Parfois, il ne savait plus très bien lui-même qui il était réellement.

Il avait fait tellement de découvertes depuis qu'il était dans le monde des sorciers ! Ici aussi, tout était nouveau pour lui, à commencer par le vieil homme suivi d'un chat aux yeux jaunes qui arrivait pour leur ouvrir la grille. Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne, d'après ses renseignements. Chose curieuse, le concierge le saluait et lui souriait largement alors qu'il regardait à peine du côté de Harry. Une préférence ancienne sans doute !

" Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Le Ministère nous a prévenus de votre arrivée mais il n'y a pratiquement que les elfes de maison au Château. Madame la Directrice et la plupart des Professeurs sont encore en vacances pour quelques jours. Il ne reste que Sibylle Trelawney et Rubeus Hagrid ...

La professeur de divination et le garde-chasse. Harry n'aimait pas la première qui prédisait toujours sa mort imminente mais il avait beaucoup de sympathie pour le second, un demi-géant qui avait un faible pour les animaux dangereux et les dragons. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas en ce moment dans sa cabane une couvée de Scroutts à pétard ou un loup-garou malade !

-... Allez à la cuisine et demandez aux elfes de vous préparer vos plats préférés. Ils vous attendent avec impatience, continuait Argus Rusard. Monsieur Malfoy, cela fait si longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu au Château. Comment va Madame votre mère ?

-Bien je vous remercie, répondit Yann qui pensait plutôt à Ma Kerrye qu'à Narcissa Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas rendu visite à sa véritable mère. Harry lui avait expliqué son cas, il était inutile de la perturber davantage. D'ailleurs, le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Il avait juste atterri une fois devant les grilles du manoir pendant ses premiers essais de transplanage au loin, mais sans entrer dans le parc ou dans la maison car cela n'évoquait rien pour lui.

Comme cet immense Château d'ailleurs. Mais cela faisait plaisir à Harry de retrouver l'époque de sa jeunesse. Lui, ça l'attristait plutôt. Ce trou dans sa mémoire lui pesait de plus en plus. Il n'avait guère envie de remuer des souvenirs qui ne reviendraient sans doute jamais. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il avait une conquête à faire. Il suivit donc son guide quand il entreprit l'exploration de Poudlard.

Ils descendirent des escaliers, Harry chatouilla la poire d'un tableau et une porte s'ouvrit sur une immense cuisine souterraine. Des dizaines d'elfes s'activaient autour de quatre longues tables. D'après la délicieuse odeur, ils préparaient des conserves et des confitures. Prunes, pommes, poires, coings, melons, fraises et autres fruits mûrs à point débordaient de grandes corbeilles.

Certains s'alignaient tout seuls sur des claies de bois. Un sortilège formulé pour leur conservation et ils disparaissaient ensuite dans des réserves fraîches et bien aérées. D'autres bouillonnaient doucement dans de grands chaudrons de cuivre accrochés dans les cheminées monumentales.

Des elfes en tablier blanc remplissaient avec des louches d'innombrables pots de verre qui s'envolaient ensuite vers des étagères. D'autres préparaient des boissons pétillantes et des jus de fruits, en découpant par exemple d'énormes citrouilles en dés et en les passant ensuite dans une centrifugeuse magique. Ça s'activait dans tous les coins. On préparait l'arrivée de centaines d'élèves dotés d'un solide appétit, qu'il faudrait nourrir pendant toute une année.

Mais brusquement tout travail cessa quand les elfes aperçurent les deux visiteurs. Ils se précipitèrent vers Harry et l'entourèrent en battant des mains mais ils n'approchèrent pas de Yann qu'ils regardaient avec un peu d'effroi. Draco Malfoy ne leur avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. Il fallut leur expliquer brièvement la situation Tout s'arrangea et le chef cuisinier leur promit ...

"... de la tarte à la mélasse, bien sûr Maître Harry ... et des éclairs au chocolat, certainement Maître Draco ... "

Ils quittèrent la cuisine chaleureuse et entreprirent de visiter le Château. Ils croisèrent d'autres elfes occupés à faire le ménage, à astiquer les armures, à chasser les araignées, à traquer la poussière. Tous paraissaient heureux de revoir Harry Potter et tous avaient le même réflexe de recul devant Yann.

" J'étais si terrible que ça ? s'étonnait le jeune homme.

-Disons que tu étais orgueilleux et que tu méprisais tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des personnes riches ayant le Sang Pur. Ça semble complètement ridicule à l'époque actuelle, le monde magique a évolué, mais c'est ce qui a provoqué la guerre autrefois. Maintenant dès l'enfance, on apprend aux jeunes sorciers l'égalité et la tolérance. Ou du moins le respect des autres. Ça marche assez bien, sauf quand il s'agit de Quidditch. Les supporters sont aussi chauvins qu'avant ! Je me demande bien quelle équipe va gagner le tournoi l'an prochain. Serpentard contre Griffondor, c'était le match le plus attendu de l'année. Ah jeunesse !

-Harry, tu parles comme si tu avais cent ans ! Tu n'es pas si vieux ! Au contraire ! Tu es un jeune homme très séduisant ! Je suppose même que tu as brisé bien des cœurs dans cette école. Avais-tu une petite amie ou même plusieurs ?

Mais il vit son compagnon changer de visage. Il sentit qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses amours. Tout ce que Yann savait, c'était que son hôte était volage et n'avait pas d'attache sérieuse. Au lieu de lui répondre, Harry se tourna vers le portrait d'une diva en robe rose. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune de Griffondor.

-Ah c'est vrai, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, dit-il.

-Il n'y en a pas pour le moment, répondit la grosse dame. Mais je vous reconnais. Vous êtes Harry Potter. Vous pouvez entrer et vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy, même s'il est rare qu'un Serpentard se hasarde par ici.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce chaleureuse, tendue de rouge et d'or. La cheminée était éteinte mais Harry l'alluma d'un " Incendio ". Ils s'assirent côte à côte en face des flammes sur un canapé un peu défoncé. Soudain, Harry se mit à parler d'une voix un peu rauque.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de Ginny à son invité et il avait l'impression que ça le soulagerait d'un poids. Il raconta tout : leur idylle avant la guerre, leur séparation pendant la septième année, leurs retrouvailles après la victoire, les fiançailles et puis sa voix se cassa un peu sur la trahison. Mais finalement, il se sentit plus léger. Il se tourna vers Yann avec un léger sourire.

-C'est loin maintenant. On dirait bien que le feu de Griffondor a brûlé ces souvenirs et m'en a délivré. Tu vois, j'ai pu en parler sans tristesse.

-Crois-tu que maintenant tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? murmura Yann en se rapprochant un peu de Harry.

-C'est étrange que tu me dises ça. Je pense en effet à me ranger. J'en ai un peu assez de ma vie de patachon. Je voudrais ... je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Un nouvel amour peut-être. Quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance. Pour fonder une famille ... pour avoir des enfants ...

Malgré la chaleur des flammes, Yann sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos.

-As-tu quelqu'un en vue ? reprit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Non pas précisément. Je commence juste à y penser. Mais toi, tu ne m'as rien dit. As-tu laissé une petite amie à Penzance ? Je veux dire un petit ami. Ton cœur est-il pris ?

-Oui, répondit Yann après un léger silence. J'aime quelqu'un. Mais il ne le sait pas.

Inexplicablement, Harry ressentit au cœur la même pointe de jalousie que le soir de La Cave. Il fixa Yann dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le jeune blond se jeta à l'eau.

-C'est toi que j'aime Harry. Depuis plusieurs jours j'essaie de te le dire mais ...

-Je ne suis pas homo, coupa Harry brusquement.

Il se leva, éteignit le feu d'un geste et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était à la fois soulagé et embarrassé. Soudain il voyait Yann avec d'autres yeux. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ses attentions, ses sourires, certaines de ses paroles. Mais cet aveu brisait les liens de la simple camaraderie et risquait de l'entraîner vers l'inconnu. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.

-Oublions ça, Yann, reprit-il. Ce n'est qu'une passade. C'est juste parce que tu as changé de vie. Restons bons amis ... Viens, il est bientôt midi mais avant de descendre à la Salle à manger, j'aimerais revoir la Salle sur Demande. Si le Feudeymon y brûle encore, il réveillera peut-être ta mémoire. Nous avons failli y griller vifs le jour de la Grande Bataille. Ce sont des choses qu'on n'oublie pas.

Yann se leva sans rien dire et suivit Harry jusqu'au septième étage. Tout en montant les escaliers, il faisait le point sur sa situation. Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il avait avoué ses sentiments. La réaction de Harry le laissait pensif. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé avec violence. Il proposait juste de rester bons amis. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il pourrait faire d'autres tentatives quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Harry, lui, était plus troublé qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Yann lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un sentiment amoureux ... Si ? ... Malgré son corps mince et souple, Yann n'avait rien de féminin. Ses bras étaient solides et quand il vous entourait ... Et c'était comment quand il vous embrassait ?

Harry eut tout à coup la brève impression que c'était déjà arrivé, que des lèvres passionnées avaient cherché les siennes. Il secoua la tête. Allons, tout ça c'étaient des bêtises ! Comme le disait Ma Kerrye, malgré son âge, Yann n'était qu'un grand adolescent et il avait une poussée d'hormones !

Ils étaient arrivés dans un long couloir. Sur l'un des murs se trouvait une grande tapisserie avec un petit homme dansant devant des trolls armés de gourdins. Harry lui demanda si le feu brûlait toujours. Le danseur lui fit signe que non tout en évitant un coup de bâton d'un entrechat.

-Tant pis, dit Harry. Et il passa trois fois devant le mur en répétant : " Je veux entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, là où s'entassent toutes les vieilleries du Château."

Une porte se découpa dans le mur et s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce aux murs encore noircis par l'incendie. Le Feudeymon avait dévoré jusqu'au plus petit objet, jusqu'au moindre bout de papier puis il s'était éteint faute de combustible. Mais déjà en neuf ans, on avait remisé là des piles de livres, l'armoire à disparaître avec une porte pendant sur ses gonds, un bureau au pied cassé, tout un bric-à-brac poussiéreux venant d'une classe désaffectée ... En quelques dizaines d'années, elle serait aussi encombrée que l'ancienne.

-Toi et tes copains, Crabbe et Goyle, reprit Harry, vous nous attendiez ici, Ron, Hermione et moi, sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Crabbe voulait me tuer mais toi tu ne voulais pas. En fait, tu n'as jamais voulu tuer personne. Et quand Crabbe a jeté le sortilège, je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir dans les flammes. Nous nous détestions mais en même temps, nous savions que cette haine n'était pas naturelle, que dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu nous apprécier comme nous le faisons maintenant. Je me souviens de tes bras autour de ma taille quand nous cherchions la sortie en volant sur des balais. Goyle hurlait dans les oreilles de Ron. Crabbe était tombé dans les flammes. On ne pouvait rien pour lui. On s'en est tiré de justesse ...

Il regardait pensivement la Grande Salle en se demandant comment des souvenirs pareils pouvaient s'effacer d'une mémoire. Soudain, il sentit de nouveau deux bras l'entourer par derrière et le serrer très fort comme autrefois. Une voix douce murmura à son oreille.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Laisse-moi le faire aujourd'hui ...

Et Yann posa ses lèvres chaudes sur la joue de Harry. C'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était le baiser d'un ami, d'un frère ... Sauf que les lèvres se rapprochaient un peu trop d'une bouche tentante ... Harry eut un léger mouvement de surprise. Aussitôt Yann le lâcha et recula.

-... En toute amitié, termina-t-il avec un sourire enchanteur.

Harry sourit à son tour. On ne pouvait en vouloir à un Yann aussi aimable ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans la Salle à manger à la table de Griffondor. Les plats se succédaient devant eux, venant directement de la cuisine souterraine. Alors qu'ils dégustaient leur dessert, Sibylle Trelawney apparut à la porte, avec ses bijoux, ses châles et ses grosses lunettes.

"Mon troisième œil m'avait averti de votre arrivée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers eux. J'ai aussitôt regardé votre avenir dans ma boule de cristal ... Pour moi ce sera juste un café turc, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Et une tasse fumante apparut aussitôt sur la table. En fait, la professeur de divination avait été prévenue par l'elfe qui lui apportait le plateau du déjeuner mais elle ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte.

-Monsieur Potter, continua-t-elle, vous avez déjoué toutes mes prédictions. Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas me tromper. Vous allez enfin rencontrer l'amour. Une jeune fille blonde va bientôt croiser votre chemin. Ne la ratez pas, c'est la seule qui peut vous apporter le bonheur. J'ai vu un beau mariage et trois enfants ...

- Merci Professeur, répondit Harry en riant sous cape, je suivrai votre conseil. Mais qu'avez-vous vu pour Monsieur Malfoy ? C'est lui qui a surtout besoin de vos lumières.

-Oh Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez déjà été marié et vous avez une fille. Mais votre épouse est morte. Vous avez disparu pendant quatre ans et vous avez perdu la mémoire. Mais tout va s'arranger bientôt avec l'apparition d'une jeune dame brune. Vous aurez un fils et vous vivrez heureux dans votre manoir avec votre père et votre mère.

Bon, il lui suffisait d'avoir lu Sorcière Hebdo pour connaître ces détails sur la vie de Draco Malfoy. Quant à ses prédictions ... avec un Yann homo, elles tombaient un peu à plat ! La professeur but son café noir et regarda machinalement le marc qui était resté au fond de la tasse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage devint très blanc et sa voix se fit rauque.

- ...C'est étrange. On dirait que votre première épouse vous a jeté un sort. Vous n'aimerez aucune autre femme ... Il y a une ombre qui pèse sur votre vie ... Vous recherchez votre passé. Il est là, il n'est pas perdu ... Bientôt, il sera tout près de vous. Saisissez-le, vous n'aurez pas d'autre occasion ... Ce sera douloureux, je vois une épreuve ... Mais vous n'êtes pas seul ... Une étoile vous guide ...

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée en transes, Sibylle Trelawney retrouva son air un peu égaré et reprit de sa voix normale :

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si le Sinistros était à vos trousses ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Non non Professeur, répondit vivement Harry. Au contraire ! Vous nous avez promis à chacun beaucoup de bonheur. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de consulter votre boule de cristal. Viens Yann, nous devons encore visiter le parc.

Ils descendirent le perron et se dirigèrent vers le lac en silence. Ils firent halte sous le saule pleureur. Le calmar géant flottait paresseusement non loin de la rive. Il envoya vers eux des petites vagues avec ses longs tentacules. Peut-être était-il d'humeur joueuse. Mais le visage de Harry restait grave.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas aux prédictions de cette voyante, dit finalement Yann. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait aucun talent.

-C'est vrai la plupart du temps . Mais à deux ou trois reprises, elle a eu des sortes de flashs. Dans ces moments-là, son visage et sa voix changent et elle fait réellement des prophéties. Tout à l'heure, elle a parlé de toi, elle a dit que tu allais bientôt retrouver ton passé ... Ça ne ressemblait pas à ses fantaisies habituelles. C'est peut-être vrai ... Attends ! ... Les Vélanes ! Elles viennent dimanche. Elles ont des pouvoirs étranges ! Et si elles possédaient un moyen, une clé pour raviver ta mémoire ? Tu as aimé l'une d'elles puisqu'il y a eu Stellane ! C'est un lien avec ton passé ! Un lien fort !

-Harry ! Harry ! Reviens sur terre ! Je ne crois pas à ces bobards ! Je suis Yann et je le resterai. Pourquoi veux-tu à toutes forces faire revivre Draco Malfoy ? Il te manque tant que ça ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ! Ne peux-tu l'oublier et me voir tel que je suis ? Je t'aime Harry. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure et je te le redis. Je suis Yann Kerrye et j'aime Harry Potter. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Tais-toi, Yann. Ne revenons pas sur ce sujet. Moi aussi je t'aime, beaucoup. Je t'aime en ami, pas en amoureux. Je suis hétéro, je n'ai jamais eu de relations intimes avec un garçon.

-Mais tu n'as jamais essayé ! C'est pour ça ! Ne veux-tu pas faire au moins une tentative ? Avec moi ? De toute façon, ça ne t'engage à rien ! Je vais partir. C'est décidé.

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu restes pour les Vélanes ! Tu es obligé Yann ! C'est ta seule chance d'après Trelawney !

-Elle n'y connaît rien ! Et puis je ne veux pas décevoir Stellane ! Il vaut mieux que je parte avant son retour.

-Non ! Moi, je me fous de Draco Malfoy ! Mais elle, elle veut retrouver son père ! Alors, même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million, tu dois essayer. Justement pour elle !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, à part une nouvelle déception ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! La satisfaction d'avoir tout tenté ? ... Attends, j'ai mieux ! D'avoir tout tenté pour elle et aussi pour toi. Ce soir, si tu veux, tu essayes de me séduire et si tu y arrives, je t'accorderai tout ce que tu demanderas ... Heu dans la limite du raisonnable tout de même ! Mais tu restes !

_" Bravo Yann ! Tu as gagné ! Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable pour l'avoir ! Je t'en foutrai, moi, du raisonnable ! "_

-D'accord ! Promesse pour promesse. Je reste, je te séduis et j'affronte les Vélanes. Je te signale juste, très cher Harry, que si je réussis, ça m'étonnerait que tu me laisses partir et je doute d'en avoir encore envie ! Allez, fais-moi visiter ton parc. Elles sont où, tes araignées géantes ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, soulagés tous les deux mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

o - o - o - o

Ils trouvèrent Hagrid derrière sa cabane; Il épluchait des gros tubercules verts et les jetaient ensuite dans un enclos où deux drôles d'animaux étaient enfermés. Ils étaient gros comme des cochons. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs le corps rose et la queue en tire bouchon. Par contre ils avaient quatre pattes écailleuses terminées par des serres griffues comme celles des oiseaux. Et une tête d'éléphant, avec de tout petits yeux, des grandes oreilles battantes, des courtes défenses et surtout une trompe.

Ces deux-là se faisaient face et justement, leurs deux trompes étaient enroulées l'une avec l'autre si fortement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer. Ils tiraient, tiraient et les trompes s'allongeaient mais ne se dénouaient pas. Cela ne troublait pas Hagrid qui continuait à leur jeter de la nourriture et à leur parler avec des grognements modulés.

Il s'interrompit en voyant arriver ses visiteurs. Il rugit littéralement le nom de Harry, l'attrapa comme autrefois et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer avant de le relâcher. Par contre, il hocha juste la tête en direction de Yann. Il fallut de nouveau expliquer la situation.

-Tu as perdu la mémoire, Malfoy ? Hé bien ce n'est pas plus mal ! Tu n'es pas l'élève qui m'a laissé le meilleur souvenir. Enfin c'est embêtant tout de même. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici tous les deux ?

-On voudrait aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Je voudrais montrer à Yann l'endroit où Voldemort buvait le sang d'une licorne.

-Oh oh ! Ce n'est pas prudent d'aller en ce moment dans la Forêt ! Les acromantules ont faim. Elles sont trop nombreuses et ne trouvent plus assez de gibier. Elles s'attaquent à tous les êtres vivants, même aux botrucs et aux gnomes de champignons. Mais vous pouvez peut-être y aller sur des balais. Il y en a dans la réserve du stade de Quidditch.

-Bonne idée Hagrid. Merci de nous avoir prévenus ... Non, nous n'aurons pas le temps de prendre le thé. Le portoloin est programmé pour quatre heures. Passez à la maison si vous venez à Londres un de ces jours. A bientôt.

Il y avait en effet des balais dans les vestiaires du stade. Ils n'étaient pas de première jeunesse mais juste pour un survol de la Forêt, ce serait suffisant. C'était agréable de frôler la cime des arbres et de découvrir les habitants des lieux dans les clairières. Ils virent un groupe de jeunes hippogriffes en train de s'ébattre auprès d'un étang, une harde de sombrals avec leurs petits, des cocatrix multicolores paradant devant leurs femelles au plumage plus terne. Ils aperçurent même des centaures qui les visèrent avec leurs arcs mais ne tirèrent aucune flèche. Mais d'araignées géantes, point.

Et puis soudain, ils découvrirent un spectacle rare : deux licornes, un mâle et une femelle, avec leur licorneau, au milieu d'une clairière inondée de lumière. Ils rayonnaient de blancheur et leur unique corne argentée brillait à leur front comme une épée. Perchés sur leurs balais, Harry et Yann descendirent doucement jusqu'à se poser sur une branche d'arbre à quelques mètres des superbes animaux. Ils restaient là sans parler, sans bouger pour ne pas les effrayer.

Mais tout à coup, le mâle leva la tête, poussa un cri d'avertissement et les trois animaux s'élancèrent à grande vitesse dans la forêt. Au même moment, ils entendirent pas très loin d'eux une sorte de cliquetis. Horrifiés, ils découvrirent plusieurs araignées géantes qui se dirigeaient vers eux en passant de branche en branche. Voilà pourquoi ils n'en avaient pas vu jusque maintenant ! Elles se déplaçaient dans les arbres, dissimulées sous les feuillages !

-Draco ! Vite ! cria Harry.

Ils eurent juste le temps de s'envoler sur leurs balais. Les horribles bestioles arrivaient en claquant les unes contre les autres leurs dents pointues, leurs crocs à venin en fait. C'était ce bruit qui avait alerté les licornes et eux aussi bien sûr ! Ils se regardèrent et sans se concerter, ils foncèrent vers la lisière de la Forêt. Mais ils s'aperçurent vite que les acromantules les suivaient en bondissant d'arbres en arbres. Deux humains devaient leur paraître un délicieux repas !

Ils arrivèrent au-dessus du parc en ayant quand même une bonne longueur d'avance. Harry espérait que les bestioles n'oseraient pas sortir des arbres mais il en vit quatre qui continuaient à courir dans leur direction et elles allaient vite ! C'est le moment que choisit le balai de Yann pour avoir des ratés. Il tressauta plusieurs fois, descendit brutalement, atterrit sur l'herbe d'une glissade et ne bougea plus.

Harry se posa aussi et regarda autour de lui pour trouver un abri. Son balai ne supporterait pas le poids de deux adultes. Soudain son regard s'éclaira.

" Viens ! " cria-t-il à Yann et il courut droit vers un saule qui était tout proche.

_" Mauvaise idée, pensa le jeune blond, Cet arbre a l'air fragile. Il ne nous protégera guère. Enfin, nous avons toujours nos baguettes. C'est quoi le sortilège déjà ? "_

Le saule commença à agiter ses branches mais Harry appuya du bout de son manche à balai sur une racine noueuse. L'arbre s'arrêta aussitôt. Le Griffondor tira Yann vers un trou au pied du tronc, appuya de nouveau sur la racine et les branches se remirent en mouvement. Il était temps, les araignées les avaient presque rejoints. De leur refuge, les deux hommes les virent se faire balayer par le saule.

Cela aurait semblé presque comique si ça n'avait pas été aussi dangereux. Les grosses bêtes furent propulsées dans les airs et atterrirent sur le dos à plusieurs mètres de l'arbre, avec leurs huit pattes emmêlées ou même cassées. Elles se relevèrent péniblement et repartirent vers la Forêt en clopinant. Quand elles eurent toutes disparu. Harry sortit du trou en tirant Yann derrière lui. Ils coururent pour échapper aux branches battantes et se retrouvèrent près du lac. Le calmar géant avait disparu dans les eaux noires.

-C'est le saule cogneur, expliqua Harry quand ils eurent repris leur souffle. Il protège l'entrée d'un souterrain qui mène à la cabane hurlante, un lieu hanté disent les villageois de Pré-au-lard. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est seulement très sale, très poussiéreux. Tout est cassé à l'intérieur. C'est là que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, a tué le professeur Snape. Tu étais son élève préféré, il t'aimait beaucoup. Par contre, il me détestait parce que je ressemblais à mon père. Mais dans le fond, c'était un homme bien. Il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ... C'est là aussi que j'ai retrouvé Sirius Black, mon parrain, le cousin de ta mère ...

-Stop Harry ! Arrête ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Chaque mot que tu dis creuse un peu plus le trou dans ma cervelle ! Surtout dans cette école ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux rien partager avec toi ici ! Ce serait pareil si tu m'avais emmené dans le lieu le plus enchanteur du monde ! Quand admettras-tu que ma mémoire est définitivement perdue ? J'en ai assez de toutes ces tentatives pour soi-disant la réveiller ! Je vivais dans une belle auberge au bord de la mer. J'avais une mère, un métier, des amis. C'était une petite vie tranquille mais c'était ma vie ! Et puis un beau matin, tu débarques et tu chambardes tout. Le pire, c'est que je tombe amoureux de toi. Moi, Yann, et pas Draco comme tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure. Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Cette école me sort par les yeux ! Il n'est pas encore l'heure de partir ? Je n'en peux plus Harry ! Cette fois c'est décidé, lundi je rentre à la maison ! A MA maison !

Il en faisait un peu trop, Yann s'en rendait bien compte. Mais la dernière aventure avec les araignées géantes l'avait secoué. Il n'aimait pas ces bêtes-là, même petites et inoffensives. Alors celles-là ! Il exorcisait sa peur en provoquant à Harry. Comme il s'y attendait, le Griffondor accusa le coup. Mais au lieu de protester, il le prit dans ces bras et lui tapota l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant effrayé.

-Excuse-moi, Yann, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. je ne pensais pas qu'en évoquant ces souvenirs, je te ferai de la peine. Je ne dirai plus rien. Calme-toi. On va rester un peu ici, il sera bientôt l'heure de rentrer à la maison, bon, d'accord, à ma maison. En attendant, si toi tu me racontais ce que tu faisais à la Sardine ? Parle-moi de Ma Kerrye, c'est une femme exceptionnelle. De tes amis aussi, de tes amoureux, je suis sûr que tu en as eu ...

Yann se trouvait bien dans les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient sans le serrer. Il se rapprocha un peu de Harry, posa sa joue sur son épaule et soupira à son oreille :

-Bien sûr que j'ai eu des amoureux ! Des amants aussi ...

Il sentit le corps chaud se raidir contre lui et les bras se resserrer. Il ajouta aussitôt d'une voix tentatrice :

... Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Les autres n'existent pas. Il n'y a que toi ...

Il eut juste à redresser un peu la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut lui qui commença le baiser. Doucement, en suçotant un peu les lèvres offertes. Puis, voyant que Harry ne le repoussait pas, il se fit plus hardi. Il rapprocha leurs deux corps en posant ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire et sa bouche se fit pressante. Il réussit à franchir la barrière des dents et sa langue s'infiltra à la rencontre de l'autre.

Et Harry répondit à son baiser. Sans hésitation, sans aucune contrainte. Comme le soir de la boîte de nuit quand c'était lui le demandeur.

Tout s'effaça autour d'eux. Chacun ne voyait plus que le visage de l'autre. Harry avait les yeux à demi fermés, il répondait à l'appel de Yann de tout son être. Ses bras le serraient à l'étouffer, ses hanches bougeaient déjà, son sexe durcissait. Une chaleur bien connue l'envahissait, la même que lorsqu'il prenait pour la première fois une de ses conquêtes dans ses bras. C'était un corps de garçon, c'était une odeur masculine, c'était Yann et cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'attirance était là, primitive et sauvage, brute de toute réflexion, de toute inhibition.

… Un baiser, la première manifestation des relations charnelles. La dernière barrière séparant les êtres qui s'effondre. On admet quelqu'un dans l'espace ultra privé de sa peau, de sa bouche, de son souffle même. On ne fait plus qu'un avec l'autre pendant quelques instants hors du temps. L'intellect s'efface, l'instinct prend le pouvoir, une pulsion venue du fond des âges rend toute pensée cohérente impossible. On ne peut y résister ...

Harry ne résistait pas et Yann savourait sa victoire, la première car l'autre baiser, celui après la boîte de nuit, ne comptait pas si Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Lui aussi sentait son corps s'embraser, son ventre se tendre, la chaleur l'envahir de partout, lui faisant presque perdre la tête.

Presque.

La conquête de Harry lui tenait trop à cœur pour qu'il baisse complètement sa garde. C'était dans sa nature. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Son baiser était passionné mais un tout petit coin de son cerveau restait vigilant, au cas où Harry, reprenant ses esprits, l'aurait brusquement repoussé.

Mais non. Tout était parfait, du début à la fin. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle leur manqua. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, essayant de calmer les battements accélérés de leurs cœurs.

-On avait dit ce soir, glissa enfin Harry en souriant d'un air un peu contraint.

-J'en avais trop envie, et toi aussi non ? répondit Yann d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi ... Mais ne triomphe pas trop vite. Tu dois me séduire et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il est temps de franchir la grille. C'est bientôt l'heure pour le portoloin ... Attends ! Tu as une trace noire sur le visage, ajouta-t-il en effaçant doucement une traînée de terre sur la joue de Yann.

Ses doigts firent à celui-ci l'effet une caresse.

o - o - o - o

Deux personnes avaient assisté de loin à leur étreinte. Hagrid rentrait dans sa cabane après avoir enfin séparé ses hybrides de cochon, d'oiseau et d'éléphant.

"Quelle poule mouillée ce Malfoy ! dit-il tout haut en poussant sa porte. Quelques araignées et le voilà qui se réfugie dans les bras de Harry ! Pas plus courageux qu'autrefois quand Vous-Savez-Qui rôdait dans la Forêt Interdite ! Potter est trop bon ! Mais finalement, c'est mieux que de les voir se battre ! Malfoy est devenu plus humain, c'est bien qu'il soit ami avec Harry ! "

Sibylle Trelawney regagnait sa tour après un petit arrêt au septième étage dans sa réserve de cognac. Elle crut d'abord à une hallucination et se promit de ne plus boire mais ses yeux voyaient juste.

"Potter et Malfoy qui s'embrassent ! Je m'en doutais ! Ils sont ensemble ! Mais alors j'avais raison dans mes prédictions ! Blond pour brun, brun pour blond ! Je me suis juste trompée sur le sexe ! Les présages sont parfois si difficiles à interpréter ! Le dirai-je aux autres quand ils rentreront de vacances ? Non, ce sera mon secret ! D'ailleurs ils ne me croiraient pas ! Ils ne me croient jamais ! Hé bien pour une fois que j'ai raison, ils ne sauront rien ! Tant pis pour eux ! "

Ainsi va le monde. Certains ne voient que le meilleur dans les êtres qui les entourent, qu'ils soient humains ou animaux, sans chercher le mal. D'autres ne contemplent que leur nombril et ramènent tout à eux-mêmes.

Les amoureux, eux, se cherchent quelquefois dans le regard de l'autre.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 15 : Incompréhensions.

o – o – o - o

Attention, la classification passe de K à T+.

Chaumière aux coquillages en Cornouailles, sur une falaise dominant la mer, le vendredi 10 août 2007, 10 heures du soir. 

Stellane ne dormait pas. Elle entendait dans le lit voisin du sien la respiration paisible de Victoire, la fille aînée de Bill et Fleur Weasley, dont elle partageait la chambre. Dominique, le petit garçon de trois ans, avait la sienne juste à côté de celle de ses parents. C'était un enfant tranquille. Il ne pleurait jamais et adorait jouer avec les deux grandes filles qui prenaient plaisir à s'occuper de lui.

Elles l'emmenaient sur la plage, en bas de la falaise, à la recherche de coquillages. Elles l'aidaient à bâtir des châteaux de sable. Elles le tenaient par la main pour une baignade au bord de la mer, là où les vagues sont douces et écumeuses. Elles lui racontaient des histoires de loups et de sorcières, rien que pour le voir ensuite se blottir dans leurs bras en ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés. Fleur pouvait leur confier le petit garçon en toute quiétude. Elles veillaient sur lui comme des mères poules sur leur unique poussin.

Stellane sourit. Elle avait passé dans cette maison presque trois semaines de vacances très agréables. S'il n'y avait pas eu le problème de son père ... Fine, la chouette de Harry lui avait apporté plusieurs lettres mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Elle avait aussi envoyé des messages par le hibou des Weasley. Mais elle attendait le prochain jour avec impatience. Demain samedi, elle rentrait à la maison. Elle en avait des choses à raconter ! Dont la plus merveilleuse était sa rencontre le jour même avec les sirènes !

Victoire et elle étaient descendues sur la plage en début d'après-midi. Dominique faisait la sieste. Elles avaient emporté leurs poupées et jouaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un gros rocher. Soudain, elles avaient entendu un chant étrange. Des voix aiguës se répondaient et le son se répercutait en écho sur la falaise. Elles avaient d'abord cru à l'arrivée d'une troupe de dauphins et s'étaient levées pour leur faire signe. Mais la surprise les avait clouées sur place. Cinq sirènes s'étaient approchées de la plage et elles chantaient.

On ne comprenait pas les paroles et la mélodie était étrange mais les cinq Filles de la mer étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient assises sur le sable à une faible profondeur et l'eau recouvrait leur queue écailleuse par vagues successives. Elles étalaient au soleil leur longue chevelure blonde ou brune pour la faire sécher. Elles ne portaient aucun vêtement et leurs poitrines nues constellées de gouttes d'eau brillaient de mille feux. Quatre avaient la peau très blanche avec des reflets verts et la dernière avait un teint café au lait tout à fait extraordinaire. C'était elle qui chantait la mélodie, les autres vocalisaient l'accompagnement.

L'arrivée des deux spectatrices ne parut pas les déranger. Elles continuèrent à chanter et à se peigner avec leurs longs doigts fins légèrement palmés. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles firent signe à Victoire et à Stellane de s'approcher. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en maillot de bain car elles comptaient nager un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elles se regardèrent. Pouvaient-elles faire confiance aux sirènes ? On racontait sur elles tant d'histoires ! Qu'elles attiraient les marins par leurs chants et qu'ils se noyaient en tentant de les rejoindre, qu'elles envoyaient les bateaux se fracasser sur les rochers ...

Mais Stellane avait un instinct sûr qui lui permettait de sentir si les personnes qui l'approchaient étaient bienveillantes ou pas. Les sirènes ne dégageaient aucune onde négative. Elle marcha dans l'eau à leur rencontre, suivie de Victoire. La communication n'était pas facile, les sirènes ne parlaient pas la même langue que les humains et surtout leur voix, comme celle des dauphins et des baleines, était faite pour être entendue sous l'eau sur de grandes distances. Elle ne paraissait aiguë que lorsqu'elles étaient hors de leur milieu naturel.

Mais il restait le langage gestuel. Les sirènes caressèrent les jambes des deux jeunes filles. elles essayèrent de se dresser sur l'extrémité de leur queue mais retombèrent à l'eau dans de grandes éclaboussures avec des petits cris et des rires pointus. Stellane s'agenouilla près d'elles pour soupeser leurs superbes chevelures. Elle fit bouffer en écho ses cheveux blonds, abondants mais fins, en riant aux éclats. Son geste dévoila la petite étoile normalement dissimulée sous la frange.

Soudain, les sirènes cessèrent de rire et se regroupèrent autour de Stellane en répétant un mot et en désignant du doigt le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était bien embêtée. Elle détestait se faire remarquer à cause de ce signe qui lui avait donné son nom. Victoire à ses côtés était inquiète. Elles n'étaient que deux face à cinq sirènes. Que pourraient-elles faire si les Filles de la mer devenaient agressives ?

Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa. L'instinct de Stellane ne l'avait pas trompée. L'une après l'autre, les sirènes plongèrent en eau profonde et ressortirent chacune avec un petit cadeau. Un galet noir d'un ovale parfait, un coquillage spiralé de deux couleurs, le blanc et le bleu, une huître qui, ouverte, révéla une perle irisée, un morceau de corail rose …

La dernière sirène, celle qui avait le teint foncé et semblait diriger les autres, revint de son plongeon avec une étoile de mer. La bête était morte depuis longtemps. Il ne restait que sa carapace fossilisée. Elle la posa sur le front de Stellane en prononçant le mot qu'elles avaient toutes répété, le mot étoile dans leur langage. Stellane réussit à le reproduire après quelques essais. Elles parurent enchantées. Elles se mirent ensuite à nager. Victoire et Stellane les accompagnèrent tout en restant près du rivage.

Les sirènes faisaient des bonds hors de l'eau, elles plongeaient en dressant leur queue toute droite et en l'agitant comme un drapeau. Elles faisaient mille cabrioles, éclaboussant les deux jeunes filles sans jamais leur faire peur en les attirant sous l'eau. Elles jouaient comme des enfants, ravies d'avoir trouvé de la compagnie. Cela dura un bon moment. Puis soudain on entendit le bruit d'un moteur. Un bateau de pêche croisait à quelque distance de la falaise.

Les sirènes s'agitèrent, dirent encore quelques mots de leur étrange voix puis elles plongèrent toutes ensemble et disparurent, laissant là les deux jeunes filles étonnées et déçues. Ah oui bien sûr ! Les marins auraient peut-être tenté de les capturer ! Les Moldus n'y connaissaient rien en magie. Ils auraient pu les prendre pour une nouvelle sorte de gros poissons. Les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent la plage où Stellane avait déposé les cinq cadeaux. Elles prirent leurs affaires et remontèrent vers la Chaumière aux coquillages. Elle au moins était protégée par des sortilèges repousse Moldus !

Stellane se retourna sur le côté en souriant. Quelle aventure extraordinaire. ! Et elle pourrait prouver ses dires ! Les cinq objets étaient posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait hâte de tout raconter à Harry ... et bien sûr à son père, même s'il agissait envers elle comme un étranger. Mimsy devait venir la chercher demain dans la matinée. Ses tantes Vélanes arrivaient dimanche. Elle était très bien chez Bill et Fleur mais il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle. Elle brûlait de revoir le bel homme blond et de guetter dans ses yeux la moindre expression prouvant que la mémoire lui était revenue. De toute façon, elle se ferait aimer de lui, foi de Vélane !

Elle avait consulté ses propres souvenirs en faisant défiler dans sa tête les années au Château Borodisov : la Maisonnée, le Comte et sa femme, la bibliothèque, puis le voyage vers Londres et ces trois journées où sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait trois ans alors, l'âge du petit Dominique, mais les faits restaient aussi précis dans sa mémoire que s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Elle lui parlerait ... Elle lui raconterait ... Il se souviendrait ... Il ... Son père ... Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

o - o - o - o

Même jour, environ la même heure, dans la maison de Harry, square Grimmauld. 

Yann jubilait intérieurement. Harry était tout près de succomber à son charme. Ils étaient assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu froid, juste pour le plaisir de voir danser les flammes. Cette soirée d'août était douce, une brise légère et parfumée entrait par la fenêtre donnant sur le petit jardin sauvage, à l'arrière de la maison. Un oiseau sifflait des trilles, d'autres lui répondaient. C'était un de ces moments magiques où tous les rêves peuvent se réaliser. Et celui de Yann était à portée de main !

Quelle bonne idée il avait eu pour agrémenter ses espoirs de conquête ! Il avait vu à la télévision un film où un bel homme séduisait une jeune femme en lui offrant du champagne accompagné de fraises. En revenant de Poudlard, il était allé voir Kreatur, il lui avait donné quelques gallions en lui demandant de se procurer la boisson et les fruits à l'épicerie " Les Mille Saveurs " sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'elfe avait pris un air de conspirateur et il avait aussitôt disparu dans un plop. Il avait rapporté du champagne rosé de grande marque " le préféré de Maître Harry ... " et un panier de fraises, mûres à point, qui embaumaient toute la pièce. Maintenant, Harry et lui devisaient de tout et de rien, en dégustant avec un plaisir évident les fruits trempés dans leur verre posé devant eux sur un plateau. Ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre, hanche contre hanche, la tête du blond frôlant l'épaule du brun.

C'était maintenant. Les lèvres de Yann se posèrent sur le cou de son voisin pour quelques baisers papillon puis voyant que l'autre ne le repoussait pas et continuait à rire et à grignoter ses fraises, il s'enhardit. Le baiser se déplaça vers la joue puis vers la bouche rouge en même temps que le fruit trempé dans le verre. Les goûts se mêlèrent, le sucre un peu acide de la fraise, la fraîcheur pétillante du champagne et la saveur du baiser.

Et ce fut de nouveau l'éblouissement. Yann glissa à genoux à côté de Harry, mit les mains en coupe autour de son visage et ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres au goût de paradis qui s'ouvraient pour lui, qui lui renvoyaient son baiser, mieux, qui l'approfondissaient et le prolongeaient, tandis que des bras enserraient sa taille et que leurs deux corps se rapprochaient jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Cela dura longtemps. La nuit était tombée et les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter quand ils se séparèrent. Yann avait allongé Harry sur le tapis, renversant leurs verres au passage. Mais qui se souciait encore de champagne et de fraises quand deux cœurs battaient comme des tambours, que deux corps s'alanguissaient et qu'au contraire, deux sexes durcissaient ! Qui avait envie de plaisirs terrestres quand les cieux s'entrouvraient et que les étoiles scintillaient au firmament !

Qu'importait aussi le fait que ces cœurs, ces corps, ces sexes soient tous les deux masculins ! Le désir amoureux ne se cantonne pas à l'obscure envie de procréation ancrée dans tous les êtres vivants. Les humains n'ont pas que des instincts, ils ont des sentiments, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour était en train d'éclore entre deux beaux jeunes hommes sous l'impulsion de l'un des deux. Oui, Yann pouvait jubiler. Il faisait la conquête de Harry et sentait leurs désirs mutuels se répondre.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne firent que se regarder dans les yeux et reprendre leur souffle. Et Yann se demanda alors jusqu'où il pourrait aller ce soir, jusqu'où Harry voudrait bien aller. Lors de son initiation par le jeune vacancier deux ans auparavant, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble dès le premier soir. L'autre avait éveillé sa nouvelle sexualité par des caresses et des baisers de plus en plus poussés mais il ne l'avait pénétré que plusieurs jours plus tard.

Il avait pris le temps de lui faire la cour et Yann lui en était reconnaissant. Tout s'était bien passé. Il n'avait éprouvé que du plaisir partagé. La seconde fois avait été moins agréable. Alors le jeune blond voulait faire bien les choses. Rien ne pressait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir lundi comme il l'avait dit. Lui aussi ferait la cour à Harry. Il ne voulait pas seulement son corps, il voulait aussi son cœur.

Il s'assit, reprit une fraise dans le panier et l'approcha des lèvres de Harry. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, il recula sa main, mordit dans le fruit et le tendit ensuite à son voisin. La séduction, ça commençait par le partage. Avec un sourire, Harry croqua le reste de fraise et fit de même pour Yann. Ils vidèrent le reste du panier en riant et finirent aussi la bouteille de champagne.

La nuit était noire. Yann se leva, tendit la main à Harry et se tenant par la taille, ils montèrent au premier étage. Comme le soir de la boîte de nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte et s'embrassèrent de nouveau et encore une fois, un vague souvenir émergea dans la mémoire de Harry. Mais maintenant, ils avaient déjà échangé tant de baisers qu'un de plus, un de moins ... Ce fut lui qui entraîna le jeune blond dans sa chambre.

Contrairement à Yann, le Griffondor avait eu de nombreuses aventures. En succombant au charme de son partenaire, il ne cherchait pas plus loin qu'un moment de plaisir. Il ne l'aimait pas, du moins, il ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Il voulait juste flirter, aussi loin que son compagnon voudrait bien l'accompagner. Baiser peut-être, ce serait une expérience nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas obligé. Il cherchait juste du plaisir immédiat et sans complications.

Tout le contraire de Yann, qui, lui, tenait vraiment à Harry et voulait faire l'amour.

L'incompréhension entre les humains est universelle. Même quelquefois en se parlant, ils se trompent sur leurs intentions mutuelles. Les mots ne suffisent pas, leur sens n'a pas la même valeur pour les uns et pour les autres. Alors quand les échanges se font sans paroles, juste sur une intuition, un regard, un geste qu'on interprète, un sourire qui invite mais à quoi au juste, il y a souvent risque de catastrophe. Harry et Yann n'y échappèrent pas. Et cela fut beaucoup la faute de Harry et de son caractère emporté.

Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé ! La chambre était fraîche, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies éparses. La porte à peine franchie, ils se libérèrent mutuellement de leurs légers vêtements d'été tout en échangeant baisers et caresses. Ils se découvrirent d'abord par le goût, l'odorat et le toucher pendant que les soupirs de plaisir emplissaient leurs oreilles. Puis vint une pause et ils s'examinèrent d'un œil appréciateur.

Yann était déjà conquis par le visage franc de Harry, son corps vigoureux et sa prestance. Même si son partenaire n'incarnait pas pour lui l'ancien héros du monde sorcier, il était sensible à son charisme naturel. Maintenant, il pouvait aussi glisser ses doigts sur la peau mate, effleurer les muscles durs, sentir sa chaleur et sa force. Harry était un homme dans toute sa plénitude, exactement comme Yann les aimait. Ce serait bon de s'abandonner entre ses bras.

Harry, lui, découvrait un corps svelte et une peau douce et très blanche. Il était fasciné par les tétons roses sur la poitrine pâle et la presque absence de pilosité sur le ventre plat. Il caressait un corps de jeune homme aussi irrésistible que celui d'une femme. De plus il était troublé par le fait que ce soit - aussi - le corps de Malfoy.

Si elle n'avait rien apporté de nouveau à Yann, la visite à Poudlard avait au contraire réveillé en lui des souvenirs lointains. Draco Malfoy et sa suite arpentant fièrement les couloirs du Château ... L'attrapeur de Serpentard virevoltant sur son balai ... Un jeune homme baignant dans son sang après avoir reçu un Sectum Sempra ... Et un Mangemort aux abois abaissant sa baguette magique devant Dumbledore désarmé ... Non plus Yann Kerrye mais Draco Malfoy.

_" Tiens, pensa-t-il rapidement, le sort de magie noire n'a pas laissé de trace sur sa poitrine. Même sa Marque des Ténèbres est atténuée. Il est craquant mon ex ennemi . Il voulait me séduire, hé bien c'est fait ... Mais ne lui donnons pas trop vite la victoire ! " _

Tenant son partenaire par les mains, il recula et s'assit au bord de son lit en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Entre eux, leurs sexes se dressaient déjà, se touchant, se caressant presque. Mais ils se regardaient toujours et se souriaient des lèvres et des yeux.

Les préliminaires ... Un moment à ne pas gaspiller quand on veut " enjôler " son ou sa partenaire.

" Séduire " espérait Yann.

" Embobiner " pensait plutôt Harry.

Il se pencha, prit l'un des tétons entre ses lèvres et le suçota, l'aspirant et le mordillant tour à tour. Puis il passa à l'autre en traçant une ligne de baisers mouillés sur la poitrine imberbe. En même temps, ses mains voyageaient du haut vers le bas dans le dos de Yann, s'arrêtant finalement sur les fesses. Il les palpa, les pressa et leur imprima un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière, comme s'il l'invitait à l'acte sexuel.

Harry était doué pour provoquer le plaisir et l'excitation chez ses partenaires et Yann subissait son emprise. Il gémissait sourdement, laissant le son étouffé sortir de sa gorge sans essayer de le refréner. Ses reins se creusaient, son ventre durcissait, il n'était qu'attente.

" C'est bon " pensaient-ils ensemble sans que cela ait le même sens pour chacun.

" Bon parce que tous mes sens se tendent vers lui " pour Yann.

" Bon parce que j'ai réussi à capturer ma proie " pour Harry.

Il remonta ses lèvres vers les épaules, le cou, le visage de Yann et tout à coup cessa ses baisers, amusé par l'air extasié de son partenaire. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague mais il se reprit vite en constatant que Harry semblait se foutre de lui. Il eut à son tour un sourire moqueur et baissa les yeux vers leurs sexes déjà bien tendus. Une idée lui passa par la tête, quelque chose que son initiateur avait fait pour lui, pour le captiver, pour lui donner envie d'aller plus loin. Il glissa des genoux de Harry, lui écarta les cuisses et s'agenouilla entre elles.

De nouveau ils se regardèrent mais cette fois, c'était au brun d'être surpris et au blond de se sentir en position de force malgré sa situation. Il se pencha et toucha la verge de Harry du bout de sa langue tout en surveillant l'effet de son geste sur son partenaire. Le voyant sans réaction, il lécha la hampe dure jusqu'au gland puis posa des baisers légers sur toute la longueur en terminant par les bourses. Trop surpris par l'érotisme de la situation, Harry ne bougeait pas, sentant monter en lui une étrange chaleur.

Il était doué aussi, le jeune homme blond qui lui lançait un coup d'œil coquin par en dessous ! Et quand il prit son sexe en bouche, Harry se tendit et un sifflement assourdi sortit de ses lèvres. Il sentait la caresse des lèvres, de la langue, du palais sur la peau de sa verge, sur sa pointe sensible. Bien que son partenaire ne puisse engloutir totalement son membre tendu, le lent glissement de la bouche de haut en bas puis de bas en haut déclenchait dans tout son corps un long frisson de plaisir.

C'était nouveau pour Harry. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec une fille. Certaines lui avaient fait des gâteries assez perverses mais là, c'était différent. La personne qui éveillait toutes ces sensations le faisait non pas machinalement, juste comme un préliminaire banal, mais en y mettant toute sa conviction, tout son ... désir de plaire. La tension montait dans les reins du brun, dans son ventre. La caresse légère s'accentuait, devenait pressante et il était près d'y répondre par un orgasme.

Soudain, son regard fixé sur son agréable tourmenteur se voila. Le visage aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait entre ses jambes changea subtilement et ce fut Malfoy qui le suçait ! Malfoy qui lui procurait un plaisir sans bornes ! Non plus Yann, un ami, un camarade avec qui il s'entendait bien, mais un ex ennemi qui l'avait toujours méprisé et qu'il détestait cordialement !

Malfoy dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais acceptée s'il avait eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait ! Malfoy, le fier Sang Pur ! Dont le destin tout tracé était d'épouser une fille de son rang et de relever le nom de sa famille ! Malfoy revenant changé mais toujours aussi orgueilleux de son exil en Bulgarie ! Malfoy, le père de Stellane ! A genoux devant son ennemi et lui donnant du plaisir !

Harry se raidit et l'une de ses mains se posa sur le front du blond, repoussant son visage, interrompant la caresse. L'autre recula, lui lançant un regard surpris, un peu déçu. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il déplu à Harry ? Mais celui-ci murmura seulement " Laisse-moi un instant " d'une voix rauque.

Yann se releva et se dit que Harry était près d'exploser et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire dans sa bouche. Un peu de sperme perlait d'ailleurs au bout de son gland. Le jeune blond sentait lui aussi la tension, la douleur de son sexe durci. Harry s'était rejeté en arrière, appuyé sur le lit par ses deux coudes. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait fort et vite. Son partenaire sourit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se soulage lui aussi.

Il ne s'écoula pas plus de cinq minutes mais ce qui se passa ensuite fut pour Yann hors du temps. Un moment fort, inoubliable, quelque chose d'intense et en même temps d'effarant, presque de terrifiant. Un moment de combat, de victoire et de défaite, de domination contrôlée et d'acceptation pleine et entière, sans qu'on sache vraiment qui gagne et qui perd. Une pluie d'étoiles dans une nuit noire.

Yann se rafraîchissait le visage en y passant un peu d'eau avec ses mains quand dans son dos la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Nu. Les yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur. Un sourire un peu tordu sur les lèvres. Une expression à la fois enjôleuse et dangereuse sur le visage. Le jeune blond le vit dans le miroir et trembla un peu. D'excitation car le sexe de l'arrivant était dressé. D'un peu de crainte aussi devant son air bizarre. Harry semblait à la fois content et contrarié. Taquin et furieux. Prêt à la plaisanterie comme à la bagarre. " Un Griffondor prêt à toutes les extrémités " auraient dit ses amis.

"Alors, comme ça, tu me chauffes et puis tu t'en vas ? susurra-t-il d'une voix à la fois charmeuse et légèrement menaçante. Tu me crois à point, prêt à tomber dans tes filets ? Ton petit numéro n'était pas mal mais il va falloir en faire plus si tu veux me convaincre. Je ne suis pas homo et tu n'as rien d'une fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer maintenant ?

Yann ne savait trop quoi répondre. " Faire l'amour " n'était peut-être pas ce que Harry avait en tête. Il ressemblait en ce moment à tous les dragueurs de bar dont Yann repoussait les avances en riant. Mais ce n'était pas un client quelconque qui lui faisait une proposition. Il avait très envie d'une prolongation à leur petite séance mais pas n'importe comment. Il répondit par une question.

- Toi, que veux-tu ?

-Du sexe bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu voudras bien m'offrir ! Je n'ai jamais possédé un garçon. Je veux bien commencer par toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il s'était rapproché de Yann mais sans le toucher. Le jeune homme sentait pourtant sa chaleur juste dans son dos. Il était un peu déçu. Son idée première était de faire l'amour à Harry comme l'avait fait son premier amant, de le préparer, de le pénétrer, de lui donner du plaisir. De le mener à l'orgasme peut-être. Apparemment, Harry avait une autre vision de la chose. Il voulait dominer la situation.

Yann hésita juste un instant. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Il fit un pas en arrière et leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact. Il donnait ainsi son accord. Mais quand il voulut se retourner pour faire face à Harry, il sentit les bras de celui-ci lui entourer étroitement la poitrine et son sexe s'appuyer contre ses fesses. Ah dommage ! Son partenaire voulait visiblement continuer la séance sans délais et le prendre là, debout, dans la salle de bain.

Lui aurait préféré retourner dans la chambre et s'offrir à Harry sur le lit, comme à sa première fois, lors de son initiation. Son premier amant l'avait traité avec tous les égards. Allongés face à face, ils s'étaient souri, s'étaient regardé dans les yeux en faisant l'amour, avaient joui ensemble. Ils avaient réellement partagé ce moment exceptionnel où pour la première fois, deux êtres se donnent l'un à l'autre.

Son deuxième amant n'avait pas eu cette délicatesse. Il l'avait pris debout, par derrière, les mains de Yann appuyées sur le bois de la commode, dans sa chambre de l'auberge. En fait, à part bien le préparer pour lui éviter de trop souffrir à la pénétration, il avait surtout satisfait son envie personnelle sans trop se soucier de son partenaire, presque réduit à l'état d'objet sexuel.

Par la suite, il avait tout de même été très gentil. Il l'avait caressé et embrassé. Il lui avait dit des mots doux. Il lui avait même offert son beau briquet en or avant de repartir. Mais il l'avait toujours pris de la même façon. Yann n'avait rien dit mais il avait toutefois et de beaucoup préféré l'autre manière.

Harry profitait déjà de l'accord implicite de son partenaire et posait dans son cou des baisers appuyés. Ses mains caressaient sa poitrine et descendaient vers son ventre. Ses hanches bougeaient légèrement d'avant en arrière. Il sentait le corps chaud frémir sous ses doigts. La nouveauté de la situation lui donnait une ardeur qu'il avait un peu oubliée avec ses partenaires féminines.

Pendant les quelques minutes après la fellation de Mal ... de Yann, quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, Harry avait senti monter en lui une bouffée intense de désir. Une brusque chaleur avait envahi son bas-ventre et le haut de ses cuisses. Son sexe était devenu vraiment douloureux. Il avait entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Le démon du sexe l'avait saisi. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, de peser les conséquences de ses actes. Il voulait juste assouvir une envie, un besoin, une urgence.

L'acceptation du jeune homme blond l'avait comblé. Il le désirait si fort qu'il ne remarqua pas sa brève hésitation. Pas un instant, il ne pensa que son partenaire avait peut-être envie d'une relation plus tendre. Il se lança dans l'acte sexuel avec autant de délicatesse que le coq d'un poulailler envers une jeune poulette !

Bien sûr qu'il savait quoi faire ! Seamus et Dennis étaient libres en paroles et en actes quand ils étaient en petit comité, en présence de gens qui connaissaient leur liaison. Aucun problème ! C'était comme ramener à la maison une fille déjà bien chauffée et finaliser une conquête entreprise et réussie ! Quelques caresses, quelques baisers, et hop là !

Enfin non, pas avec Mal ... avec Yann ! Il lui semblait si délicat dans ses bras. Mais enfin, il était d'accord, non ? Il avait déjà eu des amants. Il était majeur et vacciné ... Hé la ! Attends ! Il oubliait quelque chose. Il murmura rapidement " Coïtaream " le sortilège universel de protection contre les MST, et pour les hétéros, contre les grossesses non désirées. Une précaution à ne jamais oublier. Puis il caressa le ventre plat, effleura le sexe qui se tendait et déplaça ses mains vers les hanches puis vers le bas du dos de son partenaire.

Le corps de Yann s'enflammait au fur et à mesure. Ses muscles tressaillaient. Le feu lui courait dans les veines. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une aussi forte réaction de ses sens au contact de Harry. Il le désirait de toutes ses forces et en plus il l'aimait. Le mélange des deux sentiments était si détonnant qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Le réel s'estompait déjà.

Aussi fut-il déçu quand Harry recula un peu. Seules ses mains restaient posées sur lui. Elles descendirent sur ses fesses, les écartèrent et le sexe dur s'appuya contre son entrée. Yann comprit alors que Harry allait le pénétrer sans l'avoir au préalable préparé à cette intrusion dans son intimité. Il eut peur. Même si ses amants précédents y avaient mis les formes, il avait quand même eu mal. Il tourna la tête et gémit :

-Attends Harry ! Il faut ...

Mais le Griffondor l'interrompit. Il savait comment passer à l'acte sexuel avec ses partenaires mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que c'était différent pour les garçons. Il n'avait jamais baisé que des filles. Préparer l'anneau de chair en y glissant les doigts ou utiliser du lubrifiant, il n'y pensa même pas. D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas. Il crut que le jeune blond s'inquiétait pour leur protection mutuelle. Il lui coupa la parole tout en continuant à se positionner.

-Ne crains rien. J'ai prononcé le sortilège. Demain je te l'apprendrai. Y a pas plus simple !

Alors Yann le laissa faire. Il en avait trop envie. Il se cramponna fermement au rebord du lavabo, écarta les jambes et courba un peu le dos, espérant que le sort en question évitait la douleur. Et Harry entra. Jusqu'à la garde. Son sexe était de bonne taille et Yann ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré par le passage et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il se cambra et se mit à trembler. Dans son dos, Harry le sentit. Un peu dégrisé, il s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire.

-Ça va ? murmura-t-il, le menton dans le cou de Yann.

Le jeune homme était incapable de répondre. Il essayait de maîtriser ses tremblements mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il sentit à ce moment-là le sexe de Harry se retirer à demi et la sensation de douleur s'atténua un peu. Le glissement de la verge sur la paroi intérieure de son corps était nettement plus agréable que son entrée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et réussit à souffler un " Oui ... " à peine audible. Et puis ...

Et puis Harry commença ses va-et-vient, lentement, en maintenant fermement les hanches de Yann et bientôt celui-ci accompagna le mouvement. Il avait encore mal mais la jouissance commençait à se superposer à la douleur. Son orifice le brûlait un peu mais son corps était traversé par des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. Il haletait et derrière lui, le souffle de son partenaire devenait rauque.

Les mouvements s'accéléraient, Harry bougea légèrement de côté, l'angle d'entrée fut différent et soudain, Yann se tendit et cria. Mais ce n'était plus un cri de douleur, c'était un cri de joie. La pointe du sexe dur venait de heurter sa prostate et c'était fulgurant. Tout le corps du jeune homme ressentit la secousse, jusqu'au bout des doigts, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, jusqu'au cœur qui battait furieusement.

C'était fort, c'était bon, c'était trop. La tête de Yann partit en arrière et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Sa bouche s'arrondit et il en sortit des gémissements rythmés par les coups de reins de son partenaire. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Le monde s'était effacé, le temps n'existait plus. Il ne vivait plus que pour les sensations merveilleuses qui affolaient son corps. Il était dans un autre univers, tissé d'éclairs roses et de soleils noirs. C'était un instant de félicité extrême.

Yann avait déjà pris du plaisir avec d'autres hommes mais là, c'était Harry qui lui faisait l'amour et ce n'était en rien comparable. Tellement plus puissant ! Tellement irrésistible ! Toute douleur avait disparu sauf dans son propre sexe qui avait aussi besoin d'être contenté. Il décolla une main du rebord du lavabo et entreprit de se masser en mesure. L'érection était proche.

Après quelques mouvements encore plus rapides, Harry explosait dans son corps en prononçant un nom qu'il oublia aussitôt et lui se libérait un instant plus tard. Quelques soubresauts encore et ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, le cœur battant la chamade. Ils se séparèrent. Yann tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Harry le remarqua et ses bras l'entourèrent, le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges, en sueur, un peu poisseux même. Ils n'étaient plus de première fraîcheur. Ce fut Harry qui proposa :

-Viens, on va prendre une douche.

L'eau tiède ruissela sur leurs corps apaisés. Ils se frottèrent le dos l'un l'autre en riant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour remuer. Ils sortirent rapidement et s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes de bain. Harry entraîna Yann dans sa chambre en le tenant par la taille. Il était content de lui. Tout s'était bien passé. Il avait pris du plaisir et en avait donné, tout allait pour le mieux. Il était loin de se douter de l'espèce d'extase que son partenaire avait vécu. Pour lui c'était juste un bon moment, une nouveauté qui l'avait comblé d'aise.

Il eut cependant un petit coup au cœur quand le visage de Malfoy se substitua une seconde à celui de Yann. Il n'y avait pas pensé en baisant … enfin si … juste un instant … pour la blondeur des cheveux qui brillaient juste sous ses yeux … mais dans la lumière atténuée de la chambre, c'était encore plus perceptible. Il chassa cette idée dérangeante. C'était Yann qui avait usé de son pouvoir de séduction pour cette partie de jambes en l'air ... Ah non la comparaison était inexacte ... Une partie de rentre-dedans alors ... Bon, le blond l'avait bien cherché, il savait ce qu'il faisait non ? Il était assez grand pour faire des galipettes s'il en avait envie ... Enfin là, il avait surtout l'air épuisé.

-Reste pour dormir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Yann. Juste pour dormir, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir de sa commode, en sortit deux pantalons de pyjama et en passa un à son voisin. Puis il le poussa vers le lit, replia le drap et le fit s'allonger. Ah ! Cette jeunesse ! Aucune résistance ! Dire que Mal ... Yann avait le même âge que lui ! Il gagna l'autre côté, se coucha à son tour et éteignit les bougies d'un claquement de doigts. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour tomber tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

o - o - o - o

Un rêve ... Non un cauchemar ... La guerre ... La bataille de Poudlard ... Il était debout devant le Château en feu. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui faisait face. C'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux étincelants et au sourire vainqueur ... Malfoy ! ... Il pointait vers lui une baguette magique en argent. Lui s'apercevait soudain qu'il était désarmé et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient collés au sol par un sortilège. Ses bras tombaient le long de son corps. Sa bouche restait close.

_" Un Petrificatus, pensa-t-il. Il m'a fait prisonnier.". _

"J'ai gagné, disait dans sa tête une voix traînante sur le ton de la victoire. Tu es à moi. "

Malfoy s'avançait doucement en jouant avec sa baguette ... Non ce n'était pas une baguette, c'était une dague effilée. Quand il fut tout proche, il en posa la pointe sur la poitrine de Harry. Il appuya un peu. Une goutte de sang perla sur la chemise blanche. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste fascinant, cette tache rouge qui s'élargissait lentement.

_"Un Sectum Sempra. C'est sa vengeance . Il va prendre ma vie"_

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie. C'est ton cœur que je veux, reprenait la voix.

Pourtant les lèvres de Malfoy ne bougeaient pas.

_"Legilimencie, pensait le prisonnier. Je ne suis pas un bon occlumens."_

Le Serpentard s'approchait encore un peu. Son visage était à un empan de celui de Harry. Soudain sa bouche s'écrasait sur celle de son prisonnier et le Griffondor, fasciné, ressentait la chaleur du baiser. D'abord il restait inerte puis il se sentait répondre aux lèvres exigeantes. Il entrouvrait la bouche, la langue de Malfoy y entrait et c'était bon. Un souvenir remontait dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà vécu ça une fois, après avoir passé la soirée dans une boîte de nuit. Un baiser avec un garçon. Il l'avait vu et puis il l'avait fait.

Pendant ce temps, sans qu'il ressente la moindre douleur, la dague traçait un cercle sur sa poitrine, s'y enfonçait et creusait un trou. Le cœur battant de Harry apparaissait, rouge sur fond noir. Malfoy interrompait le baiser et tendait la main pour le saisir. C'était comme dans un de ces films moldus plein de spectres et d'êtres maléfiques où le méchant était près de la victoire. Mais quelque chose se produisait toujours à la fin pour sauver le héros. Sauf que là, Malfoy reculait en souriant d'un air sardonique et sur sa paume, il y avait un cœur palpitant.

_"C'est un Mangemort. Il connaît la magie noire. Il a réussi ce que son Maître n'a pas pu faire. Il a détruit le Survivant. " _

A peine cette pensée avait-elle le temps de lui traverser l'esprit que Harry se sentait tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il criait mais personne ne l'entendait ... Et les Ténèbres l'engloutissaient ... Il était mort et Malfoy avait gagné ...

o - o - o - o

Il se réveilla brusquement. Il était en sueur et sa bouche était sèche. Il écouta un moment. Un rayon de lune passait par un interstice des volets et éclairait faiblement la chambre. Tout était tranquille. C'était un cauchemar. Harry en avait fait souvent après la guerre mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Malfoy.

Malfoy ! ... Il sursauta violemment et claqua des doigts. Les bougies se rallumèrent. Pour le lustre, il aurait dû appuyer sur l'interrupteur, l'électricité ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la magie. Mais il y voyait assez pour distinguer quelqu'un étendu à côté de lui, dans son lit, un blond aux cheveux en bataille qui ouvrait des yeux ensommeillés.

Le cerveau de Harry, pas encore remis de son rêve, ne se souvenait que d'une chose : la veille, il avait baisé avec ça, c'était un homme et en plus c'était Malfoy ! Le Griffondor, hors de lui, sauta du lit et cria :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Va-t-en !

Yann se redressa à son tour, regardant bouche bée son voisin de lit qui semblait pris de folie furieuse. Il leva la main et voulut protester. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il continua sa diatribe.

- Ça t'a plu, hein ? de te faire mettre par le Survivant ! Tu as gagné ton pari ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu arrives à tes fins ! Tu m'as déjà embrassé de force ! Je viens juste de me rappeler ! Le soir de la boîte de nuit ! Et puis tu m'as jeté un sort d'oubliettes ! Qui n'a pas marché trop longtemps, heureusement ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici Malfoy ! Sors de ma chambre !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry ? Tu es fou ? siffla Yann interloqué, pétrifié par la l'étrangeté de la scène.

-C'est ça ! Exactement ! Je suis fou au point d'avoir couché avec un mec ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que tu m'as fait boire quelque chose ! Je t'ai vu traficoter avec Kreatur ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Il a été acheter un philtre quelconque dans l'Allée des Embrumes, hein ? De l'Amortensia ou autre chose ? Sinon je n'aurais pas succombé à ton soi-disant charme ! Je suis hétéro, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ! Hé-té-ro ! Sors d'ici Malfoy ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Je m'appelle Yann Kerrye, cria le jeune blond, prenant la mouche à son tour.

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! Je suis sûr que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! Mais tu as voulu me provoquer, comme à Poudlard ! Tu me hais toujours ! La belle vengeance que de m'obliger à te baiser ! Tu espérais peut-être même que je tombe amoureux ! De toi ! De toi qui m'as pourri la vie pendant sept ans ! Fous le camp Malfoy ! Ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! "

Il avait appelé sa baguette d'un Accio et en menaçait Yann. Il se sentait capable de lancer un Impardonnable. Le blond s'en aperçut. Lui aussi était en colère. Il ne comprenait rien à la scène violente que lui faisait Harry et il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se leva à son tour, ramassa ses affaires éparses et voyant sa baguette magique sortir d'une de ses poches, il la saisit à son tour et la pointa sur son adversaire avec fureur.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent en silence. Ce fut Yann qui reprit son sang-froid le premier. Il se détourna, sachant que Harry était incapable de lui lancer un sortilège dans le dos et il sortit la tête haute. Le Griffondor, toujours aussi furieux, arracha les draps du lit et les jeta par terre. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il en mit d'autres, se recoucha en rageant tout haut et éteignit les bougies.

Appuyé à son oreiller, il fulminait. Et puis peu à peu, la raison lui revint. Non mais quel imbécile il était ! Tout ça à cause d'un rêve ! Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était dans sa chambre ! C'était Yann ! Et puis la séance de la veille avait été agréable ! Il se mit à rougir en repensant aux paroles blessantes qu'il avait prononcées. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait dit. Seulement que c'était violent et que c'était destiné à Malfoy, pas à Yann.

Il l'avait même accusé de l'avoir embrassé de force ! Alors que ... Il s'en souvenait maintenant ... Le soir de la boîte de nuit, c'était lui qui avait demandé ... Voyons, ne devrait-il pas monter voir son invité et s'excuser ? Oui mais ... Il avait honte. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Autour de lui tout était silencieux, pourtant ce calme lui-même n'apportait nulle paix ... Le temps passait ... Il fallait faire quelque chose ... C'était lui le coupable, il devait faire les premiers pas.

Il sortit de son lit et monta sans bruit à l'étage supérieur. Il frappa doucement à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Harry hésita puis fit demi-tour et regagna sa chambre. Allons, ce n'était pas si grave ! Il parlerait à Yann au petit déjeuner. Il lui ferait de plates excuses. Il l'emmènerait l'après-midi manger des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme. Yann adorait les glaces ... Ah non ! c'était ce matin que Stellane revenait de vacances ! Hé bien ils iraient tous les trois ...

Stellane ... Les Vélanes ... Encore des soucis en perspective ! Pour finir, Harry reprit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et se jeta un léger sort de sommeil sans rêves. On verrait demain. Non, tout à l'heure en fait. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever ... Il sombra.

A l'étage au-dessus, un jeune homme blond ne dormait pas. De retour dans sa chambre, il avait fourré avec rage ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. Etendu sur son lit, dans l'obscurité, il ressassait sa colère. Et comment qu'il allait foutre le camp et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, au petit jour ! Il avait entendu le toc toc léger à sa porte mais il n'avait pas bougé.

_" Qu'il aille se faire foutre, et par qui il voudra, ce sale connard ! " avait-il pensé amèrement. Et tristement. _

Ce matin-là, quand Harry descendit déjeuner, il faisait grand jour. Mimsy était absente. Kreatur pleurnichait dans un coin. Et Yann n'était pas là.

C'était le samedi 11 août 2007.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Troisième partie : Yann Kerrye et Harry Potter

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 16 : Renaissance.

o – o – o – o

Retour à la classification K +

Samedi 11 août 2007, square Grimmauld, 8 heures. 

Ce matin-là, quand Harry descendit déjeuner, il faisait grand jour. Mimsy était absente. Kreatur pleurnichait dans un coin. Et le jeune homme blond n'était pas là.

"Maître Yann n'est pas encore levé ? s'étonna Harry.

-Maître Draco est parti ! sanglota l'elfe.

-Parti ? Mais où ? Quand ?

-Maître Draco m'a interdit de le dire.

-Kreatur, c'est moi ton Maître ! Réponds ! Quand Maître Yann est-il parti ?

L'elfe se tortilla un peu, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses courtes jambes, puis devant l'air menaçant de Harry, il se décida à parler.

-Ce matin au petit jour. Maître Draco m'a demandé de lui ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Il portait un gros sac. Maître Draco semblait souffrir, ajouta l'elfe d'un ton accusateur. Il m'a demandé de la potion antidouleur. Il en a pris une cuillerée. Il n'a même pas voulu boire un thé ou manger quelque chose ! Alors je lui ai ouvert la porte, il m'a serré la main comme à un ami, - Maître Draco est si bon ! - Et puis il est parti.

Kreatur sortit de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois verts et argent, renifla dedans, essuya ses gros yeux en balles de tennis et recommença aussitôt à sangloter. Harry était effondré. Parti ! Mais où ?

-Maître Yann t'a-t-il dit où il allait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non Maître Draco ne l'a pas dit, répondit l'elfe d'une voix pleurnicharde. Il m'a seulement demandé de dire adieu à Mimsy de sa part. Est-ce que Maître Draco est parti pour toujours ? Kreatur le regrettera beaucoup. Maître Draco est si gentil !

Kreatur n'avait jamais voulu appeler Yann autrement que par son ancien prénom. Et il l'utilisait aussi souvent que possible. Il avait conservé sa préférence pour les familles de Sang Pur.

o - o - o - o

Deux heures auparavant. 

Il faisait à peine jour. Yann descendait l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas emporté sa baguette magique. Marre des sorciers et de leurs attributs ! Il rentrait chez lui, dans son monde, chez les Moldus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit bout de bois pour y vivre tranquillement ! Il s'était dirigé doucement vers la cuisine et avait appelé Kreatur. L'elfe était apparu aussitôt. Il adorait Yann et faisait ses quatre volontés.

Le jeune homme avait des courbatures un peu partout. La séance de la veille avait laissé des traces. Il avait demandé à l'elfe la potion antidouleur. C'était une liqueur bleue, il en avait déjà pris le jour où il s'était fait mal pendant une leçon de sortilèges. Les remèdes magiques lui manqueraient, les médicaments moldus étaient beaucoup moins efficaces ! Si seulement c'était la seule chose du monde sorcier qu'il regretterait !

Il sentait l'amertume lui brûler la gorge. La veille, Harry l'avait insulté d'une façon intolérable, même si ses accusations étaient dirigées contre son autre lui-même, ce Draco Malfoy en qui il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il lui avait dit de foutre le camp à plusieurs reprises ! Hé bien, il allait être servi ! Portant son gros sac de voyage, Yann se dirigeait vers King Cross.

Harry ! Dire que la veille au soir il lui avait fait l'amour ! Un peu abruptement peut-être mais c'était si bon ! Et il l'aimait toujours ! De plus en plus même ! La séparation lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Jamais Harry ne verrait en lui un jeune homme quelconque qu'il aurait pu rencontrer par hasard et dont il serait tombé amoureux.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait clamé haut et fort, il était hétéro ! Quelle bêtise ! Dirigeait-on vraiment les élans de son cœur ? L'attirance entre deux personnes dépendait-elle uniquement de leur sexe ou même simplement de leur apparence ? Non, c'était beaucoup plus subtil, plus aléatoire aussi. Pourquoi, de tous les hommes qui l'avaient approché depuis quatre ans, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'éprenne du seul qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir !

Yann marchait dans les rues désertes de Londres en ruminant son chagrin et sa colère. Il mit presque une heure pour atteindre son but. Le premier train pour le sud de l'Angleterre partait à huit heures cinquante au quai trois. Il acheta son billet. Puis, même s'il n'avait guère faim, il décida d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner au buffet de la gare.

Il n'était pas le seul. C'était le début du week-end, des vacances même pour certains. Beaucoup de Londoniens partaient à la campagne ou à la mer et comme lui, prenaient un café ou un thé en attendant l'heure de leur départ. Yann acheta un journal moldu, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son monde, il devait se remettre dans l'ambiance.

o - o - o - o

_" Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? se désolait Harry. Il n'a presque plus d'argent moldu. Il a joué son dernier billet aux courses de chevaux. Il a perdu bien entendu ! Mais je suis bête ! Il peut payer par d'autres moyens ! Il a une carte bancaire et un chéquier, comme en avaient les Dursley ! Alors il est à la gare ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais c'est ici chez lui ! Pas dans une auberge en bord de mer ! Je vais le chercher ! " _

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Harry transplana à King Cross, du côté sorcier. Le quai était vide et la locomotive rouge immobile et silencieuse. Il eut une hésitation avant de traverser le pilier entre les quais neuf et dix mais un léger sort de confusion lui permit de passer inaperçu.

Que de monde ! Ça n'allait pas être facile de retrouver Yann au milieu de ces gens pressés, de ces familles avec leurs bagages, de ces groupes de touristes bavards encombrant les passages souterrains. Harry se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de repérer une chevelure blonde caractéristique mais il ne voyait rien.

Il parcourut tous les quais, regarda dans tous les trains en partance, se précipitant dès qu'il apercevait des cheveux clairs. Mais Yann n'était nulle part. Le temps passait, Il était huit heures trente. Soudain une voix annonça le prochain départ du train pour Plymouth avec correspondance pour Truro et pour Penzance. Et là, au bout du quai, en haut d'un escalier, un jeune homme apparut, portant un gros sac et tenant à la main un journal plié.

Beau. Svelte. D'un blond très pâle. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Qui s'arrêta quand un obstacle se dressa devant lui.

Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, l'air déterminé.

Ils se regardèrent deux, trois, cinq secondes. Les autres voyageurs les bousculaient au passage. Harry attrapa le bras de Yann et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à l'extrémité du quai où se trouvait une guérite vide aux vitres si sales qu'on ne voyait pas au travers. Peu importait d'ailleurs !. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un, Harry l'aurait éjecté d'un sortilège ! Il n'était plus à ça près !

Il réduisit le bagage, le fourra dans sa poche, entoura fermement de ses bras son compagnon muet de stupeur et transplana vers le square Grimmauld, devant la maison, là où le lendemain les Vélanes devaient arriver par portoloin. Manque de chance, les sortilèges n'étaient pas activés et il y avait un vieil homme assis sur le banc déglingué. Usage de la magie en présence d'un Moldu ! Harry allait écoper d'une grosse amende.

Mais il s'en foutait ! D'ailleurs le spectateur les regardait sans les voir. Il parlait tout seul et semblait vivre dans un autre monde. Il était connu dans le quartier. Il avait un peu perdu la boule après un accident de voiture qui avait tué sa femme et sa fille. Il ne dirait rien même si un fouineur du Ministère se pointait pour l'interroger ou pour lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes.

Yann non plus ne parlait pas. L'apparition de Harry l'avait pris par surprise. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il dégagea brusquement son bras et regarda son ravisseur avec colère. Il entra tout de même sans protester. Pas la peine de se donner en spectacle dans la rue. Et Harry avait son bagage dans sa poche.

Il suivit le brun au salon, croisa son regard et garda la bouche close, même s'il en avait gros sur le cœur ! Ce n'était pas à lui de parler en premier. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ! Il fut tout de même surpris quand devant lui, Harry devint très rouge et se mit à bredouiller des excuses. Un mauvais rêve ... De Malfoy justement ... Il était mal réveillé ... Pas habitué à trouver un garçon dans son lit à son réveil ... Puis sa voix se raffermit un peu.

"Yann, vraiment, je te demande pardon. Ce n'est pas pour diminuer ma faute, mais tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas te rappeler ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de la bataille de Poudlard. Un souvenir réveillé par notre visite là-bas sans doute. C'était un cauchemar, Yann, en vrai et dans mon rêve. Tout s'est brouillé dans ma cervelle, le présent et le passé. Peux-tu accepter mes excuses et oublier mes paroles blessantes ? Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je te le jure !

Mais Yann avait encore en tête les accusations violentes de Harry et son air mauvais quand il les avait prononcées. Il répondit d'une voix dure :

-C'est trop facile ! Par trois fois tu m'as foutu dehors ! Hé bien je m'en vais ! C'est mieux ainsi. Jamais tu ne pourras voir en moi un garçon quelconque que tu pourrais ... je ne dis même pas aimer, disons apprécier. Tu auras toujours l'autre devant les yeux et dans la tête. C'est son nom à lui que tu as dit hier en me faisant ... en me baisant. Je n'en peux plus de ton Malfoy. C'est décidé. Je m'en vais. Rends-moi mon bagage.

-Reste au moins pour Stellane !

-C'est lâche de mettre cette innocente petite fille en avant. Non je ne veux pas la décevoir. Il vaut mieux que je parte avant son retour. Tu lui expliqueras. Donne-moi mon sac.

-Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi dans ses lettres. Tu es son père, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne peux pas être aussi indifférent devant la peine que tu vas lui faire. Elle t'aime !

-Non. Elle est comme toi. Elle aime Draco Malfoy. Pas ce que moi je suis. Je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Rends-moi mon sac, je veux partir d'ici ! Tout de suite !

-NON !

Le cri était double. Il y avait celui de Harry et il y avait celui de Stellane. Elle était debout à la porte du salon. En robe à fleurs et en sandales, un gilet noué sur ses épaules, un chapeau de paille à la main. Visiblement, elle venait de la cuisine où elle devait être arrivée depuis quelques minutes par la poudre de Cheminette, en compagnie de Mimsy. Son visage était décomposé par le chagrin.

Elle lâcha son chapeau et se jeta sur Yann avec une telle brusquerie et une telle force qu'il trébucha, chancela et tomba assis dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait heureusement juste derrière lui. Déséquilibrée par la chute, elle lui atterrit dessus, à genoux, les mains en avant, s'accrochant sans douceur à ses épaules, alors que d'instinct, il l'attrapait par la taille. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour éviter la rencontre entre leurs deux têtes.

Le front de Stellane cogna violemment contre celui de Yann, juste à l'endroit de l'étoile pour elle, juste au niveau de ce que les sages appellent le troisième œil pour lui. Il y eut une sorte d'éclair et un bruit étouffé ressemblant à une explosion souterraine. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous.

L'homme blond et la fillette.

Harry changé en statue.

Mimsy et Kreatur à la porte.

Les secondes défilèrent. Soudain Harry sortit de sa stupeur et voulut s'avancer vers Yann et Stellane cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Mais il fut repoussé par un obstacle invisible. Quelque chose de magique se passait. Il émanait de l'homme et de l'enfant un champ de force qui les isolait à la manière d'un Protégo. Ils avaient fermé les yeux. Ils semblaient plongés dans un autre monde.

o - o - o - o

_Broummmfff ! ! ! Le bruit sourd avait résonné en même temps dans la tête de Yann et dans celle de Stellane. Ils avaient alors quitté le monde réel et s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans une caverne obscure. Face à face, mais séparés par une pierre grise, un gros rocher plat enserré dans un maillage de métal. Une étoile unique brillait faiblement juste au-dessus d'eux. _

_Soudain du front de Stellane jaillit un mince ruban d'argent qui se dirigea en ondulant vers le front de Yann. Il y avait là une étroite ouverture. Il se faufila à l'intérieur ... Ce n'était pas un ruban ... C'était une suite d'instantanés magiques, un peu décolorés, s'animant au ralenti. Des images anciennes. un peu floues, sans suite logique, mais toutes habitées par un homme blond et une petite fille. _

_Se tenant par la main, devant un château imposant. _

_Dans une pièce claire remplie de livres. _

_En compagnie de nombreuses personnes, toutes ou presque de la même famille. _

_A côté d'un grand homme avec une superbe moustache et d'une dame souriante. _

_D'autres encore ... _

_Une voix enfantine commentait rapidement chaque image. " Le Château Borodisov. La bibliothèque où tu travaillais et où je m'amusais. La Maisonnée, les nombreux parents du Comte et de sa femme ... Et puis, les Vélanes de la Forêt. Une fête au village. Les Fils et Filles du vent m'apportant des petits cadeaux ... _

_Au fur et à mesure du passage des images, devant eux, les mailles du filet qui enserrait le rocher sautaient, lâchaient les unes après les autres, de plus en plus vite, comme une couverture qu'on détricote, jusqu'à libérer totalement la lourde pierre. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas et le ruban d'argent cessa de passer d'un front à l'autre. _

_"Qui es-tu, enfant ? demanda l'homme blond. Quelle est cette histoire que tu me montres ? _

_-C'est notre histoire père. Je suis ta fille. _

_-Je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens pas. _

_-Attends père. Je vais essayer d'autres images. _

_Un nouveau ruban d'argent. _

_Une fillette en jupe verte et corselet noir dans un aéroport. _

_Un lieu plein de gens bizarres portant de longues robes. _

_" Le Ministère de la Magie " accompagnait la jeune voix. _

_Un autre château, plus petit. Une dame faisant des dessins avec des fils croisés. Un petit être apportant le thé. _

_" Le manoir Malfoy. Ta mère et son elfe Poky. Ça, tu t'en souviens ? " _

_-J'ai vu ce château une fois je crois. Mais je ne connais pas ces personnes. _

_Un homme aux cheveux bruns et toute une bande d'amis. Un gâteau d'anniversaire ... _

_" C'est Harry. Tu le connais bien lui. Il s'est occupé de moi quand tu n'étais pas là ... Au moins ça, cette image-là, ça devrait te dire quelque chose ? _

_-Harry ! Bien sûr que je le connais. C'est vrai qu'on a fêté son anniversaire il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais il était plus vieux que sur ton image. Je l'aime tu sais. Mais lui ne m'aime pas. Pas comme je voudrais. C'est pour ça que je veux m'en aller ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le rocher a un peu bougé. Il y a de la lumière en dessous. Juste un petit rayon qui a réussi à passer. C'est quoi à ton avis ? _

_-C'est ta mémoire père. Elle essaye de sortir. Mais je ne sais plus quelles images te montrer. Je n'avais que trois ans quand tu as disparu. Je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs qui te concernent. Attends ! Si ! Il y a cette photo magique que je garde toujours près de mon lit. Et puis un jour, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si j'ai rêvé, je t'ai vu quand tu étais petit, assis sur les genoux de la dame du château. Tu avais le nez un peu pointu et tu respirais dans son cou en disant que ça sentait bon. _

_L'image était précise tout à coup dans la tête de Yann ... non, il s'appelait Draco en ce temps-là. Et le rocher roula encore un peu. _

_-C'est comme si des souvenirs avaient été implantés un jour dans mon cerveau, continuait la petite fille ... Je sais ! Le jour où tu m'as dit au revoir en posant ton front contre le mien. Tu devais aller quelque part, je suis restée chez Harry et tu n'es jamais revenu ... J'ai raconté ces histoires à Mimsy sans savoir si elles étaient vraies ou si je les avais inventées. Y avait-il des paons dans ton château ? Tu ne les aimais pas et avec ta baguette magique, tu leur as jeté un sortilège ! Et puis Harry et toi, vous alliez dans la même école. Tu dormais dans une chambre ronde avec plusieurs camarades ! Père ! Tu te souviens ?_

_Le même bruit sourd résonna dans les têtes réunies. _

_Et le rocher explosa. _

o - o - o - o

Un petit éclair entre les deux fronts soudés. Broummmfff !

Soudain Stellane fut projetée en arrière. Harry la rattrapa au vol. Elle était inconsciente. Son visage était très blanc, sauf son front qui semblait brûlant. Affolé, il la déposa sur le canapé. Mimsy se précipita vers elle. Yann, lui, s'effondrait dans le fauteuil comme un pantin, la tête penchée en arrière, les bras pendant de chaque côté des accoudoirs. L'étoile de la fillette, imprimée sur son front, brilla encore quelques secondes puis s'effaça.

" Maître Draco ! couina Kreatur en courant vers lui et en lui prenant la main.

-Miss Stellane ! gémissait l'elfe à côté de la fillette évanouie.

Le choc les avait tous les deux mis à mal. Il y eut un moment de panique. Harry n'avait jamais assisté à une scène magique de cette sorte, même dans ses fonctions d'Auror expérimenté. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Kreatur, trouve dans notre pharmacie l'extrait de mandragore. File chez l'apothicaire si nous n'en avons pas. Du calme Mimsy ! Stellane reprend déjà des couleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'était certainement une expérience traumatisante pour elle et pour Yann. On va les soigner. Ils vont se remettre.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche et des compresses, dit la petite elfe en se redressant.

Passée la première émotion, elle avait retrouvé rapidement son sang-froid. En deux plop, elle fut de retour et posa un linge froid sur le front de la fillette qui soupira aussitôt de soulagement sans ouvrir les yeux. Kreatur réapparut tout essoufflé à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait fait un saut sur le Chemin de Traverse et rapportait l'ingrédient demandé. Harry déboucha le petit flacon et le passa sous le nez de Stellane. L'odeur puissante lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle parut surprise de se trouver couchée sur le canapé mais elle se redressa aussitôt et regarda vers le fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Père ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Harry passait déjà le flacon sous le nez de Yann, espérant son réveil. Mais le jeune homme blond ne bougea pas. Son évanouissement semblait plus profond que celui de la fillette. Son corps était flasque, sa tête pendait de côté, visage d'un blanc crayeux, yeux clos, lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

Si l'essence de mandragore, souveraine contre les pertes de conscience, ne faisait pas d'effet, c'était plus grave que Harry ne le pensait. Il fallait appeler un médicomage. Stellane s'était levée, un peu chancelante, soutenue par Mimsy. Le jeune sorcier fit léviter Yann à sa place, sur le canapé, et par la Cheminette, il appela Sainte Mangouste.

Il y avait toujours des guérisseurs de garde dans la salle des urgences. Il avait souvent eu recours à eux quand un Auror était blessé au cours d'une mission. Il donna une brève explication. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un médicomage arrivait par la cheminée. Yann était toujours inconscient, Stellane était blottie dans le fauteuil, les poings serrés sur sa bouche, au bord des larmes.

Elle se croyait responsable de l'accident. Elle avait bondi sur Yann pour l'empêcher de partir et il était tombé. Elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé ensuite ... Quelque chose de bizarre ... D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute aussi l'avis du guérisseur car, après avoir examiné le jeune homme mal en point, il s'adressait à elle :

-Stellane, c'est ça ? Monsieur Potter vient de me raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Il pense à un événement magique, peut-être un sortilège. Que s'est-il passé à ton avis ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ... Nous nous sommes cognés ... Tout est devenu noir ... Il y avait des voix dans ma tête ...

-Des voix ... Que disaient-elles ? Qui parlait ?

-Une petite fille ... et un homme ... Elle racontait une histoire ... Il ne la croyait pas ... Sauf quand elle a parlé de Harry ... Je ne sais plus ... Il y a eu cette lumière ...

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer à gros sanglots. Mimsy se précipita vers elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stellane, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il faut te reposer ... Je vais lui prescrire une potion calmante, ajouta le médicomage en se tournant vers Harry. Pour ce jeune homme c'est différent. S'il ne réagit pas à l'essence de mandragore, il faudrait peut-être l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ... Non ... Vous préférez qu'il reste ici ... Vous dites qu'il est amnésique ... Un Ante Memoria ! C'est inguérissable ... Un instant ! La fillette dit que des voix parlaient dans sa tête ... Vous avez vu sa marque reproduite sur le front du jeune homme ... Elle a fait de la légilimencie sans le savoir ! Elle racontait une histoire. Il ne la croyait pas ! Sauf quand elle a parlé de vous ! ... Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose. Vous devriez faire venir le psychomage qui s'est occupé de ce jeune homme. Il sera plus qualifié que moi dans cette affaire ...

o - o - o - o

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait mal à la tête. Il était dans le noir. Des fantômes ondulaient autour de lui. Il entendait des voix, des bribes de phrases. Tout tournait. Des images lui apparaissaient, ne duraient qu'une seconde et s'évanouissaient. Tout se mélangeait. Et puis il y avait cette odeur entêtante qui lui remplissait les narines. Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? _

o - o - o - o

Stellane était assise toute droite à côté du lit où reposait son père. Elle veillait sur lui. C'était le soir, Harry était descendu dîner en vitesse à la cuisine. Ils se relayaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à côté du malade au cas où il se réveillerait. Pour le moment, il dormait tranquillement. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois mais il ne semblait plus souffrir.

Un second médicomage était venu voir le malade au début de l'après-midi. Il paraissait tout excité. Il lui avait posé des tas de questions, lui demandant toujours plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé le matin. Au début, elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Toutefois, elle avait compris peu à peu que la petite fille, c'était elle à trois ans et que l'homme, c'est son père avant sa disparition.

Ce qui intéressait surtout le guérisseur, c'était l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté pendant sa transe. Elle en avait retrouvé une partie quand il avait pratiqué sur elle un léger sort d'Hypnose. C'était le moment où elle évoquait l'enfance de son père, la dame au parfum, les paons blancs et surtout l'école avec Harry. Tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir inventé ou rêvé. Le plus étrange, ça avait été quand il avait pratiqué le même sortilège sur son père.

"Monsieur Potter, avait-il dit, quand Monsieur Kerrye a passé les tests à Sainte Mangouste, nous avons déjà essayé l'Hypnose. Sans résultats, vous vous en souvenez. C'est ce qui nous a permis de détecter l'Ante Memoria. Si maintenant ce jeune homme réagit au sortilège, cela voudra dire qu'au moins une parcelle de sa mémoire existe toujours et s'est réveillée."

Il avait pointé sa baguette sur la tête de son père et il avait dit : " Hypnotycos ! " Une sorte de nuage rose était apparu sur le front pâle et avait ondulé pendant plusieurs minutes. Le jeune malade qui avait l'air de souffrir s'était soudain apaisé. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais il avait murmuré deux mots : " Maman ... Père ... " Puis il avait semblé s'endormir paisiblement. Il ne tressaillait plus, Ses mains ne se crispaient plus par secousses. Son visage s'était détendu et sa respiration était régulière.

o - o - o - o

_Une image ... Une image qui cessait de tourbillonner. Qui s'arrêtait tout à fait et qui l'enchantait ... Un petit garçon portant un costume de velours vert brodé d'argent s'avançait en souriant vers une dame très belle, assise dans un rocking-chair, sous une tonnelle, au milieu d'un jardin. Il y avait partout de l'herbe verte et des massifs de fleurs. _

_Sa mère. _

_Elle lui tendait les bras, le prenait sur ses genoux et l'attirait sur sa poitrine en murmurant son nom : " Draco ... " Il s'appuyait sur son épaule et fermait les yeux. Un vent léger faisait voleter ses cheveux. Il respirait un doux parfum et se demandait vaguement si c'était sa mère qui sentait si bon ou si c'était l'odeur des fleurs. Il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. _

_Une voix froide le rappelait à l'ordre. _

_Son père. _

_Il prononçait une phrase commençant par " Un Malfoy ne ... " Mais un cri étrange couvrait le reste. " Léon ! Léon ! " Sur la pelouse en contrebas, un des deux oiseaux blancs qui s'y pavanaient déployait en éventail sa queue magnifique en criaillant. Son père interrompait sa réprimande et se tournait vers les volatiles d'un air orgueilleux. Son trésor ! Ses précieux paons blancs que tous lui enviaient ! Il en oubliait de gronder son fils. _

_Son fils qui, bien que détestant les deux bestioles, leur adressait un silencieux merci. Il était merveilleusement bien. Sa mère le berçait en chantonnant. Son père s'était tu. Les paons aussi. C'était un moment de pure félicité . _

_Un long moment de grâce qu'on voudrait indéfiniment prolonger. _

_Un moment magique qu'on n'oubliait jamais ... _

o - o - o - o

Dimanche 12 août 2007, square Grimmauld, chambre du malade. 

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui veillait le jeune homme paisible allongé dans son lit. Kreatur, qui était resté près du malade toute la nuit, n'avait signalé aucun changement. Aucune parole, pas de mouvement, même pas un froncement de sourcil. Celui que l'elfe appelait toujours " Maître Draco " dormait profondément et petit à petit, dans son esprit, il redevenait vraiment " Draco ".

Toute son enfance revenait dans sa mémoire, souvenir après souvenir, bon ou quelquefois moins, par exemple quand son père lui enseignait rudement les règles à respecter chez les Sangs Purs et particulièrement chez les Malfoy. Pièce après pièce, le puzzle se reconstituait à partir de la première image dans le jardin. Le jeune homme revivait sa prime jeunesse.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser porter par les images. C'était parfois un peu décousu. Il était très jeune, presque un bébé, puis tout à coup il avait onze ans et recevait une lettre venant de Poudlard. Une scène chassait l'autre mais en douceur, comme le font en général les souvenirs dans une tête. Parfois, les images s'arrêtaient d'elles-mêmes et il dormait vraiment, sans rêver. Puis un nouveau cycle de souvenirs recommençait. C'était à la fois reposant et agréable.

Harry était plus tourmenté. D'abord, il était coincé dans cette chambre pour la journée car en bas, deux Vélanes étaient en visite. C'était Hermione qui les avait accueillies et qui servirait cette fois de mentor à Stellane. Elle avait amené sa fille Rose qui avait maintenant presque quatre ans. Les femmes et les filles n'étaient pas sensibles au charme des Vélanes. Les garçons malheureusement si. Harry soupirait. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Pour Yann, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Le psychomage avait prescrit une potion nourrissante très concentrée. Il suffisait d'en déposer quelques gouttes sur les lèvres du malade pour qu'il soit rassasié. Par contre, il fallait le faire boire régulièrement en utilisant un petit hanap d'argent qui gardait le liquide au frais. Il n'y avait pas de remède particulier pour sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur, seulement pour le calmer en cas de crise. Visiblement quelque chose se passait dans sa tête, il fallait juste laisser faire et attendre.

En bas, Stellane ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ses Tantes avaient apporté toute une collection de champignons à reconnaître et à classer en comestibles, neutres ou vénéneux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et il fallait être très attentif pour les distinguer les uns des autres. La fillette se trompa à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne pensait qu'à son père qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle expliqua alors la situation aux Vélanes.

Elles parurent très intéressées, surtout Ruellane, la plus âgée. Elle avait été l'une des suivantes de l'ancienne Première, celle qui était présente à la naissance de Stellane et qui aurait tant voulu en faire l'Orcelle, le chaînon manquant au nombre d'or des Vélanes. Et quand la fillette parla de l'effet que son étoile avait produit sur son père, la Vélane parut très agitée. Hermione qui assistait à la scène était aussi surprise qu'elle.

"Ton étoile aurait réveillé la mémoire de ton père ? Mais personne n'a jamais guéri d'un Ante Memoria ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous faîtes allusion, reprit Ruellane, mais le signe que Stellane porte au front possède chez nous une grande puissance. Notre caverne originelle en est criblée. Nous y conduisons nos blessés et nos malades, ainsi que les parturientes dont l'accouchement se passe mal. La mère de Stellane aurait peut-être pu survivre si on avait pu l'y emmener. Les animaux magiques comme les licornes noires, les dragonnettes et les chats-tigres la connaissent et s'y rendent tout seuls s'ils sont blessés. Je suis curieuse de voir cela. Peux-tu nous conduire auprès de ton père ?

Stellane traduisit du mieux possible pour Hermione.

-Je vais monter la première et faire sortir Harry, dit la jeune femme. Il a déjà assez de soucis sans tomber amoureux de l'une de vous en plus. Sans offense bien sûr !

Les Vélanes se mirent à rire. Elles étaient encore plus divines dans ce cas-là. Quand le jeune sorcier fut à l'abri dans un débarras du deuxième étage, elles entrèrent dans la chambre du malade. La plus jeune le trouva magnifique avec ses cheveux blond pâle étalés sur l'oreiller.

-Prends garde, Liellane, dit la plus âgée. C'est à cause de sa chevelure que Zinellane est tombée amoureuse de lui, au point de le rechercher lors d'une Matrimoniale. Mais j'y pense tout à coup ... Stellane, j'étais présente ce jour-là. Si les souvenirs passent par ton étoile, je pourrais te confier celui-là et tu le transmettrais à ton père ! ...

o - o - o - o

_Soudain tout se brouilla de nouveau dans la tête du malade. Les images dansaient, apparaissaient, s'en allaient. Et puis l'une d'elle surgit et se fixa. Dans une grande pièce aux murs couverts de livres se tenaient un homme assez âgé et un autre plus jeune qui lui ressemblait. En face d'eux, il y avait une Vélane en majesté, un Vélaa et six autres Vélanes disposées en demi-cercle. C'était une réunion à propos d'une fête qui aurait lieu bientôt. _

_Brusquement la porte s'ouvrait et un jeune homme apparaissait . Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle assemblée. Son visage prenait aussitôt un expression émerveillée, celle que la vue de Vélanes provoquait toujours chez les mâles humains, sauf apparemment sur les deux qui étaient présents. Le plus jeune attrapait l'étourdi par le bras et le tirait vivement dehors. _

_Dans la salle, une des Vélanes avait le même air extasié que le visiteur impromptu. La jeune Zinellane, suivante de la Première, venait de tomber amoureuse d'un humain. " Ses cheveux murmurait-elle. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Ils sont de la couleur de l'argent quand il reflète le soleil." La Première la faisait taire d'un regard mais Zinellane gardait sur le visage un air rêveur. _

_L'image s'effaçait et d'autres arrivaient par saccades. Cette fois, il y avait des cris et du remue-ménage. Une chambre. Une jeune Vélane allongée dans un lit, deux humaines immobiles, l'air consternées, un homme tenant un bébé dans ses bras et les mêmes personnes que dans la scène précédente. Certaines des Vélanes se transformaient, elles avaient un bec d'oiseau et des ailes membraneuses. C'était la Première qui criait mais on ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Les images étaient dérangeantes et ne duraient pas longtemps. Une voix enfantine commentait :_

_-Père, c'est ce qui s'est passé au Château Borodisov. Je t'en supplie, souviens-toi ..." _

o - o - o - o

"Stellane, murmura le jeune homme blond. Puis il répéta plus fort : Stellane ! "

Il sourit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Père je suis là, chuchota près de lui une fillette resplendissante.

Soudain, on se rendait mieux compte de son aura de Vélane. Cette expérience l'avait confortée dans le deuxième aspect de sa personnalité. L'étoile était un héritage de sa mère et c'était cette partie d'elle qui avait agi pour le bien de son père. Elle en était heureuse et fière.

Hermione la regardait avec stupéfaction. Tant de pouvoirs chez une enfant si jeune ! Elle caressa la tête de Rose, sa fille chérie, en pensant qu'il était beaucoup plus facile d'être une simple sorcière, sans avoir en plus le poids d'une autre vie complètement différente à gérer et à assimiler. Un avenir complexe attendait la jeune Stellane !

La journée passa assez vite. Le repas végétarien du jour était justement à base de champignons, d'œufs et de blé épeautre. Le dessert était une mousse neigeuse aux poires. Harry dégusta sa part en compagnie de Kreatur qui venait régulièrement aux nouvelles. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, le malade répéta le nom de Stellane et à chaque fois, il souriait. Ainsi c'était pratiquement sûr, la mémoire du jeune homme blond était en train de se reconstituer.

Le psychomage qui était passé en fin d'après-midi, après le départ des visiteuses, en était persuadé. C'était une avancée extraordinaire dans l'étude de l'Ante Memoria ! Les souvenirs n'étaient pas supprimés mais comprimés dans un recoin du cerveau et ils ne pouvaient en sortir que dans certaines conditions. Il fallait trouver lesquelles.

Le guérisseur était tout excité. Harry était plus réservé. Un choc violent avait été nécessaire pour obtenir ce résultat. Mais il avait surtout fallu l'étoile de Stellane. Or celle-ci était unique ! Le psychomage, lui, imaginait déjà de contacter les Vélanes pour accéder à la fameuse caverne guérisseuse ... Enfin il devrait pour cela laisser place à une collègue féminine ... Fichues hormones qui rendaient les hommes si faibles face à l'attraction de l'autre sexe ! Enfin, la nature était ainsi faite ...

o - o - o - o

_Pierre à pierre, brique à brique, galet par galet, le passé se recomposait. Stellane ! Sa fille chérie ! Trois ans à l'aimer, à la protéger, à l'admirer aussi, à l'élever avec douceur mais avec une fermeté qui lui venait de sa propre enfance, à lui parler en anglais parce que c'était son pays et qu'un jour, ensemble, ils y retourneraient. Trois ans de bonheur en Bulgarie où il était arrivé un jour ..._

_Ce fut là que tout dérapa. Il n'était pas dans ce lointain pays par hasard, même si les premières Vélanes qu'il avait vues étaient plus anciennes dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir brûlant lui revenait Un jeune homme déboussolé descendant d'un avion, muni d'un mince bagage, encore tremblant de peur après ce premier contact avec les moyens de transport moldus. _

_Un exilé, un condamné par la Justice de son pays, un sorcier privé de tous ses pouvoirs, jeté sans ménagement dans un monde dont il ne connaissait ni la langue, ni les coutumes._

_Draco Malfoy, seul , abandonné au milieu de nulle part. _

_Et même si sa jeune collègue allemande l'avait tout de suite pris en charge, ça avait été tout de même une dure épreuve. _

o - o - o - o

Dans son lit, le malade commença à s'agiter. C'était la nuit et Kreatur était de garde. Voyant les tremblements et l'air de souffrance de son cher Maître Draco, l'elfe plopa dans la chambre de Harry et le réveilla en le tirant par le bras. Le jeune sorcier se rendit rapidement dans l'autre chambre et entreprit de soigner le malade avec le remède laissé par le psychomage en cas d'aggravation.

Il fallait poser sur le front du jeune homme une compresse imprégnée d'un liquide très froid et la changer tous les quarts d'heure. Comme beaucoup de potions magiques, le liquide était plutôt malodorant. Le résultat ne se fit sentir qu'au bout d'une heure, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à faire de nouveau appel aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Soudain le malade se calma et de nouveau reposa paisiblement.

_Il remontait le passé. Il avait revu en plusieurs flashs le procès, le verdict et l'apposition sur son bras du sceau de sa condamnation, le séjour à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs qui rôdaient - Quoique à un moment, il avait senti à côté de lui une présence rassurante. Quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras ... - La bataille de Poudlard avait été environnée de cris, de sortilèges verts et de flammes galopantes. _

_C'était très rapide. Les images se succédaient sans trêve, comme si maintenant que ses souvenirs revenaient, ils se reconstituaient en accéléré. Un flot de sang irriguait son cerveau à chaque battement de son cœur et à chaque fois, la scène changeait. Un parfum désagréable accompagnait le défilement des images. L'odeur de la peur dans le froid des souterrains, de la panique dans une immense salle bourrée de vieilleries, de la terreur même devant un homme aux yeux de serpent ... Lord Voldemort ! _

_Le désespoir aussi quand tout à coup apparaissait une image qui s'incrustait et se prolongeait longtemps. En haut de ... - la Tour d'Astronomie - un jeune homme pointait sa baguette magique sur un vieillard désarmé qui lui parlait doucement. Il hésitait et finissait par abaisser son bras alors que surgissaient ... _

_... Des Mangemorts avec Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions, face au Professeur et Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas seulement les images et les sons qui revenaient mais aussi les noms des lieux et des personnages. C'était Poudlard et Snape lançait l'Avada contre Dumbledore. Cette scène était horrible mais elle s'effaçait aussi et soudain, tout se calmait. _

_Poudlard, l'école où il avait passé sept ans et où il avait de bons souvenirs. Les cours où il brillait par son savoir et son intelligence, le Quidditch, - Merlin le Quidditch ! - avec ses matchs passionnants, ses balais de compétition et son vif d'or insaisissable ! La Grande Salle à Manger ! Les hiboux du courrier ! Les camarades dans la salle commune des ... - oui des Serpentards ! - et aussi dans le dortoir en bas d'une tour ronde !_

_Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe ! Le deux grands costauds qui le protégeaient des autres ! Théodore Nott le sournois, si intelligent et si rusé ! Millicent Bulstrode que les garçons appelaient entre eux le bouledogue ! Pansy Parkinson avec qui il avait sauté le pas en dernière année, plus ou moins sur l'ordre de son père qui voyait leur union d'un bon œil. Elle n'était pas jolie jolie mais elle était Sang Pur et elle avait une grosse dot. Quoique Astéria Greengrass ... _

_Et le beau Blaise Zabini, aux yeux en amande et au corps de rêve, sur qui il avait flashé dans sa prime adolescence, s'attirant une sévère remontrance de son père quand il s'en était aperçu . " Un Malfoy ne fantasme pas sur les garçons ! En tant que futur chef de famille, tu ne dois t'intéresser qu'aux filles mon fils ! Pas de déviance dans la famille ! " Il se l'était tenu pour dit. _

_Pourtant au fur et à mesure que ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Les années d'école ne s'étaient pas déroulées aussi facilement. Tout n'était pas aussi rose. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait encore cette odeur amère et l'écho d'un combat acharné contre quelqu'un, contre plusieurs personnes, des ... Griffondors ! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley ! _

_Il y avait lutte à mort entre eux et lui. C'était la haine qui brûlait son cœur ! Contre Potter en particulier ! Il l'appelait comment déjà ? Le Balafré, c'est ça ! Un garçon maigre, toujours mal habillé et mal coiffé, portant d'horribles petites lunettes rondes ! Mais une prophétie lui prédisait soi-disant un grand destin. Potter le Survivant ! Il le jalousait et le détestait. Il se moquait de lui, l'injuriait, lui faisait les pires crasses ... _

_Non, il y avait autre chose. Un jour, - le souvenir n'appartenait pas à l'école mais à un autre lieu - il l'avait revu ... avec Stellane ! Et la haine avait disparu. _

o - o - o - o

C'était le matin. Après l'heure d'agitation de la nuit, le malade s'était calmé et avait repris un sommeil paisible, troublé seulement de quelques courtes crises. Kreatur se précipitait aussitôt, posait dévotement une compresse sur le front de son Maître et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Maintenant, Harry et Stellane se tenaient près du lit où reposait le jeune homme blond.

"Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller bientôt, Harry ?

-Il faut attendre, Stellane. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le psychomage.

-Et il aura retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Nous verrons. Mais le fait qu'il ait appelé son père et sa mère est un bon signe.

-Mais c'étaient peut-être ses autres parents, ceux de Yann Kerrye ?

-Je ne crois pas. Il a prononcé plusieurs fois ton prénom. Yann ne te connaissait pas. Non, je pense comme le psychomage. Sa mémoire se refait petit à petit. Tu sais, c'est long, vingt-sept ans de vie ! Il doit avoir des tas de bons souvenirs à récupérer !

-Des mauvais aussi tu crois ?

-Sûrement oui. On en a tous. C'est peut-être à ces moments-là qu'il a l'air de souffrir. Kreatur, tu peux aller te reposer. Je vais rester près de lui.

-Moi aussi.

o - o - o - o

_Il entendait des voix. Pas dans sa tête, dans ses oreilles. Une fillette, un homme. Il ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi ils parlaient mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait une présence à ses côtés. Il voulait leur faire signe mais il ne pouvait pas bouger son bras. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés. Etait-il paralysé ? Cette funeste pensée le fit se raidir. Son cou se tendit, ses poings se serrèrent ... _

o - o - o - o

"Harry ! Regarde ! On dirait qu'il se réveille ! Papa, papa, tu m'entends ?

-Attends, Stellane ! C'est peut-être juste une autre crise !

-Non, je t'assure ! Regarde ! Sur son front ! Mon étoile qui brille ! Père ! C'est moi ! Stellane, ta fille ! Je suis avec Harry. Harry, tu sais ? Ton ami, mon parrain ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Papa !

Elle sanglotait. Elle avait attrapé la main du jeune homme et la serrait entre les siennes. L'étoile qui avait brillé quelques secondes s'effaçait. Harry se pencha vers le malade.

-Yann ? Draco ? Tu nous entends ? Malfoy ?

Mais de nouveau, Draco - ou Yann comment être sûr ? - se détendait et replongeait dans ce sommeil qui n'en était pas un, retournait à ses souvenirs. Sa reprise de conscience avait été brève mais deux mots l'avaient frappé. Yann ... Draco ...

o - o - o - o

_C'était un endroit totalement différent. Un lieu rempli de monde, de bruit et de musique. Il était derrière un comptoir, il préparait une boisson colorée, il souriait, il était heureux. Yann ... Il s'appelait Yann, il était chez lui, dans un pub qui s'appelait la Sardine Rieuse. On était samedi. Ses copains musiciens faisaient danser les clients sur la petite piste près du bar. Belle soirée ! _

_Brusquement l'image tremblait, se brouillait ... _

_Il était dans un autre pub, avec Harry, avec les copains de Harry. Ils l'appelaient Yann ... La Cave oui ... Il y avait ce jeune homme solitaire, assis à la table voisine. Les autres discutaient. Harry flirtait au bar avec une fille ... Il sortait, l'autre le rejoignait, ils s'embrassaient ... Il aimait les garçons ... Non il aimait UN garçon ... Il aimait Harry ... _

_D'autres images qui défilaient ... Lui et Harry avec en main une baguette magique ... Sorciers ... Lui et Harry sur des balais volants ... Quidditch ... Dans un train rouge ... Quai neuf trois quart ... Dans une serre remplie de fleurs jaunes ... Neville Londubat ... Au Château de Poudlard ... Parc, Forêt Interdite, Araignées géantes ... Longs couloirs, salle décorée de rouge et or ... _

_Une tapisserie représentant un sorcier apprenant l'art de la danse à des trolls … Une armoire à disparaître ... Le Feudeymon avec Harry sur un balai ... Non, ces trois images sautaient et se télescopaient ... Pas Yann ... Draco ... Non Yann ... Non Draco ... Draco Malfoy ... Draco avant ... Yann après ... _

_Sa tête explosait. Il se tordait sur son lit. Il ouvrit une bouche hurlante et du fond de ses tripes, un cri sortit " NON !" _

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit. _

_Une gamine, une fille de quoi ? sept ans ? Sa fille. Stellane ... Stellane ? Si grande déjà ? _

_Et derrière elle, Potter. Oui, Harry Potter lui même. _

o - o - o - o

Un cri " NON !"

Un corps qui se redresse. Une voix hésitante.

Un nom. " Stellane ? "

Un autre. " Potter ? "

Et soudain un air horrifié. Le même nom " Potter ! " répété d'une voix hautaine et méprisante, pendant qu'une rougeur intense couvrait ses joues.

_Car au moment même où ce nom jaillissait à nouveau de ses lèvres, une scène insoutenable lui brûlait les yeux et la mémoire. _

_Lui ! Avec un homme ! _

_Avec celui-là, son ennemi, son antonyme, son perpétuel fardeau ! _

_Lui avec LUI ! … En train de baiser ! ... _

Presque aussi vite, il devint blanc comme un linge et retomba en arrière. L'autre pâlit à son tour puis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

La même scène au fond des yeux.

Une voix basse, incertaine. Un nom " Malfoy ? "

o - o - o - o

A suivre dans la quatrième et dernière partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Déclaration : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Je la remercie d'avoir bien voulu me les prêter pour quelque temps. Elle en a moins l'usage maintenant qu'elle a publié un livre sur un autre univers. ( Une place à prendre, édité par Grasset )

Personnages principaux : Stellane, l'enfant à demi Vélane, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Vous l'avez compris, ceci est un Drarry, même si à certains chapitres on pourrait en douter. On ne se refait pas.

Classification T+ flirtant peut-être avec M dans quelques chapitres, soit histoire convenant à des lecteurs et lectrices de plus de seize ans. Les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui sont matures et connaissent par leur environnement les réalités du sexe. Quoique quelquefois, ils en ont une idée imparfaite ou erronée. Alors, pour décrire certaines situations, il vaut mieux parler franchement, avec naturel et aussi avec amour.

Résumé : Stellane est le lien entre Draco Malfoy, son père qui vient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire, et Harry Potter, qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme sous l'apparence de Yann Kerrye. Parviendront-ils à se rapprocher et à s'aimer ? Bonne question. Lisez, vous aurez la réponse.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Quatrième partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 17 : Union, réunion, disparition.

o – o – o – o

Presque deux mois plus tard. 

Dimanche 28 octobre 2007. Maison de Harry Potter, square Grimmauld. 

"Tu quoi ?

-Je vais épouser Gabrielle Delacour. Je voulais te prévenir avant l'annonce de nos fiançailles qui paraîtra mardi dans la page mondaine de la Gazette du sorcier. Le mariage est fixé au samedi huit décembre. Je viens te demander d'être mon témoin.

-Tu ... tu plaisantes là ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait tenir ce rôle mieux que toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas ...

-Là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il n'a jamais été question de mariage entre toi et Gabrielle ! La Première des Vélanes lui a seulement demandé de veiller à l'éducation vélaa de Stellane puisque ses Tantes ne peuvent pas aller dans ton manoir sans provoquer la colère de ta mère. D'ailleurs, Gabrielle n'est pas attirée par les hommes. Elle peut les enjôler d'un regard mais elle ne passe pas à l'acte. Les sorcières bien pensantes diraient que c'est une allumeuse. Mais non, c'est seulement son côté vélaa qui prédomine. Elle ... elle t'a séduit ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Ne sois pas stupide Potter. Je ne peux aimer aucune femme, tu le sais bien. Une bonne petite malédiction vélaa ... entre autre. Je vais donc faire un mariage de raison ... Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est un arrangement qui satisfait tout le monde. Gabrielle est d'accord. De cette façon, elle ne sera plus obligée de faire la navette entre Londres et le manoir. Elle pourra résider chez moi sans que cela provoque des commérages. De plus, elle travaille à mi-temps chez un pépiniériste et horticulteur de la région. Elle continue ses études sur la flore moldue pour devenir Vélane à part entière. J'ajoute que mon père et ma mère sont ravis de me voir enfin casé. Et puis mon mariage avec une " Sang Mêlé " redore notre blason et démontre que nous avons changé de mentalité. Tout s'arrange merveilleusement bien tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger, sans sourire. Le Griffondor détourna les yeux le premier.

o - o - o - o

Retour arrière, mercredi 15 août 2007, l'après-midi. 

Malfoy et Potter étaient assis face à face dans le salon. Depuis le moment où il avait retrouvé la mémoire, c'était la première fois que Draco sortait de sa chambre. Jusqu'alors, il avait été trop faible pour se lever. Il mangeait léger et dormait beaucoup. Le psychomage réjoui, qui était venu le voir la veille, avait dit que c'était normal. La reconstruction de ses souvenirs l'avait épuisé. Il lui fallait reprendre des forces.

Mais le mercredi, Draco s'était enfin senti assez bien pour se lever. Il portait avec élégance les vêtements moldus de " Yann " et ça lui allait bien. Stellane goûtait à la cuisine avec Mimsy. Lui et Harry prenaient le thé au salon. Ils avaient diverses choses à mettre au point, en particulier le retour de Draco chez lui.

-Attends jusqu'à demain, Malfoy. Tu es encore faible. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles à ton manoir par la Cheminette. Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner. Surtout avec Stellane.

-Je suivrai ton conseil, Potter. Pour une fois qu'un Griffondor fait preuve de réflexion, je ne voudrais pas le contrarier. Nous partirons donc demain. Mais si j'ai demandé à te voir en privé, c'est avant tout pour te remercier. Je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle. Ce que tu as fait pour Stellane ...

-N'en parlons plus, c'était normal. Je suis son parrain, j'ai fait de mon mieux ...

-Ne m'interromps pas Potter, j'emploie des mots qui n'appartiennent d'habitude pas à mon vocabulaire. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour ma fille. Je l'ai quittée presque bébé, je retrouve une fillette resplendissante de vie, pleine de gaieté et en même temps pourvue d'une grande sagesse.

-C'est aussi grâce à Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour. Et à Mimsy.

-Mais tu étais toujours présent pour elle. Tu l'as choyée, entourée, élevée comme ta propre fille. Et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, c'est dire !

-Un compliment de Draco Malfoy ! Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !

-Je suis sérieux Potter. Ce n'est pas tout. Merci aussi pour t'être occupé de ma mère, même si elle ne voulait pas te voir. Ton elfe m'a raconté tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. J'ai bien conscience de t'avoir mis un lourd fardeau sur les épaules.

-Tu ne pensais pas disparaître pendant quatre ans. Et puis elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Et Kreatur m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Ne diminue pas tes mérites Potter. Personne n'aurait pris soin d'elle comme tu l'as fait. J'ai envers toi une dette sorcière qui ne s'effacera pas. Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je dois aussi te remercier pour m'avoir fait retrouver la mémoire. Je sais que les Griffondors sont obstinés et ne lâchent jamais le morceau, mais là tu t'es surpassé ! Me faire passer de Yann Kerrye à Draco Malfoy, alors que j'avais reçu un Ante Memoria ...

-Tout le mérite en revient à Stellane. Tu ne me dois rien Malfoy. D'ailleurs, ces trois dernières semaines ont été pour moi très agréables. Mes meilleures vacances depuis bien longtemps ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis ...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il baissa les yeux et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

... Malfoy, pour vendredi ... je suis désolé ... je regrette ...

-Pas moi Potter. Nous n'en parlerons plus après cette conversation mais notre ... séance ce jour-là m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ignorais ma nature profonde ou plutôt sur l'ordre de mon père, j'avais refoulé mes tendances homosexuelles. Je les admets à présent. Uniquement devant toi, il n'en sera plus question ensuite. Je suis de nouveau un Malfoy. De toute façon, ce soir-là, tu ne t'adressais pas à moi, c'est mon double que tu voyais.

-Malfoy, je ...

-Tais-toi Potter. Je n'ai pas encore fini et ce n'est pas facile. Depuis lundi, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Avec de la haine et de la colère au début, puis avec une sorte de ... résignation apaisée. Mais je n'en ai pas honte. Je vais même te faire un aveu. Je te dois bien ça. J'y pense maintenant plutôt avec plaisir. Et je ne renie pas ce que je t'ai avoué à plusieurs reprises sous l'apparence de Yann Kerrye. Je suis ... amoureux de toi, Potter. Ce sentiment vient du cœur, pas de l'esprit. Je ne peux pas le frapper d'un Ante Memoria. Il est planté en moi et ne s'effacera pas. De toute façon, cette ... attirance n'est pas partagée. Je t'en parle aujourd'hui et il n'en sera plus question. Disons que cet aveu est une manière de te dire merci. Pour tout. Pour Stellane en particulier.

-Malfoy ... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ... Quand tu étais Yann, j'avais pour toi beaucoup d'amitié. Moi non plus je ne renie pas ce sentiment. Si tu parviens à oublier mon ... dérapage, j'aimerais vraiment garder avec toi de bonnes relations. Quand on s'est retrouvés il y a quatre ans, on avait déjà cessé d'être des ennemis. On pourrait être amis maintenant que je te connais mieux. Juste amis. Pour Stellane en particulier. On ne va pas couper les ponts sous prétexte que tu l'emmènes au manoir j'espère !

-Bien sûr que non Potter ! Nous trouverons un arrangement pour qu'elle puisse aller d'une maison à l'autre. Avec l'aide des elfes par exemple. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour veiller sur elle.

-Compte plutôt sur trois ou même cinq, Malfoy. Il y a Mimsy, Kreatur et surtout Gabrielle Delacour. Elle est en ce moment en Bulgarie, chez les Vélanes. Son rêve, c'est d'être acceptée par ce peuple. Elle s'est beaucoup occupée de ta fille depuis un an. Elle l'a préparée à son septième anniversaire, pour son passage à l'adolescence vélaa.

-Oui, Stellane m'a montré sa robe et sa couronne. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là.

-Elle pourrait peut-être te communiquer quelques souvenirs grâce à son étoile. Quelle étonnante découverte que ce pouvoir ! Ta fille est extraordinaire ! Unique !

-Comme tu l'étais dans ta jeunesse Potter. J'y ai aussi réfléchi ces derniers jours. Un signe au front n'est pas toujours synonyme de vie tranquille. Ce ne sera pas facile pour elle quand elle ira à Poudlard.

-Elle séduira tout le monde.

-Les garçons sans doute. Mais les filles la jalouseront. Tu sais comme moi que les ados peuvent être cruels.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop par avance Malfoy. A moins que ... Est-ce que tu veux l'envoyer faire ses études sorcières ailleurs ? A BeauxBâtons ? A Salem ? Pas à Durmstrang tout de même !

-Bien sûr que non Potter ! Elle ira à Poudlard et, je l'espère, dans la Maison Serpentard !

-Elle aurait sa place à Griffondor ... ou même à Serdaigle. Le Choipeau lui proposera peut-être le choix, comme à moi.

-Pourquoi pas à Pouffsouffle tant que tu y es ! Quand elle sera au manoir, elle aura sous les yeux toute la généalogie Malfoy, tous à Serpentard depuis des siècles !

-Les Black aussi étaient des Serpents ! Pourtant mon parrain Sirius est allé à Griffondor !

-Et il a été renié par sa famille ! Non non ! Pas question de mésalliance pour Stellane ! ... Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Tu nous entends Malfoy ? On se dispute comme le ferait un vieux couple sur l'avenir de leur enfant ! C'est elle qui choisira, elle est assez mûre pour ça !

Draco eut l'air surpris puis un sourire éclaira son visage. _" Merlin ! Il est superbe quand il sourit ! On dirait Yann ! " _pensa Harry en un éclair. Mais cette fin de discussion avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ils finirent leur thé en devisant du retour de Draco au manoir de ses ancêtres, tous Serpentards bon teint bien entendu !

o - o - o - o

Suite du retour arrière, jeudi 16 août 2007, l'après-midi. 

Harry, Draco, Stellane et Mimsy étaient devant la cheminée, dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld. Kreatur était parti au manoir par la Cheminette. Il devait vérifier si la voie était libre. Les bagages avaient été rétrécis, Draco les avait dans sa poche.

Stellane se tenait bien droite mais elle avait le cœur gros. Elle quittait une maison douillette où elle avait été heureuse, pour un manoir dont elle se souvenait à peine. Mais la présence de son père la rassurait tout à fait. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mal puisqu'il l'accompagnait. Par contre, la petite elfe essuyait ses yeux larmoyants avec un coin de son tablier.

Kreatur réapparut et annonça que le bureau était vide. Maître Draco et Miss Stellane pouvaient y aller. Le jeune homme partit en premier. La fillette le suivit après un dernier signe d'adieu à Harry. Depuis son septième anniversaire, elle pouvait voyager par Cheminette à condition que quelqu'un soit présent à son départ et à son arrivée. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait seule. D'habitude, elle était accompagnée par Mimsy.

Elle atterrit sans problème dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy où son père l'attendait. Il avait déjà remarqué que la pièce était plus propre que quatre ans auparavant et que le plumier en argent et l'encrier de cristal avaient retrouvé leur place. Harry lui avait parlé de l'enquête à propos de Hamish Pritchard. On avait retrouvé presque tous les objets disparus sauf le camée et deux des montres de collection. Il les avait vendues, avait-il dit - données était le vrai mot - à Théodore Nott qui le faisait chanter.

Se tenant par la main, le père et sa fille sortirent dans le couloir et en approchant du salon, ils eurent la surprise d'entendre des voix féminines. On était jeudi et c'était le jour de " l'ouvroir de ces dames" ! Il y avait là, outre Narcissa devant sa dentelle, Georgina Crabbe, Clélia Flint, Gustine Baddock et Adélix Bulstrode. Elles papotaient en rangeant leurs ouvrages. C'était l'heure du thé et Poky avait apporté un plateau surchargé de petits gâteaux variés.

La surprise fut totale. Toutes les dames suspendirent leurs mouvements. On n'entendit que la théière et les tasses qui s'entrechoquaient. Narcissa regardait son fils et sa petite-fille et ne disait rien. Draco avait espéré que le choc de son retour lui ferait recouvrer ses esprits mais en apparence il n'en était rien.

"Bonjour Mesdames, dit-il doucement. Bonjour mère. Te souviens-tu de moi et de ta petite-fille Stellane ? Nous sommes de retour.

-Draco ? répondit-elle après un instant de silence. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Ta fille a grandi. Tu n'as pas amené ces horribles femmes comme l'autre fois, j'espère !

-Non mère, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Draco en soupirant intérieurement.

La situation n'avait donc pas évolué. Narcissa vivait toujours dans son monde imaginaire où le temps n'existait pas. Il fallut faire les présentations, expliquer que " Lucius était retenu au Ministère " et prendre le thé en participant à la conversation générale, tout en prenant garde de ne prononcer aucun mot interdit. Stellane se conduisait en parfaite enfant de bonne famille. Elle observait et ne disait pas grand chose. Mais son charme vélaa agissait et toutes les dames la trouvaient adorable.

-Tu restes à la maison un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois ? voulut savoir Narcissa.

-Je reviens définitivement mère, répondit Draco. J'ai décidé, en accord avec mon père, de reprendre en main les affaires des Malfoy. Mesdames, je suis ému de voir que, pendant mon absence, vous avez entouré ma mère d'attention et de sollicitude. Le manoir vous est et vous sera toujours ouvert. Salazar soit glorifié ! La solidarité entre Serpentards n'est pas un vain mot. Je vous en remercie et je vous serai à jamais redevable.

_" Ce sont des mots que les Malfoy ne prononçaient jamais autrefois. Les temps ont vraiment changé. Les épreuves ouvrent les yeux. Le monde n'est pas peuplé que de gens avides et égoïstes. Des femmes marquées par le malheur et pourtant compatissantes, des Griffondors sans cervelle mais pas sans cœur, des " Sang Mêlé " autrefois méprisés par les " Sang Pur ", de simples elfes de maison ... Tous et toutes ont donné sans compter de leur temps et de leur compétence. Oui vraiment, merci Merlin pour vos bienfaits ! Je peux recommencer à vivre entre ma mère et ma fille. Il ne manque que mon père. Potter m'a promis de parler pour lui au Ministère. Il est capable de réussir ... Potter ... Harry ... _

o - o - o - o

De août à décembre 2007, manoir Malfoy dans le Withshire. 

Les semaines, les mois qui suivirent le retour du fils Malfoy et de sa fille au manoir furent très occupés. Il y avait mille choses à faire. D'abord s'installer. Stellane prit la chambre où son père avait passé sa jeunesse. Il fallut refaire la décoration. La fillette avait emporté des livres, des jouets, des bibelots et des posters venant de la maison de Harry. Cela jurait un peu avec l'élégante demeure Malfoy mais il n'était pas question de la contrarier. Draco s'installa dans la chambre voisine.

Il fit le compte des pièces du manoir inoccupées, qui se dégradaient peu à peu même en étant entretenues au mieux par Poky. Autrefois, les Malfoy recevaient beaucoup. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis bientôt dix ans. Une aussi grande maison à chauffer et à tenir propre et en bon état était une lourde charge, il fallait trouver une solution. Peut-être embaucher un deuxième elfe ou fermer les pièces inutilisées ?

Mais la première chose que fit Draco, ce fut d'écrire au comte Borodisov pour lui expliquer sa brutale disparition et lui présenter ses excuses, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Il pensait aller en Bulgarie l'année suivante et peut-être montrer la Forêt Magique à Stellane. La Première des Vélanes serait sans doute d'accord mais il fallait la consulter et trouver un arrangement. Il comptait sur la médiation du comte pour organiser les choses.

Puis, depuis un bureau de postes moldu, il téléphona à Ma Kerrye pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il viendrait bientôt la voir à La Sardine et lui présenterait sa fille. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait rendu songeur. Il décida de faire installer quelques inventions moldues au manoir. Potter lui avait parlé d'Anthony Goldstein, le jeune entrepreneur qui rénovait les maisons sorcières et leur apportait un nouveau confort qui ne devait rien à la magie.

Du temps où il était " Yann ", Draco en avait apprécié tous les avantages sans même s'en rendre compte : l'électricité, le téléphone, la télévision, le chauffage central ... Maintenant il trouvait son manoir assez archaïque et voulait le moderniser. Il fit donc appel à l'ancien Serdaigle qui lui proposa un devis détaillé sur des aménagements à faire et un prix raisonnable compte-tenu de l'importance des travaux. Draco en prit connaissance et décida des priorités selon ses moyens. Il était moins riche qu'avant mais il n'était pas démuni non plus ! Il avait des économies !

A la banque Gringott, il fit transférer dans son coffre l'argent qu'il avait gagné en étant le bibliothécaire du Comte Borodisov. Cela représentait un joli tas de gallions. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre aux crochets de sa mère dont la fortune avait été parfaitement administrée grâce à Potter ... _" Harry ... " _Cet argent honnêtement gagné devait lui servir aussi à monter une affaire. Il ne savait pas encore laquelle mais il avait déjà une petite idée.

Les Malfoy possédaient autrefois quelques hectares de terre et une petite ferme qu'ils louaient à un paysan sorcier et qui leur assurait au moins une nourriture fraîche et de bonne qualité. Bien entendu, ce bien avait été vendu après la guerre par les gens du Ministère. Le locataire avait racheté le tout à bas prix mais finalement il n'avait pas profité de l'aubaine. Il était resté célibataire, il buvait et négligea bientôt son travail. La ferme était en mauvais état et les terres à moitié en friches. Draco pensait racheter ce bien de famille, le louer à un couple de jeunes fermiers entreprenants et le faire prospérer. Gentleman-farmer, c'était un métier honorable.

Il n'y avait pas que les soucis matériels. Il fallut ensuite s'occuper de la rentrée de Stellane. Elle insistait pour retourner à l'école, même si son père proposait de lui donner des cours à la maison. Mais pour la fillette, ce n'était pas pareil que de fréquenter d'autres enfants et d'entrer en compétition avec eux. Elle était bonne élève et la présence des autres la stimulait. Et puis, elle était bien acceptée dans cette école où tout le monde connaissait ses antécédents mais où elle veillait à ne pas faire étalage de ses dons.

Donc il fut décidé que Poky transplanerait avec elle cinq jours par semaine et irait la rechercher à la sortie des cours. Sur ces entrefaites, Gabrielle revint de son séjour chez les Vélanes, absolument enchantée, et avec une mission suggérée par la Première. Le départ de Stellane pour le manoir Malfoy posait un problème. Narcissa n'admettrait pas la venue de ses Tantes dans sa maison. Il fallait la ménager.

Heureusement les Vélanes étaient très tolérantes vis à vis des personnes n'ayant pas toute leur raison. Proches de la nature, elles savaient que le cerveau humain comme le vélaa était sujet à des aliénations et qu'il ne fallait pas en rendre responsable la personne atteinte de ces errements. La Première avait donc demandé à Gabrielle d'assurer l'éducation vélaa de Stellane. Elle espérait bien la voir venir un jour visiter la Forêt Magique.

La jeune fille avait accepté avec joie. Elle viendrait donc trois ou quatre fois par semaine au manoir, d'une part pour enseigner à Stellane la culture vélaa et d'autre part pour l'aider dans ses leçons et ses devoirs comme elle le faisait chez Harry. Narcissa l'avait accueillie sans problèmes. Gabrielle était belle et son séjour chez les Vélanes l'avait rendue encore plus attirante. La mère de Draco se mit à rêver mariage, petits-enfants et vie de famille. Ce fut elle qui en parla la première à Draco qui, lui, n'y pensait même pas, l'esprit et le cœur toujours teintés du souvenir de Potter ... _de Harry_.

Sur ces entrefaites, il se produisit un événement très heureux.

o - o - o - o

Vendredi 19 octobre 2007, 10 heures du matin, manoir Malfoy.

Une clochette tinta dans le hall, signe que quelqu'un souhaitait qu'on lui ouvre la grille. Draco sortit sur le perron et aperçut de loin deux hommes qui attendaient. Pensant avoir affaire à des indésirables, il descendit l'allée et soudain, il reconnut son père ! Lucius Malfoy accompagné d'un Auror à l'air sévère, était aux portes de son manoir !

D'un mouvement de sa baguette magique, il fit s'ouvrir les deux battants de fer forgé et se précipita vers le vieil homme qui lui tendait les bras avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il le serra contre lui, doucement, car il avait aussitôt remarqué le corps fragile à la maigreur apparente, les yeux cernés de sombre dans le visage marqué par la souffrance, les longs cheveux blancs emmêlés qui lui pendaient tristement sur les épaules. Lucius Malfoy rentrait chez lui mais dans quel état !

L'étreinte se prolongeait trop longtemps au goût de l'Auror qui toussa pour rappeler sa présence aux deux hommes, oublieux de tout hormis de leurs retrouvailles. Draco avait revu dans un flash sa visite à Azkaban et les Détraqueurs aux mains avides. Son père se serait peut-être écroulé si son fils ne l'avait pas soutenu.

"Lucius Malfoy, dit le policier d'une voix froide, par une mesure de grâce que vous appréciez je l'espère à sa juste valeur, le Magenmagot vous libère d'Azkaban avant la fin de votre peine. Je vous rappelle que vous devrez résider dans votre maison et qu'il vous est interdit de sortir de votre parc. Draco Malfoy, vous répondez de la bonne conduite de votre père. Il porte un bracelet qui nous indiquera tout manquement à cette disposition. Je dois aussi vous signaler que toute référence à Lord Voldemort, votre ancien Maître, verrait l'annulation de la faveur qui vous est faite. Tenez-vous le pour dit tous les deux. La confirmation écrite de cette libération conditionnelle vous parviendra par un hibou du Ministère. Refermez cette grille derrière moi. Je dois y jeter un sortilège approprié. Adieu.

L'Auror sortit, les portes grincèrent en tournant sur leurs gonds. Un mot latin bref et le policier transplana, laissant là les deux hommes stupéfaits. Ils se regardèrent. Qu'importaient les absurdes conditions des zélés employés du Ministère, ils se retrouvaient, lisant les changements que l'existence leur avait imposés en presque dix ans. Le père peinait à se tenir droit. Le fils avait gagné en maturité. Tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre !

Soudain un cri strident. " LUCIUS ! " Narcissa dévalait l'allée à toute allure et se jetait à son tour dans les bras de son mari en répétant son nom comme une litanie. Elle pleurait, il chancelait un peu en posant ses lèvres sur son visage, goûtant les larmes salées qui inondaient ses joues. Il murmurait son prénom, - elle lui avait tant manqué ! - Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Draco fut obligé de prendre son père par le bras pour le guider vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand ils furent tous les trois assis dans le salon, le jeune homme remarqua le changement dans le regard de sa mère. Il était clair et vif. Il comprit alors qu'il y avait eu un miracle. Le choc du retour de son mari - et dans quel état ! - avait réveillé Narcissa. D'ailleurs, elle parlait d'elle-même de procès, de condamnation, de prison. Elle évoquait les longues années, sa solitude, ses espoirs déçus. Elle avait enfin réintégré le monde réel, même s'il était fait de chagrins et de tourments. Elle se tourna vers son fils.

"Draco, nous allons bien nous occuper de ton père. Il va guérir et revivre avec nous, ici, chez lui. Nous oublierons nos malheurs. C'est commencé d'ailleurs. Lucius, Draco a une adorable petite fille. Elle a un peu plus de sept ans et sa mère est une Vélane. Elle est morte malheureusement. L'enfant s'appelle Stellane parce qu'elle a une étoile au front. Nous avons plein de choses à te raconter mais d'abord tu dois te reposer ...

Draco était très surpris. Ainsi sa mère avait tout compris, tout enregistré malgré son état d'aliénation douce. Sa psychomage avait raison. Elle se défendait à sa manière contre des réalités qui auraient pu la faire basculer dans une folie beaucoup plus grave. Seul un choc psychique intense avait pu la réveiller. Un choc affectif, comme lui avec Stellane.

Un souvenir très ancien lui revint. Qui avait parlé de la puissance de l'amour ? ... Le Professeur Dumbledore, autrefois, il y avait si longtemps ! Le Directeur de Poudlard avait raison. L'ambition, le goût du pouvoir pouvaient gouverner le monde mais entre les humains, c'étaient les sentiments affectifs qui dominaient. Les mauvais comme la haine ou l'orgueil, les bons comme la tendresse et l'amour.

Hé oui, l'amour ! Car après les journées consacrées à des tâches aussi nombreuses que variées, il y avait les soirs et les nuits pour rêver avec les yeux ouverts. Rêver à un visage aimable, aux yeux verts derrière des lunettes fines, aux cheveux ébouriffés, au sourire ravageur. Rêver à un corps souple et musclé, à des bras accueillants, à des lèvres douces. Rêver à ces quelques jours hors du temps où il avait été simplement un jeune homme attiré par un autre jeune homme.

Rêver d'un soir où ... Là, Draco interrompait les images trop précises car il sentait son corps réagir et son sexe durcir. Mais il lui arrivait de se réveiller le matin avec une belle érection et il n'en avait pas honte. En public, il était Draco Malfoy. Seul avec lui-même, il s'autorisait à être " Yann Kerrye ", celui à qui un vendredi soir, Harry avait fait l'amour.

o - o - o - o

Harry justement. Le Griffondor n'était pas aussi comblé par la vie que le Serpentard. Il se sentait bien solitaire Square Grimmauld. L'absence de Stellane se lisait dans le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Plus de bavardages ! Plus de fous-rires ! Même si la fillette venait fréquemment le voir par la Cheminette, Harry s'ennuyait tout seul.

D'autant que Gabrielle était moins présente elle aussi. Elle prenait ses occupations très à cœur. D'abord ce travail très intéressant dans la pépinière moldue. Elle y consacrait de nombreuses heures et se retirait souvent dans sa chambre pour étudier. Et surtout, l'éducation de Stellane. Il lui arrivait même de dormir au manoir, dans une chambre d'amis. C'était sans doute ce qui avait alerté Narcissa et lui avait fait envisager le mariage entre Draco et cette jeune fille dotée de bien des qualités.

En attendant, Harry se retrouvait le soir en la seule compagnie de Kreatur et de Mimsy. Il avait repris avec soulagement son travail d'Auror à la fin de ses vacances. Heureusement, il y avait encore les sorties entre amis. Le restaurant, les boîtes de nuit, même les simples réunions pour les anniversaires faisaient diversion. Mais Harry avait maintenant l'impression qu'il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Oh ça ! Il draguait encore les filles. En septembre, des Aurors de divers pays étrangers étaient venus à Londres pour un stage d'un an. Il y avait parmi eux quelques filles célibataires qui aimaient faire la fête. Des relations se nouèrent. Justin, toujours incorrigible, proposa le mariage à deux d'entre elles qui refusèrent en riant. Harry s'offrit quelques aventures à durée variable. Luna craqua sur le seul garçon qui avait peur des rats, même blancs aux yeux rouges ! L'année prochaine, ce serait au tour des Anglais de faire l'échange. Justin, Harry et Hannah espéraient bien en être.

Mais le travail comptait avant tout. On recherchait activement trois personnages singuliers, deux hommes et une femme. Grands, étrangers, au visage très pâle. Depuis quelques mois, partout où ils étaient signalés, on déplorait des accidents graves avec toujours de nombreux blessés. Mais ils étaient insaisissables.

Il y avait aussi les enquêtes habituelles : les escroqueries, les crimes passionnels, une tentative d'attaque de Gringott vouée à l'échec, les sorciers ivres faisant de la magie devant des Moldus, les sectes bizarres se rapprochant de la magie noire, la routine quoi !

Bien sûr, les enquêtes, les recherches, les arrestations occupaient l'esprit le jour. Mais quand il n'avait pas de compagnie le soir, seul dans son lit, Harry lui aussi se mettait à rêver. Curieusement, il n'évoquait pas sa conquête du moment ou une proie future, il rêvait à ses vacances. A tous les lieux où il était allé avec Yann, aux exercices de magie qu'ils faisaient le matin pour que que le jeune homme retrouve ses dons de sorcier, aux conversations, aux rires ... Oui, c'était le bon temps !

Et puis quelquefois, les rêves déviaient un peu sur des baisers et sur une étreinte ... Pas trop longtemps sinon le corps réagissait et le sexe durcissait. Mais dans ces moments-là, ce n'était pas Yann qu'il voyait, c'était Malfoy. Dans sa tête, celui qu'il avait pénétré n'était pas le jeune homme qu'il était allé chercher à la Sardine, mais son ancien camarade d'école, qui certes lui avait pourri sa jeunesse mais qui était revenu d'exil différent ... attirant ... bandant ... Harry Potter rêvait de Draco Malfoy et se réveillait quelquefois avec une belle érection matinale.

Et le huit décembre arriva.

o - o - o - o

Manoir Malfoy, trois heures de l'après-midi. 

Le mariage avait lieu au manoir dans le grand salon de réception qui servait autrefois de salle de bal. C'était le préposé à l'enregistrement qui présidait la cérémonie, le même qui avait enregistré quatre ans auparavant la naissance de Stellane. Toujours rond, rose et expressif. Il souriait largement. Devant lui, sur le bureau, était posé un gros registre relié de cuir. Encore un événement à raconter et à commenter avec ses collègues aussi bavards que lui !

Les invités étaient installées sur des chaises de chaque côté d'une allée par où les futurs mariés passeraient pour arriver jusqu'à lui. D'un côté, il y avait la famille et les invités du marié : son père, - bien diminué le pauvre homme - sa mère - toujours aussi imposante - quatre dames d'un certain âge dans leurs plus beaux atours - hmmm ... des épouses d'anciens Mangemorts, il devrait peut-être signaler ce fait au bureau des Aurors ... - Ah mais non ! Le témoin du marié était Harry Potter ! Aucun souci à se faire ! Pour le clan Malfoy, c'était tout.

De l'autre côté, il y avait les invités de la mariée. L'assistance était un peu plus nombreuse. Ses parents venus de France, sa sœur Fleur, - aussi d'ascendance vélaa, charmante - et son époux Bill Weasley, chargé des relations entre Gringott et les banques moldues, - un homme important, à saluer bien bas -, avec leurs enfants Victoire et Dominique. Il y avait aussi Ron Weasley, l'Auror bien connu, collègue et ami de Harry Potter, son épouse Hermione Granger, la médicomage en chef du service pédiatrie de Sainte Mangouste, leur fille Rose. Et ...

Ma parole ! c'était un Moldu ! Le pépiniériste chez qui travaillait la future mariée ! Il n'avait pas l'ait plus surpris que ça de se trouver parmi des sorciers ! Peut-être était-il sous l'effet d'un léger sort de Confusion ... En tous cas, si c'était lui qui avait apporté les fleurs, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité et la qualité ! Il y avait des bouquets blancs, bleus et roses partout ! C'était magnifique ! D'ailleurs Fleur Delacour Weasley, qui était témoin de la mariée, prenait des photos avec un appareil magique !

Plus surprenant encore, derrière les invités, de chaque côté de l'allée, il y avait des elfes de maison portant visiblement des vêtements neufs. Poky, Mimsy, Kreatur et les quatre elfes, membres de la Fraternité des Serpentards, qui avaient permis le rapprochement entre Narcissa et ses anciennes amies, avaient été officiellement conviés au mariage ! Il allait y en avoir, des murmures et des chuchotements au Ministère ! Les Malfoy se relevaient de leurs cendres avec élégance ! Ah les mariages !

Justement, les futurs époux arrivaient et on avait même prévu de la musique ! Une marche nuptiale qui ne devait rien aux Bizarr Sisters ou à Célestina Moldubec ! Solennelle ! Grandiose ! Moldue peut-être ? Draco Malfoy portait une robe de sorcier vert mousse ouverte sur une chemise blanche en soie et un pantalon noir. Gabrielle Delacour était vêtue d'une robe très simple en lin blanc avec une ceinture haute, cadeau de la Première des Vélanes à qui la jeune fille avait demandé l'autorisation de se marier. Son diadème était en fleurs naturelles et Stellane soutenait le long voile aussi fin qu'une toile d'araignée. Elle aussi portait sa robe de Vélane. Toutes les deux souriaient, elles étaient resplendissantes !

L'employé du Ministère était si fasciné qu'il lui fallut un temps de silence et le toussotement discret du témoin pour qu'il revienne à ses devoirs. Il posa les questions rituelles et fut surpris quand les mariés échangèrent leurs serments.

-Moi, Draco Malfoy, je te prends, toi, Gabrielle Delacour pour épouse. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter et de te rester fidèle.

-Moi, Gabrielle Delacour, je te prends, toi, Draco Malfoy, pour époux. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter et de te rester fidèle.

C'était bref et bien peu sentimental. Ce fut aussi l'avis de Harry, le témoin du marié. Il lui sembla que Fleur, de l'autre côté de la mariée, avait l'air un peu triste. Mais après les signatures, toute l'assemblée se précipita pour féliciter les nouveaux époux. La musique résonnait de nouveau. La fête commençait. Harry oublia l'impression bizarre que cette cérémonie lui avait fait.

Il y eut un lunch agréable, petits gâteaux salés ou sucrés, canapés aux saveurs et aux couleurs multiples, accompagnés de thé ou de boissons diverses au choix, puis une pièce montée délicieuse avec du champagne de France apporté par les parents de Gabrielle, quelques liqueurs et alcools, mais c'était un mariage simple. Le soir, tous les invités repartaient chez eux sauf les parents Delacour.

Il était tard, Harry s'apprêtait à repartir par la Cheminette. Il discutait avec Stellane et soudain par la fenêtre du salon, il vit la pleine lune sortir de la couverture de nuages. La pleine lune si néfaste pour les loups-garous. Mais si importante pour les Vélanes ! Le moment où leurs hormones féminines devenaient actives. Il se tourna vers le nouveau couple. Gabrielle et Draco se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Puis très doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long baiser.

Harry sentit le poignard de la jalousie lui transpercer le cœur.

o - o - o - o

De décembre 2007 à mai 2008.

La vie reprit son cours, les saisons passèrent, les jours, les lunes. Au manoir, les Malfoy étaient heureux, enfin ils avaient tout pour l'être. Stellane allait sur ses huit ans et grandissait en taille et en savoir. Draco mettait en route ses projets d'avenir. Narcissa était le sujet de fin d'études d'une jeune psychomage qui étudiait son cas avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Gabrielle faisait la joie de son employeur pépiniériste et aussi de Lucius, qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé à partir du printemps.

Jusque là, le vieil homme - il n'avait que 54 ans mais les années d'Azkaban comptaient double ou même triple - son beau-père donc, se reposait beaucoup et essayait de revivre sans être obsédé par les Détraqueurs. Il ne sortait pratiquement pas du manoir. Il avait le teint blafard des gens qui ne sont jamais exposés au soleil.

Gabrielle l'avait pris un jour par le bras et l'avait emmené vers le terrain situé derrière le manoir. Elle lui avait expliqué son projet. Elle voulait en faire un jardin botanique pour les plantes aromatiques et médicinales moldues et magiques. Peut-être aussi y cultiver des fleurs mellifères et installer une ou deux ruches. Une roseraie, ce ne serait pas mal non plus. Et on pourrait même faire réparer la serre et y installer des plantes tropicales. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? Lucius avait réfléchi un moment et lui avait ensuite dédié un de ses rares sourires. Depuis il se passionnait pour les travaux.

Timothy, le deuxième elfe que Draco avait engagé, était un ancien majordome, libre depuis que son très vieux Maître avait passé l'arme à gauche. C'était aussi un excellent jardinier. Il connaissait tous les sortilèges pour ordonner aux outils de bêcher, de ratisser, de planter, de sarcler et d'arracher les mauvaises herbes. C'était surtout pour cette raison que Draco l'avait engagé. De fin février à début mai, il mit en route le projet de Gabrielle.

Ce fut une réussite totale. Stellane en parlait à Harry lors de ses visites et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges. " Timothy utilise un engrais spécial, les géraniums cornus sont magnifiques ! Il y aura plein de fleurs pour mon anniversaire ! ... Timothy met une feuille de menthe fraîche dans le thé et c'est drôlement bon ... Timothy a repéré un endroit où on peut creuser un puits ... Timothy ci, Timothy ça ... elle n'avait plus que ce nom à la bouche, rendant du même coup le vieux Kreatur jaloux. Mais elle lui posait un baiser rapide sur le front et l'elfe souriait.

Le temps passait. Il faisait très beau. On était le jeudi 15 Mai. Le 20 tombant un mardi, la fête d'anniversaire avait été avancée au dimanche. Harry avait trouvé pour sa filleule un cadeau original, une édition nouvelle des Contes de Beedle le barde, joliment illustrés par une dame nommée Joanne Rowling et présentés dans un sac de velours rouge, lui-même bien à l'abri dans un coffret en forme de livre. La couverture était ornée de ferrures et de petites pierres bleues. C'était un bel objet. Stellane l'aimerait certainement et en prendrait soin.

Il rentrait chez lui, tenant le paquet cadeau sous son bras quand il aperçut dans le petit square les roulottes des Fils et Filles du Vent. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas de chance ! Chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, Stellane était ailleurs. Mais quand il s'approcha, il aperçut un jeune garçon aux yeux noirs et au teint mat à côté de l'enfant médium. Celui-là parlait anglais et put ensuite traduire ses paroles dans une langue étrangère, celle des gens du voyage.

La conversation fut donc plus facile. Il expliqua que Stellane avait retrouvé son père et qu'elle habitait avec lui au manoir Malfoy. Il situa la maison non loin du cercle de pierres de Stonehenge. Connaissaient-ils l'endroit ? Le jeune médium lui en envoya mentalement l'image. Parfait ! Il lui retourna celle du manoir et de sa grille en même temps qu'il précisait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le parc. Et pour la première fois, il fut convié à prendre le thé, c'était un honneur, puis les visiteurs s'en allèrent.

Draco eut la surprise de les trouver le lendemain vendredi, installés non loin du manoir. Stellane les aperçut et poussa une exclamation de joie en dévalant l'allée. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis cinq ans au moins mais elle était ravie de leur visite. La présence du jeune interprète simplifia les choses. C'était lui aussi un enfant du voyage même s'il n'était pas sorcier. L'enfant médium l'avait malgré tout reconnu comme un des leurs.

Il était orphelin. Après la mort accidentelle de ses parents, il avait été placé quelque temps dans une institution mais il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé entre quatre murs. Il était né pour être libre. Il avait fugué et il avait trouvé les roulottes et leurs habitants sur une de leurs aires de passage. Il n'appartenait à leur clan que par un très lointain cousinage mais comme c'était la tradition chez les Fils du Vent, il avait été recueilli et adopté par la famille. Adultes et enfants lui avaient ouvert leur cœur et leurs bras. Il en était très heureux.

La vieille dame gouvernait toujours sa tribu. Elle demanda à rester jusqu'à l'anniversaire. Ils avaient des cadeaux pour la " fille à l'étoile ". Draco lui donna volontiers son accord. Mais le lendemain samedi, à la fin de la matinée, les roulottes avaient disparu et Stellane était introuvable.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	18. Chapter 18

Stellane.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Quatrième partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 18 : Vampires

o – o – o – o

Samedi 17 mai 2008, manoir Malfoy, 10 heures. 

A neuf heures, devant les grilles, les roulottes avaient disparu et Stellane était introuvable. Plus tard, on avait découvert Poky, suspendu par les pieds à la branche basse d'un cerisier en fleurs, les paumes grillées comme s'il avait tenu en main des tisons brûlants. Il sanglotait à fendre l'âme. Il s'avéra que c'était une punition qu'il s'était infligée à lui-même. Il s'accusait d'être le responsable de l'absence de Stellane. Timothy qui l'avait trouvé dans le verger le traîna au salon.

Draco, terriblement marqué par la disparition de sa fille, le secoua dans tous les sens en lui posant question sur question. Mais l'elfe pleurait tellement qu'il était incapable de répondre. Gabrielle essayait de calmer son époux mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Lucius et Narcissa étaient sur le canapé, pétrifiés par la mauvaise nouvelle.

Sur ces entrefaites, Harry arriva par la Cheminette. Draco l'avait prévenu au Ministère et il était accouru aussi vite que possible, après avoir alerté tous les Aurors de service pour qu'ils lancent les recherches. Il commença par ramasser Poky qui voulait se taper la tête par terre, il le remit sur ses pieds et lui tendit un mouchoir. L'elfe y enfouit son nez, se moucha avec un bruit de clairon et commença à se calmer. Harry fit signe à Draco de le laisser faire, le jeune père était si bouleversé qu'il envenimait les choses. L'interrogatoire put reprendre sur de meilleures bases.

"Poky, dit Harry, calme-toi et dis-nous quand tu as vu Stellane pour la dernière fois ?

-Maître Harry, maître Harry, Poky ne savait pas, Poky a cru bien faire ...

-Dis-nous simplement ce que tu sais. Nous verrons ensuite.

-Après son petit déjeuner, Miss Stellane ... Ooooh Maître Harry, ce n'est pas la faute de Poky ! Poky ne voulait pas ! Mais Miss Stellane a beaucoup insisté ...

-Stellane est persuasive, nous le savons. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Miss Stellane trouvait les cookies tellement bons et il en restait beaucoup ! Alors elle a dit que ... Elle a décidé ... Elle les a mis dans un panier et puis elle ... Ooooh je ne pouvais pas lui interdire, c'était une bonne idée mais ...

-Je vais étrangler cet avorton ! rugit Draco retenu fermement par Gabrielle.

-Qu'est-ce que Stellane voulait faire avec les cookies ? Parle Poky, plus vite tu nous expliqueras, plus vite nous la retrouverons.

-Miss Stellane voulait apporter les cookies aux enfants des roulottes. Pour leur faire une surprise. Miss Stellane est si gentille, gémit l'elfe en recommençant à pleurer.

-Tu l'as laissée sortir du parc ? Toute seule ? intervint Gabrielle en pâlissant.

-Non non, Poky a accompagné Miss Stellane jusqu'à la première roulotte. C'est la vieille dame qui a ouvert la porte en haut des trois escaliers. Elle a souri et elle a fait signe à Miss Stellane d'entrer.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré avec elle ?

-La dame m'a fait signe que non. Miss Stellane m'a souri et elle a dit ... Ooooh Poky ne se le pardonnera jamais ...

-Je vais te tuer et t'empailler si tu continues à pleurnicher, reprit froidement Draco. Qu'est-ce que Stellane a dit ?

-Elle a demandé à Poky de venir la chercher dans une heure. Il était huit heures et à neuf heures, Poky aurait dû aller chercher Miss Stellane. Mais Poky était occupé à faire les lits et à épousseter les chambres. Poky a laissé passé l'heure et quand Poky est sorti dans le parc, il était neuf heures dix et ... et ... Ooooh c'est affreux, horrible ! Poky veut mourir ! Tuez-moi Maître ! Poky ne mérite pas de vivre !

-Continue Poky, le coupa Harry. C'est important, le temps presse !

-Les roulottes avaient disparu. Miss Stellane n'était pas là et il y avait ces trois personnes devant la grille ...

-Trois personnes ? Mais la clochette n'a pas tinté ! J'étais dans mon bureau, je l'aurais entendue, intervint Lucius.

-Ils n'ont pas sonné, couina l'elfe. Ils ont disparu presque aussitôt eux aussi. Alors Poky a ouvert la grille et Poky a cherché Miss Stellane partout, même sous les buissons et dans les grandes herbes. Mais elle n'était pas là. Alors Poky s'est brûlé exprès les mains avec les braises du feu de camp et Poky s'est pendu dans le cerisier. Poky regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à se pendre par le cou. Mais Poky le fera si on ne retrouve pas Miss Stellane !

-Te suicider ne servirait à rien Poky, reprit Harry après un instant de réflexion. - Il avait tout à coup un étrange pressentiment - Parle-nous de ces trois personnes.

-Poky ne les a pas bien vus. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Grands, vêtus de capes noires, le visage tout blanc, l'air méchant ... Poky a eu peur mais ils ont disparu presque tout de suite ... Poky a été surpris, ils n'ont pas transplané, ils ont éclaté en milliers de petits cailloux noirs, c'est devenu comme de la poussière et ffffttt ! ils ont disparu !

-LES VAMPIRES ! Merlin Malfoy, c'est grave ! Nous n'en avons pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas affoler les gens mais les derniers vampires d'Europe sont en ce moment dans notre pays ! On croyait leur race définitivement éteinte mais il reste ces trois-là. Cela fait quatre ou cinq ans qu'ils n'ont pas fait parler d'eux. Ils devaient être à l'étranger, dans les pays en guerre. Ils y trouvent facilement de quoi se nourrir. Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient devant ton manoir ?

Soudain Draco sentit la terreur l'envahir. Il se souvenait d'un incident au château Borodisov, la venue un soir de trois personnages qui demandaient à voir " l'enfant à l'étoile ". Stellane avait alors deux ans. Elle en avait eu peur et s'était transformée en Vélane Primaire. Ainsi, ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et la recherchaient ... pour quelle horrible raison ? Sa voix tremblait quand il s'adressa à l'elfe.

-Poky, Stellane était-elle avec ces trois personnes ? L'as-tu vue avec eux ?

-Non non Maître ! Poky en est sûr ! Miss Stellane n'était pas là. C'est pour ça que Poky l'a cherchée quand ils étaient tous partis ! Poky croyait que Miss Stellane s'était cachée !

-Malfoy ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Elle a dû sentir le danger, elle est capable de voir si les gens qui l'approchent ont de mauvaises intentions. Elle s'est sauvée avec les habitants des roulottes.

-Ou ils l'ont enlevée ! Ils étaient peut-être de mèche avec les vampires !

-Je ne crois pas Malfoy. Elle était contente de les voir. Elle voulait faire plaisir aux enfants en leur apportant des cookies. Elle m'a parlé d'eux en très bons termes la première fois qu'ils sont venus devant ma maison. Et elle connaissait le jeune médium. Non, ce que vient de nous raconter Poky est plutôt rassurant.

-Peut-être mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Avec les Sombrals, ils peuvent aller n'importe où ! Comment allons-nous les retrouver ? Eux aussi s'intéressent à Stellane ! Ils venaient la voir au Château Borodisov. Ils veulent peut-être la garder maintenant qu'elle est entre leurs mains ! Les Aurors peuvent-ils les suivre à la trace ?

-Hélas non. Leur magie est trop forte. Mais nous allons lancer une alerte nationale et internationale. Nous n'attendrons pas comme nous l'avons fait quand tu as disparu ... Pardon de te rappeler ce mauvais souvenir Malfoy. Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Je retourne tout de suite au Ministère pour donner les dernières nouvelles. Poky, tu peux te rassurer, ton Maître ne t'empaillera pas. Gabrielle, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, ayez confiance, nous allons faire l'impossible.

-Je t'accompagne dans le bureau de mon père, reprit Draco.

Les événements avaient eu l'air si dramatiques que ni Lucius, ni surtout Narcissa n'avaient rien dit en voyant leur ex-ennemi juré surgir dans leur maison. L'intervention de l'Auror Potter était la bienvenue. Depuis que Draco avait expliqué la situation à son père libéré d'Azkaban et à sa mère enfin guérie, les relations étaient meilleures entre les parents Malfoy et le Survivant mais elles étaient encore loin d'être chaleureuses. Heureusement, elles l'étaient entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Dans le bureau de Lucius, Draco eut tout à coup un accès de faiblesse. La tension avait été trop forte. Harry le vit pâlir et chanceler. Instinctivement il le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune père en détresse se laissa aller contre la poitrine accueillante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Du temps où il était Yann Kerrye ... Et puis il y avait cette attirance ... Cet amour appelons-le par son nom ... Et puis c'était Harry Potter. Draco pouvait tomber le masque, juste pour quelques instants de réconfort.

-Pas deux fois, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas vivre ça deux fois. Trouve-là Harry ! Comme tu m'as trouvé. N'abandonne pas. N'abandonne jamais !

-Je te le jure Draco ! Tu la reverras bientôt. Guette le moindre signe. Ce n'est pas une enfant ordinaire. Elle a des pouvoirs qui nous dépassent. Aie confiance en elle plus qu'en tout autre personne. Elle t'aime tant !

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps souple qui s'abandonnait. Et soudain, il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur ... pas sexuelle, son corps ne réagissait pas ... non c'était plutôt côté cœur que ça se passait. Une bouffée de tendresse, plus que de l'amitié ... presque de ... l'amour ? Il relâcha son étreinte, bredouilla un au revoir et disparut dans la cheminée au milieu d'une lumière verte.

o - o - o - o

Ce qui s'était réellement passé le samedi matin, devant les grilles du manoir.

Les deux roulottes étaient stationnées à une trentaine de yards du manoir. Un feu avait été allumé entre elles. C'était lui le cœur du campement, même si les sorciers n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Outre le Vent, leur élément fondateur, ils vénéraient aussi le Feu, la Terre et l'Eau, ainsi que les astres, le Soleil, la Lune et les Etoiles. Ils vivaient en harmonie avec la Nature. En cela, ils se rapprochaient beaucoup du peuple velaa.

La tribu comptaient cinq adultes et quatre enfants dont un adopté. Les hommes se nommaient Erollie et Gyullie. L'un était le fils et l'autre le gendre de la vieille dame. Ils s'occupaient de tout ce qu'il fallait faire à l'extérieur des roulottes. Ce matin-là, ils avaient apporté des quartiers de viande aux Sombrals, ils en profitaient pour les brosser et dépoussiérer leurs ailes.

Quand ils n'étaient pas sur les ailes du Vent, les deux hommes travaillaient le métal. Gyullie était fondeur d'or, d'argent et surtout de cuivre. Il fabriquait aussi des bijoux, en particulier des bagues, des boucles d'oreilles et des diadèmes. Erollie était ferronnier d'art comme son père et son grand-père. La grille du manoir Malfoy avait sans doute été forgée par un de ses ancêtres puisqu'elle était enchantée.

Ils avaient une base secrète dans une contrée nordique, au milieu d'une immense forêt de bouleaux. Ils y retrouvaient d'autres sorciers dont l'activité tournait autour de la forge. C'est pourquoi on leur donnait le nom générique de Vulcanos. Leur renommée parmi le peuple sorcier était grande et ils ne manquaient pas d'ouvrage. Mais comme tous les nomades, ils avaient besoin de parcourir les grands espaces.

Les jeunes femmes étaient dans la deuxième roulotte. La première, Ludka, était mariée à Erollie, le fils aîné de la vieille dame. La deuxième, Devna, était sa belle-sœur, la dernière fille de la doyenne. Son époux Gyullie était un cousin au quatrième degré. Les alliances se faisaient plus ou moins dans la parentèle éloignée car le peuple du Vent était dispersé dans le monde entier et les réunions de famille servaient justement à ces rapprochements. Les deux femmes avaient fait des mariages d'amour et elles s'entendaient bien. Au moment où Stellane venait leur rendre visite, elles discutaient en buvant une tasse de café moka avant de préparer le déjeuner.

Les enfants étaient avec leur grand-mère dans la première roulotte. La fille de Draco avait été surprise en y pénétrant. C'était beaucoup plus vaste qu'elle ne pensait. En fait l'intérieur était un véritable appartement avec cuisine, salle de séjour, cabinet de toilettes et plusieurs chambres à l'étage, le tout agrandi magiquement comme la tente de Monsieur Weasley lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était une véritable maison qui avait l'avantage de se déplacer avec ses habitants, comme la coquille de l'escargot, mais en beaucoup plus rapide !

La vieille dame s'appelait Esma et elle était considérée comme le Guide, l'Incarnation de la famille. Elle n'en était pas le chef, ce titre revenait à son fils aîné. Les femmes du Vent ne revendiquaient pas le pouvoir mais leur influence était grande. Aucune décision importante ne se prenait sans leur accord. La Doyenne était leur Voix, celle qui parlait pour les autres. Au moment de la visite de Stellane, elle surveillait les enfants qui jouaient sur le parquet.

Il y avait trois jeunes sorciers. Ferllie, le plus jeune, était le fils unique de Ludka et d'Erollie. Il était destiné à devenir ferronnier et chef après son père. Le jeune médium et sa jeune sœur étaient les enfants de Devka et Gyulie. La fillette se nommait Romka et avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. La naissance de son frère aîné, Luellie, avait été accueillie avec beaucoup de joie. La venue d'un enfant comme lui était rare et plus rares encore étaient ses dons : voyance, transmission d'images par la pensée, lévitation dans ses moments de transes, intelligence hors normes ... Luellie était particulier à plus d'un titre. On en oubliait son infirmité.

D'ailleurs, Stellane n'y avait prêté attention que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle avait alors un peu plus de deux ans. C'était en Bulgarie devant le château Borodisov. Il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, sa tête était disproportionnée et ses jambes atrophiées. Il ne parlait pas mais il pouvait déjà communiquer par la pensée.

Il avait appris à lire très vite, après quelques leçons données par sa grand-mère. Ensuite son savoir s'était développé à grande vitesse. Il connaissait trois alphabets différents : le latin, le grec et le cyrillique. Il pouvait effectuer des opérations mathématiques presque aussi vite qu'un ordinateur et à partir de quelques livres, il avait assimilé les bases de l'algèbre, de la géométrie et de la cosmographie. Les études les plus ardues étaient son passe-temps favori. Il s'était constitué une petite bibliothèque scientifique mais la plupart du temps, il découvrait des horizons nouveaux tout seul, par la réflexion et le raisonnement. C'était un génie mais c'était en même temps un garçon rieur qui aimait jouer avec les autres enfants de la famille.

Le troisième garçon présent était Sigismond, adopté par la famille même s'il était moldu, parce que le sang des Fils du Vent coulait dans ses veines par un lointain et ancien mariage. Son intégration n'avait posé aucun problème, ni de son côté ni du côté des enfants sorciers. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Mais il était malin et compensait à la moldue son absence de capacités sorcières. Les autres étaient parfois surpris par ses inventions et ses " trucs ".

Ce matin-là, tous avaient accueilli Stellane avec joie et ils s'étaient partagés les cookies. Sigis' servait d'interprète. Maintenant ils s'amusaient ensemble à un jeu sorcier que Stellane ne connaissait pas. Il y avait des jetons et des cavaliers de couleurs différentes, autant que de joueurs. Deux dés indiquaient soit les nombres de zéro à cinq, soit les couleurs des cartes, cœur, carreau, trèfle et pique, plus le soleil et la lune. Il fallait aussi jeter des osselets en l'air et les rattraper au vol.

Le but était de suivre le plus rapidement possible un parcours jalonné d'obstacles sur une grande carte posée à même le sol et pourvue de sons et de lumières. Ils riaient tous car leurs cavaliers se bousculaient sur les cases, les jetons faisaient des sauts de puce et c'était le jour ou la nuit selon la position des dés.

L'heure était presque passée quand tout à coup, Stellane avait eu un coup au cœur. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner. Elle s'était levée brusquement, bousculant la carte et les pions, elle avait regardé par la fenêtre et elle avait vu. Une poussière noire serpentait devant la grille, elle s'agglomérait en petits cailloux brillants puis trois personnes apparaissaient. Ils regardaient vers le manoir à travers les barreaux. Elle avait eu peur. Vraiment peur. Ces gens lui voulaient du mal.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été alertée. La vieille dame s'était figée puis elle avait fermé les yeux. Tout s'était passé très vite. La maison avait rétréci pour n'avoir plus que sa surface normale. L'autre roulotte avait fait de même. Les Sombrals avaient poussé un hennissement lugubre en s'attelant d'eux-mêmes aux véhicules. Les hommes avaient sauté sur leur dos. Ils avaient pris leur envol. En quelques secondes, le campement avait disparu.

Les trois personnes devant la grille s'étaient retournées mais c'était trop tard. Avaient-ils senti la présence de Stellane dans les roulottes ? Ils n'avaient pas sonné et ils étaient partis. Poky les avait vu reprendre leur aspect de pierres noires et disparaître en poussière. L'elfe avait vainement cherché la fillette et désespéré, il s'était brûlé les mains avant de se pendre dans le cerisier.

o - o - o - o

Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux roulottes posées au bord d'un lac en Irlande. 

La terreur qui avait saisi Stellane avait eu sur elle un effet néfaste. Elle s'était transformée en Vélane Primaire. Son visage s'était plissé, ses yeux étaient devenus ronds et noirs et un bec avait surgi à la place de sa bouche. Le chemisier qu'elle portait s'était déchiré dans le dos et deux ailes écailleuses s'étaient à demi dépliées. A ses mains et à ses pieds, ses ongles s'étaient transformés en griffes. Elle avait crié et sa voix était rauque comme celle d'un oiseau rapace.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher sa transformation. Comme elle ne voulait surtout pas effrayer les autres, elle cacha sa tête derrière ses bras. La vieille dame l'attira dans son giron tout en faisant signe aux enfants de rester à leurs places. Mais seul Sigismond avait l'air surpris. Les Fils du Vent connaissaient l'existence des Vélanes et savaient qu'elles avaient deux aspects, l'un très beau, l'autre sauvage. Ils n'en avaient cependant jamais vu. Les femmes ne les aimaient pas, elles craignaient qu'elles ne leur volent leurs maris.

Enfin Stellane était trop jeune pour ça ! Et puis elle était marquée au front par une étoile et comme tous les nomades, les Fils et Filles du Vent trouvaient leur chemin dans les astres. La fillette avait donc parmi eux un statut particulier. Luellie avait regardé la Doyenne. Il lui avait suggéré l'image d'un lieu tranquille et il avait influencé les Sombrals pour les diriger vers ce lac d'eau claire.

Maintenant ils étaient tous assis en rond sur l'herbe. Stellane, un peu déboussolée, s'était appuyée contre la vieille dame. En deux images, le jeune médium lui demanda quand elle allait redevenir elle-même. Elle montra une heure sur une horloge. Il communiqua sa réponse aux autres. Erollie le jeune chef décida alors qu'une baignade ferait du bien à tout le monde et ils s'élancèrent presque tous vers l'eau, tout habillés. Un simple sort les sécherait ensuite. Dame Esma, Luellie et Stellane restèrent sur la rive. Face à face, les deux enfants se " parlèrent " par la pensée.

C'était étrange mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Luellie évoqua leur chemin par la position des astres. Il était très savant en cosmographie. En clair sur fond noir, il dessinait les constellations et zoomait sur les principales étoiles. Leur nom s'inscrivait à côté d'elles en trois écritures différentes. Il compara l'étoile de Stellane à Bételgeuse dans la constellation d'Orion. La vieille dame n'intervenait pas. Elle voyait bien que cette " conversation " en images calmait la fillette.

Celle-ci posa ensuite des questions sur les Sombrals. Elle avait eu la surprise de les découvrir après l'atterrissage des roulottes. Elle en avait entendu parler mais elle ne les avait jamais vus. L'apparition des vampires et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie avaient agi sur elle comme si elle avait pu voir les centaines de victimes qu'ils avaient tuées pour se nourrir. Elle avait frôlé la mort de près.

Luellie aussi les voyait. Il avait lu des images macabres dans la tête de bien des gens. Il n'était pas facile d'être un aussi puissant médium. Il évoqua les troupeaux des chevaux-dragons dans diverses contrées du monde et en particulier près d'un très grand Château qui était aussi une école pour sorciers. Il suggéra à Stellane qu'elle le connaîtrait un jour, quand elle serait plus âgée.

Petit à petit, l'heure passa et Stellane reprit sa forme habituelle. Sa première pensée fut pour son père qui devait tant s'inquiéter pour elle. Les autres étaient revenus de leur baignade. L'eau de ce lac était d'une pureté exceptionnelle. Ils avaient eu l'impression de communier avec la Nature. Luellie demanda à ce qu'on le transporte dans une roulotte. Il voulait communiquer avec quelqu'un du manoir mais il craignait que les vampires ne soient encore présents et qu'ils n'interceptent son message. Stellane l'accompagna.

Les premières tentatives furent vaines. Le jeune médium dut se reposer un moment pour récupérer. Il prit alors les mains de la fillette entre les siennes et il lui transmit des flashs de son passé, de son présent et quelques images de son avenir. Ils se regardaient gravement. Le futur de Stellane ne serait pas toujours rose. Elle aurait à prendre des décisions importantes et elle devrait les prendre seule, sans tenir compte de l'avis de ses proches.

Il fit apparaître une roulotte avec elle et lui dedans, partant sur des chemins d'aventure mais il effaça aussitôt l'image en secouant sa grosse tête d'enfant trop vite mûri. C'était impossible, il le savait. Ils se ressemblaient, un garçon et une fille pas comme les autres, marqués par le destin. Mais ils ne vivraient jamais ensemble. Leurs routes se sépareraient bientôt, elle chez les sédentaires, lui chez les nomades. Ils en furent tristes tout à coup.

Soudain, Luellie entra en communication avec un esprit terriblement angoissé. Draco pensait désespérément à sa fille.

o - o - o - o

Manoir Malfoy, midi et trois minutes. 

Le jeune père était debout sur l'aire où avaient stationné les deux roulottes. Il regardait fixement les cendres presque froides du feu de camp. Potter lui avait fait parvenir un message. Les Aurors avaient localisé les vampires et cherchaient comment les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Par contre il n'y avait aucune nouvelle des Fils du Vent et par conséquent de Stellane. Il fallait malgré tout garder espoir.

C'était du Potter tout craché ça ! L'espoir, la confiance dans la bonté des êtres humains, l'amour comme force pour vaincre le mal ... Tout ce à quoi un Malfoy ne croyait pas ... Enfin si ... Un peu maintenant ... Et tout à coup, l'image souriante de Stellane fut dans sa tête. Luellie avait constaté l'absence des vampires et utilisait toute sa puissance pour le rassurer. Draco soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Les scènes se succédèrent sans à-coups : les roulottes au bord du lac, les femmes préparant le repas, les enfants faisant sur l'eau des ricochets, les hommes et la vieille dame en pleine discussion et enfin, l'enfant médium et Stellane assis par terre dans une roulotte. La fillette fit un signe de la main et prononça quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas mais il devina " Je vais revenir." Puis tout s'effaça.

Draco se précipita vers le manoir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Gabrielle, à ses parents et même aux elfes, en particulier à Poky qui ressemblait à un misérable tas de chiffon, écroulé dans un coin de la cuisine. Puis il se mit en devoir de prévenir Potter. Ne sachant pas où le trouver, il lui envoya le hibou qu'il venait d'acheter, un moyen duc gris strié de noir aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux dorés.

Ouranos était son nom et il était rapide. Harry arriva moins d'une heure après. Il annonça que le chef des Aurors n'avait pas levé l'alerte par précautions mais que tout allait bien. Les trois vampires étaient piégés dans une maison isolée. Un sortilège puissant les empêchait de s'en évader. Ils n'avaient que deux solutions, se rendre ou se suicider. Mais justement, les vampires pouvaient-ils mourir de mort naturelle ? La question n'était pas résolue.

L'attente commença, stressante malgré le message mental rassurant. Ce ne fut que vers seize heures que les roulottes réapparurent et se posèrent devant la grille. Stellane jaillit de la première et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il y eut des explications, des remerciements, tout se mélangea un peu mais la joie régnait quand Harry revint pour participer à la fête. Car Guyllie avait pris son violon et toute la tribu dansait, même Dame Esma, même Luellie qui bougeait ses bras en cadence ...

Même Narcissa et son époux qui marquaient la mesure de l'autre côté de la grille puisque Lucius ne pouvait pas sortir, même Gabrielle et Draco, emportés par la musique joyeuse, même les deux elfes qui cabriolaient gaiement, et même Stellane qui tourbillonnait avec les autres enfants, heureuse et soulagée ... Ce fut elle qui entraîna Harry dans la farandole finale. C'était une de ces journées qui marquent dans la vie, un jour qui aurait pu être synonyme de malheur et qui se terminait bien pour tous.

Sauf pour les trois vampires.

o - o - o - o

Ils étaient à bout de forces. Dans la maison où ils étaient piégés, ils se regardaient en silence. Ils succombaient petit à petit à l'absorption d'un sang empoisonné, celui d'une de leurs dernières victimes. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que la jeune femme qu'ils avaient trouvée dans un lointain pays d'Afrique, vivant seule dans une caverne isolée, était en proie à une malédiction.

Le chaman de son village l'avait frappée de " Mort Invisible " un sortilège d'une puissance terrible qui la retirait du monde des vivants sans toutefois la faire mourir. Personne ne semblait la voir, personne ne lui parlait, personne ne répondait à ses appels, alors elle s'était éloignée, solitaire et désespérée.

Elle se nourrissait comme elle pouvait de fruits, de racines et de champignons, en particulier de Candila Macrospera Minor, une espèce commune dans la région, délicieuse et nourrissante pour elle, toxique pour d'autres. En particulier pour tous les suceurs de sang, les moustiques, les tiques, les sangsues, certaines espèces de chauve-souris ou d'araignées ... et les chupacabras bien sûr ! Elle en était bien contente, la région était infestée de toutes ces sales bêtes !

Mais le plus étonnant - et la pauvre femme l'ignorait totalement - le Candila, distillé dans son sang par la digestion et combiné au sortilège de Mort qu'avait lancé le chaman, faisait mourir les vampires à petit feu ! Une circonstance tellement exceptionnelle qu'aucun livre de magie ne la mentionnait !

Quand les trois créatures s'en étaient aperçu, il était trop tard. Le poison était en eux. Pour survivre, il leur fallait trouver un sang pur, ayant des propriétés guérisseuses. Ils avaient tout essayé, ils s'étaient attaqués à des jeunes filles ou à des garçons encore vierges, à des bébés même. Rien n'y faisait. Leur coeur, pourtant réputé indestructible, se délabrait de plus en plus. Ils avaient respectivement huit cents, cinq cents et trois cent cinquante ans et ils n'avaient plus que quelques mois, au plus une année, à vivre.

Ce fut alors que le plus jeune repensa à cette enfant qui vivait autrefois en Bulgarie, la " fille à l'étoile ". Son sang pouvait peut-être les guérir. Ils rentrèrent en Europe et la cherchèrent pendant six mois. Un groupuscule anglais les mit sur la piste, de pauvres imbéciles qui se prétendaient " de leur famille " parce qu'ils mangeaient crus les cœurs et les foies d'animaux sacrifiés. ! Ils leur montrèrent ce que c'était que des vrais vampires en égorgeant ceux qui leur tombèrent sous la main. Les autres, terrifiés, cessèrent immédiatement leurs pratiques idiotes.

Mais le mal était fait, ils avaient entendu parler de Stellane. Ils trouvèrent le manoir Malfoy et y apparurent un jour, ce jour, le samedi 17 Mai. Trop tard ! Leur dernier recours, celle qui pouvait peut-être encore les sauver, la " fille à l'étoile " leur échappa. Ils se firent repérer, coincer dans cette baraque pourrie et il ne leur restait qu'à se rendre ou à mourir, exsangues, vidés de leurs dernières forces. Ils se regardaient et ne savaient que décider. De toute façon, ils étaient morts. Le dimanche matin, ils se rendirent.

o - o - o - o

Dimanche 18 Mai 2008, manoir Malfoy, vingt et une heures. 

La journée avait été excellente. Allongée dans son lit, Stellane repensait avec grand plaisir à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle avait invité Victoire et Dominique Weasley ainsi que leurs parents Bill et Fleur, la petite Rose avec Hermione et Ronald, et bien sûr Harry avec Mimsy et Kreatur. Grand-père Lucius et grand-mère Narcissa avaient un peu fait la tête devant cet afflux de gens qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas " avant ". Mais c'était " avant ". Les temps avaient changé.

Les enfants des roulottes étaient présents eux aussi. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés tous ensemble, à cache cache, à la balle sauteuse, à chaud ou froid, aux cerceaux ... Le gâteau amoureusement préparé par Poky était délicieux ! Ils avaient bu du jus de citrouille pétillant ! Et puis il y avait eu les cadeaux !

Stellane avait été gâtée ! Ses grands-parents lui avaient offert un très ancien gobelet de vermeil, enchanté pour que la boisson qu'il contenait soit toujours à la bonne température. Son père avait cerclé son bras d'un bracelet d'argent en forme de serpent avec une tête fine aux yeux d'émeraude - l'emblème de Serpentard, ma fille ! avait-il dit en souriant et Stellane adorait quand son père souriait ! -

Elle avait eu aussi de la part de Gabrielle un pot de Mimetus Fluctuis, une drôle de plante qui changeait de couleur et de forme selon le temps qu'il faisait et l'humeur des gens qui l'approchaient. Il lui arrivait de cracher au nez de ceux qui l'importunaient ou alors elle lâchait des pets, odorants le plus souvent, puants quelquefois ! Une plante gag qui avait bien fait rire Stellane et les autres ! Les Vélanes étaient farceuses parfois !

Le cadeau d'Hermione était assez surprenant : c'était une " robe de nuit ", beaucoup plus jolie que ses habituels pyjamas. Stellane s'était empressée de la mettre ce soir. Il y avait même un grand châle assorti. Et le livre de Harry ! Les Contes de Beedle le Barde dans leur magnifique écrin ! Une vraie merveille ! Il trônait sur sa commode à côté de la photo animée de son père qu'elle gardait toujours auprès d'elle.

Ferllie avait apporté de la part de tous les Vulcanos une boîte carrée en bois ornée de délicates fleurs gravées et peintes. A l'intérieur, sur du velours bleu, il y avait un collier, un mince et souple cercle d'argent agrémenté de huit petites étoiles d'or. Luellie avait fait apparaître dans la tête de Stellane le même bijou avec neuf, dix puis onze étoiles. Il semblait lui donner rendez-vous pour cet anniversaire particulier. Que se passerait-il ce jour-là ? Mais il ne montra rien de plus.

Onze ans, c'était l'âge où elle devrait partir pour Poudlard, l'âge de raison pour les sorciers, un âge qu'elle avait déjà en tant que Vélane. L'âge où sa vie changerait de nouveau. Que voulait dire le jeune médium ? Aurait-elle un choix important à faire à ce moment-là ? Mais les enfants de huit ou onze ans pouvaient-ils faire eux-mêmes des choix ?

Enfin, c'était loin et la journée avait été fatigante ! Sans compter les aventures de la veille avec les vampires ! Stellane bâilla, se retourna et commença à sommeiller. Elle entendait vaguement des voix qui venaient du rez-de chaussée. Des voix d'hommes qui discutaient assez fort. Celle de son père. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Elle se réveilla soudain et dressa l'oreille. On parlait d'elle.

En bas, au salon, il y avait du monde. Lucius et Narcissa, Draco et Gabrielle, Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef des Aurors, et un jeune homme venu de Roumanie pour le stage d'une année. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Il parlait d'un ton suppliant, dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent.

"Ils sont mourrrants ! Ils souffrrrent le martyrrre ! Ils n'ont rrrien avalé depuis une semaine. Juste une goutte pourrr que leurrr agonie soit paisible !

-Jamais ! Ces monstres peuvent crever la bouche ouverte ! S'ils avaient mis la main sur Stellane, ils l'auraient tuée !

-Peut-êtrrre pas! Ils aurrraient pu lui demander d'êtrrre leurrr Calice, de les laisser boirrre un peu de son sang de temps en temps, pour surrrvivrrre !

-Vous voulez laisser vivre ces assassins ? Vous avez pensé à toutes leurs victimes ?

-On ne peut leurrr en vouloirrr ! Ils vivent avec d'autrrres lois que les nôtrrres ! Ils n'ont pas demandé à êtrrre vampirrres ! La femme a été morrrdue à l'âge de seize ans ! Ce sont les trrrrois derrrniers ! De toute façon, demain, ils serrront morrrts ! Je vous en prrrrie, Monsieur Malfoy ! Au nom de notrrre humanité, montrrrrons-leurrr un peu de compassion !

-NON !

Kingsley, Harry et Gheorghe le Roumain étaient arrivés un quart d'heure plus tôt par la Cheminette avec une étrange requête. Ils demandaient - enfin c'était surtout Gheorghe qui insistait ! - ... ils voulaient trois gouttes du sang de Stellane pour les vampires !

Ceux-ci s'étaient rendus après plusieurs heures de siège. Mais les douze Aurors super entraînés, baguettes pointées, qui les avaient vu sortir de la maison, avaient été stupéfaits. Grands et droits dans leurs capes noires, les trois personnages étaient pourtant aux portes de la mort. Le jeune Roumain, qui était le seul à parler leur langue d'origine et qui faisait à ce titre partie du groupe d'assaut, avait servi d'interprète.

Ainsi, au lieu d'être envoyés sous bonne escorte à Azkaban, ils avaient échoué au service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste où ils s'étaient finalement écroulés comme d'horribles spectres noirs secoués de tremblements violents. Ils avaient parlé du poison qui les tuait et ils avaient demandé qu'on soulage leur abominable souffrance. Leur cœur, d'habitude aussi dur que le granit, se gonflait, se brisait et menaçait d'exploser dans leur poitrine. Une goutte de sang, rien qu'une goutte, les plongerait dans le bienheureux coma précédent la mort. Une goutte du sang probablement guérisseur de la " fille à l'étoile " ! Rien que ça !

Le jeune Roumain avait longuement insisté. Les vampires faisaient intimement partie de sa culture et il semblait assez indulgent envers eux et leurs crimes. Il répétait que ce n'était pas leur faute, qu'il ne fallait pas les juger avec des idées préconçues, selon des lois faites pour les humains et pas pour eux. Il avait rappelé la terrible chasse aux vampires du siècle précédent, quand on avait trouvé ce moyen particulièrement cruel de les détruire, en les piégeant comme des bêtes, en les arrosant d'essence et en les brûlant vifs. C'étaient les trois derniers, ils allaient mourir et c'était leur ultime volonté !

Kingsley et Harry s'étaient finalement laissé convaincre, mais uniquement d'aller chez les Malfoy et de poser la question à Draco. La réponse avait bien entendu été négative. Le jeune homme lançait à Harry des regards furibonds. Comment Potter avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, une chose pareille ! Il allait le payer le Griffon ! Ah oui bien sûr ! Sauveur-du-Monde jusqu'au bout ! T'en foutrai moi, des abrutis pareils ! Trois gouttes du précieux sang de sa précieuse fille ! Il déraillait l'Auror de mes deux ! Il répéta :

-Non ! Jamais !

-On pourrrait peut-êtrrre lui demander à elle, insistait désespérément Gheorghe. D'aprrrrès Monsieur Potterrrr, elle peut comprrrendrrre. Elle est trrrès mûrrre pourrr son âge !

-Qu'est-ce que je peux comprendre ?

La fillette, toute droite dans sa " robe de nuit ", avec le grand châle couvrant ses épaules, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Monte dans ta chambre Stellane. Ce ne sont pas des affaires de petite fille, dit froidement Draco.

-Mais si ! Je suis grande maintenant ! J'ai l'âge de raison ! Et Luellie dit que c'est toujours moi qui dois choisir !

-Je suis ton père et tu dois m'obéir. Va-t-en !

Elle le regarda, interloquée par le ton violent qu'il employait, puis elle baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour. Ce fut cet acte d'obéissance qui décida de la suite. Draco eut un flash brutal. Stellane n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était la " fille à l'étoile ". Elle avait raison. C'était à elle de décider.

-Attends, reprit-il, je te prends au mot. Tu vas avoir un choix à faire et ça ne te fera probablement pas plaisir. Expliquez-lui l'affaire, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Gheorghe.

Le jeune Roumain s'approcha de Stellane et mit un genou en terre devant elle, d'une part pour être à sa hauteur et d'autre part parce qu'il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il lui demandait. En quelques phrases simples, il la mit au courant de l'histoire des trois vampires. La fillette le regardait d'un air ébahi.

-Trois gouttes de mon sang ? Pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas en mourant ?

Et soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Les yeux de Stellane changèrent. Ils s'élargirent, l'iris fonça et devint d'un bleu presque noir, les sourcils se soulevèrent plus haut, lui donnant un air dominant. Un regard de Vélane souveraine. Certaines des personnes présentes eurent même l'impression qu'il en jaillissait un mince et très rapide rayon de lumière. Elles en restèrent saisies. Ce fut très bref. La fillette baissa la tête et laissa passer un moment de silence. Puis, son visage redevenu normal, elle fixa le jeune Roumain dans les yeux et posa la question :

-Vous êtes sûr que mon sang ne les fera pas revivre ?

-Non, les guérrrisseurrrs sont forrrmels. Leurrrs coeurrrs se fissurrrent et ne vont pas tarrrder à se fendrrre en deux. C'est cette déchirrrurrre qui les fait souffrrrirrr et qui cause leurrr morrrt. D'habitude ils sont insensibles à la douleurrr.

- Que ferez-vous d'eux ... après ?

-Nous les incinérrrerrrons ... nous les brrrûlerrrons selon la coutume.

-Ils ne pourront jamais revenir ?

-Non jamais.

-Alors je suis d'accord.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma sans rien dire. Il échangea un regard avec Potter. Elle avait pensé à demander s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle était en effet beaucoup plus mûre qu'une fillette de son âge. Huit ans et déjà, elle voyait les conséquences au delà des actes. Elle était exceptionnelle. Il en fut à la fois fier et angoissé. Oh non ! Son avenir ne serait pas rose !

Elle se piqua elle-même le bout de l'index droit avec une aiguille. Trois perles rouges tombèrent dans trois petites fioles de verre. Elle pressa simplement son pouce sur la petite ouverture. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Gheorghe la saluèrent sans rien dire puis ils partirent par la Cheminette. Gabrielle et Narcissa avaient les larmes aux yeux. Lucius se redressait comme si cette enfant était sa plus grande fierté.

Deux hommes fléchirent à leur tour le genou à ses côtés. Deux baisers se posèrent sur ses joues. Draco et Harry la remerciaient ensemble d'être ce qu'elle était. Une enfant merveilleuse ! Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de leur cou. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! Son père d'abord, si blond, si beau, tellement séduisant ! Harry aussi bien sûr, si souriant, si bon, tellement adorable ! Dans son esprit, elle les unissait comme étant ses protecteurs, ceux qui seraient toujours là pour elle et en cela, elle mesurait sa chance.

Un peu en retrait, Gabrielle ne troublait pas le tableau un peu trop idyllique des deux hommes et de l'enfant. C'était un moment de grâce, court, unique, impérissable. Juste un instant particulier dans l'espace d'une vie. Elle vit le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent au-dessus de la tête enfantine. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Draco pour Harry et il lui sembla que pour la première fois, la réciproque était proche.

Elle n'en éprouva aucune jalousie.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	19. Chapter 19

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Quatrième partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 19 : Vélanes

o – o – o – o

De mai 2008 à mai 2009.

Juillet 2008. Bulgarie. 

Répondant à l'invitation du comte Borodisov, Draco, Gabrielle et Stellane s'envolèrent pour Sofia au milieu du mois de juillet. En arrivant à l'aéroport de Londres, le jeune homme se souvint de son premier voyage en avion et de sa terreur ce jour-là. Il partait en exil forcé dans un pays lointain, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un moyen de transport moldu - qui plus est dans les airs ! - et il ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli à l'arrivée. Il avait encore en tête l'horreur des procès et au bras la douleur du sceau de Justice, " l'Interdict " qui le privait de sa magie pour cinq ans.

Mais finalement c'était loin dans le passé, tout s'était arrangé après bien des péripéties et c'était une famille heureuse qui débarquait à Sofia où Greta les attendait. La jeune sorcière allemande était restée en Bulgarie. C'était la bibliothécaire et la secrétaire du Comte à plein temps. Elle était parfaitement intégrée dans le pays où tout le monde trouvait normal le fait qu'elle partage la vie d'une autre jeune femme blonde. Elle était heureuse de revoir Draco et sa fille. Elle disait que l'enfant à l'étoile lui avait porté bonheur.

Stellane aussi se souvenait de son premier voyage, cinq ans auparavant. Elle regardait son père et lui serrait la main bien fort. Gabrielle souriait. Elle était ravie de retourner chez les Vélanes. La Première les avait invitées, elle et Stellane, à venir en visite dans la Forêt Magique. Sans Draco bien sûr ! Même avec le plus puissant des sortilèges de protection, il ne résisterait pas au charme de la tribu vélaa réunie. Mais le comte Borodisov lui avait donné sa parole. Sa femme et sa fille seraient de retour au bout de deux jours. Il n'était pas question de garder l'enfant contre la volonté de son père. La Première avait engagé sur ce point l'honneur des Vélaa.

Toute la Maisonnée était présente pour accueillir les visiteurs. Ce n'étaient qu'exclamations de bienvenue et embrassades. Le comte, la Comtesse et leurs deux fils étaient là pour recevoir leurs invités. Atanase, l'aîné des garçons, secondait son père dans ses affaires, en particulier pour la fabrication du fameux élixir de plantes apéritives, spécialité de la Maison. C'était un bel homme, tout le portrait de son père à l'exception de la moustache. .

Le second fils, Nicolaï, venait de terminer après Durmstrang ses trois années d'études en pharmacopée magique. Il avait vingt ans et des yeux de braise. Il fit la conquête de Stellane et ce fut réciproque. C'était encore une enfant mais son ascendance vélaa lui donnait des airs d'adolescente. Elle en jouait un peu, pour rire, même si les Borodisov étaient insensibles au charme vélaa. Nicolaï se prêtait au jeu et lui donnait toutes sortes de surnoms affectueux.

Le deuxième et le troisième jour de la visite, ce fut la fête au Château. On célébrait le mariage de deux membres de la Maisonnée. Un jeune sorcier appartenant à la famille du Comte et travaillant à la distillerie épousait une lointaine cousine de la Comtesse, une jolie fille employée aux cuisines. Ce fut pour les Malfoy l'occasion de découvrir les coutumes bulgares. La date du voyage avait d'ailleurs été choisie pour qu'ils puissent profiter de cette occasion particulière.

En fait, il y eut deux cérémonies : d'abord le mariage classique au village puis le lendemain, les épousailles sorcières devant le Comte qui était le Chef de la Famille. Les habitants du pays ignoraient que ceux du Château étaient sorciers. Un puissant sortilège dissimulait tous les phénomènes magiques et les transformaient à leurs yeux en activités tout à fait normales. La première fête fut donc traditionnelle. Elle avait lieu l'après-midi.

Pour aller du Château au village, les jeunes hommes, le futur marié en tête, montaient des chevaux aux harnais décorés de pompons rouges. Les dames et les invités suivaient dans des chars à bancs ornés de fleurs et de rubans. La mariée portait une robe non pas blanche mais rouge, ornée de galons bleus et jaunes à l'encolure, aux manches et à la base. Son voile, retenu par un diadème, était rabattu en partie devant son visage. Il ne serait relevé par le fiancé qu'à l'échange des consentements devant l'officier d'état civil.

Des violoneux précédaient le cortège. Après la cérémonie et la signature du registre par les mariés et les témoins, il y avait eu un vin d'honneur sur la place du village avec des poulets rôtis, des pâtisseries, des brioches et de grandes miches de pain chaud censées porter bonheur aux nouveaux époux. Tous les habitants du village y étaient conviés. Les mariés avaient ouvert le bal en prenant la tête d'une farandole. Le jeune homme brandissait un drapeau rouge où les prénoms des deux époux avaient été brodés par les femmes de la famille. - La couleur rouge était en Bulgarie synonyme de joie et de bonheur. - Les musiciens infatigables menaient la danse. La fête avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mais elle avait repris le lendemain au Château. Dans la bibliothèque où Draco avait passé une grande partie de ses cinq années d'exil, le Comte avait reçu le consentement sorcier des nouveaux époux et avait consigné la nouvelle union dans le Livre d'Or de la Maison. Le repas de mariage avait réuni toute la famille dans la cour du Château, autour de longues tables couvertes de victuailles de toutes sortes. Les danses en farandoles avaient repris. Les jeunes s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le Comte, la Comtesse et ses fils, accompagnés de leurs invités anglais, avaient alors rejoints le salon pour prendre le café ou le thé selon les préférences et se reposer un peu.

Stellane était ravie. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une telle fête. Elle en parla avec Nicolaï. Elle n'avait pas oublié la langue bulgare qu'elle parlait dans son enfance et qu'utilisaient aussi certaines de ses Tantes Vélanes.

-Comme j'aimerais avoir une aussi belle cérémonie quand je me marierai ! Le mariage de mon père avec Gabrielle était beaucoup plus simple ! Je voudrais des violons et les charrettes avec les fleurs ! Et aussi que mon fiancé ne puisse pas entrer dans ma chambre sans offrir des pièces d'argent à ma marraine ! Ah c'était trop drôle quand ils faisaient semblant de marchander ! Et quand les témoins ont dansé sur les tables ! Et tous les cadeaux exposés près de la cheminée comme à Noël ! Tiens, je viendrai me marier en Bulgarie s'il le faut ! Mais je veux un beau mariage !

Nicolaï lui répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Je te prends au mot, ma petite rose de mai ! M'épouserais-tu plus tard, quand tu seras une jeune fille à marier ? Je t'attendrai , tu sais, si tu dis oui et je te ferai la plus belle des fêtes !

-Ah je suis bien trop jeune pour y penser ! Je veux d'abord m'amuser, rire et aussi étudier. Voudriez-vous d'une épouse ignorante ? Non, n'est-ce pas ! Nous en reparlerons dans dix ans !

-Tant pis, j'aurai été le premier à te demander ! Prends garde cependant ! Tu pars demain pour la forêt Magique. Tous les garçons vélaa te diront de revenir après ton quatorzième anniversaire. Pour eux, à ce moment-là, tu seras en âge de participer aux Matrimoniales. Mais ils ne te demanderont pas en mariage ! Vélanes et Vélaa sont volages. Ils ne forment pas de couples unis comme chez les Humains. Ils s'aiment tous entre eux, ils sont solidaires les uns des autres mais ils ne connaissent pas le grand amour.

-Si quelquefois, le contredit Gabrielle. Zinellane, la mère de Stellane, était amoureuse de Draco. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et elle ne l'avait pas oublié. On raconte leur histoire comme une sorte de légende le soir, pendant les veillées. Il y a même une chanson qui dit que de leur union est née une nouvelle étoile. Ils la chanteront sans doute quand nous irons leur rendre visite.

-Je suis contente qu'ils n'aient pas oublié ma mère, reprit Stellane. Je ne l'ai jamais connue et ça me rendait triste quand j'étais petite. Mais heureusement il y a eu mon père, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tendrement à Draco. Et Mimsy. Et maintenant Gabrielle. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'espère être une bonne mère pour mes enfants, plus tard, après mon mariage.

-... En Bulgarie, avec des violons et des charrettes ornées de fleurs … rajouta Nicolaï en se mettant à rire,

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter un moment. Gabrielle et la Comtesse souriaient. Draco avait l'air plus pincé. Parler mariage ! A une fillette de huit ans ! Mais le lendemain, alors que Stellane et Gabrielle étaient parties en visite chez les Vélanes, le Comte en discuta plus sérieusement avec Draco.

-Une alliance entre nos deux familles ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Pour ma part, j'y serais favorable. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Oh ce n'est pas à moi de décider ! Le jeune médium des Fils du Vent - vous le connaissez, toute la tribu venait parfois voir Stellane quand elle était petite - hé bien il a prédit que Stellane aurait des choix à faire et qu'elle prendrait ses décisions seule. Et puis je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas de Sang sorcier Pur. Elle est à moitié Vélane.

-Justement ! Je pense que notre immunité au charme vélaa vient de lointaines alliances entre certains de mes ancêtres et des Filles de la Forêt. Ce serait renouer avec les traditions anciennes. Oui, je sais, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler. Et comme vous le dites, ce sera à elle de décider. Mais sachez que mon épouse et moi, nous ne nous opposerions pas à cette union. Au contraire. Nicolaï aura du mal à trouver une épouse de Sang Pur. Il n'en a pas rencontré une seule qui lui convienne pendant ses dernières années d'études. Elles sont comme imbues de leur supériorité et de plus, elles détestent les Vélanes. Enfin, ne parlons pas d'événements aussi lointains. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

Le Comte avait toujours été un bon vivant, qui suivait le principe du Carpe Diem. Mais ses responsabilités lui imposaient de poser à l'avance des jalons pour assurer le bonheur et la sécurité de sa famille. Il avait une nombreuse parentèle à charge dans sa Maisonnée. Et c'était son devoir de s'en occuper. Heureusement, Atanase était fiancé à une jolie sorcière de Sang Pur, la dernière des six filles d'une famille qui était bien contente de s'en déb ... de la marier car elle avait une toute petite dot. Et en plus, ils s'aimaient !

Draco, lui, était plutôt surpris par cette conversation. Stellane n'avait que huit ans et déjà un premier prétendant ! C'était comme dans les familles royales où les mariages étaient arrangés à l'avance et servaient surtout à consolider les alliances et les liens familiaux. A cause de son étoile au front, sa fille était unique et convoitée. Prédestinée pour ainsi dire. Comme Potter. … _Comme Harry ... _Et sa particularité l'exposait plus que d'autres. Il lui faudrait veiller sur elle comme sur un trésor. Avait-il bien fait de la laisser partir dans la Forêt Magique ?

o - o - o - o

Draco n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Gabrielle et Stellane avaient été accueillies parmi le peuple vélaa dans l'enthousiasme. Ils étaient tous là, les Vélaa des lacs et des sources, les Vélanes des fleurs et des forêts, les enfants, les adolescents, les adultes. Même celles et ceux qui étaient occupés à des travaux lointains avaient tenu à revenir pour voir enfin leur petite sœur à l'étoile. Il y avait aussi les deux Demi Vélanes qui avaient pourchassé Draco et sa fille en Angleterre jusque dans le manoir Malfoy. Mais elles obéissaient maintenant à la nouvelle Première, beaucoup plus accommodante que l'ancienne.

Isabellane avait vingt ans, elle était d'origine française et avait fréquenté BeauxBâtons pendant trois années avant de rejoindre les Vélanes. L'autre s'appelait Gaëllane, elle avait vingt-six ans. Elle était originaire d'Irlande et n'avait jamais été que dans les écoles moldues. Sa mère avait déchiré sa lettre pour Poudlard. Mais une de ses cousines lui avait révélé qui était son père et lui avait parlé des Vélanes. Maintenant, c'étaient elles qui faisaient le lien entre le peuple vélaa et les sorciers, quand c'était nécessaire.

Au contraire de Stellane, elles avaient toutes les deux un père Vélaa et une mère sorcière, qui s'était trouvée sur place par hasard une nuit de Matrimoniale. Jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans elles avaient vécu avec leurs mères mais ensuite, à leur majorité vélaa, elles avaient librement choisi de rejoindre le peuple qui leur convenait le mieux. Il faut dire que leur beauté et leur charme leur avaient valu bien des jalousies chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. Maintenant, elles étaient ambassadrices entre les différents mondes. Et pour la visite de Stellane, elles participaient à la joie générale.

Les moissons étaient faites, le lin coupé trempait dans le petit bassin, les cueilleuses avaient ramassé les fruits des bois, fraises, myrtilles, framboises, mûres et noisettes, les pêcheurs avaient récolté les fameux petits poissons de rivière, les seuls animaux que leur régime végétarien leur permettait. On les ferait cuire sur des pierres chaudes. Les musiciens avaient sorti leurs instruments, on allait faire un festin et puis chanter et danser. Enfin toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour organiser une fête.

Ce ne serait absolument pas une bacchanale débridée ! La prochaine Matrimoniale était prévue en août. Les hormones de tous étaient au repos. Et on ne boirait que de l'eau ou des simples jus de fruits pressés. Cependant, comme l'avait prédit Nicolaï, les trois Vélaa adolescents qui avaient assisté au septième anniversaire de Stellane, l'invitèrent à revenir après ses quatorze ans. Il y aurait une fête spéciale pour leur première Grande Nuit, ils entreraient alors dans le monde des adultes. Ce serait merveilleux de célébrer ça ensemble non ? Stellane riait sans répondre, toute contente d'être aussi bien accueillie parmi eux.

Il n'y avait en effet pas de mariage, pas de couples définitifs ou même provisoires parmi le peuple vélaa. Les unions étaient libres le temps d'une journée et d'une nuit spéciales. Les hommes Vélaa étaient alors très sollicités et des Vélanes aventureuses séduisaient des humains qui ensuite mouraient d'amour pour elles. Ce n'était pas leur faute, elles agissaient ainsi sous l'influence de la pleine lune et n'y pensaient plus ensuite. On ne pouvait les taxer de perversité, c'était simplement dans leur atavisme.

Par contre, les sentiments qui liaient ces êtres magiques entre eux étaient faits d'une amitié indéfectible, ils s'offraient les uns aux autres assistance et protection, sans aucune réticence. Il n'y avait nulle jalousie, nulle haine parmi eux. Et ils faisaient montre de beaucoup de tendresse envers les enfants. Les seules occasions où ils reprenaient leur allure première de monstres ailés étaient quand quelque chose d'extérieur à eux les agressaient, par exemple l'ambiance électrique de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou la naissance hors norme de Stellane. Sinon, c'était un peuple paisible et serein en accord avec la Nature.

Le soir, au cours du repas, la Première fit appeler Stellane auprès d'elle et lui posa une question.

-Jeune fille, as-tu déjà planté l'arbre de ta naissance, un châtaignier je crois ? Il lui faudra de nombreuses années avant ses premiers fruits. Tu ne devrais plus tarder maintenant.

-C'est prévu pour bientôt, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Avant, quand j'habitais chez Harry, il n'y avait pas de jardin. Maintenant, il y en a un derrière le manoir de mon père. J'y travaille souvent avec Gabrielle. Je n'ai pas oublié les leçons de mes Tantes.

-Je m'en suis occupé, reprit Gabrielle. Dans la pépinière moldue où je travaille, j'ai sélectionné un châtaignier qui a juste l'âge de Stellane. Elle le plantera au prochain mois de novembre, quand le temps de prendre racine sera venu. Elle a les mains vertes, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire. Tout ce qu'elle sème pousse à merveille.

-C'est bien jeune fille, dit la Première. N'oublie jamais les bienfaits que nous apportent les plantes et veille à protéger les eaux.

Stellane avait ensuite rejoint son groupe. Elle s'était installée avec les jeunes qu'elle connaissait. Dans sa robe de Vélane, elle leur était semblable. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Ils s'étaient assis en rond et avaient allumé un petit feu au centre de leur cercle. La jeune fille avait été surprise de voir les flammes s'échapper de leurs doigts sans les brûler. Elle en était incapable. Mais dans l'ensemble elle ne sentait pas dépaysée.

Pour la nuit, on lui avait préparé un hamac entre deux branches d'arbres. Les coussins moelleux étaient remplis d'une mousse odorante et un simple drap de lin épais la protégeait de la fraîcheur de l'air. Au-dessus d'elle, il n'y avait que les feuilles murmurantes et la voûte céleste remplie d'étoiles. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves et au matin, elle avait apprécié le petit déjeuner. Les Vélanes avaient confectionné de délicieux petits gâteaux avec la première mouture des céréales fraîchement récoltées.

Puis il y avait eu " la cérémonie ". Pour la première fois, Stellane allait pénétrer dans la fameuse caverne d'origine des Vélaa. Ce n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche de la clairière. Un énorme roc dominait les arbres. Une source et un petit ruisseau bouillonnaient à son pied. Une longue ouverture s'ouvrait comme une bouche au ras du sol et à l'intérieur, un sentier serpentait en pente douce entre les blocs de rochers. Il faisait sombre mais tout au bout du chemin, on distinguait une lumière diffuse.

Tout à coup, on arrivait dans une immense caverne. Le sol était recouvert d'un sable presque blanc et au loin brillait l'eau noire d'un lac. Le plus surprenant, c'était la voûte rocheuse. Elle était piqueté de milliers de petites pierres brillantes. Et toutes ces pierres contenaient une étoile semblable à celle qui ornait le front de la fillette. C'étaient elles qui éclairaient la caverne et se reflétaient dans l'eau du lac.

Stellane s'arrêta au milieu de la grotte. Gabrielle et la Première étaient à ses cotés et tout le peuple vélaa s'était réparti autour d'elles en silence. Soudain, la frange de cheveux s'écarta d'elle-même sur son front et son étoile, la marque qui lui avait donné son nom, se mit à briller comme les autres. C'était juste une petite lumière dorée au milieu de milliers d'autres mais parmi toutes les personnes rassemblées, elle était la seule à la posséder.

Il y eut des murmures de surprise puis la Première donna un signal. Elle se mit à frapper dans ses mains. Tous et toutes l'imitèrent, Stellane comme les autres. Et la voûte rocheuse s'illumina. Les petites étoiles scintillèrent de plus en plus fort, l'eau du lac fut agitée de frémissements et les reflets coururent à sa surface comme des feux follets. Puis des centaines de petits poissons d'argent se mirent à sauter hors de l'eau et à faire des cabrioles. Autrefois, ils servaient de nourriture aux Vélaa et Vélanes Primaires. Maintenant, sous leur forme humaine, ceux-ci appréciaient plus les fruits de la nature mûris au soleil.

Tant que durèrent les applaudissements, les poissons dansèrent et la lumière fut resplendissante. Elle l'était aussi au front d'une petite jeune fille figée par la surprise. Elle la voyait et la sentait, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis la lumière diminua et quand le silence revint, les petits points brillants reprirent leur aspect premier et l'eau du lac redevint étale. Au front de Stellane, l'étoile s'éteignit, il lui resta juste un léger picotement. Elle avait au cœur un sentiment de bonheur et aussi de crainte. Que voulait dire cette manifestation magique ?

"N'aie pas peur, dit la Première en posant la main sur son épaule. Les étoiles t'ont simplement reconnue comme l'une des nôtres. Quoi que tu fasses dans le futur, tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi ton peuple. Tu es Vélane comme l'est aussi Gabrielle. C'est la caverne qui choisit qui est digne de notre peuple. Ton signe particulier est un plus. Tu as peut-être une grande destinée parmi nous. L'avenir nous le dira. Car les humaines et particulièrement les sorcières te jalouseront toujours. C'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que tu restes parmi nous. Mais je connais ton désir. Demain Gabrielle et toi vous repartirez au Château. Cependant n'oublie jamais cette caverne et sois fière d'être Vélane. "

o - o - o - o

De septembre à novembre 2008.

C'était la rentrée pour Stellane et aussi pour Harry. Il avait décidé de prendre des cours de perfectionnement pour devenir plus tard Supervisor, c'est à dire spécialiste dans une branche particulière de la magie. Il avait choisi le domaine des baguettes magiques et à ce titre, il allait suivre une formation très poussée avec les Langues de Plomb du Département des Mystères. Il travaillerait normalement quatre jours par semaine et le reste du temps, il serait en stage. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait aussi bûcher tard le soir.

Ses amis lui avaient demandé quelle mouche le piquait. Il avait une vie facile et joyeuse ! Quelle drôle d'idée de se donner à nouveau tant de mal et pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait rien à prouver ! C'était un excellent Auror ! Justin, Neville et les autres protestaient ! Il ne pourrait plus sortir avec eux ou alors moins souvent ! Il allait finir tout seul, comme un vieux célibataire endurci !

Seul Ron trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi allait se spécialiser. Dans la détection et l'ouverture des caches invisibles et des passages secrets. Enfin il était un peu poussé par Hermione. Elle prétendait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester simples Aurors toute leur vie. Ils devaient avoir de l'ambition ! Elle-même se perfectionnait sans cesse. Sinon c'était la routine et l'encroûtement garantis !

Harry se remit donc au travail, encouragé d'ailleurs par Stellane qui lui trouvait l'air triste. A dire vrai, le jeune homme s'ennuyait. Depuis un moment déjà, les sorties entre copains ne l'amusaient plus autant. Il buvait plus et draguait beaucoup moins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les filles le laissaient maintenant assez indifférent. C'était toujours la même chose ! Il fallait baratiner un peu, ça finissait au lit et c'était tout. Harry commençait à trouver sa vie morne et vide et donc, il avait décidé de la remplir par le travail.

Il aimait bien tout ce qui tournait autour des baguettes magiques. Leur composition, leurs bois, leurs cœurs, leurs propriétés, leurs possibilités et leurs interdits. Comment les utiliser à leur maximum ou au contraire, comment brider leurs pouvoirs. Le domaine était vaste et très intéressant et les travaux pratiques nombreux. La maison square Grimmauld résonnait parfois de bruits étranges et s'illuminait de diverses couleurs. Heureusement que cela n'était pas perceptible par les Moldus de la rue !

Bizarrement, Harry avait trouvé un soutien assez inattendu. Draco Malfoy, mis au courant par Stellane, lui avait proposé d'être son partenaire pour les exercices pratiques. En souvenir des leçons que Harry avait données à " Yann Kerrye " pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, avait-il dit. Le salon leur servait de terrain de jeu et souvent, à la fin de la séance, il y avait deux sorciers épuisés et hilares dans une pièce en désordre qu'il fallait remettre en état d'un bon Réparo.

Ce n'était pas tout. Draco cherchait dans la bibliothèque du manoir des livres consacrées aux baguettes magiques et les prêtait à Harry. Certains de ces ouvrages étaient rares et précieux. D'autres flirtaient un peu avec le côté obscur de la force mais pour combattre la Magie Noire, il fallait la connaître à fond, disait le Serpentard. Elle n'avait en elle-même rien de diabolique, c'était son utilisation par des sorciers malveillants qui lui donnait sa mauvaise réputation.

La nouvelle complicité entre l'ex Mangemort et Harry Potter fit naître quelques rumeurs. Les collègues Aurors du Griffondor et les instructeurs Langues de Plomb lui en firent la remarque. Mais Harry ne céda pas. Il répondit simplement que Malfoy avait changé, que la guerre était loin et que chacun avait droit à une seconde chance. D'ailleurs Draco - ben oui, il l'appelait par son prénom ! - Draco et sa famille se réinséraient petit à petit dans le monde sorcier. Pour redresser les finances - et la réputation - des Malfoy, le jeune Serpentard avait un bon projet.

C'était une idée qui avait germé dans son cerveau quand il avait visité les nombreuses chambres vides du manoir. Du temps il travaillait à la Sardine - Merlin que c'était loin ! - il avait vu défiler les nombreux clients de la partie hôtel. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait transformer une partie du manoir en " relais château " pour des sorciers étrangers fortunés, qui viendraient par exemple visiter le fameux site magique de Stonehenge. Le grand cercle de pierres était assez proche du manoir. Ce serait une source de revenus intéressante et cela redonnerait du lustre à leur nom.

Draco avait trouvé un appui auprès d'Anthony Golstein. Le Serdaigle lui avait parlé de ses travaux de modernisation dans un antique Château en Ecosse. Les MacDougal étant désargentés, Morig, l'aîné des enfants, avait transformé la demeure familiale en " relais de luxe " pour les sorciers chasseurs ou pêcheurs, amateurs de Whisky Pur Feu ou de bières typiques. Le concept avait du succès. Le " MacDougal " faisait partie d'un circuit touristique incluant même une promenade sur le Loch Ness au cas où le monstre qui l'habitait serait d'humeur folâtre.

Draco avait discuté avec Anthony des aménagements nécessaires. Cela représentait une grosse dépense mais Narcissa s'était mise de la partie. Elle se voyait bien en grande dame, accueillant sur son perron des visiteurs venant de tous les pays du monde. La barrière de la langue ? Pas de problèmes ! Il suffisait d'engager un gobelin polyglotte ! Un gobelin ! Dans la fière demeure Malfoy ! Où autrefois les elfes de maison étaient traités comme de la vermine ! Et où Gripsec avait été retenu prisonnier par le Lord Noir ... Mais Harry Potter avait raison. Les temps avaient changés. Le Maître des Ténèbres n'était plus là pour distiller la haine. Il fallait avoir foi en l'avenir.

Harry Potter … _Harry ... _Draco y pensait souvent. L'attirance de " Yann Kerrye " pour le Griffondor n'avait pas disparu quand Draco avait récupéré sa mémoire. Au contraire. C'était devenu un sentiment fort. Non pas un simple désir sexuel - même si leur séance d'un soir lui avait laissé un souvenir mitigé, mi douleur mi plaisir - mais quelque chose d'absolu, de définitif.

Draco Malfoy était un homme de vingt-huit ans, dans la pleine maturité de son âge, conscient de ses responsabilités, marié, père d'une fillette de huit ans, mais il était aussi profondément amoureux d'un autre homme, son ex ennemi, devenu maintenant son ami. Et Draco Malfoy n'en avait nulle honte, nul remords, nul regret. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en avoir.

Il avait fait un mariage de raison pour le bonheur de sa fille. Son épouse était au courant de ses sentiments mais il lui avait juré respect et fidélité. Il ne la tromperait jamais. Il n'avait révélé cet amour qu'en deux occasions, une fois à Harry et il ne reviendrait pas sur la question et l'autre fois à Gabrielle le jour où ils avaient eu une discussion franche et loyale à propos de leur mariage. Il s'était lié en toute connaissance de cause mais en même temps, il se sentait libre.

o – o – o – o

Retour arrière, automne 2007

Le premier septembre, Stellane avait repris l'école. Gabrielle venait régulièrement au manoir pour l'aider dans ses devoirs et pour continuer son éducation de Vélane comme elle le faisait chez Harry. Quand il était trop tard pour repartir le soir, elle dormait sur place dans une chambre d'ami. Draco était très aimable avec elle. Il la considérait comme une amie. Mais pas plus que Harry, il ne songeait à lui faire la cour. Cependant, leurs relations prêtaient à confusion et déjà les mauvaises langues se livraient à des insinuations et à des ragots. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas bonne réputation. Adélix Bulstrode avait entendu un groupe de sorcières médisantes en parler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle l'avait signalé à Narcissa pour la mettre en garde.

La mère de Draco avait alors joué le rôle de marieuse. Dès le mois de septembre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore recouvré la raison, elle avait remarqué le charme de la visiteuse. Un soir, alors que Gabrielle s'apprêtait à repartir pour Londres, elle surprit le sourire complice qu'échangeaient la jeune femme et son fils. Son esprit se mit à battre la campagne. Y avait-il anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là ? Elle se prit à rêver de mariage et de petits-enfants à venir. Le lendemain, à l'heure du thé, elle leva les yeux de sa dentelle et lança paisiblement sa bombe :

-Draco, tu devrais épouser Gabrielle. Même si elle n'est pas de Sang Pur, elle est digne des Malfoy. Vous vous plaisez, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle aime beaucoup Stellane. Je l'ai observée, c'est une jeune fille en tous points parfaite. Ce serait pour moi la belle-fille idéale. Je suis sûre que ton père approuverait ce projet. Qu'en dis-tu mon fils ?

Draco, qui n'y pensait même pas, fut stupéfait par la proposition de sa mère. Il répondit évasivement mais elle revint plusieurs fois à la charge. Un jour, elle en parla directement à Gabrielle qui fut aussi surprise que Draco. Alors, ils décidèrent d'en parler en privé avec franchise. La jeune femme révéla au jeune homme que son corps, proche de celui des Vélanes, ne produisait des hormones féminines que deux jours par mois, à la pleine lune. Draco avoua sans détour son amour impossible pour Harry Potter.

A partir de ces révélations, ils conclurent un pacte. Ils feraient un mariage de raison. Ils passèrent entre eux un accord secret, exprimé dans leurs vœux de mariage : s'aimer, se respecter, être fidèle. Ils annoncèrent leurs prochaines fiançailles à Narcissa qui en fut très heureuse, Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius rentrait au Château, la mère de Draco recouvrait la raison et trouvait toujours son idée excellente.

Le mariage avait eu lieu au huit décembre 2007. Chacun des époux respecta ensuite les termes du contrat. Draco Malfoy était un Serpentard et on aurait pu penser qu'il prendrait quelques libertés avec cet accord secret. Il en prit mais uniquement en pensées, jamais en actes. Il considérait avec orgueil qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ceux qui comptaient dans sa vie mais qu'en échange, il avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait en secret. Le jour il était Malfoy, la nuit, il se permettait d'être Yann-Draco. et de rêver à quelques jours de vacances heureuses

o – o – o – o

Et ce fut le moment où Stellane planta un châtaignier dans le parc de son père.

Dimanche 23 novembre 2008.

Il faisait un temps idéal. Le soleil d'automne était de la partie. Aucune gelée en vue. Il avait plu la semaine précédente. Le sol était frais et propice à la plantation. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que la plantation de l'arbre soit couronnée de succès. Gabrielle avait choisi le lieu avec soin, au milieu d'une pelouse, dans un endroit protégé du vent et des grands froids de l'hiver.

Timothy avait creusé le trou quinze jours auparavant, juste à la bonne profondeur, pour que la terre soit bien reposée. L'arbre avait été extrait de la pépinière et transporté avec soin dans un pot. D'ailleurs l'employeur de Gabrielle était présent. Il se rendait bien compte que sa collaboratrice préférée était du genre spécial et aussi tous ces gens de son entourage, mais quelle importance ! Les amoureux des plantes étaient tous des amis et la petite jeune fille qui allait planter l'arbre avait " le don " il en était sûr.

Comme le jour du mariage, il y avait là ce couple plus âgé, une dame encore très belle et très fière, et son époux, un monsieur d'une belle prestance, mais qui devait s'appuyer sur elle pour se tenir droit. Le pépiniériste se demandait seulement pourquoi ils portaient des robes longues comme en avaient autrefois les seigneurs sur les tableaux anciens. Enfin chacun s'habille comme il veut.

Les jeunes époux étaient d'allure plus moderne mais eux et leurs invités portaient des grandes capes de diverses couleurs. Il faisait froid bien sûr mais ces vêtements n'étaient plus à la mode ! Le pépiniériste reconnaissait plusieurs personnes qui avaient assisté au mariage. Un grand rouquin avec sa femme et leur petite fille, une femme très belle, très attirante et son mari portant une balafre sur le visage. Eux avaient une fille et un petit garçon.

Et puis il y avait d'autres jeunes gens tous à peu près du même âge. Il ne les avait jamais vus. Des amis de longue date sans doute, avec des visages aimables. Et les quatre derniers invités, là, cachés derrière les autres ! Ils avaient de drôles de têtes. Ils étaient tout petits, avec de grandes oreilles et un nez comme une grosse pomme de terre. Ils portaient des costumes de domestiques à la mode d'autrefois. L'un d'eux avait un tablier de jardinier bleu noué autour de la taille. Il y avait même une fille avec un bonnet à dentelle posé entre ses oreilles. Bizarre tout de même !

On était à la fin de novembre, juste entre deux pleines lunes, un temps idéal pour les plantations. Bien sûr, ça aurait même été mieux deux jours plus tard, pour la Sainte Catherine où tout bois prend racine, mais le mardi, tout le monde travaille et la petite devait aller à l'école. Alors le dimanche c'était bien aussi ... Soumis à un léger sort de Confusion, le pépiniériste ne situait pas très bien les personnes et les événements.

L'héroïne de la fête était justement en train d'installer le châtaignier bien droit dans le trou, elle repoussait ensuite la terre avec une drôle de pelle ouvragée qui devait servir autrefois pour les cendres dans les cheminées. Les petits serviteurs bizarres l'aidaient, les spectateurs applaudissaient et riaient. Une jolie cérémonie ! Cet arbre avait trouvé sa place, il serait sûrement soigné avec amour.

Voilà, c'était fini, le père embrassait sa fille avec tendresse et il y avait cet autre homme brun avec des lunettes fines qui la prenait aussi dans ses bras. Ah ! Gabrielle avait bien de la chance ! Dommage qu'elle soit obligée de s'absenter pendant l'été ! Tout le monde avait l'air heureux ! Belle famille ! Braves gens ! Et si maintenant on allait arroser la plantation de l'arbre avec autre chose qu'un pichet d'eau pure ? L'ami des arbres devait repartir avec sa camionnette tout de suite après l'apéritif. Il ne pouvait abandonner sa chère pépinière trop longtemps !

o - o - o - o

Ce fut ce jour-là que Harry Potter découvrit la force et l'étendue du sentiment qu'il portait à Draco Malfoy. Cet après-midi là en fait, après un bon repas pris entre bons camarades - oui, on pouvait dire ça, même s'il n'y avait qu'un Serpentard pour plusieurs Griffons, Serdaigles et même Pouffsouffles -. Exactement au moment où Poky et Timothy servaient le café, les alcools et les liqueurs dans le petit salon, à côté de la salle à manger.

Les parents Malfoy n'avaient pas assisté au déjeuner. Lucius était fatigué, enfin il avait surtout du mal à voir son manoir envahi par une bande de jeunes gens appartenant à des Maisons ... enfin pas à Serpentard, dont quelques-uns étaient plus ou moins moldus, bien que maintenant le Sang Pur ne soit plus aussi en vogue qu'autrefois. Enfin Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient retirés dans leur appartement pour que les jeunes puissent s'amuser entre eux.

Car Stellane avait tenu à inviter toutes les personnes qui s'étaient occupé d'elle dans son enfance. Harry bien sûr, en premier, et ses deux elfes Kreatur et Mimsy, Bill, Fleur et leurs enfants, Victoire et Dominique, Ron, Hermione et la petite Rose, et tous ces aimables garçons et ces gentilles filles qui venaient la voir de temps en temps avec des cadeaux plein les mains. Neville, Justin, Seamus, Parvati, Luna - et son rat - Susan, Hannah, ils étaient tous venus " dans l'antre du dragon " selon le mot d'esprit de Justin qui n'en ratait pas une.

Il est vrai que le manoir Malfoy avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs à certains d'entre eux, à Hermione et à Luna en particulier. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait demandé si elle pourrait descendre faire un tour dans le souterrain où elle avait été retenu prisonnière avec Gripsec et Ollivander pendant la guerre. - Toujours la même ! - Cela avait jeté un froid mais Anthony Goldstein, que Draco avait invité aussi pour faire bonne mesure, avait répondu qu'on y avait installé une cave à vins et à whisky, une resserre pour les fruits et légumes et une conserverie pour les fromages. Si le manoir devenait un " relais château " il lui fallait une bonne réserve pour ses provisions.

La discussion avait dévié vers des sujets plus frivoles. Le déjeuner cuisiné et servi par Poky et Timothy - Délicieux ! Très réussi ! - cet excellent projet d'hôtel de luxe - Bonne idée, le gobelin pour traduire les langues ! J'en connais un à Gringott qui en parle dix ! - les lieux touristiques du coin ... - Ah ! Il faudra qu'on aille tous un jour à Stonehenge ! - On ferait un vœu ! - C'est magique là-bas ! - toutes ces phrases futiles qu'on peut dire pour jeter des ponts entre gens de bonne compagnie, pour tout simplement entrer en communication avec son entourage.

Assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, Harry avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Il regardait tous les convives et ça lui semblait stupéfiant de voir toutes ces personnes réunies en ce lieu. Ils se connaissaient tous, ils se fréquentaient ou se voyaient régulièrement. Ils avaient suivi les évolutions de leurs vies, leurs réussites, leurs échecs, leurs joies, leurs peines ... Il en manquait certains. Dennis Crivey par exemple assistait en tant que reporter à un important match de Quidditch. Godstein leur était moins proche. Il était toujours accaparé par son travail. Mais ils formaient tous ensemble un véritable cercle d'amis.

A l'exception de Draco Malfoy.

Exilé, disparu, réapparu, éloigné d'eux.

Réprouvé. Solitaire. Muet lui aussi dans un autre coin du salon.

Souriant mais lointain. Beau. Grave. Attirant. Unique.

Harry le regardait et soudain les autres disparurent dans un vague brouillard.

Les voix se mélangèrent et bourdonnèrent sans aucun sens.

La lumière s'atténua partout, sauf autour de lui.

Qui semblait nimbé d'une aura claire.

La seule personne importante présente dans cette pièce.

Lui. Draco Malfoy.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il comprit soudain. C'était une évidence.

Il n'y avait que " Lui ".

Son visage fin. Sa voix charmeuse. Ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle. Ses yeux gris qu'il avait vus si rieurs quand il était Yann Kerrye.

Son corps souple. Sa peau si blanche.

Son humour particulier. Sa force et sa faiblesse à la fois.

Ses tentatives pour le séduire. Ses baisers. Leur union ce soir-là ...

Et cet aveu qu'il lui avait fait après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire ...

Draco Malfoy aimait Harry Potter. Il l'avait dit.

Et Harry Potter savait maintenant qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy.

Pourtant, c'était un homme et il n'était pas homo ...

Non, ce n'était pas " un homme " qu'il aimait, un être masculin avec les attributs qui vont avec. C'était bien plus que ça.

Au delà de son sexe, Draco Malfoy était la " personne humaine" pour qui son cœur battait. Celle qui enflammait son esprit, son corps, son être tout entier.

Son double, son complément, sa moitié.

Il ne savait pas trop comment dire ça, il n'était que Harry Potter, quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un qui n'était pas porté naturellement vers l'introspection, les grands mots et les tourments de l'âme.

Il était juste lui-même, un jeune homme qui aurait eu une existence tout à fait banale si un Mage Noir maléfique ne l'avait pas désigné comme son adversaire.

Il était juste Harry Potter.

Et il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

La surprise le cloua sur son fauteuil. Il devait avoir l'air un peu égaré. Heureusement personne ne faisait attention à lui. Et surtout pas un jeune homme blond qui ne regardait pas de son côté.

Mais tout à coup une main passa plusieurs fois devant ses yeux pendant qu'un voix disait plus fort que nécessaire :

"Harry ! Harry ! Tu dors ? Les bons repas et le Whisky pur feu ne te réussissent pas. Regarde ! Le rat de Luna fait ami ami avec Anthony ! C'est le coup de foudre mon vieux ! Lovegood va enfin trouver son âme sœur ! Allez viens ! On va tous faire un tour de jardin pour nous dégourdir les jambes avant de rentrer à la maison.

Un coup de foudre entre Luna et Anthony ? Hé bien ce n'était pas le seul de la journée ! Où étaient les éclairs et le tonnerre ?

o - o - o - o

Harry vécut le reste de la journée dans du brouillard. On accusa le Whisky Pur Feu et on lui proposa la potion anti gueule-de-bois qui n'eut aucun effet. Le jeune homme semblait ailleurs. Il parla de fatigue et rentra tôt dans sa maison place Grimmault. Il se sentait à la fois très bien et plutôt mal. Ce fut pire quand le soir tomba. Et la nuit qui suivit ce jour fut l'une des pires de sa vie.

C'était une chose que de découvrir qu'on aimait quelqu'un, par un bel après-midi d'automne, après un bon repas, entouré d'amis, au milieu de discussions joyeuses qu'on n'entendait même pas, avec sous les yeux l'objet de son amour auréolé d'une lumière diffuse.

C'en était une autre que de se retrouver seul, dans cette maison où il avait passé de si belles vacances , avec la personne qu'il aimait sans le savoir … ou plutôt sans vouloir le reconnaître. Tout lui rappelait les heures heureuses où lui et Yann étaient si proches, où son jeune invité tentait de le séduire et où il avait finalement répondu à ses désirs. Ces moments où ils avaient ri ensemble, où ils s'étaient lancé des sortilèges, où il avait même joué à cache cache avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Quand Harry entra dans sa salle de bain, le souvenir de leur étreinte lui sauta à la mémoire. Il revoyait le corps mince et nu, la peau blanche, il entendait presque les soupirs et les râles de plaisir. C'était le nom de Draco qu'il avait crié au moment de la jouissance ! Et dans la chambre en face, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait ensuite piqué une crise, d'accord, mais il restait tant de bons moments … des baisers accompagnés de champagne et de fraises …

Couché dans son lit en chien de fusil, Harry souffrait le martyre. Il brûlait de désir. Son sexe était dur. Il gémissait de frustration et les images du passé tourbillonnaient dans sa tête . Il aurait donné la moitié de sa vie pour sentir à ses côtés un autre corps chaud et pouvoir passer la main dans ses blonds cheveux. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés et mordit l'oreiller, il tambourina des deux poings le bois dur du lit. Brusquement il se leva en hurlant de rage et se précipita sous la douche pour tenter de se calmer. Mais là aussi, les souvenirs l'attendaient. Et l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues avaient sur ses lèvres un goût de sel.

Petit à petit, il reprit possession de lui-même. Avec amertume, il pensa que par obstination, il était passé à côté du bonheur. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Yann était redevenu Draco. Il avait retrouvé mémoire et famille. Il était heureux. Même si c'était extrêmement dur, il fallait l'accepter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la vie lui jouait un mauvais tour. Elle ne l'avait pas gâté, entre son enfance chez les Dursley, son adolescence sous la menace de Voldemort, son mariage raté et sa vie de célibataire volage !

Ah il y avait tout de même eu les bonnes années où il s'était occupé de Stellane … Stellane … Cette enfant merveilleuse qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Et à Gabrielle non plus. Son amour pour Draco resterait secret. Il se conduirait en Griffondor, courageux et exemplaire. Son métier d'Auror lui avait appris à porter un masque d'impassibilité. Le jour, il offrirait au monde un visage serein. Ce qu'il ferait la nuit n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

o – o – o – o

De décembre 2008 à mai 2009.

La vie suivit son cours. Harry s'investit totalement dans le travail. Il sortit de moins en moins le soir. Il passa le réveillon de Noël avec les Weasley et le jour de l'An avec les Malfoy. Stellane était ravie ! Rien sur le visage du Griffondor ne révélait ses sentiments nouveaux pour le père de la fillette. Lui aussi avait appris à dissimuler. Voir Draco Malfoy, discuter avec lui de baguettes magiques ou autres, s'entraîner en sa compagnie lui suffisait.

Cependant, à partir de mars, ces séances d'exercices pratiques ne furent plus suffisantes. Harry Potter était devenu trop fort pour le Serpentard. Il s'était jeté dans le travail à corps perdu et progressait à une telle vitesse qu'il put affronter Funestar, le chef des Langues de Plomb lui-même, tant son niveau était élevé. Il passa les épreuves d'examen à la fin du mois de mai et fut reçu avec les félicitations du Jury.

Dans un autre domaine, celui des passages secrets, Ron Weasley fit aussi des étincelles. En visitant pour les besoins d'une enquête une maison sorcière abandonnée depuis la fin de la guerre, il découvrit une chambre close avec une impressionnante collection de livres interdits et d'objets ensorcelés. Cela lui valut un article élogieux dans le bulletin des Aurors et dans la Gazette du Sorcier. A part en ces deux occasions, on ne parlait plus beaucoup des anciens de la guerre. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins rangés et Harry Potter ne faisait plus la Une de Sorcière Hebdo avec une nouvelle conquête à son bras.

o – o – o – o

Au cours du mois de mai qui verrait son neuvième anniversaire, Stellane eut la surprise de recevoir des petits cadeaux venus de divers pays du monde. Des sorciers du Swaziland, du Pérou, du Bhoutan et de Laponie lui envoyèrent des grigris, des talismans en forme d'animaux sculptés, des petits objets ayant une fonction de protection assez mystérieuse pour le commun des sorciers. Tous étaient marqués d'une étoile.

Les Malfoy apprirent ainsi que l'histoire de Stellane était plus ou moins connue aux quatre coins du monde. Draco s'en inquiéta. Mais Harry le rassura. Par le Ministère de la Magie, il avait appris que cet envoi de cadeaux était une coutume assez répandue. Les sorciers de nombreux pays adoraient les belles histoires, ils se les racontaient à la veillée, elles se propageaient et chaque conteur l'embellissait à sa guise. Ils envoyaient ensuite des présents en guise de lointain salut aux héros de ces légendes. Les oiseaux porteurs de ces lointains messages se reposaient dans la volière en attendant les réponses.

Le présent le plus étrange fut celui envoyé par le sorcier d'une peuplade des Philippines. Il offrait à " L'Etoile " un superbe collier de coquillages, agrémenté d'une demande en mariage pour son fils, l'aîné de ses vingt-quatre enfants. La jeune fille serait accueillie dans sa tribu comme une princesse. Elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de donner naissance au plus grand nombre possible de garçons. La lettre était écrite dans un anglais fantaisiste et ornée de magnifiques dessins de fleurs.

C'était la deuxième demande en mariage de Stellane, ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière et ça la fit beaucoup rire. Son père et Gabrielle s'en amusèrent moins. Cette renommée risquait-elle de monter à la tête de la fillette ? Mais non, elle était trop jeune pour prendre tout cela au sérieux. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle allait être obligée de leur répondre à tous et de leur offrir à son tour un petit cadeau. Quelque chose qui soit personnel sans l'être trop.

Gabrielle trouva la solution : un parchemin portant en en-tête une photographie magique de Stellane en robe de Vélane, posant à côté de son châtaignier. La fillette y écrivit une phrase de remerciements, la signa et la renvoya par les oiseaux porteurs des messages. Un perroquet vert et rouge, un condor, une chouette lapone et un faisan doré prirent leur envol. Le toucan des Philippines apporta aussi ses regrets. Elle ne pouvait accepter la demande en mariage.

o - o - o - o

Ete 2009.

Draco ne restait pas inactif et son projet de " relais château " était bien avancé. Les aménagements des diverses chambres étaient terminés. La magie avait ses bons côtés. Gringott accepta l'idée de déléguer un gobelin traducteur lors des visites de sorciers étrangers. Moyennant finances bien entendu. Mais Ragnok, leur chef, était secrètement content de cette reconnaissance de leur valeur. Leur réputation s'en trouvait améliorée.

Et ce fut l'arrivée des premiers clients, un couple de jeunes sorciers ukrainiens en voyage de noces. Ils restèrent quatre jours et tout se passa parfaitement bien. Narcissa en robe vert et argent les accueillit sur le perron avec beaucoup de grâce, Draco présenta le gobelin en le nommant Monsieur Brorig. Les amoureux passèrent beaucoup de temps dans la chambre dite " nuptiale " - bleue et blanche -. Ils y prirent même leurs déjeuners, discrètement servis par Poky.

Le soir, ils firent honneur au dîner familial que Lucius présidait en tant que maître de maison. Gabrielle y assistait ainsi que Stellane. Toutes les deux illuminaient la salle à manger de leur charme vélaa. Il fallait donner à ce repas une allure familiale qui serait la " marque " de leur hospitalité. Les " invités " allèrent un après-midi à Stonehenge pour renouveler leurs vœux de mariage au milieu du cercle de pierres. Ils repartirent, enchantés de leur séjour. C'était une réussite totale et Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas spécialiser le manoir, pour les voyages de noces justement.

Il y eut des visites tout l'été. Mais Draco, Gabrielle et Stellane s'absentèrent deux fois. D'abord pour aller rendre visite à Ma Kerrye. L'ex Yann était resté en contact avec celle qui lui avait servi de mère pendant quatre ans. Il voulait lui présenter son épouse et sa fille. Cela fit du remue-m&nage à la Sardine ! Gidéon le vieux pêcheur en était tout esbaudi !

L'autre fois, c'était pour un deuxième voyage en Bulgarie. Draco avait promis au Comte Borodisov de revenir le voir. Il lui apporta une série de livres anciens concernant les élixirs, la distillation du Whisky Pur Feu et une flore des plantes secrètes de Cornouailles, semées et cueillies par les fameux lutins qui n'étaient pas seulement de vilains petits farceurs. Ils passèrent de bons moments dans la bibliothèque du Château pendant que Gabrielle et Stellane rendaient visite au peuple Vélaa.

Quand les jeunes Malfoy étaient en voyage, Narcissa prenait la relève. C'était pour elle une sorte de résurrection. Elle tenait admirablement son rôle d'hôtesse. Et elle était comme son fils d'une politesse remarquable envers les gobelins. Elle savait qu'ils avaient défendu sa fortune contre le Ministère et aussi contre Hamish Pritchard pendant les années noires. L'adversité ouvre les yeux, et le Sang Pur ne vaut pas grand chose quand le malheur vous frappe. Il faut trier entre les bons et les mauvais amis.

C'est pourquoi Narcissa accueillait toujours avec autant de plaisir les quatre dames de " l'ouvroir ". Elle avait même organisé une exposition de leurs travaux dans l'un des petits salons du manoir. Les peintures d'oiseaux à l'aiguille sur soie d'Adélix Bulstrode avaient beaucoup de succès et un riche couple de sorciers argentins lui en acheta plusieurs. La mère de Millicent en fut heureuse. Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Puis les tapisseries au petit point de Clélia Flint et les patchworks de Gustine Baddock firent le bonheur des sorcières de passage Il y eut aussi des commandes pour les mantilles de Georgina Crabbe et même pour la dentelle de la maîtresse de maison. Draco n'avait pas pensé à ça au départ mais là aussi, cela devenait une spécialité du " Malfoy " dans les tours opérators. C'était à la fois une renaissance et une reconnaissance de cette ancienne famille, tombée en disgrâce après la guerre.

La seule ombre au tableau était Lucius. Les années d'Azkaban l"avaient profondément marqué. Il se fatiguait vite et participait peu à la nouvelle vie du manoir. Heureusement, il y avait le jardin ... et Timothy ! Là aussi, le malheur avait ouvert les esprits. Les gobelins, les elfes de maison, les Sang Mêlé et même les Moldus comme le pépiniériste n'étaient pas des êtres inférieurs à mépriser mais des personnes à respecter. Enfin, avec modération, pour un Sang Pur aussi imbu de sa personne que Lucius Malfoy l'était autrefois. Mais l'amélioration était sensible.

o - o - o - o

De septembre 2009 à mai 2010.

Enfin des jours, des semaines et des mois sans soucis notoires ! Stellane avait de très bons résultats scolaires et son père lui donnait des cours particuliers de magie pour la préparer du mieux possible à Poudlard. Gabrielle peaufinait son éducation de Vélane en lui apprenant surtout à dissimuler son charme, pour ne pas l'exposer à l'envie et à la jalousie. La fillette savait parfaitement accommoder son regard et dompter la magie de ses yeux. C'était une enfant tout à fait normale qui allait à l'école et saluait poliment les clients du manoir.

Le relais château " Malfoy " avait pris son rythme de croisière. Le Ministère y avait même organisé un séminaire pour préparer la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu au Brésil. Le département des Sports Magiques était mobilisé pour la composition de l'équipe nationale en vue de la victoire ... si possible. L'Auror Potter, spécialiste des baguettes magiques, avait été appelé en renfort. La magie brésilienne était puissante, il fallait la connaître pour pouvoir l'affronter en toute connaissance de cause.

Il fut donc question d'envoyer Harry en stage au Brésil, puis dans différents pays qui seraient leurs adversaires de match. Le jeune homme était d'accord. Sa vie avait pris un nouveau cours. D'abord avec ses études sur les baguettes magiques, puis avec la découverte de son " attachement secret " à Draco Malfoy. Ce sentiment ne le rendait pas malheureux, au contraire. Harry trouvait qu'il embellissait sa vie.

Il n'en attendait rien. Draco était marié mais ils étaient tout de même liés par l'affection qu'ils portaient tous les deux à Stellane. C'était ainsi. Un équilibre à préserver entre ce qu'on aimait, ce qu'on avait et ce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir. Harry avait vingt-neuf ans, un riche passé et un bel avenir. Un métier intéressant, une vie relativement calme, quelques brèves flambées hormonales qui le faisaient rechercher une aventure féminine sans lendemain, mais surtout des amis véritables et une gamine attachante nommée Stellane. Et aussi Draco Malfoy. Donc Harry Potter se considérait comme un homme chanceux. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Le coup de Trafalgar lui tomba donc dessus sans qu'il s'y attende. C'était pendant un stage d'une semaine à Paris. Une rencontre inattendue. Une relation ancienne.

Cho Chang.

o - o - o - o

A suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

o – o – o – o – o – o

Quatrième partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 20 : Ecoles de sorcellerie.

Jeudi 20 mai 2010, manoir Malfoy. 

Harry avait tenu à apporter son cadeau à Stellane le jour même de son anniversaire bien que la fête soit prévue pour le dimanche 23. Il avait choisi un " Diaries " un livre journal où elle pourrait écrire ses réflexions et ses résolutions futures. Les pages blanches étaient en vélin et la couverture de cuir portait le nom de la jeune fille en lettres d'or. Elle pourrait le rendre invisible en prononçant un mot secret et la plume qui l'accompagnait était enchantée pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Stellane était ravie !

Mais Harry souhaitait aussi parler avec son père en privé. En fait, il avait besoin d'un conseil. Il ne voulait pas, disait-il, que les invités à la fête d'anniversaire soient surpris ou que cela dérange Lucius ou Narcissa. Voilà : pouvait-il amener Cho Chang dimanche à la fête de Stellane ? Pendant la guerre, la jeune femme avait eu une attitude assez ambiguë. On disait qu'elle était passée dans le camp de Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne portait pas la Marque. Elle était partie pour Paris tout de suite après la victoire et l'idée reçue était qu'elle voulait se faire oublier.

"C'est une vieille histoire, répondit Draco pensivement. Elle sortait avec Marcus Flint, un Mangemort assez actif qui a été tué lors de la grande bataille. Je me souviens qu'elle apparaissait souvent dans les réceptions organisées par les Sangs Purs. Elle était très belle et elle ensorcelait ceux qui n'avaient pas encore rallié les rangs de Lord Voldemort pour qu'ils se joignent à lui.

-Elle dit qu'elle était obligée de faire ça. Lord Voldemort avait pris sa mère en otage et son père était désespéré. C'étaient des sorciers très riches mais ils n'avaient pas pu fournir à Ombrage leurs certificats d'origine pure. Elle ne voulait pas le faire mais elle était sous Imperium.

-C'est possible. Mais pourquoi veux-tu l'amener à la fête de Stellane ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était rentrée à Londres.

-Oh ... Heu ... C'est une drôle d'histoire. Elle voudrait redorer sa réputation et le blason de sa famille. Elle ... Je vais peut-être l'épouser.

Une pierre tomba brutalement dans le ventre de Draco. Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Harry continua avec embarras :

-Rien n'est décidé bien sûr ! Elle ... elle avait des ennuis en France. Elle y est traquée par une sorte de mafia chinoise. Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard pendant mon stage à Paris. Elle a demandé la protection des Aurors. Susan Bones et moi, on a organisé son rapatriement en Angleterre. Elle se cache dans une ancienne maison de sa famille à Londres. Ses parents ont émigré en Amérique du Sud, tu le sais sans doute. Elle est très seule. Je vais la voir de temps en temps ...

Le silence dura ensuite un long moment. Harry était très rouge. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quelle idée absurde de venir demander conseil à Malfoy ! Et surtout d'évoquer devant lui un possible mariage avec la belle Chinoise ! Alors que ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune délicatesse ! Aussi gaffeur que Luna Lovegood, voilà ce qu'il était !

Draco, lui, essayait de reprendre son self-contrôle. Un Malfoy ne montre pas qu'il est atterré par une mauvaise nouvelle. Il réussit enfin à dire d'une voix presque normale :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non ! ... Enfin, je ne crois pas. Pas de cet amour-là ... Quand je suis près d'elle, je ne pense qu'à la prendre dans mes bras, je voudrais la protéger, la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite, elle est si belle ! Et quand je m'éloigne d'elle, j'ai des doutes, j'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège. Je me suis juré de ne plus succomber aux charmes des filles. Merci bien ! Pour ce qui est des peines de cœur, j'ai déjà donné ! Mais avec elle, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Pourquoi l'épouser alors ? Tu lui offres ta protection, c'est suffisant non ?

-Elle dit que si elle est mariée, ceux qui la recherchent la laisseront tranquille. Son ancien protecteur, un diplomate chinois moldu, est reparti définitivement dans son pays. Elle avait des dettes. Elle a mis ses bijoux en gages dans une officine contrôlée par la mafia. Elle ne le savait pas mais plusieurs de ses bijoux se sont révélés faux. Enfin je ne te fais pas un dessin, elle est dans la merde.

-Harry, ton complexe de Sauveur du monde te reprend ! Sors-la du pétrin mais ne te mets pas pour autant la corde au cou.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre de ma vie de célibataire. Ça fait un moment que je cherche une épouse convenable, quelqu'un que je serais fier d'avoir à mon bras. Elle est superbe. C'est pour ça que je voudrais l'amener dimanche avec moi. Pour vous la présenter. Bien sûr, tous ceux que Stellane a invités la connaissent déjà mais ça fait si longtemps ! J'aimerais avoir votre avis ...

_" Le tien surtout, ajouta-t-il en pensée ... _

Et en bon Griffondor, il s'enferra un peu plus en continuant :

-...Tu as bien fait un mariage de raison, pourquoi pas moi ?

Draco était sidéré. Il réagit aussitôt d'une voix froide.

-Ne compare pas deux choses tout à fait différentes, je te prie ! J'ai épousé Gabrielle pour le bien de Stellane. Elle sait que j'aime ailleurs, sans espoir. A mon avis, tu es en train de te faire embobiner. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si un jour tu tombes vraiment amoureux ?

-C'est déjà fait Malfoy. Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un, et pour moi aussi c'est sans espoir.

Harry avait pâli. Il sentait la tension s'installer entre eux. Il regardait Draco droit dans les yeux avec défi. Le Serpentard soutint son regard pendant que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse.

_" Il est amoureux ! De qui ? Qui est la fille ... ? Mais non ! Il vient de dire qu'il ne succomberait plus à leur charme ! Un homme ? ... Un étranger, rencontré pendant un de ses foutus stages ? Il n'est pas homo ... Ce regard ... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ..." _

-Pourquoi dis-tu sans espoir ? murmura-t-il sans baisser les yeux.

-Parce qu'il est marié, qu'il a une fille et qu'il est heureux en ménage, répondit Harry en toute franchise. Un jour tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Peut-être m'aimes-tu encore, je n'en sais rien. En tous cas, maintenant, moi aussi je t'aime. Je le sais depuis quelque temps déjà. Mais je respecte tes engagements. Jamais je ne me mettrai entre Gabrielle et toi. Nous sommes deux hommes adultes. Nous pouvons nous aimer de loin, sans faire de drame. _Même si ça fait foutrement mal, ajouta-t-il in-petto. _

Ils se regardaient toujours. Ils n'avaient tous les deux qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne bougeaient pas. L'esprit de Draco bouillonnait.

_" Je pourrais lui dire, lui révéler ... Il m'attendrait, j'en suis sûr ! … Mais je n'ai pas le droit ... J'ai fait un serment et je dois le tenir ... Enfin je sais au moins qu'il m'aime ... Il faut absolument que je vois cette fille ! Si jamais je m'aperçois qu'elle ... Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais y faire ? ... Il est libre de faire toutes les conneries qu'il veut ... Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher ... Stellane ! Elle saura ! Elle verra tout de suite ce que veut cette Cho ! ... Comme c'est bizarre de s'en remettre au jugement d'une enfant ! Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres ... Il faut parer au plus pressé ... _

Il sourit un peu et répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce :

-Harry ... ce que tu viens de dire me rend très heureux. Bien sûr, pour une fois, tu as raison. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je t'aime de loin. Nous pouvons continuer comme ça. Nous ne faisons de mal à personne. Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas ton Griffondor protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ne prends pas de décision irréfléchie. Laisse passer le temps au moins jusqu'à la fête d'anniversaire. Amène Cho puisque tu y tiens. Nous lui ferons bonne figure. Il est temps qu'elle réapparaisse dans la société sorcière anglaise. Elle y trouvera sans doute des appuis ...

_" Et elle te foutra peut-être la paix ! Puisse Merlin m'entendre ! "_

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, avec le sourire, sans même s'effleurer du bout des doigts.

o - o - o - o

Dimanche 23 mai 2010, manoir Malfoy. 

Stellane nageait dans le bonheur. Son dixième anniversaire s'annonçait comme une fête formidable. Elle avait de nouveau reçu des cadeaux venus de pays lointains. Par exemple, la communauté des Sorcières de Salem lui avait offert un petit miroir magique en argent qui lui donnait des conseils de beauté. " Tu es mal coiffée ce matin. Donne-toi un coup de peigne ! " ou " As-tu pensé à te brosser les dents ? " ou encore " Frotte tes joues avec un pétale de coquelicot ! Tu es trop pâle ! "

Les Fils du Vent lui avaient envoyé une dixième étoile d'or, apportée comme la précédente par un oiseau migrateur. Cette fois, c'était une grue bleue et grise qui avait posé le paquet sur la fenêtre et avait rejoint aussitôt le grand V dans le ciel. L'année d'avant, c'était une oie sauvage, et toute sa troupe avait poussé des cris discordants jusqu'à ce que Draco sorte et prenne le cadeau posé devant la porte. Stellane avait enfilé les petites étoiles sur le mince fil d'argent. Elle le porterait bien sûr pour sa fête.

Mais le mieux, ça avait été une lettre apportée par un pégase, un cheval ailé entièrement blanc. L'animal était superbe et le message surprenant. Stellane était officiellement invitée à venir faire ses études dans " la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde." Elle y apprendrait la magie blanche, bien sûr, mais aussi son pendant, la magie noire, pour pouvoir s'en défendre en toutes circonstances. Elle était attendue avec impatience par les élèves et les professeurs. La rentrée était fixée au seize août. C'était signé Andrea Karamaskova, Directrice de Durmstrang. Etait jointe une longue liste de fournitures en tous genres.

La lettre avait fait pousser des hauts cris à Draco et à ses parents. Pas question que Stellane fréquente une autre école que Poudlard et qui plus est dans la Maison Serpentard ! Mais Durmstrang avait une particularité. Les études de sorcellerie pouvaient commencer dès que l'élève avait dix ans révolus, ce qui était le cas de Stellane. Elles duraient six ans. Il y avait deux établissements distincts situés à une vingtaine de verstes l'un de l'autre, l'un réservé aux garçons, l'autre aux filles. Pas de mixité à Durmstrang avant la septième année qui suivait l'examen correspondant aux ASPICS.

A ce moment-là, les élèves, quel que soit leur sexe, choisissaient leurs options et fréquentaient des classes préparatoires ouvertes à tous. Ensuite, pour celles et ceux qui étaient reçus à un concours très sélectif, les spécialisations se faisaient en trois ans. C'était le cursus que Nicolaï avait suivi dans sa jeunesse, comme d'ailleurs son frère Atanase. Et c'était à ce moment-là que le jeune homme avait compris combien il lui serait difficile de trouver une épouse de Sang Pur !

Connaissant la date du dixième anniversaire de Stellane, Andrea Karamaskova avait saisi cette opportunité pour proposer son école à la fillette avant tous les autres Directeurs ! Avoir dans son établissement une enfant aussi connue que " la fille à l'étoile " rehausserait son prestige ! Stellane avait ri mais elle s'était tout de même sentie un peu gênée par l'intérêt que sa particularité suscitait.

Enfin on n'en était pas là, il était trois heures et les invités allaient arriver pour le gâteau et le champagne - ce serait la première fois que la fillette aurait le droit d'en boire ! - Cette année, ils ne seraient pas très nombreux, ce serait juste un goûter en toute intimité. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient d'autres obligations ce jour-là. Bill et Fleur avec Victoire et Dominique étaient partis en Egypte. L'aîné des Weasley allait peut-être y travailler pour Gringott. Certains arriveraient par la Cheminette. D'autres avaient choisi de transplaner devant la grille.

Il n'y avait pas de match de Quidditch à commenter ce dimanche-là, aussi Dennis Crivey devait-il accompagner son ami Seamus Finnigan. Draco avait profité de leur venue pour expliquer à Stellane le lien qui les unissait. Ils s'aimaient d'amour, même s'ils étaient de même sexe. C'était le cœur qui choisissait. Le plus souvent, c'était un homme avec une femme, mais cela pouvait aussi être deux femmes ensemble, ou deux hommes. Il avait guetté la réaction de sa fille à cette annonce mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la troubler. Les deux amis arrivèrent ensemble les premiers. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Le jeune reporter lui offrit une figurine animée d'Angelina Johnson, capitaine des Amazones de Liverpool, une équipe féminine à la renommée grandissante.

Les autres arrivèrent ensuite, tout réjouis de ces retrouvailles, Ron et Hermione avec Rose, Justin, Neville, Hannah, Parvati et enfin Anthony qui apportait un mot de Luna. Elle arriverait en retard, son rat était sur une piste ! En fait tous attendaient l'arrivée de Harry et de la revenante, Cho Chang. Les avis étaient partagés sur la belle Chinoise. Justin ne pouvait pas la souffrir mais Neville et Hannah la plaignaient et Parvati, qui l'avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, lui trouvait toutes les qualités, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, lui un peu tendu, portant une ample cape bleu foncé, elle dans une robe gris argent aux broderies mauves qui moulait bien ses formes. Elle était vraiment très belle. Son visage ovale, ses yeux en amande, son lourd chignon noir lui donnaient une certaine originalité. Son sourire un peu contraint l'illuminait. Pourtant, Draco sentit nettement la crispation de Stellane quand la belle jeune femme s'avança vers elle, les mains tendues.

La fillette ne broncha pas mais son accueil ne fut pas aussi chaleureux que pour les autres invités. Cho mit aimablement cela sur le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Elle avait apporté en cadeau un jeu chinois, un casse-tête en bois de plusieurs couleurs. En faisant glisser les pièces les unes par rapport aux autres, on devait reconstituer divers dessins. Quand elle s'approcha très près de Stellane pour lui expliquer la manière de faire, la fillette recula instinctivement. Quelque chose lui déplaisait et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Sans attendre Luna, on commença la fête, les derniers cadeaux qu'on déballe en froissant les emballages de papier, le gâteau aux dix bougies magiques qui refusaient obstinément de s'éteindre, provoquant les éclats de rire, le champagne pétillant dans les flûtes de cristal. Tout le monde s'amusait. La légère gêne du début se dissipait, tout se déroulait parfaitement quand tout à coup, Luna apparut dans la Cheminette, son rat blanc sur l'épaule.

Elle salua gaiement tout le monde de la main, s'avança vers Stellane pour l'embrasser et il y eut brusquement un cri affreux. Basileus, le rat, s'était jeté sur Cho. Il s'agrippait à son corsage et grattait furieusement l'étoffe de sa poche de poitrine. La jeune femme essayait de le faire tomber et hurlait. Luna se précipita et prit son rat entre ses mains. Il lâcha prise immédiatement. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Personne n'avait jamais vu le rat attaquer quelqu'un. Draco était furieux. Il dit d'un ton sec :

-Luna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton animal est-il devenu enragé ?

Mais la jeune femme ne se troubla pas. Elle regardait pensivement Cho qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Harry et la regardait avec hargne.

-Bonjour Cho, dit-elle de sa voix tranquille. Tu as dans ta poche quelque chose qui dérange mon rat. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est mon parfum, espèce de folle ! J'espère que ta sale bestiole ne m'a pas griffée. Oh Harry ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu m'emmènes à Sainte Mangouste. Les rats peuvent transmettre aux humains toutes sortes de maladies.

-Pas celui-là, je te rassure. Un parfum dis-tu ? Peux-tu me le montrer ?

-Certainement pas ! Il a été fabriqué spécialement pour moi. Sa formule est secrète.

-J'insiste ! Le flair de mon rat est infaillible. Il y a peut-être dans ton parfum un ingrédient interdit. Sans que tu sois au courant bien sûr ! Qui le fabrique ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, fouineuse !

-Oh que si ça me regarde ! Je suis Auror figure-toi. Harry, éloigne-toi d'elle. Tout de suite. Et toi, donne-moi ce parfum ou je lâche Basileus. C'est le nom de mon rat, je te signale. Et il n'écoute que moi. Il peut être très " attachant " si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Habitué à agir en Auror et à respecter les ordres, Harry avait repoussé Cho doucement et il avait fait quelques pas en arrière. Autour des deux jeunes femmes, tout le monde était immobile et silencieux. L'affrontement entre la petite blonde et la grande brune prenait tout le monde de court. Sauf Stellane. Elle avait ouvert son regard de Vélane et tous les hommes présents le ressentaient. Elle fixait Cho sans ciller et celle-ci finit par céder. Elle prit dans sa poche déchirée un tout petit flacon noir et le tendit à Luna. Celle-ci posa son rat sur son épaule et avant de prendre l'objet, elle sortit des gants en peau de dragon. Elle les enfila et saisit la petite bouteille du bout des doigts.

Elle dévissa un peu le bouchon et fit respirer le parfum au rat. Celui-ci se mit à couiner d'un ton aigu. Elle passa à son tour le flacon sous son nez et son visage se fit sévère.

-Du Black Orchid ! De l'essence d'orchidée noire ! Un philtre d'attraction qui peut provoquer chez les gens faibles un attachement aveugle et une obéissance sans condition ! Depuis combien de temps l'utilises-tu sur Harry ? Et sur d'autres sans doute ! Où te l'es-tu procuré ? Qui le fabrique ? C'est une substance interdite depuis la fin de la guerre !

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Je ne sais rien de ce parfum. On me l'a offert.

-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'emmener au bureau des Aurors pour interrogatoire. Justin, Hannah, Harry, je réclame votre aide. Monsieur le juge Finnigan, vous avez assisté à l'incident, j'aurai besoin de votre témoignage. Stellane, Draco, Gabrielle, je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la fête d'anniversaire. Viens sans résister Cho, nous passerons par la Cheminette.

-Jamais de la vie ! En voilà assez ! Je me doutais bien qu'en venant ici, chez des anciens Mangemorts, je serais mal reçue ! Harry, ramène-moi tout de suite à la maison. Tu m'as juré de m'aider. C'est le moment de tenir ta promesse. Ne crois pas cette cinglée de Lovegood ! Et toi, la gamine, cesse de me regarder avec tes yeux de créature maléfique ! Tu n'es même pas humaine !

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui fit réagir Harry. Jusque là, il était resté passif, encore sous l'influence du parfum de Cho. Heureusement son entraînement d'Auror l'aidait à lutter contre ses effets dès qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Il reprit ses esprits et la regarda froidement.

-Un piège habile, je te félicite. Je suppose que tout ce que tu m'as raconté à Paris était faux. La mafia chinoise et le reste. Tu voulais juste te donner l'air d'une victime. Jusqu'où m'aurais tu mené?

-Jusqu'au bout, pauvre imbécile ! J'avais besoin de toi pour revenir en Angleterre en me donnant le beau rôle. Ceux qui m'emploient ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de se trahir. Elle suivit la jeune Auror sans résistance. Justin fit signe à Harry et à Hannah de rester sur place. Il gérerait facilement avec Luna. A son habitude, il avait l'air de prendre tout ça comme une bonne blague. Mais ses yeux brillaient déjà et son cerveau se mettait en branle. Cho Chang n'allait pas lui résister longtemps.

Cette année-là, la fête d'anniversaire de Stellane fit un flop. Ceux qui restaient allèrent dire bonjour au châtaignier malgré le temps gris. Ils retrouvèrent Narcissa et Lucius au jardin. Ceux-ci se rappelèrent effectivement de Cho Chang pendant la guerre, faisant du charme aux Sangs Purs qui restaient en marge et les engageant à devenir les serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres ... Un qui lui avait échappé, tiens, c'était le fils Zabini que sa mère avait expédié en Amérique ... Enfin, c'était bien loin tout ça !

Harry regardait vers Draco et Draco regardait vers Harry. Mais pas en même temps. Ils se sentaient aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre. Une très mauvaise aventure, mais qui heureusement finissait bien ...

o - o - o - o

D'un anniversaire à l'autre. 

Les jours passèrent. Pour rattraper l'anniversaire gâché de Stellane, on fêta celui de Draco en juin et en juillet celui de Neville et de Harry, le même jour, même s'ils étaient nés respectivement le 30 et le 31. Ils passaient tous à la dizaine supérieure. Trente ans, c'est un âge qu'on célèbre avec plaisir et aussi un peu d'inquiétude. On se demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Neville semblait avoir trouvé son âme sœur, une sorcière hollandaise spécialiste des plantes à bulbes. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, elle parlait anglais avec un accent épouvantable, mais elle pouvait reconnaître une odeur particulière entre mille autres. Elle s'appelait Johanna et faisait avec Neville des concours de " Nez " à tout propos. Cela finissait toujours par des rires et des baisers. Une passion commune, ça rapproche.

Les extrêmes aussi s'attirent. Luna fêta en août son vingt neuvième anniversaire et annonça gravement qu'elle épouserait Anthony Goldstein quand elle aurait trente ans. S'ils étaient encore ensemble ce jour-là. Le très sérieux Serdaigle l'aimait comme elle était, avec ses contradictions et sa différence, et comble de chance, il avait fait aussi la conquête de son rat. Lui qui auparavant ne pensait qu'à son travail se déridait dès qu'elle apparaissait, toujours rêveuse, pourtant attentive, perspicace sous ses dehors un peu évaporés.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Mais pour une fois, elle ne mit pas les pieds dans le plat. Elle sentait que le sentiment qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre devait rester secret. Pour plusieurs raisons qu'elle ne démêlait pas très bien mais dont la plus importante était que ce sentiment était beau et fort et qu'il leur appartenait à eux deux seulement de le dévoiler. Ou pas. Elle les observa mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils se voyaient souvent. Ils se téléphonaient aussi, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux fait installer chez eux cette très bonne invention moldue. On voyait qu'ils prenaient plaisir à discuter. Ils riaient souvent ensemble. En fait, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Depuis qu'ils savaient que leur amour était réciproque, la tension entre eux avait disparu. Ils étaient amis, plus qu'amis intérieurement mais juste amis à l'extérieur.

Ils se touchaient peu. Les rares fois où leurs mains s'étaient effleurées, ils avaient senti un véritable courant électrique les parcourir. Ils avaient tous les deux assez de force pour dompter leur désir mais leur corps réagissait malgré tout s'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Au point de sentir la chaleur de leur peau ou de humer l'odeur particulière de leur eau de toilette par exemple.

Ils géraient sans trop de problème le jour, moins bien la nuit où le souvenir de leur seule fois les hantait, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur et des réveils pénibles. Mais ils tenaient bon et profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre, aussi souvent que possible. Ils plaisantaient, évoquaient des souvenirs, confrontaient leurs idées, se disputaient aussi quelquefois. Mais surtout ils riaient. Parce que rire ensemble, c'était comme une communion, ça dissipait les ténèbres et ça désamorçait les possibles conflits.

Le relais château " Malfoy " était une réussite. L'adresse fut bientôt connue dans tout le pays et à l'étranger. Chaque mois voyait son lot de visiteurs faire connaissance avec l'hospitalité des maîtres de maison et le confort du lieu. Les inventions moldues installées par Anthony avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des sorciers. Les travaux des dames faisaient la joie des sorcières.

Narcissa était aux anges, Lucius se portait mieux, Stellane grandissait, son corps se transformait peu à peu, elle allait bientôt passer à l'état de jeune fille et Gabrielle était là pour l'aider dans ce moment difficile. Draco était tout simplement heureux. Harry l'était aussi. Quand ils étaient ensemble et aussi quand ils allaient chacun de leur côté.

Cho Chang était repartie pour Paris. Dans l'histoire du parfum, elle était plus victime que coupable. Elle avait tout de même permis à la Brigade Internationale de démasquer et de démanteler une mafia sorcière bien organisée. Le Black Orchid était fabriqué dans une usine de parfums sur la Côte d'azur, Cho et d'autres belles jeunes femmes servaient d'appât pour des opérations illicites. Ce fut une très belle prise pour les policiers français, sorciers et moldus.

Harry n'avait plus de stages à faire. Il était maintenant Supervisor en baguettes magiques et donnait des cours trois fois par semaine aux jeunes recrues de l'Académie des Aurors. Son travail le passionnait toujours autant. Mais sa vie avait changé. Maintenant il sortait très peu avec sa bande de copains, uniquement quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sans les vexer. Mais il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de draguer.

Les femmes le laissaient tout à fait indifférent. Les hommes aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas devenu homo d'un coup de baguette magique. Simplement, il aimait quelqu'un et ça lui suffisait. Même si ce n'était pas facile, même s'il devait parfois batailler contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la tentation, prendre Draco dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire ... Il tenait bon. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur et Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'éloigner d'Angleterre pour un temps.

La Coupe du monde de Quidditch au Brésil serait peut-être un bon dérivatif. Elle devait avoir lieu en novembre 2010. Bien sûr on ne savait pas combien de temps elle durerait, ça dépendrait de la longueur des matchs. L'équipe anglaise devait jouer en premier contre la Transylvanie. Harry pourrait l'accompagner et faire partie du service de sécurité. Il avait fait la demande.

Puis il fut très occupé pendant tout le début de l'année 2011. Un cambrioleur d'un genre nouveau avait fait son apparition au Royaume Uni et narguait à la fois la police moldue et les Aurors. Il agissait en plein jour, alors que la maison qu'il visitait était occupée par ses habitants. Il découvrait les caches secrètes, prenait les gallions et les bijoux en or et repartait sans se faire prendre. Les propriétaires ne découvraient le vol que plusieurs jours plus tard car les objets volés avaient l'air intacts. Mais il suffisait qu'on les touche pour qu'ils se transforment en poussière. Le cambrioleur utilisait de " l'or de farfadet " pour dissimiler ses vols.

Il commettait ses méfaits chaque fois dans une ville différente. Il repérait les maisons des personnes riches, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues, il ouvrait les coffres-forts ou découvrait les cachettes, se servait, fabriquait grâce à un sortilège un artefact en " or de farfadet " et disparaissait avec son butin. C'était aussi un monte-en-l'air agile car il pouvait passer par les étages ou même par les toits. Il ne laissait pas de trace derrière lui. L'enquête piétinait. Même Justin ne trouvait aucun indice. Il pensait que le voleur utilisait une cape d'invisibilité et que, comme Ron Weasley, il était spécialisé dans la recherche des passages secrets.

Pendant trois mois, le cambrioleur fit courir les Aurors aux quatre coins du pays. Mais ils arrivaient toujours trop tard. Et puis un dimanche après-midi, il jeta son dévolu sur un manoir du Withshire. Il se prépara, sauta le mur du parc sans difficultés, traversa une pelouse plantée d'un châtaignier et arriva sur une terrasse. La porte-fenêtre était entrouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Il y avait là une dame occupée à faire de la dentelle et un vieux monsieur endormi dans un fauteuil. Sans bruit, il longea le mur et sortit dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta pour se repérer, se fondant à son habitude dans le décor. Un elfe de maison passa juste à côté de lui sans le voir. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte qui donnait, il le supposait, sur une pièce intéressante, il vit une petite jeune fille en jean et pull à col roulé descendre l'escalier. Elle chantonnait. Tout à coup, en bas des marches, elle cessa de chanter et regarda dans sa direction. Il s'immobilisa et ne se fit aucun souci. Placé comme il l'était, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Pourtant, elle s'approcha.

Stellane rejoignait son père dans son bureau. Il lui avait promis de l'emmener faire un tour sur le balai magique qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Soudain, elle avait senti une présence dans le couloir. Quelqu'un d'étranger. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'avança un peu. Sans crainte car elle ne sentait pas de courant hostile. Elle faisait confiance à ses intuitions. Mais elle en était sûre, une personne se tenait immobile non loin d'elle.

Soudain, elle comprit. C'était Harry ! Sa visite n'était pas prévue mais il venait peut-être voler avec son père et elle ! Il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité ! Il se cachait pour lui faire une farce ! Hé bien, il allait être surpris ! Elle allait lui renvoyer la balle. Elle sourit, ouvrit grand ses yeux et lui envoya son plus beau regard de Vélane. On aurait dit qu'elle s'illuminait !

Contre le mur, il y eut un mouvement. La tapisserie semblait agitée d'un tremblement. Et soudain, un tout jeune homme se jeta aux pieds de Stellane. Il portait un vêtement étrange qui prenait exactement la couleur de ce qui l'environnait. Mais il avait dégagé son visage et ses mains et il la regardait avec des yeux éblouis. Une seconde, elle fut trop surprise pour réagir puis elle poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans le couloir.

En un instant, Draco, Poky et Timothy furent là. Le père se précipita vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras et les deux elfes sautèrent sur l'intrus avec un bel ensemble. Mais il ne pensait pas à s'enfuir, il contemplait Stellane avec des yeux écarquillés et ne bougeait pas. Ce fut un moment de confusion avant que Draco ne comprenne que le jeune homme était le fameux cambrioleur tant recherché. Il lança sur lui un Cordam et le ficela comme un saucisson. Puis il entreprit de prévenir les Aurors.

Cela fit un beau remue-ménage. Justin était de garde, il arriva le premier. Il comprit pourquoi le cambrioleur était insaisissable. Il portait une des nouvelles tenues de désillusionnement qui permettaient aux Aurors de se fondre dans le décor quand ils suivaient une piste. Mais alors, c'était un sorcier ! Où avait-il volé cet équipement top secret ? Deux autres Aurors arrivaient, aussi surpris que leur collègue. Ils commencèrent à interroger le prisonnier mais celui-ci ne leur répondait pas. Draco avait entraîné sa fille au salon et le jeune homme pleurait en réclamant " la belle fée " qui lui était soudain apparue.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva sur les entrefaites et décida d'emmener tout le monde au bureau des Aurors. On s'aperçut alors avec consternation que le prisonnier était le plus jeune fils d'un Langue de plomb appartenant au Département des Mystères. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce jeune homme qui venait juste de terminer ses études à Poudlard et qui fréquentait l'Université de Droit sorcier ? Pas toujours régulièrement il faut le dire. Le père était désespéré.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait à aucune question. Il ne faisait que pleurer et réclamer sa fée. On l'enferma dans une cellule et il fut question de le conduire à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait sans doute perdu la raison. Le chef des Aurors était très embêté d'autant que la nouvelle s'était répandue et qu'un horde de journalistes l'attendait dans l'Atrium du Ministère pour lui poser tous ensemble des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Il se rendit le soir au manoir Malfoy et Stellane lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse et rougit quand elle avoua avoir usé de son pouvoir sur le jeune cambrioleur. Shacklebolt était d'un autre avis, il était surtout soulagé de voir le problème résolu. Il rassura la jeune fille. Les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste allaient soigner le jeune homme avec de la mandragore et il l'oublierait très vite. Stellane n'en était pas si sûre et elle se promit de ne plus user de son pouvoir simplement pour faire une farce.

Le problème, ce fut l'emballement médiatique qui s'empara de l'histoire. La Gazette du sorcier en fit ses gros titres pendant une semaine et plusieurs journalistes tentèrent de rencontrer Stellane pour l'interviewer. Ils ressortirent les articles sur son septième anniversaire et comme d'habitude ils racontèrent un peu n'importe quoi. Draco était furieux mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait laisser passer l'orage.

Il y eut un beau rebondissement quand le jeune homme revint en partie à la raison. Il avoua les vols et expliqua qu'il agissait " contre les riches et pour les pauvres " ! Il se prenait pour un Robin des Bois moderne ! On retrouva son butin soigneusement rangé et classé dans un coffre de Gringott. Il ne manquait pas un bijou, pas un gallion. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de distribuer ce qu'il avait " emprunté " On put tout rendre aux propriétaires et les Aurors s'aperçurent avec un certain amusement que plusieurs cambriolés avaient beaucoup exagéré dans leurs déclarations de vol.

L'affaire se tassa. Le jeune homme ne fut pas condamné à Azkaban. On lui demanda comment il avait appris à fabriquer " l'or de farfadet ". Funestar, le chef des Langues de plomb, découvrit alors en l'interrogeant que le jeune homme était un véritable génie en alchimie et en arithmancie. Pourtant à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas spécialement fait remarquer dans ces matières. Il avait beaucoup appris seul, en lisant les livres de son père. Après une cure de désintoxication, il fut envoyé dans une école spécialisée aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique pour y devenir non pas un malfaiteur, mais un sorcier ingénieur, spécialiste en transformation des métaux. Une seconde chance qu'il ne laissa pas passer !

Pendant ce temps, Stellane préparait son onzième anniversaire.

o - o - o - o

Mai 2011.

Cela commença par l'arrivage des petits cadeaux venus du monde entier. Les sorciers de Tolède offrirent à Stellane une dague coupe-papier en acier, la spécialité de leur ville, et demandèrent qu'on leur envoie en échange une petite pièce de monnaie car " Les cadeaux piquants coupent l'amitié s'ils ne sont pas payés en retour." Il y avait une étoile gravée sur le manche. Le messager était un busard noir qui regardait les autres oiseaux dans la volière d'un air hautain. Mais il fit les yeux doux à la petite chouette tchèque qui avait apporté une étoile en cristal de Bohème. Les voyages favorisent les heureuses rencontres !

Stellane reçut aussi une boîte de délicieux loukoums d'une communauté de sorciers turcs et onze petites étoiles de pierre, cadeau d'une sorcière française de Lorraine. C'était une curiosité géologique de sa région, le squelette d'un animal marin vivant là au temps où le pays était recouvert d'un mer peu profonde. Les fragiles petites pierres étaient posées sur un lit de coton dans un écrin. Heureusement que tous les sorciers pratiquaient les sortilèges de rétrécissement ! Cette fois la jeune fille remercia avec des parchemins marqués en haut d'une étoile à trois branches dans un cercle argent. Elle en avait vu une sur une automobile dans une rue moldue et trouvait ça joli.

Et puis des visiteuses s'annoncèrent. On était le onze mai, l'anniversaire était dans neuf jours. Bientôt toutes les chambres du relais château furent occupées. Les Directrices des différentes écoles de sorcellerie avaient tenu à venir elles-mêmes vanter leur établissement auprès de Stellane et de ses parents.

La première fut Andrea Karamaskova accompagnée de deux élèves de Durmstrang de l'âge de Stellane. Elle arriva dans une troïka, une sorte de traîneau volant tiré par trois pégases, un noir et deux blancs. Leur atterrissage devant la grille, juste au moment du coucher du soleil fut triomphal.

Le lendemain, 12 mai, ce fut le tour de Théodora de la Baumière, Directrice de BeauxBâtons, qui apparut dans son carrosse d'or tiré par quatre palominos, les fameux chevaux volants qui ne buvaient que du whisky pur feu. C'était ce même carrosse qui avait conduit à Poudlard Madame Maxime et les candidates à la Coupe de Feu bien des années auparavant. Fleur y avait voyagé et Gabrielle l'avait déjà vu également. La Directrice était accompagnée d'une dame qui avait l'air d'une princesse et qui faisait beaucoup de manières. Il fallut improviser une écurie pour les bêtes

Maureen Plumapple, ambassadrice de Salem, ne fut pas plus discrète dans son dirigeable magique, dont l'enveloppe était ornée du " Mayflower " le voilier qui avait amené en Amérique les premiers colons anglais. Elle et son accompagnatrice portaient d'ailleurs leur costume, robe longue noire à rabats blancs et bonnet de dentelle.

Le dirigeable était tout neuf. A Salem, on étudiait les inventions moldues utilisables en magie. Depuis peu par exemple, l'informatique était à l'honneur et Maureen Plumapple apportait un " computer " portable marqué sur le couvercle d'une pomme à demi croquée. La professeur de sciences moldues qui l'accompagnait devait en faire la démonstration. La Directrice de Salem tenait à montrer à la fois l'ancienneté et la modernité de son école. On était le 14 mai et il y avait de l'encombrement devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy.

Ce fut pire le matin du 16 quand apparurent les Vulcanos, les Filles et Fils du Vent, qui cette fois ne comptaient pas deux mais quatre roulottes. Ils voulaient tous saluer " la fille à l'étoile " car ils savaient que ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps. Le jeune médium avait prédit que Stellane se retirerait dans un lieu protégé jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière c'est-à-dire ses dix-sept ans. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Le soir de leur arrivée, ils organisèrent une fête autour du feu avec festin, chants et danses, ils offrirent à Stellane sa onzième étoile et repartirent le lendemain. Les trois Directrices présentes en furent babas !

Elles faisaient entre elles assaut d'amabilités et essayaient de convaincre Stellane, Gabrielle, Draco, Narcissa et Lucius tour à tour. Ce n'étaient que compliments, petits cadeaux, descriptions enthousiastes de leur école et de ses avantages. Mais Stellane ne se laissait pas éblouir. Tout de même, Andrea Karamaskova avait eu une bonne idée en emmenant deux élèves avec elle. Elles jouaient avec Stellane et la jeune fille leur faisait découvrir son univers. Elles s'asseyaient souvent sous le châtaignier et se racontaient des histoires de filles car les deux élèves de Durmstrang parlaient anglais.

Le 18 mai, on annonça l'arrivée des deux Demi Vélanes. Il n'y avait heureusement que deux hommes au manoir, Lucius et Draco. Le premier se retira dans ses appartements. Il avait beau être déjà âgé, il était toujours sensible aux charmes des dames. C'était lui qui se laissait le plus facilement embobiner par les flatteries des Directrices. Draco, lui, savait que s'il restait constamment aux côtés de sa fille, il serait protégé de l'attraction vélaa. Stellane agissait pour lui comme un bouclier et cela depuis sa petite enfance.

Isabellane et Gaëllane apportaient les vœux de la Première et un cadeau de la part des sept adolescents que Stellane connaissait bien. C'était un collier de petites fleurs multicolores, enchantées pour rester toujours belles et fraîches. Il était accompagné d'une lettre écrite à leur demande par le Comte Borodisov, renouvelant l'invitation pour les vacances après son quatorzième anniversaire. Il y avait aussi une jolie carte de la part de Nicolaï. Les deux Demi Vélanes repartirent le lendemain, ayant ébloui par leur beauté tous les résidents du manoir, même Narcissa, même Poky et Timothy.

Et puis ce fut le matin du vendredi 20 mai. Ce jour-là parut enfin la Directrice d'école qui ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Minerva MacGonagall atterrit par transplanage devant la grille, accompagnée de Pomona Chourave et de ... Sibylle Trelawney ! Elle remonta l'allée sablée d'un pas majestueux et rejoignit au salon les autres Directrices qui la regardèrent de travers. Ce n'était un secret pour aucune d'entre elles, Poudlard avait les faveurs de la famille Malfoy.

Draco se souvenait de la professeur Chourave qui enseignait la botanique. Son visage rose et souriant ne semblait pas marqué par l'âge et ne portait aucune ride. Il eut un sourire intérieur en repensant aux prédictions de Trelawney quand il était allé à Poudlard avec Harry. Elle avait eu à la fois raison et tort. Un blond pour une brune, une blonde pour un brun. Bon, elle s'était un peu trompée sur le sexe des partenaires mais on ne pouvait attendre d'elle des prévisions exactes. Que venait-elle faire là ? La professeur de botanique, ça se comprenait puisque les Vélanes se consacraient aux plantes ! Mais la pseudo voyante ?

Minerva MacGonagall lut à Stellane sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et donna à son père la liste des fournitures. Puis tout le monde attendit la réponse de la toute jeune fille. Il y eut un moment de silence. Narcissa et Lucius étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé. Gabrielle et Draco se tenaient debout derrière Stellane, face aux quatre Directrices et à leurs accompagnatrices. La réponse ne fut pas celle attendue.

Il faisait très beau, La jeune fille proposa un pique-nique dans un petit bosquet situé non loin de Stonehenge puis une visite à l'antique monument de pierre. Elle donnerait sa réponse là-bas, inspirée, dit-elle, par la magie des lieux. En réalité, c'était Gabrielle qui avait songé à donner à la réponse de Stellane un cadre particulier. Il ne fallait vexer personne. Si elle révélait sa préférence au manoir Malfoy, on pourrait dire qu'elle avait été influencée par sa lignée d'ancêtres. Il valait mieux que tout se passe dans un endroit magique mais neutre.

C'était étrange mais Gabrielle ne connaissait pas la décision finale de Stellane. Elle avait discuté avec elle, son père aussi. Ils avaient parlé, lui pour Poudlard bien sûr, elle pour BeauxBâtons où la jeune fille recevrait une éducation raffinée, à la fois pour la sorcellerie et pour la vie en société. Il y avait des cours de protocole, de savoir-vivre, de mode, de danses de salon. Tout ce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille devait connaître pour briller dans le monde. C'était la seule école ayant ces leçons au programme. La dame aux airs de princesse était justement la professeur de bonnes manières. Mais les autres Directrices avaient peut-être été plus persuasives que prévu. Et comme l'avait dit le jeune médium des Fils du Vent, la décision appartenait à Stellane.

En fait la jeune fille y pensait depuis quelque temps déjà. Sa célébrité lui pesait. Elle voulait se fondre parmi les autres le plus possible, en sachant déjà que ce ne serait pas facile. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de chaque proposition, même celle, plus ancienne, de rejoindre le peuple Vélaa. Mais elle y avait renoncé. Elle avait également fait appel à Harry. Lui aussi avait connu une célébrité non désirée. Mais il ne pouvait guère l'aider. Sauf lui conseiller de suivre son cœur en toutes circonstances.

Alors, la magie blanche et noire de Durmstrang ? La brillance de BeauxBâtons ? La modernité de Salem ? La sécurité de Poudlard ? Ce fut un incident qui décida pour elle. Juste avant de partir dans le carrosse de BeauxBâtons qui devait emmener tout le monde au pique-nique de midi, elle passa près de son cher châtaignier. Au pied de l'arbre, enroulé sur lui-même, dormait un mince serpent vert, l'emblème de la Maison de son père, l'animal totem de Serpentard. Stellane y vit un signe.

A Stonehenge ce fut facile. Un sortilège avait éloigné les visiteurs moldus. Les sorciers et sorcières marchaient lentement entre les pierres dressées et soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta. Là, au centre du cercle, il y avait un serpent, le même que celui vu par Stellane au pied de l'arbre, mais plus grand, plus imposant. Il avait la tête dressée. Ses yeux dorés brillaient au soleil et sa queue battait doucement le sol. Il avait le dos vert et le ventre argenté. Des écailles plus foncés dessinaient sur sa tête la lettre S. Sa langue bifide sortait de sa gueule par à-coups.

Il se mit en mouvement, serpenta jusqu'à Stellane, se dressa devant elle et siffla. Comme un appel. Puis il s'éloigna parmi les énormes pierres. La jeune fille ne bougea pas malgré les exclamations des quatre Directrices. Minerva MacGonagall avait poussé un cri de bonne surprise, même si le Serpent n'était pas, loin s'en faut, son animal préféré. Elle avait cependant compris le message. Salazar Serpentard faisait un signe de reconnaissance à une fille digne de sa Maison. Ce fut d'ailleurs la réponse de Stellane.

" Mesdames les Directrices, mes parents et moi, nous sommes très honorés de votre visite. J'aimerais pouvoir aller dans chacune de vos écoles. Mais vous l'avez vu vous-mêmes, Stonehenge a décidé pour moi. Je choisis donc Poudlard. C'est aussi le vœu le plus cher de mon père et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir. Je vous remercie sincèrement de vos offres. Un jour, peut-être, j'aurai l'occasion de vous rendre visite.

Il y eut des murmures, des coups d'œil échangés, un air de déception sur certains visages, en particulier sur ceux des élèves de Durmstrang. Stellane avait fait leur conquête. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait pas fini. Dans sa tête, elle s'était déjà répété toutes ces phrases à peu de chose près. - Elle n'avait pas prévu la présence du serpent. - Elle tenait à bien expliquer son point de vue. Elle poursuivit :

... Une dernière chose. L'étoile qui marque mon front ne me donne aucun droit. Comme l'éclair de mon parrain Harry Potter, c'est même plutôt une charge lourde à porter. Je n'ai aucun talent particulier et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas fait d'étincelles dans mes études. A la rentrée, je veux juste être une élève comme les autres. Mesdames, vous êtes de puissantes sorcières. Peut-être connaissez-vous pour moi un sortilège d'oubli ou de dissimulation ou quelque chose comme ça ?

La question naïve prit toutes ces dames de court. Sauf une. Sibylle Trelawney. Stonehenge avait sur elle un effet magique. Elle retrouvait le souffle prophétique de son ancêtre, la grande devineresse Cassandra. Ses voiles se soulevèrent, ses bijoux cliquetèrent, elle entra en transes. Les bras levés, les yeux au ciel, elle lança une longue incantation dans une langue étrange, sans doute d'origine celtique. Pendant quelques instants, une lueur dorée enveloppa Stellane, la faisant scintiller comme une étoile, puis elle s'atténua et disparut.

Il y avait à la place une petite jeune fille toute simple, en robe claire, aux cheveux blonds avec une frange sur le front, aux yeux un peu baissés voilant son regard de Vélane. Une enfant comme toutes les autres. Stellane Malfoy, future étudiante de Poudlard, probablement dans la Maison Serpentard. Les deux élèves de Durmstrang la prirent par la main et elles commencèrent à courir au milieu des grandes pierres.

Draco et Gabrielle étaient soulagés d'un grand poids. Andrea, Maureen et Théodora acceptaient sans trop de regrets la décision de Stellane. Pourquoi s'emballer comme elles l'avaient fait ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Cette jeune fille n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Une étoile au front ? Et alors ! Beaucoup d'enfants avaient des cicatrices ou des marques de naissance, c'était courant. Elles se mirent à converser amicalement avec leurs compagnes.

Etrangement, l'incantation de Trelawney avait réussi. Stonehenge y était certainement pour quelque chose ! Heureuse d'avoir emmené avec elle la bonne personne pour convaincre Stellane, Minerva MacGonagall respirait à pleins poumons. Puis Pomona Chourave se pencha pour cueillir une herbe sauvage. Dans le cercle magique des grandes pierres dressées, toutes les plantes étaient magiques. Et la " voyante extra-lucide " revint sur terre.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On ne me dit jamais rien ! Ah ! Il fait frais tout à coup, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si on rentrait ? "

Chère Sibylle !

o - o - o - o

A suivre pour le dernier chapitre, son épilogue et son happy end !


	21. Chapter 21

Stellane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

La plupart des lieux et personnages appartiennent à madame Rowling. Je les ai empruntés pour le plaisir, sachant qu'elle n'est pas contre, à condition de les lui rendre en bonne forme juste après le mot FIN en bas de la dernière page.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de « Stellane », l'histoire de l'enfant hybride qui fut le lien entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. A vous d'imaginer la suite de sa vie. Sera-t-elle heureuse à Poudlard ? Aura-t-elle l'occasion d'aller faire un tour à Durmstrang, à Salem ou à BeauxBâtons ? Reverra-t-elle le jeune médium des Fils du Vent ? Ira-t-elle passer quelque temps chez les Vélanes ? C'est à vous de voir.

Cet épilogue est surtout le dénouement pour les aventures de mes deux héros favoris, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. En bonne Drarryste, je leur ai concocté un joli Happy End. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Une review, un petit message, un mot même, et voilà une auteure de fanfics heureuse.

Merci d'avance.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Quatrième partie : Draco, Stellane, Harry

o – o – o – o – o – o

Chapitre 21 : Epilogue

o – o – o – o

Dimanche 22 mai 2011, maison des Black, square Grimmauld. 

Stellane avait aussi voulu fêter son onzième anniversaire avec ses amis personnels et pas seulement avec solennité au manoir Malfoy. Du coup, la célébration avait lieu chez Harry. Ainsi elle pouvait inviter qui elle voulait. La tribu s'était un peu agrandie, le gâteau était donc plus gros et les bouteilles de boisson plus nombreuses. A Neville s'était ajoutée Johanna et à Luna Anthony. Rose était là avec ses parents Ron et Hermione qui attendait un bébé pour octobre.

Par contre, Justin n'avait pas de petite amie en ce moment et s'en désolait. Seamus aussi était venu seul, Dennis avait un match à commenter. Hannah vivait avec une copine moldue mais elle ne l'avait pas emmenée avec elle. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était sorcière. Parvati, elle, l'avait avoué à son fiancé, moldu également. Le jeune homme avait bien pris la chose mais il n'avait pas osé venir à un " rassemblement de sorciers ". Il était timide.

Bill et Fleur étaient revenus d'Egypte avec Victoire et Dominique. L'aîné des Weasley avait rendu un grand service à la banque Gringott. Il avait réussi à " lever le sort " qui compliquait beaucoup le travail des gobelins à Alexandrie. Sans le vouloir, ceux-ci avaient dérangé le sommeil post mortem d'une royale momie en creusant pour leurs coffres et depuis, un fantôme lugubre, emmailloté de bandelettes, venait hanter la banque. Bill était spécialiste des contre-sorts. Il était parvenu à rendormir le défunt et à refermer l'antique tombeau.

Toute la famille était donc de retour en Angleterre et Stellane en était bien contente. Victoire entrait en même temps qu'elle à Poudlard. Elles pourraient se soutenir toutes les deux. Sauf qu'elles ne seraient sans doute pas dans la même Maison. Mais il y aurait aussi Léonelle, Béatrix, Gabriella, Victor et quelques autres camarades d'école. Ils la connaissaient bien et ne faisaient plus attention à ses particularités. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux irait peut-être à Serpentard. Stellane ne serait pas seule.

L'unique chose que tous ignoraient sauf Victoire, c'était que Stellane avait dans le dos deux renflements là où se trouvaient ses ailes de Vélane Primaire. Mais le sortilège de Trelawney dissimilerait peut-être ce fait aux yeux de tous. Drôle d'aventure encore que cette incantation que personne ne semblait connaître sauf la professeur de divination et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Draco et Gabrielle espéraient seulement que son effet durerait longtemps, au moins jusqu'à la majorité sorcière de Stellane.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, ils avaient l'air très heureux, enfin chacun de leur côté. Gabrielle discutait maternité avec Hermione et Parvati, Draco plaisantait avec Harry et Seamus. Kreatur et Mimsy passaient parmi les invités avec des plateaux de boissons. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Le gâteau était délicieux, la musique de la chaîne moldue agréable. Enfin c'était une belle fête !

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, elle eut une fin et les invités commencèrent à partir. Les derniers à prendre la poudre de Cheminette furent Gabrielle et Draco. Stellane s'attardait. Elle avait expliqué à ses parents qu'elle avait un mot à dire à Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Les elfes débarrassaient le salon. La jeune fille se dandinait un peu. Par où commencer ?

"Harry, dit-elle, je veux d'abord te remercier. Tu as organisé pour moi un super goûter d'anniversaire. Je n'en aurai plus des comme ça. La prochaine fois, je serai à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est rien Stellane. C'est toujours un plaisir de réunir nos amis. Tu verras comme ce sera agréable là-bas ! J'ai le souvenir de fêtes merveilleuses avec mes camarades Griffondors. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, les Maisons ne se mélangeaient pas beaucoup. C'est sûrement différent maintenant. Rien n'empêche Serpentard de fréquenter Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle.

-Justement, à propos de ça ... je sais qu'autrefois tu étais ennemi avec mon père. Vos Maisons se détestaient.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne Stellane. Draco et moi, on est amis maintenant.

-Amis comment ? Parce que tu sais, papa va se trouver bien seul quand je serai partie.

-Comment ça bien seul ? Il y a tes grands-parents et surtout Gabrielle.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Nous partons tous les trois pour la Bulgarie cet été mais Gabrielle ne reviendra pas. Elle a décidé de rester chez les Vélanes.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je ne le savais pas ...

Harry était stupéfait. Draco ne lui avait rien dit. Mais alors ...

-Ah, reprit Stellane, j'ai peut-être révélé un secret mais tu comprends Harry, je voudrais être sûre que père ne sera pas trop triste quand je m'en irai. Tu t'occuperas de lui, hein ? Tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ?

-Oh oui, Stellane ! Je l'aime bien !

_" Je l'aime tout court, ma chérie, mais tu ne comprendrais pas ... "_

-Vous êtes amis alors ? Vraiment amis ? ... Harry, excuse-moi si je dis une bêtise ... Je vous ai observés quelquefois ... sans faire exprès ... Toi et papa ... vous vous souriez ... vous vous regardez ... comme tes amis Seamus et Dennis ... Vous êtes ... amoureux ? Pardon Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ... je suis désolée ... je t'ai fâché ...

_" Merlin ! Elle a tout compris ! Elle a toujours été perspicace ! Elle voit ce que les autres ne voient pas ... Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? "_

-Stellane ... mon petit ... non je ne suis pas fâché. Draco et moi, nous nous aimons beaucoup, c'est vrai, tu as bien deviné. Mais ton père est marié. Il a promis son amour à Gabrielle. Alors nous ...

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Les questions de Stellane le prenaient par surprise. Jamais il n'avait imaginé discuter de ça avec elle. Mais puisqu'elle en avait parlé la première, autant lui dire la vérité.

... Ton père n'a pas trahi sa promesse. Nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

-Mais alors, reprit Stellane avec un grand sourire, tout va s'arranger ! Ils vont divorcer ! Ils ne m'ont encore rien dit mais je les ai entendu parler au salon. Ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils se tenaient par les mains et ils avaient l'air si heureux … D'habitude, les divorces, ça se passe mal, c'est ce que m'a dit Victor, mon camarade d'école. Ses parents se font la guerre pour le garder … Mais mon père et Gabrielle se souriaient. Ils parlaient de notre prochain voyage en Bulgarie. Elle plaisantait en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de bagages à emporter … Oh je suis si contente ! Père ne sera pas seul quand je partirai à Poudlard … Tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas si vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Papa m'a expliqué que c'est le cœur qui choisit. Bien sûr je garderai votre secret ! J'ai bien fait de te parler. Depuis que je suis toute petite, on peut tout se dire ! Allez, il faut que je file ! Père va s'inquiéter ! Mimsy ! Viens me raccompagner s'il te plaît ! Emporte le morceau de gâteau qui reste ! Ce sera pour grand-père et grand-mère !

Et la cuisine fut vide. Harry était pétrifié sur place. Avait-il bien saisi ce que Stellane venait de lui dire ? Et la jeune fille avait-elle bien compris les projets de son père et de Gabrielle ? Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la joie de déborder tout à coup de son cœur. Il se mit à rire, surprenant Kreatur qui arrivait avec un plateau de verres vides. Il faillit y avoir une catastrophe.

o - o - o - o

_Quand, suite à l'insistance de Narcissa, Draco et Gabrielle avaient envisagé de se marier, ils s'étaient avoué chacun leurs particularités. La jeune femme se sentait plus Vélane qu'humaine et ses phéromones féminines n'étaient attractives que deux jours par mois. Elle n'éprouvait pas le désir d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec les hommes qui lui plaisaient. Elle aimait rire, s'amuser, danser. Elle était jolie et avait beaucoup de succès sans avoir besoin de déployer ses pouvoirs vélaa pour séduire. Elle avait beaucoup flirté mais elle n'avait eu que quelques « amants de la pleine lune ». _

_Elle avait bien réfléchi à la proposition de Draco et elle avait accepté pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle aimait vraiment Stellane et se retrouvait en elle. Et puis c'était un bon moyen de répondre aux souhaits de la Première qui lui avait demandé expressément de veiller sur le fillette, avec à la clef, son admission définitive parmi le peuple Vélaa. Gabrielle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais amoureuse, ni d'un sorcier, ni d'un Moldu. Un mariage de convenances avec Draco Malfoy arrangeait bien les choses. . _

_Et puis elle aimait beaucoup le travail qu'elle faisait dans la pépinière moldue située à une cinquantaine de miles du site de Stonehenge donc assez proche du manoir. Après sa première année d'études à l'Université, elle devait faire un stage pratique et avait eu la chance de trouver un lieu qui lui convenait parfaitement : une exploitation agricole spécialisée dans la floriculture, notamment des rosiers, et la sylviculture, pour l'élevage des jeunes arbres soit fruitiers, soit d'ornement. C'était le domaine qui l'intéressait particulièrement. _

_Elle y avait fait ensuite deux autres stages pendant ses études, qu'elle avait continuées après son mariage. Elle avait brillamment réussi ses examens et le pépiniériste lui avait alors proposé un travail à plein temps. Il aimait cette drôle de fille aux yeux bizarres qui avait la main verte pour ses chers arbres. Elle savait les soigner, les greffer, croiser les espèces voisines. Elle les aimait pour tout dire et ils le lui rendaient bien ! Il n'avait pas conscience du léger sort de Confusio qui protégeait la magie de la jeune fille. Elle veillait d'ailleurs à n'utiliser en sa présence aucun sortilège. Son aura de Vélane suffisait à rendre les arbres « heureux ». _

_Au moment où ils avaient parlé mariage pour la première fois, Gabrielle avait été franche avec Draco et il en avait fait autant avec elle. Il lui avait d'abord expliqué qu'il n'était pas attiré sexuellement par les femmes, même pas par elle avec ses pouvoirs de Vélane. La nuit d'amour qu'il avait vécu avec la mère de Stellane l'avait en quelque sorte vacciné contre l'attraction féminine. _

_Mais c'était plus que ça. Il avait refoulé dans sa jeunesse ses tendances homosexuelles sur l'ordre de son père. Elles avaient refait surface quand il était devenu « Yann Kerrye ». Et il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui malheureusement était hétéro. Cet homme c'était Harry Potter et c'était donc sans espoir. Pour répondre aux vœux de sa mère mais surtout pour le bien de Stellane, il était prêt à envisager un mariage de raison avec elle. D'ailleurs, était-ce à cause de son ascendance vélaa, il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Ils pouvaient être des époux mais surtout des amis. _

_C'était étrange mais leurs discussions s'étaient déroulées sans faux semblants, en toute honnêteté. Malgré son esprit Serpentard de ruse et de dissimulation, Draco avait ouvert son cœur sans réticences. On ne pouvait tricher avec Gabrielle. Ses yeux, comme ceux de Stellane, avaient un certain pouvoir de persuasion qui détruisait les défenses de ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient pu alors établir entre eux un « Contrat sur parole ». C'était presque un Serment Inviolable mais il n'y avait pas de menaces de mort à la clé. Il faisait surtout appel à l'Honneur des assermentés. _

_L'accord était secret et limité dans le temps. Pour eux, il devait durer tant que Stellane aurait besoin d'eux. Ils se promettaient « amour, respect et fidélité », leurs vœux de mariage. Pour respecter ce Contrat, Draco n'avait pas pu demander à Harry de l'attendre au moment où celui-ci avait parlé de se marier avec Cho Chang. Et maintenant que la fillette entrait à Poudlard, Gabrielle pouvait enfin rejoindre définitivement le camp des Vélanes ! _

_Le temps des épreuves était terminé, venait maintenant le temps des amours. _

o – o – o – o

Dimanche 31 juillet 2011. Square Grimmauld.

Il était huit heures du soir. Harry était seul à la cuisine devant un tilleul menthe. La veille, il avait fêté son anniversaire avec un jour d'avance chez Neville. Enfin on avait célébré le même jour le mariage du jeune parfumeur avec sa Johanna, plus les deux anniversaires, plus les fiançailles de Parvati avec Robert Barrington, un beau Moldu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Plus ! Plus ! Plus ! La victoire des Canons de Chudley sur les Faucons de Falmouth !

Ces derniers avaient confirmé leur mauvaise réputation par un jeu brutal pendant toute la partie. Mais c'était finalement Euan Abercrombie, l'attrapeur vedette des Canons, qui leur avait raflé le vif d'or juste sous le nez de leur capitaine. Enfin la devise de Chudley avait pris tout son sens : " Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir " disaient leurs banderoles. La quintuple fiesta avait été mémorable et Harry se préparait à aller se coucher pour se remettre.

Il y eut une lueur verte dans la cheminée et tout à coup, Draco apparut. Le Griffondor n'attendait pas sa visite. Le matin, le Serpentard lui avait téléphoné pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais cette arrivée impromptue était une bonne surprise ... une excellente surprise ! Draco souriait d'un air malicieux.

"Bonsoir Harry. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu en es à la tisane ? Offre-m'en une tasse. Je suppose qu'on a le même mal de cheveux tous les deux.

-Sûrement ! Et je n'ai plus de potion du lendemain. Ta visite me fait plaisir.

-Je passe en coup de vent. Je sais que tu reprends le travail demain lundi et mercredi, Gabrielle, Stellane et moi, nous partons comme chaque été passer quelques jours chez Ma Kerrye. Elle est toujours contente de nous voir. Ensuite, nous allons en Bulgarie pour deux semaines et comme tu le sais, Gabrielle ne reviendra pas. Je voulais te dire au revoir et te donner un petit cadeau.

-C'est gentil. Mais je croyais qu'on n'en offrait plus qu'aux enfants. Je ne t'ai rien acheté en juin.

-Oh ce cadeau-là ne coûte rien ... c'est juste un souvenir ...

Draco s'était rapproché, il tendit les bras et attira Harry contre lui. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à coups redoublés. Draco murmura à son oreille :

-C'était il y a quatre ans ... Yann Kerrye t'avait donné un baiser pour ton anniversaire. Draco Malfoy voudrait en faire autant.

Et il posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de Harry qui réagit immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent. Longuement. Éperdument. Ils en avaient envie depuis si longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Leurs langues se cherchaient. Déjà leurs corps s'éveillaient. Leur sexe se faisait dur. Le Griffondor se reprit le premier. Il repoussa doucement le Serpentard en gardant les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il ne dit rien. Mais Draco se remit à sourire, cette fois d'un air narquois. Puis de sa voix traînante d'autrefois, il glissa :

-Pas de panique Sauveur du monde ! C'est un homme libre qui t'embrasse. Le divorce a été prononcé la semaine dernière, ça restera secret jusqu'à la rentrée mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Un autre baiser, ça te tente ?

Un cri de joie sauvage lui répondit, vite étouffé par une bouche avide. Un baiser ? Non, plusieurs, et les corps qui s'échauffent. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine. Ils se regardaient. Ils étaient sans forces. Draco murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Ce soir ?

Juste un hochement de tête comme réponse. Ils n'eurent pas la patience de prendre l'escalier. Ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre de Harry. Leurs mains se firent entreprenantes. Quelques boutons sautèrent quand des chemises tombèrent par terre. Leurs lèvres voyageaient déjà, sur le visage, le cou, les épaules. Les fines lunettes de Harry étaient de trop, elles rejoignirent les vêtements éparpillés en désordre sur le plancher. Dans leurs poitrines nues, les battements de cœur se faisaient irréguliers, précipités.

Au moment où les mains de Draco se posaient sur ses hanches, Harry recula et rougit. Une scène lui revenait en mémoire. Et soudain, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Il baissa les bras. Draco avait revu le même épisode en un éclair. De nouveau il sourit d'un air un peu moqueur. Il prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers le lit en disant doucement :

-Viens Griffon, je vais t'apprendre. "

o - o - o - o

_Avant l'amour ... _Pendant ces moments trop courts, si intenses, où les mains effleurent, caressent, palpent et parfois tremblent. Où on s'aperçoit que la bouche, les lèvres, les dents, la langue ont une vie propre et savent d'instinct où se poser, où laisser une trace. Et où les doigts sont de précieux auxiliaires pour ouvrir une voie inviolée ...

Où l'un est heureux d'avoir apporté du lubrifiant, où l'autre va apprendre par lui-même à quoi il sert et pourquoi, oh putain ! il a fait souffrir son partenaire la première fois !

L'instant où les rires s'étouffent, où les paroles audibles sont peu à peu remplacées par des cris inarticulés et des gémissements, où les sexes font savoir douloureusement qu'ils sont prêts et que, bordel de m..., il est temps de passer à autre chose ...

_Pendant l'amour ... _Un corps nu, à la peau blanche luisante de sueur, glissant par saccades sur un autre corps à la peau dorée. Cheveux blonds collés au front et dans le cou contre tignasse brune aux courtes boucles trempées d'humidité. Bras et jambes plutôt emmêlés, aux mouvements désordonnés. Paupières à demi closes, lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer des râles, de douleur d'abord puis de plaisir.

Un pénis épée dans son fourreau de chair. Qui va et vient, sort et entre, vibre à chaque coup de rein comme lors d'un assaut entre deux partenaires passionnés par le combat. Aucune place pour la réflexion, pour la domination. Juste la force originelle, immémoriale d'un acte où deux êtres se donnent totalement l'un à l'autre. Un accomplissement.

Pour chacun, une jouissance à la fois égoïste et partagée. Pour chacun, l'instant où cette jouissance parvient à son sommet, à sa perfection. Pour chacun, le ciel et la terre qui explosent. Où tout ce qui existait avant est balayé. Pour chacun, une première fois.

_Après l'amour ... _Epuisés. Vidés. Anéantis. Le corps du blond écroulé sur le corps de brun. La tête sur son épaule. Leurs mains encore crispées ensemble qui se détendent peu à peu. Des soupirs. Un retour. Une chambre presque obscure. Une brise nocturne qui vient bien à propos caresser des peaux brûlantes.

Les premiers mots, les premiers gestes. Un corps qui glisse sur le côté et se retourne. Un bras blanc avec en haut un tatouage celtique très réussi. L'autre bras avec plus bas une Marque noire bien vilaine. Mais c'est du passé. Qui se soucierait d'un crâne de mort alors que la vie est si belle !

Des sourires. Une douche ? Et comment ! Viens Serpent, on va la partager et si tu en as encore envie, tu me redonneras un baiser ... pour mon anniversaire ...

o - o - o - o

Jeudi premier septembre 2011. Gare de King Cross. Quai neuf trois quart. Onze heures quarante cinq. 

La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express crachait ses nuages de vapeur. La foule s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà montés dans le train. Les " première année " s'attardaient un peu auprès de leurs parents. Les connaissances faisaient un dernier brin de causette.

"Maman, je crois que j'ai oublié mes plumes neuves sur mon bureau.

-Mais non, Léonelle. je les ai mises dans ta malle.

-Victor ! Tu nous gardes une place à Béatrix et à moi ?

-D'accord ! Et à Stellane aussi !

-Dites-moi, ma chère, c'est son père ce bel homme blond ? En tous cas, sa fille n'a rien de remarquable. On a beaucoup parlé d'elle mais voyez vous-même, c'est une enfant comme les autres.

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit ma fille Gabriella. Elle est à demi Vélane mais ça ne se voit pas. A propos, vous êtes au courant ? Son père est divorcé. Il avait épousé une Française qui avait aussi du sang vélaa dans les veines. Mais elle a choisi de rejoindre son peuple, loin là-bas en Boul ... Bulgarie. Le voilà seul.

-Oh il a encore son père et sa mère. Vous vous souvenez de Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort ? Il a été libéré d'Azkaban. Il y a eu des remises de peine. Sa femme avait, paraît-il, sauvé Harry Potter pendant la grande bataille. Ils ont fait de leur manoir une sorte d'hôtel ...

-Tiens, à propos de Harry Potter, le voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Il n'a pas d'enfant. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. Lui aussi est beau garçon.

-Il vient dire au revoir à la petite Malfoy. Il a été son tuteur pendant quatre ans. Vous savez ? Quand le père avait disparu. Drôle d'histoire encore que celle-là ! Il était soi-disant amnésique. Il y a des gens qui n'y croient pas. Mon mari travaille au Ministère avec un parent à lui, Hamish Pritchard. Il est muet sur l'histoire mais il aurait sans doute beaucoup à dire ... Oh c'est l'heure, le train va partir. Au revoir ma chérie ! Envoie-nous vite un hibou pour nous dire dans quelle Maison le Choipeau t'a envoyée ! Pourvu que ce soit à Pouffsouffle comme moi !

Le train s'ébranlait. Draco et Harry, côte à côte, faisaient à Stellane un dernier signe de la main. Puis la lanterne rouge du wagon de queue disparut au loin. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Eux aussi partaient en voyage. Lune de miel sans mariage, dans un petit coin tranquille aux Îles Canaries. Pas trop loin pour avoir des nouvelles grâce à la grande chouette blanche et noire de Stellane, pas trop près pour pouvoir goûter à la solitude à deux. Ils prenaient l'avion de l'après-midi à l'aéroport de Heathrow.

o - o - o - o

Michael Curtis, le réalisateur du film " Love Actually " cité dans le prologue de cette histoire, aurait pu dire aussi :

" Il n'y a pas que les zones d'arrivée qui peuvent nous consoler de l'état de notre monde, envahi par la haine et la cupidité. Il y a aussi le hall des départs quand ceux-ci ne représentent pas une séparation. Là aussi, l'amour est partout. Pas toujours glorieux, pas toujours digne. Mais il est toujours là, familles partant en vacances, couples jeunes ou vieux, amis, amants ... "

La salle était immense et animée. Une multitude de gens, voyageurs, badauds, travailleurs, debout, assis ou en marche la peuplait. Personne ne regardait quelqu'un en particulier mais tous les humains présents étaient les particules colorés d'un grand ensemble, les différents éléments d'un tableau changeant toujours renouvelé.

Il y avait de grandes embrassades, des pleurs d'un côté ou bien de grands sourires et des étreintes chaleureuses de l'autre. Les gestes d'amour sont légion dans les aéroports, sur le quai des gares ou au départ des bateaux.

Et de l'amour, il y en avait beaucoup dans les yeux de deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond aux yeux gris, l'autre brun aux yeux verts derrière de fines lunettes.

Pas de gestes, non, ils étaient inutiles, juste des regards. Et des sourires ... amusés, ironiques, avec aussi un brin de confusion ... Des sourires de connivence entre deux grandes personnes en passe de faire une bêtise, comme des gamins, l'air de dire " A notre âge ! Et dans notre position ! "

Oui mais c'était une bêtise aussi amusante qu'indispensable pour nos amoureux longtemps séparés et maintenant réunis. Alors ils partaient, en avion, avec armes et bagages, enfin avec valises à roulettes et baguette magique, apparence moldue d'accord mais sorciers tout de même ! On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Ils avaient loué une villa aux environs de Las Palmas. Ils avaient deux semaines pour se découvrir, s'apprendre, se supporter, s'aimer, rire ...

Quinze jours pour le meilleur et sans doute quelques moments de pire. Ancien Griffondor ou ex Serpentard ... on ne se refait pas ... Et c'est très bien comme ça ...

FIN

.


End file.
